Curse Me To Love
by Little Sulky Void
Summary: Alors que la 6ème année d'Harry Potter débute, un nouveau mangemort entre dans les rangs du Lord Noir. Mais qui est-il et pourquoi semble-t-il que le sauveur et cette personne soient si proches? Est-ce l'heure de la vérité? DarkHP, OOC, SLASH! REFONTE du CHAPITRE 2
1. Un Nouvel Ennemi ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. **Cela fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue, mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Pour ceux et celles qui suivaient Hack My Heart, je tiens encore à m'excuser mais pour le moment, je n'ai toujours pas l'inspiration de la reprendre…

Histoire inventée le : 21 Octobre 2010.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma troisième fanfiction et la première que je tente dans le monde de Harry Potter.

NOTE 1 : l'histoire originale appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que l'emprunter.

**NOTE 2 :** il s'agit d'un slash, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros. Donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Il en va de même pour les âmes sensibles !

NOTE 3 : Dark et semi evil Harry et en quelque sort du light bashing.

NOTE 4 : il y a aussi de très fort risque de OOC pour beaucoup de personnages, même si je tente de rester fidèle. Sachez juste que pour mon personnage le plus OOC, vous aurez l'explication plus tard pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. Je ne dis pas de qui il s'agit.

NOTE 5 : Il y a des personnages de mon cru parce que j'avoue que je ne maîtrise pas tous les personnages de l'auteure.

NOTE 6 : Vous découvrirez les couples au fur et à mesure. Je me suis lancé le défi de ne pas tout vous dire au début. Après ça dépend du couple ^^' Je vous préviens aussi que ce que l'on voit n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit.

BONNE LECTURE !

NOTE 7 : Ah oui, les paroles entre $ blabla $ sont celles prononcées dans la langues des serpents !

##########

**Curse me to love (you)**

(Maudit moi jusqu'à t'aimer) Je trouvais que cela sonnait bien en anglais.

Curse : malédiction / maudire ou un mauvais sort

* * *

><p><span>Premier Sortilège :<span> Un Nouvel Ennemi ?

- Bien My Lord, répondit son second en inclinant seulement le buste rapidement.

Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui pourrait être un manque de respect envers sa personne, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son second, son plus fidèle mangemort, son plus fidèle allié, il devenait vite laxiste. Pas que cette attitude le rende moins enclin à faire son travail. Au contraire, Salazar Félis Silvestris comme il avait dit s'appeler adorait cette indulgence qu'il était le seul à recevoir. Et il y avait de quoi, à peine quelques mois qu'il avait débarqué sans prévenir, seul en plein milieu d'une réunion de mangemorts et qu'il avait dit vouloir « servir » le lord qu'il était devenu la personne de confiance de Voldemort.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier lorsque cet intrus désormais plus que bienvenu avait fait irruption dans sa conquête du monde magique.

_- Peux-tu m'expliquer Lucius, comment peux-tu être incapable de réaliser la simple tâche de me ramener cette prophétie ? susurra leur lord en pointant sa baguette vers le blond qui se tordit de douleur dans la seconde._

_- Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur…_

_Un seigneur dont l'apparence hideuse faisait peur. Il n'avait pas de cheveux, pas de nez… Un serpent personnifié. Mais aucun de ses fidèles ne fit de remarques sur son apparence. Personne n'avait envie de subir un doloris pour une parole déplacée. Ils évitaient également soigneusement de le fixer trop longtemps. Heureusement qu'ils ne devaient baiser que le bas de sa robe, évitant ainsi de le toucher._

_- Je n'ai que faire de tes suppliques. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me déçois. Sois sûr que cela ne recommence pas._

_- Merci, mon seigneur, haleta Lucius en retournant dans le rang des mangemorts de seconde zone._

_Il venait de perdre ses privilèges. Désormais il devrait refaire ses preuves s'il voulait espérait retourner dans le cercle privilégié de son maître. Il laissa son maître piétiner son masque argenté, ancienne preuve de son rang de favoris. _

_- Bella, apostropha le lord à sa plus fidèle mangemorte._

_- Mon seigneur, s'agenouilla-t-elle toute contente._

_- Sirius Black est mort, c'est bien cela ?_

_- Oui, sourit-elle sans se relever._

_- C'est bien._

_- C'est trop d'honneur mon seigneur…_

_- Surtout pour réaliser ce que n'importe idiot peut faire, coupa une voix d'enfant amusée._

_Voldemort se retourna vers son trône pour y voir assis un simple adolescent plus que bandant jouer avec l'ancien masque de Lucius. Il était aussi beau que lui était laid._

_On pouvait voir de longs doigts fins dont les ongles étaient vernis de rouge. Des cheveux noirs, soyeux et arrivant presque aux épaules, un visage fin, une bouche pulpeuse, en somme il possédait des traits efféminés. Il était mince, svelte, habillé d'une tenue noire moulante, mais le plus choquant était sans aucune doute ses yeux verts clairs, envoutants avec la pupille encerclé de dorés ? _

_L'adolescent se trouvait sur l'accoudoir, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être autre part qu'à cette place. Pas à la place du lord mais juste à côté, comme un bras droit._

_Il sourit innocemment à leur seigneur faisant fis de son apparence alors que toutes les baguettes de la pièce étaient pointées vers lui. Il se mit à rire, un son cristallin prit la place du silence. Il jeta le masque sur le côté avec désinvolture._

_- Salazar __Félis Silvestris__, se présenta ce dernier avec une voix mélodieuse. Bien que ce ne soit pas le nom choisit par mes parents, sourit toujours le petit brun qui en se mettant debout ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante quinze. _

_On aurait pu le prendre pour une fille s'il n'avait pas donné son nom d'abord, vu que tout chez lui le criait._

_- Tes parents ? demanda Voldemort en observant l'enfant._

_- Traîtres à leur sang, amoureux des moldus, ricana ce dernier en se retrouvant juste devant leur seigneur qui n'avait pas encore levé sa baguette._

_Le maître ne semblant pas être gêné outre mesure par l'inconnu, les baguettes se baissèrent d'elles même et leurs propriétaires observèrent l'échange silencieusement. Severus Snape habillé de sa traditionnelle tenue noire portait en plus un masque argenté et se tenait le plus prêt du trône du seigneur avec les autres favoris, toujours à droite du siège, jamais à gauche. Il observait le nouvel arrivant avec un regard calculateur bien que son visage soit fermé comme à son habitude._

_- Tu veux être un de mes mangemorts, affirma celui dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom._

_- Oui et non, répondit l'adolescent en tournoyant sur lui-même. _

_Il semblait survoler la pièce dans son mouvement de danse, puis se retourna vers le seigneur et la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Voldemort._

_- Veux pas être marqué comme du bétail, expliqua-t-il, puis avant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, il enchaîna :_

_- Le vieux glucosé va le voir si je suis marqué. _

_- Tss._

_- Severus ? s'enquit le descendant de Serpentard en dirigeant son attention vers un de ses favoris dont il doutait quand même quelque peu de la fidélité._

_- Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur, répondit-t-il en s'agenouillant au sol._

_Avant que le lord puisse lever sa baguette vers lui, Salazar lui attrapa la manche, une action que personne n'avait jamais osé faire._

_- Mon seigneur ?_

_- Soit, tu es nouveau, je t'accorde cela. Remercie le Severus ou n'as tu aucune manière ? susurra le lord qui trouvait ce jeune très particulier._

_- Merci, Jeune Silvestris._

_Ce dernier pouffa et offrit une révérence à son futur lord en remerciement ce qu'il accepta volontiers._

_- Tu fais parti de l'ordre ? demanda un autre mangemort comprenant l'allusion et qui ne parvenait plus à se tenir silencieux._

_Il portait un masque argenté, il s'agissait donc d'un des favoris du lord, sans doute la raison pour laquelle, le dit lord ne dit rien à sa remarque surtout qu'il voulait aussi connaître la réponse._

_- Non, mais je suis le meilleur espion à des kilomètres. Personne ne penserait que je suis avec Voldemort._

_Il offrit un sourire narquois aux occupants de la pièce après avoir assisté aux frissons que déclenchait le nom de leur maître._

_- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, rugit Bellatrix qui se retrouva une lame au cou ce qui l'obligea à se stopper._

_- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, menaça Salazar, comme aurait pu le faire Voldemort lorsqu'il était en colère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le prononcer, dit-il soudainement tout joyeux. Ce serrait du gâchis._

_Cet enfant semblait être très lunatique et sa démonstration de rapidité et de puissance amusait beaucoup Tom Marvolo Riddle qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré personne capable de prononcer son nom avec autant de respect. D'habitude, soit personne n'osait le dire, soit le peu de personne capable de le prononcer le crachait._

_- J'ai bien une solution pour faire que tu deviennes un de mes mangemorts sans être marqué au bras, proposa-t-il avec autorité ce qui signifiait que l'adolescent n'aurait pas la possibilité de refuser. _

_- Vrai ?_

_- Hm._

Salazar tripota alors son piercing, un serpent argenté dont les yeux étaient rouge sang qui entourait le dessus de son oreille où les crocs du reptile étaient plantés dans le cartilage. Sa marque. Il ne pouvait pas la retirer, seul son lord le pouvait et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Ce serpent pouvait devenir invisible, même aux yeux les plus avisés comme ceux de Dumbledore par exemple. De plus, ce petit bijou ne brulait pas, il chauffait agréablement et Salazar n'était pas obligé de répondre dans l'instant. Il pouvait utilisé ce portoloin lorsqu'il le désirait. Il lui suffisait de penser à revenir près de Lord Voldemort et il le serait. En effet, Voldemort avait bien compris que Salazar ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Dumbledore se poserait des questions et d'après ce que lui avait dit le gamin, même s'il n'était pas dans le camp de Potter il était proche de celui qui avait survécu, aller savoir comment… Voldemort lui laisserait donc le temps de réaliser ce qu'il voulait, et s'il échouait, cela n'avait pas non plus d'importance.

Salazar se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Sa première véritable chambre, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, y aller lorsqu'il le voulait. C'était son domaine dans la propriété de Voldemort. Un lit à baldaquin dont les voilages étaient rouges et transparents, trônait au milieu de la pièce entourée de deux tables de chevets en bois foncé comme le lit. Un bureau dans les mêmes tons se trouvait là, ainsi qu'une armoire dotée d'un miroir. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le jardin du lord, des rideaux couleur carmin entourait la luminosité de la journée. Quatre portes donnaient respectivement vers le couloir, le dressing, la salle d'eau et le mieux, mais celle que Salazar n'avait encore jamais ouverte, donnait sur la chambre même de Tom ou Marvolo comme l'appelait quelque fois Salazar. Ses affaires étaient rangées dans l'armoire ainsi rien ne trainait sauf quelques parchemins, une plume, un flacon d'encre bleu pas encore fermé. C'était chez lui désormais. Il se changea, s'habillant à la façon moldu, rendant sa marque non visible et retourna simplement là où il devait être pour sa mission.

Lord Voldemort était nonchalamment assis sur son trône et laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers son second, son mignon petit allié. Il était simplement parfait. Il avait une grande présence, mais laissait toujours la sienne le dominer. Il parlait, donnait toujours son point de vue lorsqu'il sentait que _Lui_ le voulait. Il se taisait par moment, lorsque _lui_ voulait du calme mais une présence qui au fil des jours était devenue indispensable. Ce jeune savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin au moment propice. Voilà pourquoi il avait réussit ce que personne n'avait jamais réussit jusqu'alors : à être son bras droit sans faillir pendant deux mois. Le record.

Il réussissait toujours ce que le lord lui demandait en un temps très court, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune bavures bien qu'il devait maintenant se séparer de ce joyaux qui allait passer l'année à Poudlard, pour protéger Potter pour Dumbledore et le convertir à leur cause par la même occasion. Ce vieux fou, parce que Salazar avait protégé celui - qui - ne voulait - pas - mourir de ses mangemorts dont bien sûr, il ne voulait plus, lui avait accordé sa confiance presque aussitôt. Evidemment, le lord ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils allaient simplement mourir, ni que Salazar était son bras droit donc ils avaient pensés réaliser cette mission pour se racheter. Stupide, mais pratique ces idiots. Des idiots qui avaient osé poser leurs sales pattes sur Salazar.

_Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le nouvel arrivant dont l'entrée avait été remarquée répondait aux appels du seigneur pour les réunions des mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, après un discours similaires aux autres, Lord Voldemort s'amusait à torturer de nouvelles prises de ses fidèles. _

_Installé, debout dans le fond de la salle, Salazar, au travers de son masque noir de mangemort seconde zone, regardait la scène avec un étrange regard, et préférait porter son attention au maître des potions, Severus avec qui il s'entendait bien, leurs dialogues ayant du mordant (le vieux jeu de mot que vous comprendrez plus tard. Je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès). Ce dernier le remarqua parce qu'il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée et Salazar préféra quitter la salle sous les regards interloqués des autres occupants qui étaient très effrayés. Personne n'avait le droit de partir sans l'autorisation du seigneur pourtant ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, ou du moins pas dans l'instant. Il congédia ses mangemorts après plusieurs ordres et s'assit sur son trône. _

_Ce Salazar était serviable et amusant, mais ses réactions très imprévisibles l'agaçaient parfois. Comment osait-il sortir sans même l'avertir. Etais-ce la vue d'une séance de torture qui le rebutait ? Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivée de son serpent, Nagini qui vint lui siffler à l'oreille :_

_- $ Ce jeune homme, Salazar, c'est bien cela ?$_

_-$ oui. $_

_- $ Il sent bon, ne le blesse pas… $_

_Plus que surpris que son familier lui fasse une telle demande, il décida d'attendre d'avoir plus d'informations sur son nouveau mangemort avant d'arrêter une décision._

_Il discuta de choses et d'autres avec Nagini jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent une décharge de magie pure. Le Lord se surprit à trouver cette puissance toute à fait à son goût et le premier nom qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut celui de Salazar. Quelqu'un l'avait-il mis en colère ? Voulant assouvir sa curiosité, il se leva et suivit de son serpent, se dirigea vers l'emplacement, du moins il pensait, où se trouverait le propriétaire de cette magie qui avait disparut comme elle était venue._

_De son côté, après s'être fait encerclé par trois mangemorts qui servaient dans les rangs depuis plusieurs mois, ils étaient moins nouveau que Salazar et voulait lui faire payer son affront d'être parti avant la fin du meeting, le jeune brun chercha à les repousser, mais ne maîtrisant pas forcément ses excès de colère ou plutôt de peur, il perdit le contrôle. Sa magie n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête et vola comme un cyclone pour disparaître dans l'instant où il réussit à récupérer sa maîtrise. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva à genoux au sol, ses mains tenues par un idiot derrière lui tandis qu'un autre s'amusait à le regarder en affichant un sourire satisfait, ce gamin était une bombe alors pourquoi se priver. Récupérer le contrôle de sa puissance magique le fatiguait toujours et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'endormir, mais il se réveilla instantanément lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une fermeture éclair. _

_- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna l'un d'entre eux._

_Salazar ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Pas encore, pensa-t-il. Il était totalement désespéré et voulait juste que quelqu'un le trouve, même si ce serait la honte de sa vie et que le lord le trouverait faible. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer et il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il dut s'appliquer à la tâche. Il ne chercha plus à cacher ses larmes lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le déshabillait, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Sa baguette était échouée trop loin et il n'arrivait pas à faire un simple accio… Il sentit un doigt contre son intimité encore intouchée, inviolée et tenta de se débattre, mais une prise dans ses cheveux le fit stopper. _

_Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur son visage et sa tignasse noire en même temps qu'un doigt le prenait avec violence. Le troisième jouit dans sa bouche et alors qu'il allait le forcer à avaler, il se retrouva sans personne autour de lui, et se laissa tomber sur le sol sans bouger pour continuait à pleurer silencieusement._

_Il entendit vaguement des cris et des supplications, mais préférait ne pas y penser. Il était sauvé, tant pis si le lord était fâché de son incompétence, au moins il resterait vierge. Un contact froid le fit tressaillir, mais il reconnu la peau d'un reptile et savait qu'il s'agissait de Nagini, le seul serpent de la propriété. Son sauveur était donc le Lord lui-même._

_-$ Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été sali plus en profondeur$, rassura le serpent à son maître qui était dans une colère noire bien que satisfait de la performance de magie tantôt._

_- $ Bien, surveille ces idiots. $_

_Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter son ordre que Nagini se sépara du garçon et siffla sur les mangemorts qui avaient été assez fou pour toucher à ce que le Lord appelait souvent son mystère._

_- Salazar, appela le maître des lieux._

_- Mon seigneur, je suis désolé, pleura-t-il tandis qu'il se redressait pour se mettre à genoux, attendant sagement sa punition._

_Voldemort le regarda et sa sourde colère se mua en quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Il avait encore du sperme dans la bouche malgré qu'il ait recraché le reste et de ce même liquide dans les cheveux. Et il s'excusait ? Normalement, il aurait été agacé d'un mangemort si faible, mais il savait que Salazar était loin de l'être et il devait bien se l'avouer : ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point. D'un coup de baguette, le petit brun se retrouva propre et rhabiller convenablement. Le lord lui offrit du chocolat chaud pour avoir un autre goût dans sa bouche et Salazar lui en fut reconnaissant. Lord Voldemort avait quand même des manières. Il était après tout très bien élevé._

_- Merci, mon seigneur, dit sa voix encore brisée par les larmes._

_- Debout, ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire et forte, puis il ajouta de la même manière autoritaire. Regarde moi._

_Salazar obéit et fut surpris de ne pas avoir été torturé pour sa faiblesse, mais il sentit la main de son seigneur à son piercing et se figea._

_- Non, s'il vous plait…_

_Mais à la place de se le voir retirer comme il pensait, Severus et Lucius, ainsi que Bellatrix arrivèrent dans la pièce, s'agenouillèrent rapidement et attendirent debout. Le seul à être rester au sol était Lucius qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relever sans y être préalablement inviter._

_- Emmenez les dans mes cachots et amusez vous avec, ricana-t-il. Mais ne les tuez pas._

_Les trois s'exécutèrent malgré les questions qu'ils se posaient. Salazar n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. _

_Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur le jeune homme et pensa qu'une potion serait la bienvenue pour sa nuit. Il lui en amènera une après en avoir demandé l'autorisation au lord. Il ne voulait pas le mettre plus en colère._

_En s'amusant comme ils y étaient ordonné, il serait facile d'obtenir une réponse à ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être enfermé aux cachots. Et vu l'état d'énervement de leur seigneur, il ne valait mieux pas trainer dans ses pattes. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement._

_Une fois de nouveau seul dans la pièce, Voldemort ordonna au jeune homme de le suivre jusqu'à ses quartiers et ouvrit une porte qui menait à une chambre plutôt spacieuse._

_- Laves-toi, appelle un elfe pour le dîner et dors. Je t'interdis de quitter cette chambre sauf en cas d'urgence. Reposes-toi, répéta-t-il un peu plus gentiment à la grande surprise du brun qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout._

_Son ton de voix venait aussi de surprendre le propriétaire qui finalement mit cette attitude sur le compte de cette profonde possessivité qui venait de le prendre lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme entouré des trois autres alors qu'il était visiblement en larmes. On ne touchait pas à ce qu'il considérait comme étant sien. Sien ? Après tout pourquoi pas, même Nagini, son familier avait l'air d'apprécier l'enfant. N'était-il pas venu l'entourer comme pour le réconforter ? Bien sa décision prise, Salazar serait à lui et devra être considéré comme étant chasse gardée, mais en attendant, il devrait faire ses preuves un peu plus ce qui n'avait pas tardé à suivre._

Voldemort faisait confiance à cette créature des ténèbres alors il lui laissait son champ d'action libre : il avait carte blanche à condition qu'il le prévienne de ce qu'il entreprenait quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas les nouvelles de dernières minutes.

Salazar devrait infiltrer Poudlard et faire en sorte que Potter devienne un de ses alliés puisqu'il était peu probable qu'il souhaite devenir un mangemort et il ne pourrait pas être son bras droit, Salazar était bien trop précieux. Il lui était fidèle et n'avait pas peur de lui comme les autres. Ils pouvaient tenir une discussion et confronter leurs idées. Même Nagani, son serpent, répétait sans cesse lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à quel point Salazar sentait bon.

Pour sa mission à Poudlard, il serait un jeune de seize ans, son âge véritable, qui avait été étudié à domicile avec des professeurs particuliers, payé par ses parents, récemment décédés, à la recherche d'un travail. Il était donc venu vivre avec son parrain, Lucius qui en se rendant utile de cette manière rachetait ses fautes et permettait à Salazar d'avoir une attache et de pouvoir aller au manoir Malfoy et donc de voir facilement son seigneur. Dans l'école, il serait donc l'assistant de Severus Snape/Rogue et aiderait pour le nouveau cour de duel. Il n'était pas encore majeur, mais avait finis le cursus et Dumbledore avait confiance en cet adolescent parce qu'il avait la confiance d'Harry Potter ainsi il serait plus à même de le protéger pendant l'année. De plus, c'était un sang mêlé, lui aussi et il serrait donc possible de le rallier à leur cause. Ne pas être un sang pur rassurait un peu le directeur. S'il avait été un sang pur, il se serait méfié, surtout avec Lucius impliqué. Il savait que ces deux là ne s'entendais pas bien à cause de leur différent sanguin.

Tom Marvolo Riddle avait à l'aide d'une pensine, un cadeau de Lucius à son faux filleul, visionné l'épisode où Salazar avait sauvé l'autre _gamin _Potter et rencontré le directeur.

_Salazar marchait tranquillement dans la rue où vivait Harry Potter, il était habillé en moldu avec un jeans et un t-shirt rouge, le passe partout parfait. Il se dirigeait vers la maison des Dursleys mais prenait tout son temps. Il attendit sagement sur le trottoir d'en face et Harry sortit de la propriété puis courut vers lui._

_- Laz !_

_- Ryry, sourit ce dernier._

_Leurs surnoms étaient particulièrement ridicules, mais au moins cela les détendait. Si Salazar était petit et frêle, Harry était plus costaud et plus grand, dans la moyenne des jeunes de son âge, pas comme le second du lord, mais ce dernier ne se plaignait pas. Il aimait bien sa taille, les gens le sous estimait et c'était bien pratique. Une autre différence notable était la couleur de leurs yeux, ceux de Salazar étaient plus clairs, mais plus effrayants. Cette couleur ne semblait pas très naturelle. Harry avait encore ses éternels yeux émeraude, comme sa mère. Habillé sobrement aussi avec un jeans et un t-shirt bleu, les passants auraient pensé à deux frères qui sortaient un samedi de beaux temps._

_Ils se mirent en route, discutant de leur semaine comme deux amis qui ne s'était pas vu depuis seulement la veille, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Arrivé au parc, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et regardèrent les petits enfants jouer sous les regards attentifs des mères ou des pères, voire des deux. Et cela leur rappelait qu'ils étaient orphelins. Sauf que pour une fois, une personne dans le même cas qu'eux était à leur côté. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il s'entendait si bien : ils se comprenaient. A force de discussion, de rire et de chamailleries avec les plus jeunes dans le sable, l'après-midi laissa la place au début la nuit. Salazar partit acheter des boissons à un distributeur non loin de là pendant qu'Harry s'assit sur une des balançoires. C'est à ce moment que les trois qui avaient attaqué Salazar mirent le plan de leur lord à exécution. Ils devaient enlever Harry Potter pour le remettre à Voldemort pour se racheter de leur mauvaise conduite. Personnellement, ils ne regrettaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais les séances de Doloris n'étaient pas très saines. _

_Harry se leva et pointa sa baguette dans leur direction en lançant un sortilège de défense, mais ils étaient trois et lui tout seul. Il se défendait bien malgré qu'il s'en sorte de justesse à chaque fois. Mais un doloris le fit s'échouer au sol dans de violent spasmes. Lorsqu'il pensait que ses muscles allaient exploser, tout s'arrêta et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir Salazar baguette levée et prête à être employée. Trois sortilèges d'attaques bien centrée (le lord l'avait entrainé après l'incident) et les trois mangemorts auxquels Bellatrix avait préalablement lancé un sort d'oubliettes afin qu'il ne se souvienne plus de Salazar, s'évanouirent au sol._

_Plusieurs aurors et membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent alors et rencontrèrent des yeux en colère dont le propriétaire se précipita vers Harry qui gémissait encore à moitié conscient sur le goudron._

_- Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Salazar. Il a besoin de soin._

_- Laz…_

_- Je suis là Rysson, je ne vais nul part._

_- Promis ?_

_- Oui, promis, je serais là à ton réveil, même si je dois passer de force._

_Exténué et dans un état fragilisé, Harry s'endormit satisfait de la promesse de son ami et sauveur._

_- Vous êtes ? demanda Dumbledore, venu lui même sur les lieux grâce à un transplanage._

_- Salazar Félis Silvestris, dit-il en faisant une révérence._

_- Et vous connaissez Harry depuis longtemps ?_

_- Suffisamment pour être considéré comme un bon ami, sourit ce dernier._

_- Pourtant il n'a jamais parlé de vous, affirma le directeur sceptique malgré la bribe de conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister._

_- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne conversais avec lui que lorsqu'il était ici, pendant l'été. Vous savez mes professeurs ne voulaient pas que je sois déconcentré alors j'étais coupé du monde pendant les périodes scolaires, dit-il le plus innocemment du monde._

_- Vos professeurs ? demanda Macgonagall._

_- Je prenais des cours à domicile, mais mes parents viennent de décédés et je suis revenu avec mon oncle._

_- Votre oncle ?_

_- Enfin plutôt mon parrain, mais il n'aime pas vraiment, je suis un sang mêlé, soupira-t-il._

_- Et de qui s'agit-il ? demanda gentiment Madame Weasley._

_- Lucius Malfoy ? Vous le connaissez sans doute._

_- Pauvre enfant, s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Oh, ça pourrait être pire. Il est obligé de prendre soin de moi et je continue de faire ce que je veux, sauf que je suis à la recherche d'un travail. Il ne tient pas à payer plus que nécessaire, rigola nerveusement Salazar. Je ne suis pas encore majeur._

_- Je suppose que vos études sont terminées, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Albus._

_Il arrivait que certains enfants issus de familles riches et très anciennes prenaient parfois des cours particuliers, bien que cette pratique soit devenue très rare. Apparemment, un de ses parents était un sang pur d'une famille très ancienne comme les Malfoy ou les Black puisqu'il semblait avoir pour parrain : un Malfoy. Pourtant son nom de famille ne lui disait absolument rien. Dans ces cas exceptionnels, les enfants finissaient souvent le cursus plus tôt. Dans le temps c'était pour que les familles de sang pur (ou au moins suffisamment d'argent et une connaissance du monde magique donc au moins sang mêlé) et aient un avantage par rapport aux autres enfants. Les héritiers des sang purs devaient pouvoir se défendre._

_- Oui._

_- Et vos résultats._

_- Mes résultats, à part en divination, ricana-t-il. Sont optimaux ou alors j'ai obtenu efforts exceptionnels. Mais je suis un maître dans la défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM ou DADA) et presque en potions, ajouta-t-il tout fier._

_- Pourquoi ne pas venir être l'assistant du professeur Snape/Rogue, proposa le directeur._

_Il souhaitait garder un œil sur cet individu qui venait de sauver le survivant et qui était il semblait un de ses amis. Il devait donc découvrir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et cet enfant avait un nom qui lui était inconnu, mais surtout il avait réussit à mettre à terre trois mangemort de Voldemort sans être blesser alors que le jeune Potter n'avait pas réussit à le faire._

_- En potion ?_

_- Non, non, sourit Albus. En défense._

_- Sévy va être le prof de défense, lui qui voulait ce poste depuis des lustres._

_- Sévy ?_

_- Ben quoi ? Je vis avec les Malfoy et Severus est le parrain de Drago, alors…_

_- Non, juste le surnom._

_- Ah, euh… hésita-t-il. Vous ne lui direz pas, hein ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non, rassura le plus vieux avec un sourire complice._

_- Merci, soupira Salazar soulagé. _

_Il s'aperçut que les mangemorts avaient été emmenés donc il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, surtout qu'il devait aller dans la chambre d'hôpital de Harry. Il regarda sa montre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il devait être réveillé depuis le temps. Il n'avait pas eut l'impression qu'autant de minutes s'étaient écoulées._

_- Je dois y aller ! Harry va me tuer sinon._

_- Je vous revois là-bas, monsieur Silvestris. J'aurais quelques questions._

_- Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur, mesdames… _

_Il transplana. _

Le souvenir qu'il lui avait donné s'arrêtait là parce que Salazar gardait ses discussions avec Harry privée. C'était plus respectueux, selon lui. Et il avait dit ne pas vouloir embêter son maître avec ces détails. Cela fit glousser le lord (le verbe chuckle en anglais). Salazar était le bras droit idéal. La seule chose qu'il demandait c'était l'indulgence et une sorte de courtoisie avec lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, surtout que grâce à Severus, il avait regagné son apparence d'humain. Il était de nouveau brun, par contre ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges, et son nez était désormais droit. Il avait retrouvé son apparence de tombeur de sa jeunesse à laquelle était ajouté quelques années en plus. Il aimait le résultat. Il était plus facile de se comporter avec Salazar comme un « ami » avec ce physique.

Lord Voldemort ne le questionnait pas non plus sur sa réelle identité et lui laissait son anonymat pour le moment. Il avait après tout fait ce que personne n'avait fait pour lui, la tête de plusieurs aurors à ses pieds. S'il était réellement avec Harry Potter, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille puisque même un seul auror étaient un atout pour le camp de la lumière, mais alors plusieurs, c'était très gênant (pour le camp des ténèbres)… Une gêne qui s'amenuisait vu que Salazar y travaillait, plutôt bien. Les prises de ce genre étaient rares.

Le Lord sourit, d'un de ses sourires sadiques dont il avait le secret.

* * *

><p>Merci,<p>

Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe ou pour les noms des personnages.

Little Sulky Void ^^'

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

NOTE :

Felis (Félis dans l'histoire) Silvestris : une espèce de chat sauvage avec une touffe de poils impressionnantes, mais c'est tellement chou ^^' donc pour Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort c'est parfait. De plus, ce chat ne vit pas en Angleterre donc il serra le seul de cette espèce.


	2. Rentrée à Marquer Dans les Annales !

Bonjour tout le monde alors voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

To My fair Lady : haha, je voulais du vernis rouge parce que justement c'est très étrange, c'est tout et ne va pas chercher plus loin Sinon merci pour le commentaire !

**CHAPITRE REFONDU ET SPÉCIAL DÉDICACE A SAMARA** (comme je ne peux pas te répondre autrement : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi et je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de le refaire mieux. Merci pour les idées et ce petit boost ! J'apprécie :) En attendant, si te repasse par-là, j'espère qu'il te conviendra mieux aussi comme ça ! PS : dommage que je ne puisse pas te MP).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Curse me to love (you)<strong>

Deuxième Sortilège : Rentrée à Poudlard À Marquer Dans Les Annales !

Harry se tenait tranquillement sur le quai en compagnie de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione et discutaient de leurs vacances. Harry devait leur raconter l'attaque pour la énième fois et leur décrire ce Salazar avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Le dit Salazar qui était arrivé en compagnie des Malfoy, père et fils, ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de tous ceux pour qui ce n'était pas leur première année. Il était bien trop âgé pour avoir seulement onze ans et en même temps, ils l'auraient remarqué depuis le temps. Le second du lord salua courtoisement les deux blonds sans oublier le clin d'œil à Draco et courut comme un gamin jusqu'à Harry qu'il enlaça le faisant presque tomber au sol dans le processus.

- Laz !

- Mais Ryry, bouda-t-il. Tu m'as manqué, pleurnicha-t-il faussement.

- Mais oui, mais oui, tu m'as manqué aussi.

- B'jour, M'dame, M'sieur, Ronald ? Et Hermione ? Ainsi que Ginnerva ?

Une salutation à laquelle ils répondirent tous par soit des sourires, soit des hochements de tête, un peu trop surpris. Ginnerva se dit que le nouveau était très mignon alors que Ron se disait que ce ne pouvait pas être un homme. « Surement une pédale. Pff »

- Bonjour, Salazar, sourit Molly en donnant un coup de coude à son mari pour qu'il émerge.

C'était vrai qu'entre l'attitude enfantine et son physique, Salazar était particulièrement étrange.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir secouru Harry l'autre jour, dit alors Arthur.

- J'ai fais ce que n'importe qui aurait fait, sourit-il à son tour. Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser Ryry, pouffa-t-il à l'emploi du surnom.

- On embarque ? demanda soudain Harry pour faire taire Salazar.

- Au revoir !

- Prenez soin de vous, ordonna en quelque sorte le père.

- Oui m'man, papa !

- Madame Weasley, Monsieur, dit Harry en essayant de soulever sa valise.

- A bientôt Harry et toi aussi Salazar.

- Oui, faites attention pour le retour.

- C'est gentil mon garçon, répondit Molly.

Voyant le mal que prenait ses nouveaux camarades, Salazar à l'aide de sa baguette, Lucius lui avait permis de ne plus être restreint d'utiliser la magie, pratique d'avoir Fudge sous sa botte, fit voler leurs valises parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Harry ou lui ne se brise le dos. Et il aurait été impoli de ne pas le faire pour les autres.

- Mais t'as pas peur d'utiliser la magie ? s'exclama Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, rassura Salazar.

- Mais, commença Hermione, dans son rôle de miss je sais tout.

- Laisses, s'exaspéra Harry en entrant dans le premier compartiment vide qu'ils rencontrèrent.

Le trajet se passa de manière agréable, Harry et Salazar se partagèrent l'achat de quelques confiseries magiques qu'ils mangèrent en compagnie de Luna et Neville qui était arrivés après.

Luna fixait Salazar puis Harry pour revenir vers Salazar et lui fit un sourire entendu auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil made in Snape/Rogue faisant pouffer Ginerva qui essayait d'avoir les bonnes grâces du survivant qui ne répondait pas vraiment à ses avances. Hermione lisait un livre de Métamorphose tandis que Ron s'empiffrait de gâteaux arrachant une mine dégoûtée à Salazar qui préféra laisser Harry se débrouiller avec Ginny pour parler avec Luna de Narggles. Personne ne vint les déranger durant toute la durée du voyage et Salazar en fut satisfait. Il voulait voir la tête des élèves lorsqu'il allait être présenté.

A son avis, les rumeurs devaient aller bon train et cela le fit rire en coin. Les gens avaient encore du inventer des histoires à dormir debout. Il avançait entouré de Luna et Neville pendant qu'en tête de groupe se tenait Harry avec Ron et Hermione. Ginny étant partie rejoindre les filles de son année.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Salazar décida de rester avec eux bien qu'il remarqua qu'une place de plus, aux côtés de Severus avait du être ajoutée pour lui. Il profiterait de son anonymat encore un peu. Apparemment les élèves pensaient qu'il était un nouvel élève d'une origine étrangère qui était venu finir ses études ici. Pas très original, mais au moins cela aurait pu tenir la route. Il y avait aussi celles comme quoi c'était un auror sous un glamour pour protéger Harry Potter. En excluant la partie Auror cela était un peu vrai. Bien qu'en réalité, il était présent pour que Harry rejoigne son lord. Quelle bonne blague. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de faire tomber le camp de la lumière. Il s'en délectait d'avance.

La répartition eut lieu comme d'habitude, sans trop de problème. Harry remarqua Slughorn Horace à la table des professeurs et soupira sachant grâce à l'autre brun que Snape serait le prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Misère…

- Bien, avant que le festin ne commence, dit le directeur en s'avançant. Veuillez accueillir un ancien professeur qui rependra son poste de professeur de potion.

Des exclamations fusèrent instantanément dans la salle. L'étonnement mêlé à l'énervement.

- Quoi et l'autre bâtard graisseux !

- Non attend ! Pas lui.

- Il reste une place près de lui, peut-être que…

- Les cours de défenses seront supervisés par le professeur Snape, continua le vieil homme en occultant les cris outragés.

La seule table à applaudir avec enthousiasme fut celle de Serpentard et Salazar offrit un sourire discret à son mentor.

- Je tenais aussi à vous informer que vous aurez des cours de duels cette année qui seront également sous la tutelle du professeur Snape ainsi que de son nouvel assistant : Salazar Félis Silvestris.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil surtout avec les regards des amis d'Harry qui se braquèrent sur lui à l'espace d'une seconde. Ils faisaient presque les yeux ronds. Si son côté timide n'avait pas repris le dessus face à la soudaine attention non désirée, Salazar aurait pu rire de leur tête ébahie. Il se ratatina soudain sur place, cherchant sans grand succès à disparaître. Il avait beau être très extraverti la plupart du temps, il n'en était pas moins timide en présence d'un grand nombre de personnes. Il haïssait attirer l'attention de cette manière.

- Salazar, apostropha Severus, très calmement, de sa place.

Bien que le ton fût particulièrement neutre, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et les élèves prirent peur, même les Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de voir leur professeur autant excédé, quoiqu'il n'était jamais content non plus. Salazar devait se lever et saluer pour que tous puissent le voir, même s'il avait déjà était très remarqué. C'était surtout une question de politesse et Severus ne supportait pas les mauvaises manières. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas sentir les Gryffondors.

- Oui, c'est bon, je viens, dit ce dernier en se levant gracieusement pour saluer la salle d'un joli mouvement aérien puis le directeur d'un hochement de tête et se précipiter à sa place aux côtés de Severus.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et reprit où il avait été interrompu :

- Vous devrais le même respect à Salazar Silvestris qu'à un professeur et il pourra vous ajouter ou vous retirer des points, par contre je ne lui permets pas de vous donner des retenus. Et bien sur ce bon appétit, conclu-t-il tandis que les assiettes se remplissaient.

Un bruit infernal rempli la grande salle, entre les rires, les discussions et les tintements des couverts, et des verres. Si Salazar était resté sagement installé durant la fin du discours, il ne put s'empêcher de perdre tout sérieux et de se mettre à parler la bouche pleine dégoutant Severus qui, s'il n'était maître de ses émotions, aurait déjà explosé d'énervement.

- Salazar, grinça Severus discrètement en direction du plus jeune.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Pourquoi Salazar devait-il toujours être aussi lunatique ?

- Sév…

- Finis cette phrase et ta langue servira dans un de mes chaudrons, menaça-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. C'est particulièrement écœurant.

Salazar fit soudain la tête d'un enfant pris en faute, avala sa salive (et le reste de nourriture mâchouillée) comme pour se retenir de pleurer puis prit d'un élan dramatique, hurla en larme :

- Je vais le dire à maman !

La Grande Salle tomba dans un silence de plomb, chaque discussion s'arrêta comme un seul homme. Les têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers la table des professeurs en attente de la réaction de leur ancien professeur de potion.

Salazar cligna des yeux lorsque la seule réaction fut un haussement particulièrement amusé de Severus qui prenait l'air d'un haussement agacé. Heureusement que Salazar connaissait plutôt bien l'homme à qui il parlait, sinon il n'aurait pas saisi la nuance de haussement de sourcil made in Snape.

- Mais je t'en prie, ricana Severus, pas le moins préoccupé par l'état de son protégé.

Bien que tous se demandèrent qui était cette « maman », les discussions reprirent d'elles même lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que rien de plus n'allait arriver. Severus était très, voire impossible, à faire réagir par autre chose qu'une expression sarcastique du visage.

Salazar déglutit puis offrit à Severus un magnifique sourire, sourire qui s'élargit lorsque ce dernier lui ébouriffa (discrètement) les cheveux affectueusement comme un père à son enfant. Severus commençait à s'attacher à cet énergumène, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture. Il tenait à sa réputation.

- Je croyais que vos parents étaient, commença Minerva qui, assez proche d'eux, se permit d'engager une conversation pendant que la salle s'emplissait de plus en plus de bruit.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup connu mes parents, répondit Salazar en baissant la tête comme s'il était triste, c'est un peu pour ça que je considère d'autres personne comme mes parents.

- Les pauvres, dit alors Severus avec un ton plaintif.

- Sale vampire décrépi, marmonna l'adolescent ce qui lui valait une tape de Severus sur les doigts, surprenant Minerva, seule témoin de la scène à côté d'elle (puisqu'elle était la seule à les regarder, ou pas).

- Sale gamin sans cervelle, répondit l'autre, pas le moins vexé du monde.

- Papa, t'es injuste! rugit-t-il puis écarquilla les yeux et mis sa main devant sa bouche. Oh, mon dieu…

- Je suis désolé, dit-t-il précipitamment, coupant tout début de phrase de son « père ».

- Allons Severus, essaya de calmer Albus qui s'invita dans leur conversation, étant lui aussi suffisamment proche pour pouvoir en faire partie sans ameuté d'autres personnes, d'ailleurs trop occupée entre elles pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Les rumeurs fusaient.

- C'est adorable que quelqu'un vous considère comme étant son père, non ? continua le vieux directeur avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Vous avez vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à chérir.

Severus ne les gratifia même pas d'une réponse et reporta son attention sur Salazar qui fit une moue des plus adorable et se mit à trembler :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Severus soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Salazar serait sa mort ».

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Maintenant tiens-toi bien et ne répond pas à ton père, anticipa-t-il avant qu'un petit « mais » ne vienne faire son entrée.

Très Serpentard comme technique. Puisque de toute façon, il ne pourrai t jamais réussir à aller contre la volonté du directeur, autant se servir de cette position pour se faire obéir de ce sale gamin qu'il détestait. Oui, il le détestait, il ne pouvait pas être attaché à lui. C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Oui, c'était ça. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne se serait pas soucier de lui. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour se tenir correctement à table ?

- Ne cherche pas à être Serpentard avec un Serpentard, menaça le professeur à la tête de cette maison.

- Oui, papa, sourit ce dernier tout sourire en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Même s'il savait que Severus ne le considérait pas comme son fils au moins il pourrait l'embêter et puis ne s'étaient-ils pas bien entendu sur leur chaudron pendant ces deux mois ? Severus l'avait toujours traité comme une personne normale, sans peur, et sans s'occuper de son statut puis il s'occupait bien de lui, le conseillant, l'écoutant et le protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Severus était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père dans sa vie. Il avait toujours était utilisé mais pas avec Severus, ni avec le lord parce que son avis était pris en compte pour la première fois de sa vie et s'était agréable. Et le lord le prévenait toujours des actions entreprises. Il adorait ça.

Dumbledore sourit. Ainsi donc, Salazar considérait Severus comme un père. N'était-ce pas parfait ? Ce serait encore plus simple de le rallier à lui puisque Severus était son espion. Il n'aurait qu'à se faire aimer un peu plus de l'enfant et il serait un nouvel atout dans cette guerre. Harry avait besoin d'un camarade puissant à ses côtés pour vaincre Voldemort. Tous les deux, ils pourraient y arriver. Ronald Weasley ne lui servait qu'à espionner Harry. Il avait aussi chargé Ginny de faire tomber Harry amoureux d'elle. Après tout elle voulait être madame Potter, épouse du survivant.

Plus bas dans la Grande Salle, aux quatre tables, les élèves spéculaient encore sur la relation entre les deux protagonistes « star » de la soirée. Qui était vraiment Salazar, comment connaissait-il le professeur Snape. Mais surtout, certains (une majorité de Serdaigle) avaient remarqué les petits gestes de Snape envers le plus jeune. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs surpris. En espionnant de plus près, ils remarquèrent que leur directeur discutait joyeusement avec eux.

Si trois maisons de Poudlard se demandaient comment un jeune homme tel que Salazar – qui paraissait tout à fait sain et normal – pouvait réellement être proche de l'homme des cachots, les Serpentards quant à eux, savaient que Severus était en fait une personne attentive à leur besoin puisque pas vraiment gentil. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'était mais au moins il faisait de son mieux pour aider les élèves de sa maison. C'était un bon directeur de maison.

Pour les Poufsouffles, c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être que ce Salazar décoincerait leur professeur honnis et le rendrait plus compréhensif. Par contre les Gryffondors étaient plus sceptiques. Ce Salazar n'allait-il pas être un Snape bis ?

Lorsque Dumbledore fut happé par une question de l'autre côté de la table, Minerva lâcha également les deux hommes et Severus siffla entre ses dents, très bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres :

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Quoi ? N'étais-ce pas une bonne idée, _papa_, pouffa ce dernier. Le directeur te fait confiance, si je te considère comme mon père, il aura moins de chance de penser que je suis avec Voldemort.

- Pas bête, accorda ce dernier qui sentit une sensation désagréable le prendre, mais il la laissa de côté.

- Et puis pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être mon père ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, s'énerva le plus jeune.

- Je…

- Ton compagnon est la personne que je considérais comme un père et puisque tu es le dominant du couple, c'est devenu maman donc tu n'as pas le choix, ce sera papa ou Sévy.

- Très bien, céda Severus ce qui étonna, masi ravi Salazar.

Il avait pensé qu'il devrait batailler avec lui pour qu'il l'accepte comme son fils, réellement. Mais d'un autre côté, Severus savait qu'il gagnerait juste un mal de tête horrible à se battre avec Salazar. Il avait préférait choisir la solution de facilité surtout que dans les deux cas le résultat aurait été le même. Serpentard jusqu'au bout.

- Dans ce cas tu te plieras à mes règles et je veux un fils qui sait se tenir. Je t'aurais à l'œil.

- Oui, chef ! rigola ce dernier en enfournant un morceau de patate.

Severus soupira. Il se faisait gâteux. Avoir un compagnon ne semblait pas le réussir. Entre ce sale gamin et le caractère insupportable de son soumis pas si soumis, il allait mourir, enfin surtout souffrir. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de pouvoir inculquer les bonnes manières à ce garnement. L'autre en prendrait aussi de la graine. D'ailleurs en pensant à lui, il le vit discuter avec Granger je sais tout et l'autre benêt de Weasley qui semblait dégouté de Salazar d'après le regard qu'il lançait par ici.

- Tu vas t'attirer les foudres des Gryffondors.

- Je sais, mais avoir la confiance de Dumby était plus important. De plus, je peux toujours leur prouver que je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Et dieu merci que tu ne l'ai pas. Je ne te conseille pas de devenir comme moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as plein de qualités.

- Ne recommence pas ou je te mets entièrement dans un chaudron.

Il rit :

- Tu en as un aussi gros ?

- Je te découperais vivant avant.

- Dégueu.

- Silence et mange, dit-il. Proprement ajouta-t-il en le voyant de nouveau avachi sur son assiette.

- Moui…

- Ferme la bouche quand tu manges ! Ce n'est pas vrai. T'as mère ne t'as dont rien appris. Tu n'as absolument aucun instinct de survie…

- Pas le temps…

Severus posa sa main sur le dos de Salazar, l'obligeant à se tenir droit définitivement, et lui prit les mains pour lui apprendre à couper son steak proprement.

- Tu fais comme ça.

Cette scène fut très observée par beaucoup d'élèves (encore empli de question sans réponses) qui n'avaient encore jamais vu leur professeur prendre son temps pour apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un avec autant de patience surtout que c'était une action élémentaire.

Harry sourit ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Le sourire d'Harry était celui de quelqu'un d'heureux et de satisfait. Bizarre. Savait-il que Salazar adorait le professeur Snape, la raison pour laquelle il s'était énervé contre Ron pour l'avoir insulter. De toute façon, Hermione trouvait que Harry avait beaucoup murit pendant ces vacances et trouvait que c'était une bonne chose. Il allait peut-être arrêter ses bêtises et se concentrer sur ses études et la défaite de Celui – Dont – Il – Ne – Fallait – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom. D'un autre côté, elle allait perdre… Non et non. Elle était avec Harry, qu'importent ses problèmes de cœur.

- Mione ? demanda Harry.

- Rien, je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchis trop, on n'a pas encore repris les cours.

- Je sais mais…

- Pas de « mais » et détend toi.

Elle acquiesça et sourit puis tomba dans les yeux de Draco qui la regardait, il lui fit un sourire narquois et se replongea dans une discussion avec un certain Théodore Nott qui regardait Salazar étrangement.

La plupart des discussions étaient centrées autour du nouvel arrivant et de sa relation avec leur professeur. Beaucoup était en train d'imaginer des scénarios de rencontres entre les deux.

Les Poufsouffles commençaient à raconter des histoires romanesques comme quoi Snape aurait sauvé Salazar d'une vie misérable et que ce dernier reconnaissant l'avait considéré comme son père.

D'autre comme les Gryffondors se demandaient comment ils allaient survivre cette année.

Les Serdaigles quant à eux se disaient qu'ils feraient des recherchent sur la famille Silvestris qui leur était totalement inconnue. De plus, ils se souvenaient qu'il était arrivé avec les Malfoy donc ce n'était pas un né moldu.

Et les Serpentards s'amusaient de l'arrivée de leur supérieur qui n'obéissait qu'au lord en personne.

- Comment fais-tu pour couper tes ingrédients de potions comme il faut alors que tu n'es pas fichu de manger correctement, soupira Severus même si Salazar avait fait des progrès. Tu le fais exprès, abandonna-t-il alors se rendant compte s'être fait lamentablement piégé.

Il devait gâteux…

Le jeune garçon sourit et commença à manger élégamment et sourit :

- Comme ça.

- Tu es impossible.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores.

- Ça reste encore à prouver, ricana Severus avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Le repas se termina enfin et Severus donna le mot de passe de ses appartements et Salazar s'y dirigea. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard faisait toujours le discours de bienvenu lui-même pour mettre ses petits serpents dans sa poche et qu'ils lui fassent confiance. Cette maison avait toute les autres à dos. Quoique cette année serait un peu différente. Ça allait être drôle.

Salazar prit le temps d'observer les quartiers de son « père ». La porte donnait sur un salon avec une cheminée dont le feu crépitait. Les murs n'étaient pas verts comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, mais d'un joli blanc crémeux. Par contre, les rideaux étaient réellement verts. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux, mais des étagères remplies de livres, de potions, de légilimancie, d'occulmencie, mais aussi de sortilèges de défenses ou de magies noires. Il y avait aussi des histoires magiques comme des contes pour enfants ? Severus gardait ce genre d'ouvrage ? Et il y avait aussi des bouquins sur les vampires et les calices dont un d'entre eux était ouvert sur la table basse en face du canapé. Enfin, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Severus venait d'avoir la chance d'avoir un calice qu'il venait de mordre il y avait quelques mois, cela devait faire trois ou quatre maintenant. Un calice qui était la maman de Salazar bien qu'il était loin de répondre à la définition habituelle d'une mère. Il s'agissait plus d'un homme que d'une femme.

Severus avait étudié une manière de pouvoir se séparer de son calice. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'avoir avec lui en permanence et un artefact de magie noire porté en permanence devait normalement faire l'affaire. Au pire, il le saurait tout de suite. Il le sentirait dans le lien qui avait quelque mois déjà ce qui leur permettait des déplacements séparés un petit peu. L'artefact ne servait qu'à pouvoir augmenter leur liberté. Par contre, le lien devait être renforcé plus souvent pour compenser.

Salazar sourit. Il aimait bien le quartier de Severus. Il n'entra pas dans ce qu'il supposait être la chambre de l'adulte et ouvrit la porte sur laquelle était gravé Salazar. Sa chambre était composée d'un lit comme dans les dortoirs, d'une table de chevet, une commode et un bureau ce qui était largement suffisant. Il avait même une salle d'eau rien qu'à lui ce qui éviterais de ce croisé dans la douche. Pas que Severus ne soit pas un canon, sans son horrible glamour. Après tout il n'était pas né vampire et après la morsure il avait changé physiquement et seul quelques personnes connaissaient sa nouvelle condition. Mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie par inadvertance de croiser ses parents en séance interdite aux mineurs dans la douche.

Ses affaires étaient déjà là comme chaque année à Poudlard. Il s'assit sur le lit et tripota son piercing. Il sourit encore une fois.

De l'autre côté, Harry prétextant être épuisé se coucha tout de suite, laissant ses amis dans le salon. Il se doucha, se changea et sortit son miroir, le même que celui que James et Sirius utilisaient étant jeune, puis appela Salazar qui apparu.

- Alors ?

- Hermione _le_ matait.

- Je sais, je vu, dit Salazar. Ce sera encore plus simple.

- Oui, sourit Harry.

- Normalement tu auras des cours supplémentaires avec Sevy et moi.

- Va falloir que je fasse semblant de m'énerver, rigola-t-il.

- A mon avis, ce ne sera pas très dur.

- Non, en effet. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

- T'es insupportable, mon vieux.

- Bon bonne nuit, et dis à Severus que je… Quelqu'un viens.

Leur conversation se stoppa net. Harry rangea son miroir sous son oreiller.

- Tu dors pas encore ? demanda Ron en arrivant.

- Non, chuchota Harry. Je pensais à Sirius.

- T'inquiète, mon vieux ça va aller.

- J'espère…

Harry se coucha et serra un pendentif dans sa main puis dit quand même :

- Bonne nuit.

- 'Nuit, répondit Ron qui redescendait avec son jeu d'échec.

Et pensa à sa journée de demain. Il s'endormit calmement.

#######

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de lui-même, et se leva pour ensuite se rappeler qu'il était myope. Le matin... On était rarement dans un état... Pas pratique, mais il mit finalement ses lunettes sur son nez pour regarder l'heure à sa montre : six heures… Il soupira, il avait encore trente minutes, mais se leva essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades et se prépara. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea dans le salon et s'affala dans un des canapés. Les cours reprenaient. S'il avait un jour pensé qu'il retournerait à l'école dans ces conditions. Enfin d'après Salazar et Severus, le cursus scolaire des sixièmes années était amusant.

Il soupira, par contre, il ne devait pas se faire découvrir. Avec Ronald ou Ginnerva, les risques étaient faibles, mais Hermione était trop observatrice pour son propre bien. N'avait-elle pas découvert que Remus était un loup-garou ? Il allait devoir la jouer finement. Mais il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à mentir. Au pire un sort d'oubliette ferait l'affaire, même s'il n'aimait pas ces méthodes. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour se protéger lui, mais son amant aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle et ne croisa personne, il fallait dire qu'il était bien matinal. Peu surpris, il trouva Hermione plongé dans la lecture d'un lire surement acheter pendant les vacances.

Il lui arracha le livre des mains, notant au passage la page et claqua ce dernier faisait tourner la tête aux professeurs présents comme Snape ou Macgonagall qui n'aimait pas le brouhaha du matin avant leur thé ou café.

- Harry ?

- Mione, dit ce dernier en s'asseyant en face. Ne lis pas dès le matin.

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique. En règle général, Harry ne lui faisait pas ce genre de remarques. C'est plus le genre de Ron. Et depuis quand Harry se levait aussi tôt ?

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit évasivement le brun qui se passa la main dans les cheveux d'une manière très Potterienne et donc pas du tout comme Harry. En général, il se plaignait toujours de sa tignasse.

Sentant le regard d'Hermione, il sourit et dit :

- Sale tignasse, j'ai pas réussi à les coiffer.

Elle sourit à son tour bien que toujours sceptique et le laissa manger son petit déjeuner, un peu trop copieux pour un retour de vacances.

- Harry tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire tu vas manger tout ça ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et dit :

- Oui, je pense, j'ai faim aujourd'hui.

Son rire était très nerveux.

- Tu as eu un cauchemar de Tu - Sais - Qui ?

- Hein ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Si tu as des problèmes je veux bien t'écouter…

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, sourit-il mystérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais faire attention où tes yeux trainent, pouffa-t-il.

Là un truc clochait. Harry n'était jamais aussi mystérieux et ne se comportait pas comme ça.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Harry, dit-elle en crispant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Harry se stoppa et ses yeux rivalisèrent avec des soucoupes puis il éclata de rire :

- Refais jamais ça Mione, tu m'as foutu la trouille, pendant deux secondes j'ai cru que t'allais m'attaquer, rigola-t-il. Ben en fait, Salazar m'a permis de manger à ma faim pendant les vacances alors je n'ai pas besoin de me réhabituer à manger normalement.

- Salazar, hein ? dit-elle. Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

- Secret.

- Harry.

- Je ne dirais rien sur ton coup de foudre alors en échange pas de questions indiscrètes.

- C'est très Serpentard, ça Harry.

- Ah bon ? Ben de toute façon j'ai failli y aller, mais je suis un Gryffondor, après tout j'ai bien sortit l'épée du choixpeau.

Hermione se détendit, à part, leur trio et le directeur, personne ne savait que Harry Potter, survivant et sauveur de son état avait failli finir à Serpentard donc il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

- Enfin, d'accord… Mais ne dis rien à Ron parce que…

- Ne pas me dire quoi ? demanda ce dernier en arrivant ainsi qu'un bon nombre des étudiants qui se dirigèrent chacun à leur grande table.

- Que Mione a hâte d'aller aux cours de Binns, lâcha Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Il plaisantait.

- J'espère, ma vieille, tu m'as fait peur.

Et leur discussion reprit, Ron ayant oublié ce que Hermione ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle offrit un regard reconnaissant à Harry sous l'œil attentif d'un certain Serpentard. Se sentant épiée, la jeune sorcière leva les yeux mais ne croisa que des mines renfrognées à cause de la rentrée. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et constata que leur premier cours était le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Après c'était quand plus intéressant : sortilège. Elle regarda le reste de son emploi du temps et sourit. Les duels auraient lieu tous les samedi entre dix heures et midi. Ils allaient devoir attendre la fin de la semaine pour évaluer le niveau de Salazar.

- On a Histoire de la Magie et après sortilège. Le cours de duel débute Samedi.

- Avec l'AD, on va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Snape.

- Professeur Snape, réprimanda Salazar en baillant.

- Laz, sourit Harry soudain encore plus joyeux.

- Ryry, pouffa ce dernier sous les yeux amusés d'Hermione.

Elle mit soudain l'étrange attitude d'Harry sur sa rencontre avec Salazar et ce dit qu'il valait mieux ça, à un Harry qui se morfondrait sur Sirius. Elle comprenait bien que pour le jeune homme se n'était pas facile, mais elle préférait qu'il soit joyeux et qu'il ne se renferme pas malgré sa tristesse.

- Oui, Salazar, dit Ronald un peu nerveux.

Salazar l'intimidait beaucoup. Par certains aspects de sa personne il était très similaire à Sna… Pardon au professeur Snape, même si par d'autres il n'avait rien à voir.

- Te ferais-je peur ? taquina-t-il.

Ronald ne dit rien soudain surpris par cette question. Il n'avait aucun tact… Pas comme les Serpentards, à moins qu'il ne le fasse totalement exprès…

- Où est le légendaire courage des gryffons, bouda Salazar.

- Laz, menaça Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Ce dernier partit en trombe vers la table des enseignants, sans oublier d'ajouter :

- On se revoit plus tard.

- Merci vieux, dit nerveusement Ron.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas, gronda Hermione.

- C'est un Serpentard.

- Et alors ? Il a sauvé Harry et il est gentil.

- Pff…

- La maison n'a rien avoir avec une personne. Tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des anges.

- Ah oui ! s'énerva à son tour le rouquin.

- Queudver, cita Hermione avant de se lever et de partir la tête haute.

- Elle marque un point.

- Tu es censé être avec moi, commenta Ron.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon ami que je dois toujours être de ton avis, lâcha Harry. Encore une fois, Hermione a raison. J'ai faillit aller à Serpentard. Et je te signale qu'Hermione aussi est mon amie.

- Mais t'es à…

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu es si étroit d'esprit ! Je suis ami avec Salazar et tu devras faire avec, rugit Harry avant de sortir d'un pas lourd sous le regard attentif de Salazar, surpris de Draco et colérique de Severus.

Harry rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors qui lisait son livre.

- Harry ?

- Je l'ai laissé…

- Aller viens, on a cours.

- Mais il est soporifique ce cours…

- Fais un effort, prend des notes et ça passera plus vite.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles dont Hermione ne prit pas compte et le força à la suivre.

Ron n'adressa pas la parole à Harry, ni Hermione qui prenait des notes à une vitesse alarmante pendant que le brun dormait à moitié sur sa table. Un coup de coude de cette dernière et il se força à écrire un peu. Il donna un coup d'œil à Draco qui ne l'avait pas encore cherché. Il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il avait fait une trêve dont aucun des partis n'avait parlé, mais que tous voulaient. Hermione se retourna vers Ron assis au dernier rang avec Seamus et il lui lança un regard noir. Il était encore fâché contre elle et aussi contre son meilleur ami parce qu'il ne l'avait pas défendu. A la place, il avait défendu un Serpentard. D'abord il défendait Snape et maintenant il défendait Salazar. C'est lui qu'il devrait défendre, pas ces mangemorts !

Le cours se termina enfin sous les soupirs de soulagements des élèves qui se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

La semaine se passa bien, les cours privé que Harry devait prendre ne commenceraient que la semaine prochaine, mais pour l'instant il se dirigeait vers le cours de duel. A la surprise générale, on ne vit Salazar à aucun cours de défense contre les forces du mal de sixième et septième années et beaucoup se doutaient que c'était pour faire une surprise. Mais surtout les faire languir. Ils avaient tous hâte de connaître son niveau.

- J'ai cru voir un chien noir, dit Luna qui passait dans le même couloir.

- Un chien ? répéta Harry mal à l'aise.

- Luna, bonjour.

- Hermione, salua la dite Luna.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un loup ? demanda la brune.

- Non, non, répondit la blonde. Sûr que c'était un chien. Tu diras bonjour à Harry pour moi.

Elle partit comme elle était venue en sautillant et sifflotant. Pas forcément dans la bonne direction.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

- Dépêchez-vous, bande de Gryffy stupides, sermonna Draco qui passait aussi par ce couloir.

- Merci, dit Harry qui prenant la main d'Hermione se précipita pour ne pas être en retard au cours de Snape.

Il ne valait mieux pas lui donner une raison de leur enlever des points dès la rentrée, malheureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les élèves étaient déjà entrés. A leur grande surprise, Luna était assise près des élèves de sa maison.

- Retard, Potter et Granger, constata Severus en crachant le dernier nom plus que le premier. Dix points en moins, chacun, pour votre maison, sourit Snape. Asseyez-vous !

Draco entra à son tour, un peu essoufflé.

- Retard Malfoy, Dix points en moins pour votre maison, sourit Salazar dans une parfaite imitation de leur professeur. Assied-toi !

Harry et Hermione sourirent ainsi que beaucoup de Gryffondors, et des personnes des deux autres maisons, pendant que les sourires des Serpentards se flétrissaient. Ronald ne sourit pas, ils venaient de faire perdre des points et toujours plus que Serpentard. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à être tous les deux ? Pourquoi ils étaient arrivés en retard ? Main dans la main en plus ! Ron était exaspéré !

Un partout, pensèrent Salazar et Severus en même temps. Ce cours allait être intéressant, comme ceux de défense contre les forces du mal qui allait suivre, mais en pire ou mieux vu que toutes les maisons étaient présentes.

#########

Merci,

Un petit commentaire ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	3. Le Premier Cours de Duel De l'Année !

Bonjour tout le monde

Déjà je tenais à remercier tout mes lecteurs (Lya et Miouh par exemple qui n'ont pas de compte) pour leur commentaire si j'ai oublié de remercier quelqu'un en cours de route… Je m'excuse…

To Myfairlady : je crois que je rigole rarement autant face à un commentaire, et oui ne te brûle pas les méninge tu en auras besoin pour lire la suite ! Et je sens que je vais te réclamer (la création d'un compte ou) ton mail que je puisse te répondre plus rapidement que lorsque je poste !

J'ai eut deux fois cette question et donc je vais y répondre : ma fréquence de parution (avec inspiration) disons toutes les 3 à 4 semaines en général. J'essaye de faire vite et bien, mais entre les études et les sorties (j'ai une vie quand même ^^') c'est dur de trouver du temps libre pour écrire ! Cependant le plus dur étant l'inspiration… Enfin, je fais de mon mieux !

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Troisième Sortilège : Le Premier Cours de Duel De l'Année !

Les élèves s'assirent sur les chaises installées contre les murs d'une très grande salle du deuxième étage. Un bureau était encore en place à l'autre bout de l'entrée alors que le centre était vide, sans les tables habituelles des cours. Lorsque Severus arriva dans son tournoiement de robe noire habituelle, le silence se fit de lui même. Il était suivit de Salazar qui trottinait joyeusement derrière lui et qui d'un sourire salua les occupants de la pièce.

Arrivèrent alors les trois retardataires qui firent perdre des points à leur maison respective, une fois la porte fermée, le cours débuta.

- Bien, commença Severus. Nous allons d'abord procédé à une étude théorique puis passé à la pratique que je vois un peu votre niveau.

Les élèves se tinrent silencieux et attendirent la suite patiemment. Ils avaient quand même hâte d'assister à ce cours. La dernière fois qu'une séance de duel avait eut lieu, ils étaient en deuxième année et cela s'était avéré être un échec total. Lockhart était un vrai boulet sur pattes.

- Bien qui peut me donner les règles d'un duel sorcier régulier ?

La main d'Hermione se leva instantanément suivit de celle d'Harry puis d'autres élèves de chaque maison.

- Monsieur Potter, susurra Severus qui se surprit lui même à interroger ce gamin.

- Normalement à une distance respectable de l'adversaire on le salue puis au bout de trois on lève sa baguette et on jette le premier sort sans chercher à tuer l'adversaire.

- Bien.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit Salazar joyeusement.

Severus se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Bien, je vois que vous connaissez au moins la base. Ce cours est un supplément au cours de défense contre les forces du mal puisqu'il n'y aura que des duels, pas d'étude de créatures magiques. En effet, les combats hors de Poudlard avec le retour du seigneur des ténèbres ne seront pas comme à la maison. Si vous échouez, il n'y aura pas de lendemain pour recommencer. Peu d'entre vous savent ce que sait de voir des gens mourir sous vos yeux alors je vous demande d'être attentif, n'est-ce pas monsieur Weasley ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

En effet Salazar, assis sur le bureau, faisait l'idiot en imitant leur professeur ce qui faisait sourire certains élèves comme Ron. Mais Severus étant de dos ne pouvait pas le voir et ne se priverait pas d'une occasion pour retirer des points aux rouges et ors.

Ce discours était très semblable à celui d'Harry l'année d'avant, mais c'était la vérité donc le discours n'était pas que pur copie surtout que Snape n'était pas présent aux cours de l'AD. Au moins Severus avait réussit à capter leur attention puisque leur cher Potter avait dit la même chose.

- Salazar au lieu de faire des pitreries, susurra Severus sans se retourner. Si tu venais donner l'exemple, termina-t-il en lançant un everte statim, un sortilège qui projette la personne visée en arrière.

Le jeune homme bondit de sa place lestement et baguette en main contre attaqua avec un stupefix que Severus évita à l'aide d'un protego.

- Bien, voyez comme il faut être prêt à tout. C'est bien Laz.

- Merci mais j'ai eu un bon professeur, papa.

- Ta flatterie ne te sauvera pas de ta punition, ricana-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard qui disait que cela valait la peine d'essayer, réussissant à faire sourire les élèves qui appréhendaient la suite.

- Bien en place, chacun votre tour vous allez affronter Salazar que j'évalue votre niveau. Et bien qu'attendez vous !

Ils ne savaient pas qui devaient commencer et trouvaient que la performance de Salazar face à Severus était impressionnante. Il avait été pris par surprise en plus, quoiqu'il devait surement s'y attendre.

- Potter, avancez !

Cette phrase ressemblait étrangement à celle que Voldemort lui avait dite lors de sa première année.

- Ryry, taquina Salazar. Tu as peur ?

- De toi, Laz, jamais ! répondit-il en se mettant en place à son tour.

Ils se saluèrent et comptèrent à peine jusqu'à trois qu'ils se lancèrent des sorts plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

- Suffit, je vois que vous tenez la route Potter.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor lança Salazar en se remettant en place puis appela :

- Dray !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- En garde, lança le brun.

Le combat fut du même niveau que le précédent et de la même façon, Salazar dit :

- Dix points pour Serpentard !

- Tu vas arrêter de faire cette tête Ronald ! s'énerva Hermione en se retrouvant côte à côte avec ce dernier.

- Pff.

- Granger, venez éclairer nos lumières au lieu de parler !

- Mione, sourit Salazar avec un sourire charmeur. Honneur aux dames.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et lança l'offensive, mais Salazar la désarma contrairement aux deux garçons. L'assistant lui fit une révérence puis lui rendit sa baguette.

Les élèves se succédèrent et furent tous désarmés plus ou moins vite par Salazar qui s'amusait beaucoup. Avoir eut la chance d'être entrainé par le Lord des ténèbres en personne avait ces avantages. Il avait gagné en endurance.

- Bien, il y a du boulot, soupira Severus.

- Moi, je trouve que pour la plupart ils se débrouillent bien, les défendit Salazar. Mais contre un mangemort, ils sont pires que morts, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

- Je vois ça. Bien, on va faire des groupes de niveau pour faciliter vos progrès, informa Severus.

Une liste des pairs se forma sur le tableau et Harry constata qu'il était avec Draco. Quelle chance, mais enfin, il ferait sûrement beaucoup de progrès à être avec celui qui avait un niveau correct. Ronald se retrouva avec un Serpentard, Neville avec Seamus et ainsi de suite.

- Mione, sourit de nouveau Salazar. On dirait que tu vas en baver.

- Il semblerait, sourit-elle à son tour.

- Tu connais bien la théorie je suppose…

- Oui, mais question pratique, admit-elle.

- C'est pour ça que l'on est là, sourit Salazar en reprenant l'offensive.

Lorsqu'Hermione abandonna, Salazar se stoppa bien qu'il lui dit clairement que dans la vie réelle, elle serait morte...

L'affaire au ministère ne comptait pas pour lui. Ils n'étaient sortit en vie de là que par chance, et parce que des membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés.

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et à sa grande surprise elle remarqua qu'elle avait durée plus longtemps que ce qu'elle pensait. Beaucoup de paires s'étaient déjà arrêtée.

- Bien, énonça Severus, une fois que ses élèves furent tous assis. Votre endurance est épouvantablement catastrophique tout comme les sorts que vous lancez… La prochaine fois, je veux un devoir de cinq parchemins sur ce cours, ce que vous avez appris, votre auto évaluation de capacité et une recherche de nouveau sortilège, leur effet et pourquoi il est possible de les utiliser en plein duel. Et écrire gros pour gagner de la place, cela équivaut à un zéro, un troll.

Des soupirs se firent entendre, mais disparurent bien vite lorsque le regard de leur professeur devint encore plus noir :

- Dehors ! Vous avez suffisamment gâché mon week-end !

Et ils ne se firent pas prier, seul Luna prit son temps. Les autres s'enfuyaient vers la grande salle pour manger.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent ensuite vers la bibliothèque suivit par Ronald qui se posait des questions sur leur relation. Mais il fut suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Les deux amis s'assirent à une table et Harry sortit la missive qu'il avait reçut lors du déjeuner et lut :

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu ne portes pas le professeur Snape dans ton cœur, mais les leçons d'occlumencie doivent reprendre. Bien sûr Salazar aura le droit d'être présent puisque tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui._

_Elles auront lieu tous les lundi, mercredi et samedi à partir de vingt heures._

_Amicalement, _

_Dumbledore._

- Je dois reprendre les cours avec Snape tous les lundi, mercredi et samedi. Oh joie, gémit Harry en se prenant sa tête avec les mains.

Hermione rit et attrapa la missive pour la lire :

- Il y aura _Laz,_ ajouta-t-elle. Ça devrait aller.

- Mouais, marmonna le brun en se replongeant dans le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main et qui s'avéra être un livre de : Potions…

Vu la tête que tirait Harry, Hermione le souleva pour pouvoir lire le titre et rigola.

- Silence, hurla la gérante.

- Pardon…

- Une première, sourit-t-il.

- Franchement, soupira la brune en commençant à rédiger le devoir de duel.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

- Ce que le prof a demandé, répondit-elle.

- Je crois que je vais faire pareil.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant une heure et lassé Ron retourna vers le dortoir des Gryffondors où il retrouva Ginny.

Le soir vint très rapidement et Hermione trouvait vraiment étrange qu'Harry fasse tous ses devoirs dans les temps surtout que lorsqu'elle les relisait ils étaient faits plus sérieusement que les années précédentes. Bien qu'il ait rencontré Salazar, Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de changer de manière aussi radicale surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air de trouver que voir Snape était si affreux. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il avait attendu vingt heures comme une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous. Est-ce que Salazar et Harry étaient… Harry était gay ?

Pas que cela la gêne, les couples hétéro ou gays étaient permit dans le monde magique, les naissances pouvant avoir lieu dans tous les cas. Il suffisait de boire une potion régulièrement pour les hommes et de suivre un traitement spécialisé pendant la grossesse. Et puis ses parents étaient assez ouverts d'esprit. C'était ce qui l'énervait chez Voldemort. Il avait mis tous les moldus et nés moldu dans le même panier alors qu'ils y en avaient comme lui qui haïssaient les personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques. Ce n'était pas juste. Même si elle était totalement contre ces méthodes trop radicales. Mais c'était la guerre. Une idéologie contre une autre.

- J'y vais Mione.

- A demain alors, j'irais me coucher tôt.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et parti en courant.

- Elle regarda l'heure.

Il était partit en avance. Bizarre et le fait qu'il lui ait fait la bise. En règle générale, Harry n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Elle allait surveiller Harry et ce Salazar aussi. Il lui semblait familier et en même temps une personne avec un comportement pareil, elle s'en rappellerait.

- Tu es en avances, dit simplement Severus encore en pleine correction de copies sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je sais, dit Harry essoufflé.

- Coucou, Ryry, sourit Salazar qui balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière assis sur un meuble où il avait repoussé les objets au plus grand désespoir de Severus.

- Bon et bien commençons, ordonna calmement le professeur en se levant pour se diriger vers Harry dont il prit le visage en coupe.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Salazar les rappela à l'ordre :

- Dumby va arriver…

Severus s'éloigna à regret du jeune homme et se plaça aux côtés de Salazar toujours assis n'importe où.

- Descend de là !

- Non, bouda-t-il faisant rire Harry qui se tue à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, mes enfants.

- B'soir, répondit Salazar tandis que Harry le saluait poliment et que Severus grognait.

- Allons allons, Severus mon garçon c'est pour le bien du monde magique.

« Tu parles »

« Quel hypocrite »

« … »

- Mais n'y a-t-il pas un autre professeur qui puisse le faire, demanda quand même Harry, vous par exemple…

- Comme-ci le directeur avait suffisamment de temps pour vous Potter, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde !

- Je suis l'élu.

- Cessez ! Au travail, rugit Severus qui les conduisit vers la salle d'entrainement aménagée par lui et son apprenti afin de ne pas abîmer leur appartement.

Dumbledore les suivit un peu en retrait. Ils lui avaient refusé l'accès toute la semaine prétextant vouloir faire ça à leur manière, enfin particulièrement celle de Salazar qui têtu comme il était et savait l'être avait piqué une crise. Il était clair qu'il était pourri gâté pour le directeur mais il ne dit rien. Il suffirait juste de lui donner ce dont il avait envie et il lui mangerait dans la main. Par contre, il devait parler en privé à Severus qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Salazar ce qui lui laissait peu d'opportunité pour le faire…

La salle d'entrainement ressemblait étrangement à celle obtenue avec la salle sur demande, grande, spacieuse avec tous ce qui étaient nécessaire pour apprendre à se battre. Le directeur était satisfait et en profita donc pour pouvoir parler à son professeur :

- Entrainez vous tous les deux pendant que je dis deux mots à votre professeur.

Harry sourit à Salazar qui lui rendit la pareille et sortit sa baguette sans attendre bien vite imité par l'autre brun aux yeux verts. Deux frères… Voilà ce à qui ils ressemblaient et cette réalité frappa Dumbledore. Ils étaient presque identiques. Ce serait un atout pour contrôler le petit Potter si Salazar venait dans l'Ordre. Après leur surnom affectueux, Harry ne refuserait pas conseil venant de son presque frère et grand ami surtout que ce dernier adorait Severus. De plus, s'il venait dans l'ordre Salazar serrait encore plus facile à maîtriser. Il semblait être un enfant assez perturbé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus.

- Vous connaissez ce gosse depuis longtemps ?

- Un certain temps… Je l'ai vu une fois à une des réceptions de Lucius bien qu'il l'ait caché toute la soirée. Moi il me tolère parce que je suis un mangemort mais un membre de sa famille sang mêlé qui n'est pas partisan du lord Noir n'est pas pour lui plaire.

- Harry et lui s'entendent bien ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi que Potter soit ami avec lui ?

- Allons vous devez bien parler à Salazar, sourit le plus vieux.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'entendent comme des frères. Il l'a aidé après la mort du clebs.

- Severus qu'est ce qu'on avait dit a propos des termes pour parler de…

- Je m'en fiche, cela ne compte qu'en présence de ce garnement qui ne tiendra pas une minute devant le lord !

- Bien et que penseriez-vous si Salazar venait dans l'ordre ?

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà suffisamment à faire ? Mais Salazar a toute ma confiance, bougonna Severus à contre cœur.

- Parfait. Je pense que ce serait un atout dans nos rangs surtout que je vois que le jeune Harry semble l'apprécier.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas de Potter dans leur rang parce qu'il voulait le tenir à l'écart des informations, mais voulait bien admettre un autre jeune garçon dans l'ordre. Mais Dumbledore n'avait-il pas peur que Harry se fâche ? Ou alors il donnerait des informations peu importantes à Salazar sachant qu'il les répéterait à Harry ? Dans tous les cas, c'était stupide ! Mais c'était bien une preuve qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête…

En effet le duel continuait. Ils ne se battaient pas très sérieusement mais ils ne voulaient pas se fatiguer.

- Un peu de sérieux, rugit le maître des cachots.

Salazar ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour envoyer un sortilège plus costaud que les autres auquel Harry répondit par un sort de protection très bien placé. Une série de sortilèges s'en suivit devant l'œil satisfait du directeur qui se retira silencieusement. Une heure plus tard entre les sorts de ses deux mentors, et les tentatives de légilimencie, Harry fut heureux de pouvoir s'asseoir et boire une bierraubeurre.

- Retourne dans ton dortoir, lui intima gentiment Severus en le prenant dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte pleine de promesses.

- Bonne nuit Ryry, dit Salazar en rangeant les tasses à la façon moldu.

- Dumbledore veut que tu fasses parti de l'ordre.

- Vrai ? Ce sera vraiment plus simple, sourit Salazar.

- Si ton plan se passe comme prévu mais reste prudent. Tu nages en eaux dangereuses.

- Je sais…

- Va au lit, lui ordonna son « père ».

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, papa…

Le dernier mot fut chuchoté mais Severus l'entendit quand même, lui procurant étrangement une douce chaleur dans son ventre dont il affirma que la cause était le café qu'il buvait.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois passa sans encombre, enfin disons, pas plus qu'en temps « normal » c'est à dire d'habitude… Harry progressé gentiment, et Salazar était devenu proche de son groupe, Ron encore exclus. Il ne leur parlait plus que pour éventuellement les insulter ou plutôt insulter Salazar dont les Serpentards prenaient la défense, accompagnés souvent de Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles. Cette tension dans l'ancien trio d'or semait la zizanie parmi les Gryffondors qui désormais étaient classé en deux catégories. Avec ou contre Potter et Salazar ce qui donnait au final une concoction jamais vu à Poudlard…

Les Serpentards étaient devenus neutre en présence de Potter et de ses « alliés » pour Salazar car il était l'apprenti de Severus Snape. Par contre les autres, toujours pas de quartier. Les Gryffondors se livraient des batailles et des insultes comme s'ils étaient dans une maison différentes. Parfois c'était même pire que la rivalité serpents /gryffons… Dans les deux autres maisons, certaines personnes étaient ouvertement pour un camp ou pour l'autre mais restaient ou essayaient de restés unis. En bref l'ambiance était bizarre.

Salazar trouvait cela très amusant d'ailleurs cela se voyait sur son visage et il eut même l'audace de dire dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner alors qu'il parlait à Luna Loovegood avec qui il s'entendait que s'il avait su qu'être à Poudlard était aussi amusant, il aurait demandé à y être et il s'en était allé pour le cours de défense avec des secondes années…

Harry quand à lui trouvait cette situation tout à fait ridicule… Ron était tellement immature. Jaloux de lui à plusieurs reprise et maintenant il le laissait clairement apparaître. Heureusement qu'Hermione était resté avec lui, non pas qu'elle lui plaisait mais il tenait beaucoup à elle. Ils étaient d'ailleurs désormais partenaire lorsqu'ils étaient en cours ensemble. Et Hermione avait put constater les progrès qu'Harry avait fait en potion, cours où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Le nouveau professeur semblait adorer les célébrités ou les élèves doués et ils avaient tous les deux étaient invités pour aller à une de ses fêtes qu'il organisait. Draco semblait particulièrement jaloux d'Harry et Hermione se demandait si… Mais Harry le prendrait mal…

- Si tu veux l'inviter, vas-y, encouragea subitement ce dernier en écrasant la racine pour en récolter le jus.

- Mais de qui tu parles ? rit-elle nerveusement s'attirant le regarde de Malfoy mais aussi de Weasley.

- Allons ça lui ferait plaisir que tu veuilles y aller avec lui.

- Comme si ce satané Serpentard voudrait y aller avec moi !

- Je le savais, hurla triomphalement Harry en jetant avec rapidité des herbes.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda soudain Slugorhn.

- Qu'elle était amoureuse, sourit Harry alors qu'Hermione rivalisait avec une tomate.

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit alors le survivant comme s'il disait une évidence. Je ne sors pas avec ma meilleure amie.

- Et qui ait l'heureux élu ? demanda le professeur.

Hermione bredouilla quelque chose alors qu'Harry pouffait et répondit que le problème était qu'il venait de lui faire cracher le morceau et non pas qui c'était.

A être ainsi déconcentré Draco plaça le mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron et la couleur de sa solution devint bleu alors qu'elle devait tourner orange et avant que le professeur n'ait eut le temps de réagir Harry s'était précipité avec les plantes qu'il aurait normalement du mettre à la place pour les balancer dedans et ajouter trois gouttes de sang de dragons ce qui annula l'effet explosif engendré.

- Quel talent, Monsieur Potter, sourit le professeur. Celui de votre mère sans aucun doute. Vous êtes chanceux Monsieur Malfoy, cette potion vous aurez explosé à la figure. Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour secours à un autre élève.

- Merci Potter, souffla Draco.

- De rien…

- Harry, s'écria Hermione. Tu es fou ! Et si ça n'avait pas marché ?

- Je savais que ça marcherait…

- Comment peux-tu en être…

- Hermione !

Elle se tut, fit un sourire à Draco auquel à sa grande surprise il répondit, puis aida Harry qui s'était affalé au sol à se relever.

- Granger, souffla le blond.

- Malfoy ?

- Je me demandais si…

- Si quoi ?

- situpourraism'aiderenmétamorphose ?

- Si je quoi ? pouffa-t-elle. Où est passé l'éloquence des sang purs ?

Elle le vit avaler sa salive et planter ses yeux dans les siens puis reformuler sa question :

- Si tu pourrais m'aider en métamorphose ?

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle sans faire attention qu'elle aurait peut-être du modérer sa joie.

Harry se racla gentiment la gorge et elle se retourna pour finir leur potion avec un air de triomphe sur le visage que fit rire Harry jusqu'à la sortie.

Mais elle se posait de plus en plus de question sur l'attitude étrange d'Harry depuis son retour à Poudlard. Déjà il y avait cette amitié avec Salazar puis sa nouvelle maturité et son « don » en potion. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était juste parce que ce n'était plus Snape qui faisait cours. En plus, Ron et Harry ne s'étaient pas réconciliés comme si cela ne pouvait pas se faire. D'un autre côté c'était comme si la présence de Ron n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué surtout que maintenant il était devenu pourri gâté en devenant le chef d'une partie du dortoir.

- Hermione ?

- Salazar, tu m'as fait peur, s'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Harry est avec papa, je pensais que tu te sentirais seule surtout que Ronald n'a pas l'air d'entendre raison. Je suis désolé d'être le sujet de ce désaccord.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas, Ron est bourré de préjugés, soupira Hermione.

- Et toi ça avance avec ton serpent ?

- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

- Cela crève les yeux, ricana-t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il vit Draco assis à une table en train de se décoiffer.

- Oh, bien apparemment, lui sourit-il. Dray !

- Granger, Salazar.

- Malfoy, sourit la brune en s'asseyant en face de lui tandis que Salazar s'éclipsait silencieusement. L'entrainement de Harry et Severus n'était pas très intéressant alors pour une fois il avait décidé de vagabonder dans Poudlard à la recherche de ses secrets.

##########

Merci,

Un commentaire ? Ça booste toujours !

Toujours navré pour les fautes…

Little Sulky Void ^^'

#####

Ma « béta » semblait de bonne humeur ^^' :

Bon courage pour la suite ! Je te soutien de loin (de très loin en fait) ! Je n'oserai jamais regarder dans ton sac sans ton autorisation (trop peur de mourir jeune) ! ET LA GRAND MERE ELLE T'EMMERDE !

Oui ma béta, si on peut appeler cette droguée de la lecture comme ça… C'est en quelque sorte ma grand mère bien que très très en avance… ^^'

Mauvaise langue va. Ecrit plutôt la suite

J'essaye…


	4. Un léger problème de calcul !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore merci aux gens qui me laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Quatrième Sortilège : Un léger problème de calcul

On était vendredi matin, durant le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et disons qu'au bout de deux heures de cours monotones sur les centaures, même Hermione commençait à en avoir marre malgré que Severus en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet parce qu'il ne lisait pas, il racontait mais de sa voix polaire et énervée. La moitié de la classe voulait dormir mais s'endormir en cours avec Snape comme professeur n'était pas conseillé. Ça revenait à vouloir mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Ils essayait tous d'avoir l'air attentif, bien que le résultat soit plus ou moins réussit et convaincant.

- Papa, se lamenta Salazar qui claqua son livre d'un coup sec.

Tous sursautèrent.

Son père n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir du fait d'avoir été interrompu.

- Et si on bougeait un peu ?

Il leva un sourcil sceptique puis soupira et lança :

- Debout !

Une grande partie des élèves sursauta encore une fois mais ils se hâtèrent à la tâche de se lever et de déplacer les tables. Salazar se retrouva encore assis sur une des tables en train de balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière devant le sourire d'Harry que bien sûr Hermione remarqua.

- Choisissez un partenaire et travaillez sur le dernier sortilège de défense vu mardi, ordonna Severus.

Un capharnaüm prit place dans la salle de classe parce que les élèves cherchaient une personne avec qui se mettre en duo.

- En silence, siffla leur professeur qui commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête.

Ou du moins en faisant le moins de bruit possible...

- Granger ?

Elle sourit à Malfoy mais pour sauver les apparences parce qu'elle se doutait qu'en réalité il ne devrait pas lui parler :

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi.

Malfoy lui offrit un sourire sadique bien qu'elle perçu une lueur d'amusement et de remerciement. Elle venait de l'aider. Bien que le maître ait accepté des sangs mêlés, il doutait qu'il accepte des nés moldu. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas perdre une amie. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler avec Salazar, mais s'il allait tout rapporter au maître ? Et Severus était un pari risqué. Il ne savait pas vraiment avec qui il était… S'il avouait être avec le lord noir ou qu'il aille tout raconter à Dumby Crazy.

Severus s'était adossé à la table sur laquelle était perché Salazar quand soudain alors que tout se passait bien, un sort fusa en direction de Harry mais le rata. Salazar agrippa l'épaule de son mentor pour le détendre, mais surtout l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Ce n'était qu'un accident, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru avant qu'un second sortilège ne parte dans la même direction, celle de Harry et qu'il se retrouve à valser à l'autre bout de la pièce devant le regard ahuris des autres élèves. Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter un vampire dont le calice était en danger.

« Et merde ! »

Il était aisé de savoir que celui qui avait fait ce coup de traître n'était pas un Serpentard car ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas s'en prendre à Potter et ses amis. Et pour un vampire, pour une créature de cette espèce il était facile de reconnaître la magie de son détenteur… Severus avec sa vitesse se rua sur Ronald qui fut projeté contre le mur avec la main ferme du vampire toujours contre son cou. Il était prêt à l'étouffer, lui faire cracher les boyaux, le faire souffrir. On ne touchait pas à son calice ! Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne s'aperçut point que son glamour était tombé laissant son charme de vampire à la vue de tous.

- Professeur…

Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement.

- Severus, je vais bien, calme toi, souffla Harry qui tentait de se relever.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Ron était terrifié, les yeux de leur professeur était rouge sang, et il avait des crocs… Un vampire… Leur professeur était un vampire… Un monstre… Il allait mourir… Il essayait de dégager la poigne de ce bâtard graisseux qui ne l'était plus mais tant pis. Et personne ne bougeait alors que ce monstre allait le tuer.

- Severus, hurla alors Harry qui était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

C'était seulement à ce moment là qu'il laissa tomber Weasley et qu'il prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras pour le rassurer, ou le rassurer lui, en traçant des cercles sur son dos. Harry se blotti autant qu'il pu contre lui. Il sentait que le lien était dans un état fragilisé. Il avait en effet peu d'occasion de se voir et de le renforcer et cette attaque contre lui mettait son vampire à fleur de peau. Son instinct vampirique était tous crocs dehors et prêt à bondir à la moindre menace. Il était sage que personne ne les dérange pour le moment.

- Un vampire, cria Ron en le pointant du doigt.

- Harry tu es le calice du professeur, s'écria une fille, des cœurs dans les yeuxéi

C'était tellement romantique. Et puis leur professeur avait un charme fou. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras du tout et son nez ne semblait même plus être proéminant. Bref, les plus romantiques trouvaient que c'était mignon, même s'il s'agissait de Potter en calice avec pour vampire leur professeur honnis. Enfin c'était presque touchant la façon dont il essayait de réconforter son calice, mais les mieux instruits savaient que c'était dans la nature des vampires que de protéger leur calice, de le rassurer et de l'aimer.

- Calme ! rugit Salazar employant sa magie pour détendre les élèves.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître le directeur et les trois autres directeurs de maisons. Dumbledore avait du sentir le vampire enfoui en Severus sortir dehors.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie, Severus.

- Prendre Potter pour calice vous êtes devenu fou, rugit Minerva qui pour le moment omettait le fait qu'il s'en était pris à un élève.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, grogna Severus en resserrant cependant sa prise sur son calice.

Son côté vampirique n'était pas prêt du tout à le laisser quitter son étreinte et il était de toute façon clair aussi que le jeune Harry ne le voulait pas non plus.

- C'est inadmissible, comment…

- Professeurs, coupa Salazar. Vous connaissez bien les lois lié aux vampires, lorsqu'ils ont un calice ils n'attaquent pas…

- Sauf si leur calice est en danger ou attaqué, termina Chourave.

- Alors qui a attaqué le jeune monsieur Potter ?

- Weasley, dit alors Théodore, un Serpentard.

Les autres étaient encore sous le choc. Lui ne semblait pas être affecté par la nouvelle. C'était presque comme s'il l'avait déjà su mais pour toutes personnes qui connaissaient bien Théodore Nott, il aurait pu dire avec un sourire que pour le faire réagir il en fallait beaucoup.

- Monsieur Weasley ? s'étouffa Minerva. Que… Comment… Vos parents en seront informés, se reprit-elle. Et je retire…

- Non, s'il vous plait, plaida Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Nous n'allons pas tous être puni parce que l'un des nôtres est stupide et puis Harry est aussi à Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai…

- Je m'en occuperait moi-même, sourit Severus.

- Non, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Nous devons parler. Vous et Harry dans mon bureau et toute suite.

Le scintillement habituel dans ses yeux avait disparu. Il partit simplement en attendant les deux personnes qu'ils voulaient voir.

- Salazar, je te laisse gérer ma classe.

- Bien, sourit tristement ce dernier.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous venez avec moi. Si j'entend quelqu'un parler de cet incident, je ferais en sorte qu'il soit renvoyer, c'est clair, dit la directrice des rouges et or.

A vos places, ordonna-t-il comme aurait pu le faire Snape alors que d'un coup de baguette les tables et chaises s'alignèrent. Nous allons reprendre où nous en étions. Qui peut me le rappeler, demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et la leçon reprit, bien que parfois plusieurs chuchotements fendaient encore l'air.

- Quoi encore ? s'exaspéra Salazar en entendant des voix dans la classe.

Une main de Gryffondors de leva.

- Parvati ?

- Vous saviez que le professeur Snape était un vampire ? Et que son calice était Harry ?

- Oui, je le savais, soupira-t-il.

- Est-ce que votre mère est Harry ?

- Hein ? rougit-il.

- Le jour du banquet, vous avez dit quelque chose du genre : "je vais le dire à maman".

- Oh… En quelque sorte…

- Et pourquoi cela a-t-il fait réagir le professeur ? demanda un autre garçon.

- Parce que c'est son calice, sourit mystérieusement Salazar. Bon nous parlions des sombrals…

Un « oh » de déception parcouru la salle.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur l'ambiance était nettement moins joyeuse. Comment Severus osait-il prendre Potter comme calice sans le lui dire et puis pourquoi avait-ils tous les deux l'air si heureux de ce revirement ? Fumsek était tranquillement installé sur son perchoir et ne descendit pas saluer Harry probablement parce qu'il était en compagnie d'un vampire. Pourtant il inclina quand même la tête comme pour les saluer tous les deux puis reprit son activité, de nettoyer son plumage.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son siège et en offrant aux deux autres.

Severus s'assit et posa son calice sur ses genoux qui en profita pour se caler contre lui. Il n'aimait pas le ton, ni l'aura de leur interlocuteur. Le directeur était très en colère, mais il aurait du être heureux qu'ils arrêtent enfin de se battre. Et puis avoir la protection d'un vampire était un atout pour Harry. Il saurait toujours où il était et ne devrait de toute façon pas le quitter. Il n'y avait pas meilleur garde du corps.

- J'étais en danger de mort et Severus m'a sauvé, raconta simplement Harry.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Albus, pas aujourd'hui, soupira le vampire.

- Comment ?

- Si ce rat de Weasley n'avait pas attaqué mon calice délibérément, je n'aurais rien fait de plus ou de moins qu'habituellement.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait faire ça, en plein cours qui plus est, continua Harry.

- Ce qui vous agace, Albus c'est de ne pas l'avoir su. Et j'ai fait ça pour la protection d'Harry et uniquement pour cela.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais les élèves vont en parler.

- Qu'ils en parlent et nous verrons, menaça Severus.

- Mon garçon, nous ne pouvons pas le leur interdire, ni leur lancer un oubliette.

- Alors qu'allons nous faire ? demanda Harry sans regarder le directeur. Il ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Peut-être laisser les choses se faire et être sur que le ministre ne vous sépare pas…

- Qu'il ose essayer ! rugit Severus alors qu'Harry resserra l'étreinte.

- Severus, voyons, il ne pourra pas faire ça mais il faudrait vous faire marquer.

- Comme du bétail ! s'offusqua Harry. Pas question.

- Nous n'irons pas nous faire marquer. Je connais bon nombre de vampires et de calices qui ne sont pas marqué et qui vivent très bien. Il y en a même un qui travail au ministère avec son calice, expliqua l'adulte.

- Mais Harry n'est pas encore majeur, soupira Albus. Il fallait m'en parler plus tôt que je prenne des mesures.

- Je peux me débrouiller seul, Albus, coupa Severus.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua le plus vieux. Je suis confus de l'attitude du jeune Weasley.

- Moi non, intervint Severus. Je suis juste extrêmement déçu de constater que Poudlard n'est pas sur pour Harry malgré la présence de Salazar et moi même et que la tour Gryffondors est surement le pire. Je veux mon calice dans mes appartements pour le reste de sa scolarité et vous savez. Vous le savez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le refuser. Les lois entre vampires et calices sont strictes et anciennes, dit la créature de la nuit. De plus, je n'ai fait que respecter ce stupide serment que j'ai fait, termina-t-il avant de partir du bureau sous le regard du directeur qui n'avait pas grand-chose du grand père bienveillant.

Fumsek chanta tranquillement alors que le directeur avait ses mains entremêlées sur le bureau et sa tête posée sur elles en signe d'intense réflexion.

Le cours venait de prendre fin à la grande joie de Salazar et Hermione se précipita sur lui pour demander des informations.

- Mione ?

- Je ne pense pas que Harry soit vraiment le calice de Snape, lui confia-t-elle. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait là dessus…

- Tu cherches trop loin…

- Non Salazar, je connais Harry. Peut-être pas autant que j'aimerais mais cette année Harry est bizarre… Tu es un vampire aussi ? Je veux dire, tu apparais comme ça au moment où je découvre que mon meilleur ami est un calice…

- Respire Mione, sourit Salazar.

- Je suis perdue. Ron ne nous parle plus… Harry est un calice donc Snape est un vampire et toi aussi… Tu as un calice ?

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne mors pas, ricana-t-il.

- Bon tu ne veux pas me le dire… Je suppose que oui. Salazar, est-ce que Snape est avec tu sais qui ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien avec Harry dans le camp de la lumière et Snape dans le camp des ténèbres, maintenant il est forcément dans le camp de la lumière mais…

- On parle de Snape, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Hermione, commença Salazar. Tu as un faible pour Dray. Non pas cette tête, lui sourit-il avant qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose. Si Voldemort t'offrait une place à ses côtés que dirais-tu ?

- Je voudrais savoir s'il tiendrait parole et si… Et si… Enfin quels sont ses objectifs réels. On ne voit jamais qu'un côté de l'iceberg…

- Hermione, tu as un petit côté Serpentard, pouffa Salazar alors qu'elle faisait une tête indignée pour le principe. C'est vrai on ne voit jamais que ce qu'on veut nous faire voir. Mais c'est la guerre et au fond je pense que tu sais qui a raison, peut-être pas sur tout comme avec les sang mêlé ou nés moldu mais sur la magie en générale. Tu sais, s'il permettait à n'importe quelle personne magique de venir et de servir sa cause, il aurait plus de fidèles, comme toi par exemple.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, je suis comme toi, mais moi je hais les moldus qui ne nous comprennent pas. Ils nous rejettent et nous traitent comme de la boue. Tu as eut de la chance mais dit toi que beaucoup d'enfants subissent des maltraitances pour être magiques.

- Alors pourquoi Voldemort ne prend pas tous ses enfants sous son aile ?

- Parce qu'il est seul. Il est le chef mais personne n'ose lui donner son point de vu ce qui fait que durant toutes ces années son objectif est resté le même ce qui est bien, il persévère, mais il n'a pas changé ses méthodes et principes…

- Salazar…

- Je suis un mangemort, sourit-il.

- Tu es quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se reculant le plus loin possible.

- Mione, réfléchie, la moitié des Serpentard le sont et il y en a dans les autres maisons aussi. Si tu ne veux pas être avec nous, ne soit pas contre nous.

- Neutre, souffla-t-elle. Mais le problème c'est que Voldemort veut notre mort !

- Non… Je lui ferais accepté toutes personnes magiques qui adhèrent à ses idées. En attendant, tu veux bien ne rien dire à personne ou faut-il que j'utilise un oubliette ?

- Non, je ne dirais rien, mais je trahis Harry…

- Mione, tu crois que Harry ne s'en ait pas aperçu ?

- Il le sait, mais alors c'est… Il…

- On en reparlera. File.

Elle s'enfuit le plus loin possible de Salazar. Au lieu de l'aider à comprendre et à y voir plus clair, il avait juste réussit à épaissir la fumée. Elle courut durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque et s'effondra dans un coin. Ces révélations la bouleversaient. Mais en même temps, Salazar avait raison, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas trahir ses amis comme ça. Est-ce que Salazar cherchaient à recruter de nouveaux alliés. Apparemment c'était bien son objectif mais il semblait que le lord noir ne le savait pas. Qui était-il bon sang !

- Hermione ? chuchota une voix.

- Draco ?

Ils avaient finalement décidé de s'appeler par leur prénom en privé parce qu'ils étaient amis, non ?

- Je t'ai vu courir en sortant de la salle de défense et je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue au déjeuner. Tiens, tu dois avoir faim.

- Merci, dit-elle en acceptant une pomme et une barre de chocolat.

A sa grande surprise, le grand Malfoy s'écrasa par terre à côté d'elle avec très peu de grâce et deux autres serpents vinrent les rejoindre en vérifiant que personne n'était aux alentours.

- Théodore Nott et voici Zabini Blaise.

- Enchantée. Hermione Granger, même si vous le savez sans doute déjà, rit-elle nerveusement.

- Parait que Salazar t'a parlé, commença Blaise.

Elle hocha la tête, la bouche encore pleine.

- Bon, t'as pas intérêt à parler de quoi que ce soit mais ce serait cool si t'étais dans notre camp, continua Théo. Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bon et gentil qu'on peut le croire. Observe le et tu verras et on n'attaque pas Potter car le seigneur l'a ordonné sur demande de Salazar. Maintenant que tu sais tout, reste sage sinon…

Il laissa sa menace en suspend en montrant ses crocs et les trois Serpentards s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus. Théo était aussi un vampire pourtant il n'avait pas l'air si vampirique que cela. Un sang mêlé ?

Hermione prit un livre et se plongea à corps perdu dans sa lecture pour ne pas penser pour le moment. C'était trop frais, trop neuf… Cette année n'était pas normale. Luna ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à Luna. Elle avait dit : « dis bonjour à Harry pour moi » alors qu'il avait été en face d'elle et si… Et si ce n'avait pas été Harry ? Mais il aurait fallu du polynectar avec les cheveux d'Harry donc Harry était quand même à Poudlard ? Et elle n'avait pas entendu Snape se plaindre de perdre des ingrédients de potions. Et si c'était lui qui le préparait. Et si son calice n'était pas Harry mais la personne qui prenait du polynectar et si… Elle se stoppa, avec des « et si… » On pouvait refaire le monde… Trouver Luna et tout de suite !

- Quoi ! Comment ? Ronald Billius Weasley ! Attaquer un élève, un camarade de ta propre maison mais en plus un ami ! J'ai honte de toi ! Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça ! Je te préviens tu ne reviendra à la maison que pour les vacances de fin d'année et tu feras tes excuses à Harry. Nous sommes en guerre contre tu sais qui pas contre nous même ! J'espère Minerva que vous appliquerez une sanction adaptée.

- Bien sûr Molly.

Ronald resta assis la tête baissée sans piper mot. Ils étaient dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors où Dumbledore les avait rejoint après qu'il ait fini de parler avec le couple.

- Vous, Monsieur Weasley, restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ne bougez, ni ne touchez à rien, claqua Minerva.

Sur la route pour raccompagner la mère de Ronald, Minerva interrogea Dumbledore :

- Mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui, sourit-t-il.

S'il avouait qu'il n'en avait jamais eut vent, cela voudrait simplement dire qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ce qui se passait dans son école et ce n'était pas bon de dire aux membres de son ordre qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation surtout avec son espion et l'élu. Enfin désormais il était certain que Severus était dans son camp.

- Severus est un bon garçon et puis il a fait un serment inviolable en ce qui concerne la protection d'Harry.

- Oh, s'exclama Molly, rassurée. Et ce jeune Sa… Sar…

- Salazar, termina Minerva. Un gentil garçon qui adore Harry et Severus.

- J'ai vu ça à la gare. En ce qui concerne l'ordre ?

- Pas ici mesdames, coupa gentiment le directeur. C'est bientôt les vacances, nous nous réunirons bientôt.

- Bon retour.

- Merci et occupez-vous de mon sale garnement.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait emmené Harry dans ses appartements et ils étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Ils étaient déjà allés chercher ses affaires, avant que tout le dortoir gryffondorien ne les voit ensemble. Il avait déjà été confronté à Dumbledore qui heureusement pour eux ne pourrait rien faire contre eux, mais le ministère les forcerait surement à être marqués comme vampire et calice ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début. Mais comme on dit : c'est un risque à courir. Cependant ni Severus ni Harry tenait beaucoup à ce que ça arrive. Après ils ne pourraient plus passer inaperçu. Tout le monde saurait.

- On va avoir des ennuis, se lamenta le calice.

- Je sais, mais reste calme.

Salazar entra dans les quartiers du maître des potions à la hâte et vit avec soulagement ses deux parents en bonne santé.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, sourit Harry encore la tête logée dans le cou de son vampire tandis que celui-ci n'émit pas de son.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Vous n'êtes pas renvoyé ? Il ne peut pas vous renvoyer. Et puis est-ce qu'il a parlé de rendre cette affaire publique ? Et vous savez ce qu'ils ont choisit comme punition pour l'autre belette ? Il était furieux ? Et vous aller pouvoir rester ensemble ? Il ne va pas vous séparer ! Ils n'ont pas le droit et…

- Calme fils !

L'enfant s'arrêta soudain et se tortilla sur place comme prit en faute.

- Il n'a pas eut le temps de parler, sourit Severus montra ses crocs puisqu'il ne les avait pas rentré.

Il était après tout dans ses quartiers et puis son glamour n'ont plus n'avait pas été remis au plus grand plaisir de son calice et même fils qui préférait (pas pour les même raisons) le physique de Severus au naturel.

- Quand à nous séparer, ils peuvent toujours rêver. Je connais bien les lois magiques concernant les vampires et leur entourage.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- On verra demain, sourit Harry en se levant puis s'étirant. On mange ici ?

Severus acquiesça bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de manger comme un simple être humain. Il voulait garder sa famille près de lui pour le moment. Ne pas la partager avec les autres, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à personne. Il n'avouerait pas qu'il aimait aussi son fils Salazar. Aller comprendre pourquoi. Aller savoir comment cela s'était fait…

- Kreattur !

- Oui, maître.

- Prépare à manger, demanda doucement Harry.

L'elfe de maison lui obéit immédiatement et ne l'insulta pas comme d'habitude. En fait depuis un moment il était devenu obéissant envers Harry, surement parce qu'il était ami avec Salazar, le bras droit de Voldemort bien que cela restait un secret que l'on ne devait pas révéler aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ca le camp de la lumière ne le savait pas, et encore heureusement.

Une fois la table mise et les trois hommes installés autour, Salazar se servit à manger convenablement sous le regard sévère de son père tandis que sa mère pouffait sur les genoux de son vampire qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher. Bien qu'il ait râlé, Severus en était heureux. Son vampire était encore en colère et inquiet. Le lien devait se stabiliser et ce processus prendrait sans doute la nuit. Il était déjà malmené par le fait qu'ils ne se touchaient pas souvent.

Salazar mangea silencieusement aussi. Il ne voulait pas troubler la paix qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Severus tolérait sa présence près de lui même lorsqu'il était en colère parce que son calice et lui-même considéraient cet enfant comme étant le leur et que donc il était de la famille et un vampire n'attaquait pas sa famille sauf si celle-ci les trahissait en premier.

- Il est tard Salazar, va te coucher, ordonna Severus.

Il n'aimait pas les ordres mais il savait ce soir que ses parents avaient besoin de temps seul tous les deux et donc il était mieux pour lui qu'il se couche tôt. De plus il devait avouer qu'il était épuisé par la journée.

Le lendemain matin, toutes les têtes hormis quelques Serpentards et une poignée de personnes étant les amis d'Harry ne parlaient que des trois personnes manquantes au dîner de la veille et aux gros titres dans les journaux :

_Harry Potter : calice de Severus Snape !_

_Le survivant à la merci d'un mangemort !_

_Severus Snape, un vampire ! _

_Une relation professeur/ élève !_

_Une nouvelle bouleverse le monde magique, en effet hier nous avons appris par l'intermédiaire d'une source sure que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Severus Snape, ancien mangemort est un vampire et qu'il a pour calice nul autre que notre très célèbre Harry Potter. Nous connaissons tous la relation plus que houleuse entre les deux protagonistes. Est-ce pour cacher cet état de fait ou est-ce que Snape a forcé cette relation sur le jeune Potter et que cette haine n'était là que pour cacher un désir ardent d'assouvir ses pulsions sur le jeune homme. _

_Maintenant vous devez tous vous demander ce qu'est un calice. _

_Un calice est la réserve de sang d'un vampire, mais pas seulement, c'est aussi son compagnon dans l'immortalité que ce soit sur le plan sentimental ou sexuel. Il est difficile de savoir si un calice n'est qu'un objet pour le vampire ou si leur relation peut être considérée comme partagée. _

_Mais plus important, le vampire a attaqué hier un élève durant un cours avec une violence inouïe. Après le loup garou, voilà le vampire. Est-ce que Poudlard est devenu un asile pour bête dangereuse ? _

_La suite en page 2._

Harry était assis à sa place à côté d'Hermione et de Neville. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi le centre de l'attention et apparemment son vampire non plus. Cela réussit à lui arracher un sourire.

- Dumbledore !

Une partie du ministère s'était déplacée.

« Déjà »

##########

Merci,

Alors les couples (ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit): 

Severus Snape / Harry Potter ?

Salazar Félis Silvestris / ?

Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger ?

Salazar Félis Silvestris vampire ?

Vous le découvrirez dans la suite des épisodes !

Je vous serez gré de me laisser un commentaire, cela motive énormément pour écrire, même si je sais que mon rythme de parution pourrait être plus rapide, mais bon, j'ai une vie à côté !

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	5. Une Vérité Révélée

Bonjour tout le monde

Bonne lecture !

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes et qu'il vous plaira !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Cinquième Sortilège : Une vérité Révélée

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda le ministre de la magie en arrivant à la hauteur du jeune Potter.

D'un geste de la main, on intima à Severus de rester assis à sa place à la table des professeurs et de ne pas bouger, mais il passa outre cet ordre. Être dans la grande salle était tous les jours un défi mais alors si en plus il y avait des personnes mal intentionnées près de son calice, son besoin de le protéger se faisait encore plus fort. Il se rapprocha donc de Harry qui tout en restant assis posa sa tête contre son corps. La main de Severus se retrouva sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Il ne portait pas son glamour donc en plus de sa froideur habituelle, son charme naturel opérait. Un flash les éblouit tous les deux. Rita était là avec son photographe mais un regard méprisant de Severus dont les yeux étaient devenus rouges les fit reculer et se cacher derrière les personnes venues pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il semblait que les questions des journalistes seraient pour plus tard voire jamais.

- Vous ne savez pas lire ? rétorqua Harry avec un ton particulièrement snapien réussissant à faire pouffer plusieurs personnes y compris Severus bien que ce dernier ce contenta d'un rictus.

- Je vous prie de me parler sur un autre ton. Nous sommes ici pour l'attaque que votre vampire a fait sur un élève et sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas majeur alors que vous êtes calice. Que vous êtes un élève et que votre vampire est un professeur.

- Je vous prie également de ne pas parler de moi à la troisième personne alors que je suis juste là, grogna le vampire. Et j'ai en effet attaqué Monsieur Weasley.

Le lord Malfoy était présent ainsi que d'autres personnes travaillant au ministère. Les élèves reconnurent sans mal Ombrage dans son immonde tailleur rose, mais les trois autres personnes n'étaient pas connues. Un couple d'après ce qu'ils voyaient et un auror sans aucun doute. Lucius accorda un bref regard à son ami Severus avant de reporter son attention sur Potter.

- Monsieur le ministre, hoqueta Dolorès. Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, les vampires ainsi que leur calice doivent être marqués. Et puis n'est-ce pas la preuve que les vampires sont dangereux ? S'en prendre à un élève. Poudlard n'est pas sur.

- Je vous en pris, dit une jeune femme accompagnée d'un homme brun dont les yeux devinrent rouges.

Ils étaient tous deux vêtus élégamment de noirs même si la femme portait des touches de rouges qui ressortaient parfaitement bien avec les yeux de son compagnon.

Il sourit d'un sourire sadique alors qu'Ombrage étouffait un cri.

- Vous savez bien que mes congénères et moi même ayant un calice, nous n'attaquons que pour défendre notre calice ou notre progéniture ou ce que nous considérons comme tel.

- Mais…

- De plus rien n'interdit un vampire de choisir son élève comme calice, continua-t-il. Du moment que le sang convient, dit-il en se léchant les babines et caressant les cheveux de son propre calice.

- Monsieur Nott a raison, confirma un auror qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. La faute revient à ce jeune Monsieur Weasley.

Nott ? Comme Théodore Nott. D'ailleurs cela devait être le cas car il se leva et rejoint ses parents.

- Pourtant… Il faudra les marquer, s'ils n'ont pas un garant majeur, autre que vous Albus, vous êtes le garant de Severus en ce qui concerne son état de mangemort. Et je veux une personne de confiance qui travaille au ministère comme la loi l'indique, et qui connaisse bien le couple, sourit-il.

Il était quasiment certain que personne ne remplirait ces conditions vu le sourire qu'affichait Ombrage, elle le savait aussi.

- Oncle Lulu, dit Salazar en s'approchant de lui et en tendant la main mais d'un geste brusque Lucius la repoussa violement comme par peur d'être atteint de la peste s'il le faisait.

Le vampire Nott lui lança un regard perçant mais devint vite amusé et une once de compréhension traversa ses iris pourpre avant qu'il ne glisse une phrase qui fit glousser sa compagne qui adressa un sourire amical à Salazar puis Harry et Severus.

- Père ! s'écria Draco en se mettant à sa hauteur alors que Salazar se cacha derrière lui.

Le blond avait une carrure plus costaud que le petit et frêle Salazar. Et puis le brun savait que Draco adorait jouer au grand frère attentif.

- Draco.

- Je vous en prie père, demanda son fils.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, articula-t-il froidement.

Mon dieu et il faisait ça pour Potter. Aller respire, c'est aussi pour ton parrain et ton cousin. Il soupira et se lança d'une voix ferme :

- Vous oubliez la première règle des Serpentards.

Un hoquet général en provenance de tous les Serpentards fit se tourner les têtes qui reportèrent vite leur attention vers Lucius dont le teint avait pâli qui lui lança un regard surpris et qui se transforma bien vite en colère mais à la stupéfaction de tous il ne fit que répondre calmement :

- A me la rappeler, j'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas.

- Non, père.

- Bien, je me porte garant pour ses deux là. Il me semble que je rempli vos conditions ?

Les élèves et professeurs furent surpris que Harry ne dise rien mais il était clair qu'il avait besoin de Lucius sur ce coup. Il était donc plus intelligent de sa part de ne pas faire de remarques.

- Oui, sourit nerveusement le ministre. Mais une entrevue sera prévue pour signer les papiers.

Severus acquiesça.

Ombrage lui lança un regard de reproche. Quelle était cette règle pour que Lucius soit même prêt à aider Potter ? Ils étaient venus arrêter Snape et même Potter. Après tout logiquement Lucius ne voulait pas de Snape car c'était un traitre vis-à-vis du lord noir maintenant. Alors pourquoi les aider ? Cette règle devait vraiment être comme une loi importante et ancestrale pour qu'il ose « défier » son lord. Ombrage avait pris la marque il y avait peu de temps. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle était lâche, c'était juste pour cette raison qu'elle était du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais bon, cela pour le moment personne ne le savait, ni ne s'en doutait.

- Parfait, alors partons d'ici, j'ai encore du travail à faire, dit l'auror tandis que Théo quittait l'étreinte brève mais aimante de ses parents.

- Attendez, sourit le directeur. Vous avez bien le temps de passer par mon bureau.

Traduction, j'ai à vous parler. Cela le gênait beaucoup que ce soit Lucius qui devienne leur garant. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait une autorité sur eux qu'il n'aurait pas.

Désormais, ils n'étaient plus obligé d'être marqué comme vampire/calice, mais devrait régulièrement subir un contrôle. Enfin c'était mieux que l'autre solution. Cependant Lucius n'allait-il pas avoir des problèmes ?

- Draco et Silvestris, dit soudain Lucius en lançant un regard plus pénétrant au brun. Pendant les vacances vous viendrez au manoir et ton calice et toi aussi Severus êtes les bienvenus.

Et sur ce ton plus qu'aimable, il partit. Les portes se refermèrent. Salazar allait devoir jouer fin.

- Il va me tuer ! hurla soudain Draco en se prenant les cheveux dans les mains devant l'air surpris des autres élèves.

- Salazar ! Dis moi que je n'ai pas fait ça et pour qui en plus, pour Saint Potter ! Ah, mais avec Severus, cela veut dire… Attend cela veut dire qu'il fait parti de la famille Malfoy !

- Je pensais que tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte. Après tout tu as cité la première loi des Serpentards, sourit Théo.

Cette loi était très simple : « tous contre le reste du monde ». En effet, la maison Serpentard était seule à Poudlard. Les autres maisons les rejetaient souvent juste parce qu'il était dans la maison des vert et argent. Ils n'apprenaient pas à les connaître. On n'était pas mauvais chez les Serpentards. On réfléchissait juste par soi-même ce qui faisait que le point de vue était très éloigné de la majorité des gens et cela faisait alors qu'ils étaient rejetés. Les Serpentards étaient une grande famille et la famille s'était sacrée !

- Mais c'était parce que Severus est le père de Salazar et que mon père est le parrain de cet idiot, répondit Draco.

- Merci, crétin, répondit Salazar sur le même ton, mais je te rappelle que mon père est aussi ton parrain.

- Je sais ça. Je n'y avais juste pas pensé, mais mon paternel va m'écorcher vif… se lamenta-t-il.

- Dray, tu te donnes en spectacle, ricana Salazar.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi tu n'as peur de personne même pas du lord noir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de Voldemort, répondit-il.

- Ne dis pas son nom, dit Dray alors qu'il mimait des frissons d'horreur alors que l'effarement prenait place dans la salle.

On ne prononçait pas le nom de celui dont on ne devait justement pas prononcer le nom. Il était fou ou quoi ? Pire que Potter, sauf que lui c'était l'élu. Ils s'étaient tous habitués au fait qu'il osait comme Dumbledore le prononcer, mais ce nouveau. De quel droit osait-il le faire sans peur en plus. Est-ce que Potter l'avait contaminé ?

- Tu deviens pire que moi, sourit Harry qui lança un sourire éclatant dans la direction de Severus qui fit une tête particulière bien vite remplacer par son masque impassible.

Ils allaient le rendre fou.

Lord Voldemort était hors de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Severus avait un calice mais pas n'importe qui. C'était ce satané Potter. Il était donc un traitre ! Et Salazar qui ne lui avait rien dit. Non, il avait appris ça comme le dernier lambda, comme un simple sorcier. Il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il était Le Lord Noir ! Comment osait-on le tenir dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur ce gamin, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Maintenant il venait de perdre son maître des potions au profit de son adversaire. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Et Lucius qui osait se porter garant de leur relation pour qu'ils restent libres !

- Mon seigneur, sourit Bellatrix qui n'aimait pas particulièrement l'enfant.

Il se moquait trop souvent d'elle et chaque occasion était bonne pour la rabaisser. Elle se ferait un plaisir de le torturer pour son seigneur. Oh que oui.

Nagini se faufila près du siège de son maître et siffla à son oreille :

$ Que se passe-t-il ?$

$ Il y a des fortes chances pour que Snape soit un traître $

Le reptile ne répondit pas et s'enroula aux pieds de Marvolo qui appela son fidèle via la marque.

Salazar sentit sa marque le bruler et porta sa main à son oreille. Il se demandait quand il allait le faire revenir à ses côtés. Il avait espéré pouvoir lui en faire part avant mais la situation devenait critique. Dumbledore surveillait ses faits et gestes depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il arrivait à faire abstraction de cette surveillance constance mais là c'était une urgence, il devait voir son lord avant qu'il ne le prenne pour un traître. Et il devait sauver la tête de Severus et Lucius par la même occasion. La belle affaire. Il devait aller dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ils lui fourniraient un alibi s'il arrivait quoique ce soit en son absence. Il couru jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune, lâcha le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le passage ainsi offert.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais, sourit Théo en l'emmenant avec lui près de la cheminée.

- Serpentard était très secret, dit alors Draco en lui tendant une bourse pleine de poudre de cheminette.

En effet, la magie du quatrième fondateur vivait encore dans ces lieux, il était impossible de surveiller les faits et gestes dans les cachots. C'était aussi ce que l'on appelait bêtement de l'intimité.

- Bonne chance, ajouta Blaise.

Salazar se plaça dans la cheminée et annonça sa destination :

- Manoir Riddle.

Hermione courait encore à la recherche de Luna. La veille elle ne l'avait pas trouvée, comme si elle savait qu'elle la cherchait et qu'elle ne voulait pas encore lui parler. Elle n'était même pas venue au banquet, mais bien évidemment personne ne s'en était aperçu.

- Hermione, tu voulais me voir ? dit soudain une voix au détour d'un couloir.

- Luna, tu tombes à piques.

Un sourire lui répondit.

- En fait c'est à propos d'Harry.

- Calice du professeur Snape.

- Tu y crois ?

- Toi non, n'est ce pas ? répondit-elle en regardant le plafond.

C'était Luna : être là sans l'être et ne jamais répondre aux questions.

- Et toi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis pour avoir le tien… Je mangerais bien du pudding. Passe le bonjour à Harry.

Sur cette phrase elle partit sans avoir vraiment éclairé Hermione sur ses doutes. Luna était simplement… Luna. Il n'y avait rien pour la décrire… Hermione soupira. Elle était bien avancée.

- Hermione, hurla soudain une voix qu'elle reconnu sans mal être celle de Neville.

Elle se retourna suffisamment tôt pour le voir foncer tout droit vers elle et trébucher contre ses propres pieds et arriver en glissant sur le sol jusqu'à elle. Un nouveau soupir. Elle l'aida à se relever.

- Harry est vraiment le calice de Snape ?

- Je me pose la même question, dit-elle.

- C'est bizarre.

- On a cours de duel, allons-y.

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la salle et quelques minutes plus tard.

- Salazar est dans l'incapacité de venir donc j'assurerais ce cours seul. Vous travaillerez avec les mêmes personnes. Granger avec Malfoy. Potter, venez là.

De retour du côté de Salazar qui ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu normal. Il n'y avait ni plafond, ni mur, ni fond, même le sol n'existait pas ici. C'était entre le lieu de départ et celui d'arrivée, mais que personne ne se méprenne, elle ne les faisait pas tous venir ici, seul quelque privilégié comme le Lord, maître des lieux, avait l'honneur de venir ici et même de connaître ce « ici » si particulier (Le personnage suivant a été ajouté pour Haryu et uniquement pour cette personne).

- Bonjour petit prince, cajola une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Bonjour princesse, sourit Salazar en se retournant vers une créature loin de pouvoir appartenir à la race humaine.

Enfin la seule chose qui n'était pas humaine était bien les jambes, elles ressemblaient plus à celle d'une biche, car le buste était celui d'une femme habillée d'un simple bustier serré à la taille avec de longs gants noirs au bras. Les cheveux noirs dont certains étaient plutôt dans les tons blonds étaient coiffés en queue de cheval bien que le tout restait assez volumineux et épais. Le plus surprenant était les marques au visage, pas des cicatrices, mais les petites tâches si caractéristique des cerfs.

- Tu sais qu'il est très fâché…

- Je me doute, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi, juste te donner mon soutien. Si tu as besoin je te laisserais transplaner pour partir. Il t'aurait apprécié.

- Merci, Saphire.

- Mais de rien jeune homme, je suis l'entité qui garde le château de Salazar Serpentard depuis sa création. Je suis l'âme de cet endroit, de cette propriété. Si je meurs, les fondations périssent avec moi. Après tout, je suis un artefact de magie noire pure qui veille inlassablement sur ce lieu, ricana-t-elle bien que la posture droite et fière montrait qu'elle ne disait pas cela de manière moqueuse au contraire.

- Je sais, sourit Salazar qui avait un léger regain de courage.

Elle le laissa repartir dans le monde des êtres vivants, des êtres humains, disons le monde normal, pas celui intermédiaire dans lequel elle séjournait. Mais Saphire ne se sentait pas seule, non, jamais, elle n'était pas conçue ainsi bien qu'elle aimait parler au propriétaire des lieux qu'elle pouvait chasser si elle le jugeait indigne de son Créateur. Ou à un humain qu'elle aimait bien, ou que son maître aurait aimé. Après tout elle était une créature crée de toute pièce par un génie.

# (Fin de l'ajout (qui réapparaîtra plus tard !))

Le moment de paix était fini, dans le manoir Riddle, Salazar avait l'horrible impression de ne pas être le bienvenu du tout. Il y avait beaucoup de mangemorts, seul ceux du cercle privé étaient présents (Lucius n'en fait plus parti pour le moment) sauf Severus. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant son seigneur alors que Bellatrix arborait un sourire satisfait à être ainsi à la droite du lord, mais Salazar n'avait cure de sa place dans la salle, du moment qu'il était celui que le lord respectait le plus.

- J'ai entendu des nouvelles peu réjouissantes, Salazar, commença-t-il froidement. Alors comme ça, tu ne trouves pas bon de m'avertir que Potter est le calice de ce traitre de Snape.

- Ce n'est pas un traître, dit-il en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Ne me mens pas !

- Je ne vous mentirais jamais mon seigneur, rétorqua-t-il en se mettant debout de manière à voir son lord.

- Comment oses…

- La ferme ! cracha-il à la limite d'un sifflement digne d'un serpent. Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais mais au lord et à ce que je sache tu n'es ni son bras droit, ni son épouse.

Le dit Lord ricana. Oh ce gamin en avait entre les jambes pour parler ainsi à lui et à une de ses mangemorts les plus sadique. Cela avait le don de l'amuser.

Elle par contre détestait la façon dont cet avorton lui parlait et que le maître ne lui fasse jamais de remarque le rendait encore plus détestable. Elle allait prouver à son maître que ce gamin ne valait rien, cependant pour le moment elle voulait juste lui rendre ses paroles mais lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort plutôt vil, elle fut projetée contre le mur.

- Ne t'avises même pas d'y penser, menaça-t-il baguette pointée vers elle.

- Ça suffit.

Aucun des deux ne parla, ni n'amorça le moindre mouvement. Salazar retourna néanmoins devant Marvolo mais il avait perdu l'habituel sourire qu'il avait en sa présence et ce dernier se prit à ne pas aimer avoir Salazar si froid et distant avec lui. Il avait l'habitude que ce petit insolent lui sourit en toutes circonstances.

- Salazar ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et devant l'air peu commode des autres partisans, il débuta son explication.

- Harry Potter n'est pas le calice de Severus.

- Comment oses-tu encore me raconter de telles sornettes ! hurla Voldemort en levant sa baguette vers Salazar qui leva la sienne également sous l'œil stupéfait du seigneur et des autres.

- Ecoutez-moi au moins jusqu'au bout ! hurla le plus jeune à son tour.

- Parle, céda le lord pas moins en colère, mais en tentant de rependre son calme.

Il ne comprenait même pas lui même pourquoi il était si indulgent avec cet adolescent qui se permettait de faire ce que personne (à part quelques fous comme Dumbledore) n'osait faire comme lever sa baguette contre lui.

- Comme je le disais, le calice de Severus n'est pas Harry Potter mais ma mère et elle a prit la place de Potter qui réside actuellement chez moi et non je ne le vous le livrerez pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je le convertirais avant de vous l'amener.

Devant l'air sceptique de Voldemort, Salazar inclina la tête avec un sourire qu'il offrait toujours pour rassurer le seigneur qui d'une main agacé lui intima de continuer ce qu'il fit.

- Harry est beaucoup plus facile à convaincre sans tous ces misérables autour de lui qui l'empêchent d'être lui-même. Et puis, avec Dumby qui croit que Harry est le calice de Severus, il ne doutera plus du tout et les autres non plus que Severus est dans le camp de la lumière. Voilà votre espion réellement bien placé, sourit Salazar. Personne n'oserait penser qu'ils sont avec vous.

- Et quelle preuve m'apportes-tu ?

- Aucune, juste ma parole, s'inclina-t-il.

- Rentrez chez vous pendant que je parle à mon bras droit, ordonna Voldemort.

Ils partirent tous rapidement. Ce gamin était encore son bras droit et il venait juste de le leur rappeler. Il semblait que ce gamin ait encore et toujours l'indulgence de leur lord. Il y avait de quoi être jaloux. Si cela avait été l'un deux, le lord lui aurait fait subir le doloris et devant tous les mangemorts réunis. En plus, ils étaient certains que le lord ne le fera pas, même en privé.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard qui en disait long mais s'enfuit aussi. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas, il faisait presque autant peur que le lord alors attendez que ce sale gamin de Potter arrive ici et prenne une place privilégiée et elle allait mourir pour avoir tuer son abruti de cousin.

Salazar s'assit devant le trône de Voldemort de manière à pouvoir poser sa tête sur ses genoux comme il aimait bien le faire. Il caressa les cheveux ébène de son fidèle mangemort pendant que ce dernier répondait à ses questions pour la plupart muettes :

- Je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire…

- Hm… Et Lucius ?

- Vous doutez de Lulu, rit tout bas Salazar. Vous ne devriez pas.

- Je me méfis de tout le monde.

- Mais maintenant, on a un espion bien à sa place, par contre il ne pourra plus venir aux autres réunions, dit Salazar pour changer de sujet.

- Cela semble logique. Où est Potter ?

- En sécurité, soupira Salazar.

- Es-tu réellement avec moi ?

- Oui, Marvolo jusqu'à la fin…

$ Il ne ment pas… $

$ En es-tu sur $

$ Tu doutes de moi, maître $

$ Non… $

- Marvolo ? demanda Salazar en redressa la tête pour regarder son lord.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Nagini pouvait sentir les menteurs, bien que ce ne soit pas forcément infaillible comme avec les vampires ou autres créatures magiques. Et les bon occulmens comme Severus était aussi très agaçants. Même avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire, son serpent ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il disait la vérité, comme il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il mentait. Mais comme son serpent ne lui mentait pas puisque c'était une part de lui, il savait que lorsqu'il affirmait une chose c'était la vérité. Cela le rassura. Il se méfiait de tout le monde mais pas cet enfant. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'appelait à lui, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

- Alors tu en es où pour le convertir à notre cause.

- Considérez que c'est déjà le cas. Je dirais dans un ou deux mois. La nouvelle année qui commence sera celle de notre victoire, dit Salazar avec un sourire en se reposant sa tête contre son lord.

- Bien. Peut-être faudrait-il que tu y ailles. Je ne voudrais pas que l'autre fou se doute de quelque chose.

- Je vous verrais aux vacances, mon lord.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Salazar se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de réunion lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos :

$ J'ai hâte d'y être $

Il se stoppa et se retourna.

- Je ne te blesserais pas, Salazar.

- Je sais… sourit-il en refermant la porte.

Il prit le chemin inverse de bien meilleure humeur et réapparut dans la salle commune des Serpentards et ils lui sautèrent tous dessus.

- Alors ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Waouh !

- Tu me dois dix gallions…

- Tu es vraiment son chouchou !

- Pas son bras droit pour rien.

- Hé ! Laissez moi respirer ! hurla Salazar en dépoussiérant sa robe de sorcier.

- Alors ?

- Quoi, j'ai fait mon rapport au lord. Rien de plus. Vous n'avez toujours pas le droit de toucher Harry Potter et ses amis et devais traiter Severus Snape de la même façon. Rien n'a changé ! Maintenant laissez moi passer, j'ai des choses à faire !

- Dumby m'a dit de te donner ça, tendit Draco.

- Ton père est hors de danger, rassura-t-il.

Il partit avec la lettre et un livre à la main récupéré dans la bibliothèque du dortoir pour faire croire que c'était ce pourquoi il était venu alors qu'ils avaient normalement cours de duel. Il regagna les appartements de Severus et y vit sa mère aussi. Ou plutôt son second père…

- Je vois que tu es vraiment privilégié. Tu vas faire des jaloux, ricana Severus.

- Je sais. Bon…

Et il lui raconta la réunion.

- Et il t'as cru ? dit le faux Harry.

- Oui, à cause de son serpent. Ils ont sifflé.

- Hm… fit Severus pensif. Bon au moins le lord ne nous fera rien mais la lettre du ministère est arrivée. Ils sont pressés.

- Je vois ça.

- Même si maintenant c'est presque sur que je suis dans le camp de la lumière, je suis haïs. Ils veulent probablement me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour que je ne sois pas avec mon calice.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas, s'offusqua leur fils.

- En effet, mais en faisant venir le faux Harry et moi là-bas, le ministère espère avoir une nouvelle autorité sur le survivant.

- S'il savait que je n'étais pas Harry, pouffa ce dernier avec le rire de Harry.

En effet, cette potion de polynectar, en plus de durée plus longtemps, permettait contrairement à la version des livres de réellement donner la voix de la personne dont on prenait l'apparence. C'était après tout une potion réalisée par Severus.

- Quel jour ?

- Lundi, répondit Severus plutôt las.

Son calice se blottit contre lui et il le serra encore.

- Si tu n'avais pas l'apparence de ce satané gamin, je t'embrasserais bien, soupira le vampire.

- Moi aussi…

- Bon, lança joyeusement Salazar. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de le voir. J'y vais tout de suite.

- Fais attention à toi, lui dit sa mère.

- Je reviens. Au pire papa vampire viendra me sauver, pouffa-t-il.

- Pars avant que je ne te vampirise, menaça-t-il alors que son époux riait sur lui.

Il s'enfuit de la pièce. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore ? Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop grave. Se montrer fort devant son seigneur lui avait ravi toutes ses forces et il n'était pas en état de renouveler la performance aussi rapidement. Il marchait calmement jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureau et dit le mot de passe, comme d'habitude c'était très original :

- Pâte d'amande.

Non mais qui choisissait ça comme mot de passe… Bon le directeur, il semblait. Franchement, il n'avait aucune classe comparée à Marvolo. Il soupira et toqua.

- Entrez.

Il actionna la poignée et entra puis s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui proposait Dumbledore avec grâce.

- Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi, Salazar, tu permets que je t'appelle Salazar.

Par simple politesse, il accepta.

- En fait, comme tu semblais être proche d'Harry, et vu ton discours de ce matin, j'ai pensé que tu étais naturellement contre Voldemort.

Il acquiesça.

- Bien, je vais te parler d'un ordre que j'ai créé pour se battre contre lui même si tu es assez jeune.

- Je cours quoi comme risque de savoir ça ? Et à quoi je servirais, je veux dire, vous ne m'enverrez en mission comme Lupin parce que je ne suis pas membre, c'est ça ?

- Oh, tu es au courant pour Lupin, sourit-il. Harry a du t'en parler.

- Oui, il m'a dit que vous l'aviez envoyé en mission…

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'enverrais nul part, tu es un peu jeune, mais tu pourrais soutenir Harry en faisant ça en sachant ce que nous faisons.

- Comme Ronald, cracha Salazar.

- Je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi il a fait ça, mais…

- J'accepte, mais juste pour Harry parce que je veux pouvoir protéger ma mère et mon père, dit-il en se levant.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci.

Il partit alors du bureau sous le chant de Fumsek.

- Ce gosse, soupira le directeur en replaçant ses lunettes.

J'ai beau le surveiller, je n'ai rien appris de ses habitudes.

Salazar courut hors du bureau aussi vite qu'il put. Il avait essayer de sonder son esprit et il avait du se défendre comme il pouvait. Heureusement il se débrouillait, il aurait été mal dans le cas contraire. Il courait si vite pour échapper à la pression qu'exerçait la magie du directeur qu'il percuta de plain fouet nul autre que Luna Lovegood.

- Oh bonjour, sourit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Où cours-tu comme ça ?

- Et toi ?

- Nul part…

- Tu n'aurais pas vu un chien noir ?

- Non, mais…

- Tu lui diras bonjour pour moi. Je mangerais bien un bout.

Sur ce elle partit le laissant planter au milieu du couloir. Elle avait un grain. Un chien noir ? Et lui dire bonjour… Il sourit. En fait, peut-être était-elle dans un autre état d'esprit et qu'au lieu de voir, elle percevait.

- Salazar ! hurla une voix.

- Hermione, sourit-il. Oh, Neville aussi.

- On accepte.

- Hein ?

##########

Merci,

Severus Snape / ?

Salazar Félis Silvestris / ?

Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger ?

Où est Harry Potter ?

.

Et un commentaire ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	6. Entrevue au Ministère !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard pour poster ce chapitre ^^' Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Curse me to love (you)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sixième Sortilège :<span> Entrevue au Ministère !

_- Salazar ! hurla une voix._

_- Hermione, sourit-il. Oh, Neville aussi._

_- On accepte._

_- Hein ? _

- On veut bien t'écouter.

- M'écouter ?

- Sur les bons côtés de… enfin tu sais quoi ?

- Oh…

Un éclair de réalisation le frappa. Ils voulaient entendre les bons côtés d'être avec Voldemort. Elle semblait avoir réfléchi à ce problème non-stop durant tout ce temps. Et elle en avait parlé à Neville en qui elle devait donc avoir confiance. Bon, cela ferait deux nouveaux partisans pour son lord. Ce n'était pas plus mal que cela se passe de la sorte. Si son lord acceptait toutes personnes magiques avec un potentiel suffisant alors la guerre serait comme gagnée. Il voulait qu'au lieu de choisir par la naissance, on choisissait par la puissance magique et toute personne même sang pur faible (ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver selon le lord) serait banni du monde sorcier. Quant à savoir si les moldu devait apprendre leur existence, Salazar s'en moquait. Du moment qu'il ne perdait pas les amis qu'il s'était fait.

- Je veux bien, mais pas ici et pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Réfléchi : Dumbledore et puis je suis fatigué. Je vais voir Harry.

- Conduit-nous à lui, on doit lui parler. On fera d'une pierre deux coups. Aller Salazar, supplia Hermione.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il.

Il les conduit aux appartements de son père qui dorlotait toujours Harry. Il vérifia quand même qu'il avait toujours l'apparence de Harry et demanda l'autorisation à Severus pour enfin laisser les deux Gryffondors entrer.

Ils affichèrent des têtes surprises. C'était vrai que les appartements du professeur Snape n'avait rien avoir avec sa personnalité acariâtre et vile. Ils étaient chaleureux à la façon Serpentard : sobre, mais accueillant. Hermione et surtout Neville avaient pensé… en fait ils n'y avaient jamais réellement réfléchi.

- Alors vous avez des questions, dit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

Ils étaient dans le salon, Severus buvait un café tandis que Salazar s'était assis sur un autre fauteuil alors qu'Hermione et Neville avaient prit possession de deux chaises. Ils acceptèrent volontiers les biscuits et le thé proposé par Harry.

- Oui, professeur. Déjà, êtes vous avec Voldemort ou pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il alors qu'Harry était sur ses genoux.

Neville laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur tout en sursautant, renversant du thé sur sa robe d'école.

Un coup de baguette de la terreur des cachots plus tard.

- Et vous nous le dîtes ?

- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir sortir d'ici vivants pour en parler à Albus, ricana le maître des potions. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes avec un mangemort, le survivant et un vampire.

Hermione porta sa main instinctivement à sa baguette.

- Petite idiote, reprit Severus. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous doutez déjà de votre allégeance.

- Je suis avec Harry ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

Comment osait-il lui dire ça alors qu'Harry était là aussi. D'ailleurs il était bien silencieux.

- Moi aussi, affirma Neville en prenant son courage à deux mains pour parler à son professeur qu'il craignait plus que tout.

- Je suis bien avec Voldemort, sourit tristement Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Neville.

- Parce que Dumbledore me manipule et que j'en ais assez de me battre sans pouvoir être moi-même, dit-il.

- Sans pouvoir être toi-même ? répéta Hermione.

Le connaissait-elle donc mal ? Mais à ce point ?

- On ne peut pas lire de livre sur la magie noire juste parce qu'elle est considérée comme noire mais cela dépend juste de l'utilisateur et puis la magie blanche aussi peut blesser. De plus, vouloir prouver la suprématie des sorciers n'est pas si mal moyennant que les personnes moldus et sorciers nés moldu soit bien traités s'ils sont neutres et qu'ils peuvent être des mangemorts. Je veux dire, il faudrait revoir notre mode de fonctionnement.

- C'est notre objectif vis-à-vis du lord, dit alors Salazar. On voudrait ouvrir un peu l'esprit du seigneur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit cela permettrait plus de fidèles et moins de contestations.

- C'est vrai, mais moi par exemple, je suis avec Harry mais il est avec Voldemort qui ne veut pas de gens comme moi, qu'est ce que je deviens ? Surtout qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il voudra bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Mione, sourit Harry. Voldemort acceptera la proposition. Il y verra de nombreux avantages. En attendant fait profil bas et on verra bien. Et toi Neville, veille sur elle.

- Les Serpentards sont plus courtois envers nous deux, c'est grâce à toi Harry, dit Neville en hochant la tête.

Il était avec Harry même si ce dernier avait changé de camp. En fait, cela faisait un moment qu'il se posait des questions. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il n'était aussi stupide que tout le monde voulait le croire. Il savait observé et il avait vite compris que Harry n'était aussi blanc que voulait leur faire croire. Et puis Dumbledore n'était aussi gentil que ça. Après tout, l'élu aurait pu être Harry ou lui d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais en choisissant de surprotéger la famille Potter, Dumbledore avait choisit lui-même l'enfant de la prophétie. Pas que Neville voulait être l'élu au contraire mais il trouvait que Dumbledore n'était pas un homme entièrement honnête. Après tout, s'il avait mieux informé Harry, son parrain ne serait pas mort parce qu'il avait cru qu'il s'était fait capturé.

- En partie, mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit sinon, sourit-il sadiquement.

- Merci, on ne dira rien. Je jure sur ma magie que je ne parlerais pas de ça au camp de la lumière et que je dévoilerais pas vos positions.

- Pareil pour moi, je le jure.

- Sortez, grogna Severus et ne revenez pas ici.

Salazar les raccompagna à la porte et les salua gaiement. Cette entrevue avait du bon.

- Ça c'est bien passé.

- Hm, file dans ta chambre.

- Ronchon, soupira-t-il en obéissant.

Le lundi arriva bien vite au goût des trois bruns. Ils étaient déjà en compagnie d'Albus dans l'ascenseur qui menait au ministère. Si Albus avait encore opté pour une tenue farfelue, Harry, Severus et Salazar étaient habillé façon moldu. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la section pour créatures magiques où Lucius les attendait déjà. Albus se figea un instant en voyant une autre personne l'accompagner. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun les yeux bleus. Le portrait craché de ce qu'aurait été Voldemort s'il était encore humain avec des années en moins par rapport à son âge réel. Ce pouvait bien être lui mais Harry ne semblait pas réagir avec sa cicatrice donc c'était sans doute juste une ressemblance.

- Bonjour, dit la voix de velours de cet inconnu qui voulait serrer la main d'Albus mais dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de se froncer en voyant Harry.

Albus eut un nouveau doute mais il s'effondra lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Salazar ?

Oulala… Qu'est ce que le lord noir faisait là et il voulait qu'il fasse quoi ? Bon, réfléchi, ton maître _(qui avait récupérer son ancienne apparance grâce à de longues recherches de Severus et Salazar (je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà expliqué avant ou pas ^^'))_ a besoin d'une couverture et il te parle. Il n'y avait aucun manuel pour ça pensa ironiquement le bras droit du lord qui finit par trouver.

- Mon dieu, sourit Salazar en venant prendre son maître dans ses bras un bref instant.

Autant en profiter. En temps normal il n'aurait pas le droit d'être aussi familier avec lui bien qu'il en mourrait souvent d'envie.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous présente mon tuteur. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de ma scolarité bien qu'il soit plus centré dans le domaine de la politique.

Albus sourit. Bon, puisque le lord n'était réapparu qu'il y a deux ans à peine, ce n'était pas lui. Il se détendit pour de vrai cette fois.

- Voici Marvolo Domdritle, sourit-il. Et je te présente Severus Snape, et Harry Potter.

Domdritle ? Il n'avait pas pu trouver mieux ? Bon au moins il avait trouver quelque chose, mais cela sonnait si… Enfin devant le rictus que lui offrait son lord, il pensait la même chose… Que ce nom était affreux. Et puis tant pis, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ou il aurait pu l'avertir… Oh, c'était ça. Il se vengeait de lui parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

- Bien sûr, sourit ce dernier. Le survivant.

Harry hocha la tête et tint tête à ce nouvel individu.

- En politique, sourit Albus. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté aux élections ?

- Non, non, ricana-t-il. Je préfère être tranquille chez moi. C'est bien trop de pression. Et en fait, je suis revenu de mon voyage et je suis venu voir Lucius mais Narcissia m'a dit qu'il était ici alors je suis venu mais quelle bonne surprise de revoir mon élève préféré.

Salazar rougit malgré lui face à ce compliment. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un mensonge mais entendre une éloge aussi minime soit-elle de la bouche de son lord était toujours agréable.

- C'est parce que vous êtes un très bon professeur, répondit-il sous le rire du dit professeur.

- Merci. Vous êtes venu pour vos affaires vampiriques ? Je peux vous voler Salazar ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Domdritle, sourit Albus en emmenant les deux autres avec Lucius.

Ils partirent parler avec le ministre qui les attendait. Il avait prévu d'être présent durant l'entretien. Il voulait pouvoir contrôler l'élu. Il voulait bien évidemment recevoir des éloges d'aider le survivant. Et puis la population croyait en Harry Potter donc il aurait plus de chance de pouvoir contrôler la population en ayant Harry de son côté.

- Vous êtes fou, soupira Salazar.

- Je voulais voir Severus et son calice.

- Mais maît…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda-t-il. Je préfère Marvolo.

- Marvolo, soupira le plus jeune. J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en vous voyant. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas eut cette idée ?

- Mais je n'en attendait pas moins de toi, mon petit Salazar, siffla-t-il.

- Cessez de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ? taquina le lord en humant l'odeur de son bras droit qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise surtout devant les regards qu'il recevait des employés.

Marvolo avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de Salazar pétrifié sur place.

- Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Laisse les…

Salazar se dégagea finalement le cœur battant. Ils se donnaient en spectacle et il avait horreur de ça.

- Mon idée ne te plait pas ?

- Si, admit Salazar. Je suis content que vous puissiez sortir.

Le « me voir » resta informulé. En fait il était sur que le lord était venu parce qu'il voulait avoir lui même la preuve que ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui était le calice de Severus.

- Vous ne m'avez pas cru…

- Si, je voulais juste te voir, pouffa-t-il devant la mine déçue de son mangemort.

Il l'aimait un peu trop, mais bon… Il était si parfait pour lui que ça en était déroutant. Il avait toujours de bonnes idées. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Le fait de l'avoir revu l'autre jour, lui avait rappelé à quel point ce gamin lui avait manqué.

- Et Potter ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est en sécurité.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas le voir ?

- S'il vous plait, demanda Salazar en profitant de la situation pour poser sa tête contre Marvolo qui se figea quelque secondes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du plus jeune.

- Bien, pour le moment je ne te demande rien, mais tu as intérêt à réussir, ordonna-t-il.

Un flash éblouit Marvolo qui grogna faisant pouffer Salazar qui perdit son sourire en voyant Rita. Pas elle, soupira-t-il et devant la tête qu'il tirait, Marvolo lui offrit un rictus. Charmeur comme il savait l'être, il engagea la conversation.

- Peut-être, vais-je pouvoir interroger votre fiancé, dit-elle mielleusement. Il a après tout sauvé Harry Potter des mangemorts.

- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Que ce passerait-il si Vous – Savez – Qui l'apprenait.

- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il serait en danger. Mon dieu… Vous êtes si prévoyant, gloussa-t-elle.

- Et que m'aurait-il fait, s'il l'avait su, chuchota Salazar à l'oreille de son lord qui fut le seul à l'entendre.

- Hm, je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, susurra-t-il devant une Rita qui les questionnait maintenant sur la relation du professeur Snape avec Harry.

- Oh moi maintenant c'est certain que le professeur Snape est dans le camp de Monsieur Potter, dit Salazar pour la faire taire.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, je vous offre à boire, proposa Marvolo. Je pourrais vous raconter mes voyages.

- Ce serait intéressant, dit-elle en le suivant.

Salazar resta sur place avec une tête d'enfant fâché et le lord lui glissa une enveloppe dans la main avant d'embarquer la journaliste. Il s'assit et glissa la lettre dans sa poche et attendit. Au moins son seigneur l'avait débarrassé de cette pie.

De n'autre côté de la porte, la situation était pour le moins ennuyante.

- Vous affirmez ne pas avoir été forcé sur cette relation ? répéta Ombrage.

Elle était sourde ou elle avait un problème mental ? Surement les deux. Severus devait sentir l'agacement d'Harry parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. En terrain inconnu avec autant de monde, son côté vampirique n'avait envie que d'une chose, de serrer son calice contre lui pour ne pas fragiliser le lien déjà peu solide par leur obligation de ne pas toujours être ensemble comme ils devraient pour un lien si jeune. Ce pendentif leur permettant de se séparer rendait le vampire qui sommeillait en Severus très instable mais cela il ne devait pas le montrer. Il savait se contrôler. Il était un espion, garder un masque impassible ne devait pas être si difficile. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient loin d'ici. Il s'agissait juste de patience, mais si elle continuait de faire enrager son calice, il allait lui sauter au cou et le lui briser. Calme…

- Le professeur n'a pas eut le choix pour me sauver, répondit pour la énième fois Harry.

- Vous ne répondez pas à la question, s'impatienta Ombrage alors que les doigts de Severus se crispaient sur l'épaule de son calice qui tenta d'envoyer des ondes positives à son vampire avant qu'il ne fasse un carnage.

- J'avoue au début ne pas avoir été enchanté par l'idée, je veux dire c'était mon professeur, mais je n'ai rien à redire sur cette situation. Je suis parfaitement heureux, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été ! s'énerva le brun malgré qu'il essayait de penser à des choses positives pour Severus qui semblait lui en être reconnaissant vu le rictus étrange qui ornait ses traits tirés.

- Donc il vous a forcé.

- Sommes nous là pour signer ses papiers ou pour nous séparer, je vous préviens, menaça Harry en se relevant. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre nous ou contre Severus, je vous laisse vous débrouiller contre Voldemort et je disparais avec lui et Salazar !

- Comment !

- Vous m'avez entendu, Severus est tout ce don j'ai besoin, je me bat pour lui alors si vous me l'enlevez je me tuerais et vous pouvez dire adieu à l'élu de la prophétie pour vaincre Voldemort !

Il était sur que cet argument ferait mouche. Un vrai Serpentard, d'ailleurs ce devait être le cas vu le sourire narquois qu'arborait Lucius. Il était sur que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Potter ne vienne rejoindre leur camp.

_Son lord lui avait parlé avant que la petite troupe n'arrive et il avait été surpris lorsqu'habillé en moldu, son lord était venu le rejoindre à l'entrée de son manoir. Il avait dit vouloir venir et qu'il devait lui parler de toute manière. _

_- On y va ?_

_- Mon seigneur ?_

_- J'ai à te parler._

_- Bien, répondit Lucius en s'inclinant._

_Il n'avait pas vraiment peur du doloris parce qu'ils allaient après tout au ministère donc pour une fois c'était uniquement pour parler. Pourtant son lord ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa maison pour le moment._

_- Salazar m'a dit que tu l'avais bien aidé, sourit Marvolo. Après tout en faisant ça, Potter nous rejoindra plus vite._

_- Bien sûr._

_- J'espère que tu ne me décevras plus, dit-il en lui donnant un masque argenté. Et tu remercieras Salazar._

_- Merci, mon seigneur, s'inclina le blond. Je le ferais._

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit soudain le ministre très mal à l'aise. Voilà vous signez ici et là et vous aussi Lucius.

Une fois les papiers signés en bon et dû forme, Severus leur offrit un rictus moqueur. Sa bon humeur retrouvée, bien que cela ne se voyait pas plus que la mauvaise humeur. Rien que le ton acide d'Harry avait suffit à les faire plier, mais il fallait bien admettre que ses arguments étaient très bien sortis. Son calice semblait ne pas être aussi stupide qu'il le pensait.

- Je suis épuisé, souffla le faux Harry.

- Je sais, mon éternel plaisir, lui murmura le vampire.

Harry rougit instantanément. Il était en effet devenu immortel depuis qu'il était son calice à moins que l'on ne le tue, mais il savait que Severus ne permettrait jamais que cela n'arrive. Il était aussi le plaisir de Severus. Il gardait le sang, le nectar du vampire et il avait dit ça pour une autre raison à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser tout de suite à moins d'avoir un problème dans son pantalon et l'endroit serait mal choisit.

- Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, sourit le directeur qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

Harry avait menacé le ministre avec un argument qui lui faisait peur. Etait-il vraiment prêt à aller aussi loin pour Severus. De plus, il ne pourrait même pas utiliser Severus comme chantage, déjà parce que c'était Severus, une des personnes les plus impossible à manipuler mais un vampire de surcroit donc quasiment impossible à blesser et Salazar ne semblait pas être un enfant quelconque. Il était puissant. Il le sentait dans sa magie, elle avait un petit côté sombre et un côté lumineux proéminent mais sombre quand même. Enfin il verrait. Avec Severus comme amant, Harry avait changé et la preuve était que Ronald et lui ne se parlait plus et cerise sur le gâteau, Ginny ne pourrait plus le manipuler en devenant son épouse. Tout cela devenait compliqué. Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout la situation. Et une réunion avec l'ordre allait bientôt avoir lieu vu que les vacances approchaient à grands pas. Il devrait remettre les pendules à l'heure. Le loup garou n'allait pas tarder à revenir lui aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire ?

- Alors ? demanda Salazar mais le sourire victorieux de son père lui suffit.

- Je vous laisse ici, les informa Lucius en partant.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, et Harry se dirigea vers sa table où il retrouva Hermione et Neville alors que les trois autres regagnaient la table des enseignants.

- Alors Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça s'est bien passé. On a même rencontré un prof à Salazar.

- Waouh ! Vraiment !

- Il est comment ? demanda Neville avant qu'une lettre ne les interrompe.

- De qui ça peut venir ? demanda Harry en l'ouvrant.

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous sommes désolé de l'attitude de notre frère à ton égard, mais surpris d'apprendre que tu es le calice de la chauve souris, enfin du très beau vampire Snape. Sache que nous ne soutenons pas notre frère sur ce coup mais toi, d'ailleurs si tu viens tu auras le plaisir de découvrir nos nouvelles inventions. On t'en réserve un stock, elles partent comme des petits pains. Nous sommes avec toi et il faudra que l'on te parle pendant les vacances mais de toute manière, on te verra à la Maison. _

_Fred et Georges_

_PS : dit bonjour aux autres pour nous !_

- Et bien, c'est bon à savoir, sourit Harry.

- Pourquoi tu es avec ce bâtard ? demanda alors la voix de Ginny.

- Ginny ?

- Harry, tu ne peux vraiment pas te débarrasser de ce type ?

- Quoi, non !

- Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

- Hein ? Non ! Jamais, tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi !

- Vrai ?

- Oui, sourit Harry.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne pouvait pas approcher Harry comme étant sa petite amie, elle jouerait le rôle de la gentille petite sœur et elle tenterait de l'éloigner de Snape. Après tout c'était les ordres qu'elle avait reçu de Dumbledore. Une fois le lord noir tué, ils auraient du tuer Harry pour récupérer la gloire mais maintenant en étant un calice, ils ne pourraient pas mettre ce plan à exécution. A la base, elle aurait du finir comme une veuve éplorée et Ronald comme le meilleur ami qui avait tout tenté pour le ranimer. Le seul ennui, c'était qu'en plus de l'animosité entre Harry et Ron, ce dernier était désormais avec Snape et que Dumbledore perdait peu à peu le contrôle sur Harry. Cependant, le seule avantage était qu'il était sur que Severus était bien avec eux et que Harry serait bien protéger et qu'il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que Voldemort soit vaincu.

Ginny leur sourit et se joint à leur conversation. Au moins, elle aurait la paix avec les Serpentard qui semblait ne plus s'en prendre à Harry, même avec Snape contre le lord, surement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Et puis elle ferait un bon espion et pourquoi pas se mettre avec Salazar qui avait une forte autorité sur Harry et Severus. N'était-ce pas leur fils, même sans être lié par le sang ? Il avait forcément de l'influence sur eux. C'était décidé !

- Désolé pour Ron, dit-elle à Harry en imitant une tête de fille triste.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- On devrait y aller, dit alors Neville. McGonagall n'aime pas les retards.

- Alors c'est parti !

Un tintamarre prit place dans la grande salle. C'était souvent comme ça lorsqu'un groupe d'étudiants partaient, les autres suivaient aussi. Les élèves se dirigeaient tous vers leur cours respectifs en même temps. Harry en tête croisa Draco qui l'ignora superbement, puis feignant un soupir :

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Alors le ministère ?

- Pas trop mal.

La courte et brève discussion s'arrêta là. Ils avaient tous les deux faits des efforts pour parler presque de manière civilisée. En réalité, c'était très amusant pour leurs amis.

Ginny s'éloigna pour aller à ses propres cours et croisa Severus qui la toisa de haut avant de la dépasser sans rien dire. Elle souffla. Il semblait être moins enclin à les faire souffrir depuis qu'Harry était son calice. Il y avait donc un point positif mais dans la durée ce n'en était pas un.

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent sans encombre. Ginny s'entendait bien avec la plupart des membres du groupe pro Potter, et les Serpentards la laissait donc tranquille aussi. Elle aimait bien. Mais elle devait faire des efforts pour se montrer aimable avec Hermione qui disparaissait de plus en plus souvent laissant Harry et Neville avec Salazar qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'apparaître de nul part comme un fantôme. Mais lui aussi avait la manie de disparaître et à chaque fois il répondait :

- Mon chat a besoin d'être câliné.

Un chat ? Mais il n'avait pas de chat et pourquoi ne pas l'amener avec lui. Il avait alors dit que sa Chance, parce que c'était bien son nom, était très timide mais qu'il adorait ses câlins et qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection. Pour passer du temps avec lui elle l'avait questionné sur cet animal et il avait rit :

- Chance parce que mon nom contient Félis et puis c'est une chance que de l'avoir.

Oui, une chance que Potter soit dans le camp des ténèbres pour le lord. Et puis, un animal plein de poils comme lui, c'était tellement amusant. Il devait bien trouver un surnom ridicule.

- Oh… Tu viens au lac ?

- Une autre fois, répondit Salazar qui s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Ginny le collait de trop ! Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Et puis maintenant qu'il faisait parti de l'ordre, pour mieux être avec Harry selon le directeur malgré son jeune âge… Pour mieux le surveiller, oui ! Il passa le reste du temps à réfléchir…

Et le repas du soir arriva bien vite, bien trop vite au goût de Salazar qui depuis un moment mangeait à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie d'Harry pour mieux le protéger. Il se méfiait d'un bon nombre d'élèves. Et puis, n'était-il pas à la base venu à Poudlard pour être son garde du corps, même s'il s'agissait d'un faux Harry. C'était assez amusant, ce fait que personne n'est de doute sur cette copie qu'il avait placée. Cela prouvait juste que personne ne connaissait Harry. Personne. Il soupira. C'était triste. Et très décevant. Pauvre de lui…

- Tu as vu ? demanda Ginny. Pourquoi y a-t-il une place libre à la droite du directeur ?

- Un invité ? suggéra Neville.

- Il paraît que c'est un politicien, souffla Colins.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- C'est dans tous les journaux, répondit-il. Il doit venir vérifier que le personnel enseignant de Poudlard est compétant. Avec toutes les créatures qui sont là…

- Pour surveiller Severus, coupa Harry.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, j'espère juste que c'est une personne supportable.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que le directeur se leva.

- Pardonnez mon retard, directeur, sourit machiavéliquement Marvolo en s'avançant élégamment.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, marmonna Salazar à la limite de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Bienvenu, Domdritle. Bienvenu. Mes élèves, je vous présente Monsieur Domdritle qui va rester quelque temps avec nous.

Des applaudissements plus ou moins certains firent leur apparition. Les élèves avaient lu la gazette du sorcier. Il savait qui était cet homme que les gens aux ministères respectaient depuis peu. C'était un homme dans la trentaine qui venait de percer en Angleterre.

- Bonjour Salazar, dit Marvolo en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Monsieur Potter. Mesdames, Messieurs.

- Monsieur.

- Marvolo, grogna son bras droit.

A l'entente du prénom du sorcier, la curiosité des élèves et même des professeurs fut piquée à vif. Ainsi ce mystérieux Salazar, surement un vampire d'après les nouvelles rumeurs qu'il n'avait pas contredit connaissait du beau monde.

- Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir, bouda-t-il élégamment alors qu'il lançait un regard vers les Serpentards qui inclinaient leurs têtes en signe de respect.

Leur lord était fou, complètement fou de venir ici, juste sous le nez de Dumbledore. Enfin, c'était très amusant que l'ennemi soit ainsi dans la place. Leur lord avait regagné son ancienne apparence mais plutôt dans la trentaine et avec un petit glamour changé quelques détails comme la couleur de ses yeux pour les faire devenir brun. Après tout dans sa jeunesse il les avait eut bleu. En plus il avait un bon alibi pour ne pas être le lord.

- Cessez cela, demanda-t-il alors.

- Quoi ?

- De vous amusez à mes dépends.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas, pouffa-t-il.

- Domdritle ?

- Bien sûr, directeur, je suis navré. J'ai tendance à perdre la notion du temps lorsque je parles à mon fiancé.

- Ton quoi ?

- Oh, tu viens enfin de me tutoyer, sourit-t-il mesquinement.

- Ça c'était très Serpentard, s'offusqua Salazar.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que son lord arrive à lui faire perdre ses moyens l'énervait.

- Mais je suis un Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas ton fiancé !

- Nous verrons, nous verrons…

Salazar se rassit et ignora superbement son supposé fiancé qui pouffait avec son rictus victorieux. De quel droit disait-il ça ainsi. Il s'amusait toujours à ses dépends. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'aimait pas que le lord s'amuse ainsi avec lui. Il devait le punir, oui c'était cela. Il devait savoir qu'il éprouvait une grande affection pour lui alors il se vengeait comme un Serpentard le ferait.

De son côté, Marvolo était très content. Il était fier de lui. De cette manière, au moins à Poudlard personne ne lui prendrait son bras droit. Il était particulièrement possessif envers lui. Une attitude qu'il avait du mal à comprendre mais qu'il avait accepté et puis il pouvait rester avec lui sans avoir à se justifier. Après tout être seul avec son fiancé n'allait pas lui être interdit quand à l'excuse qu'il offrirait au directeur, il pouvait simplement dire qu'ils avaient oublié de le mentionner. L'oubli était humain, même s'il ne l'était plus vraiment. Quoiqu'il en était, Salazar était à lui.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancé, sourit Albus comme le grand père bienveillant qu'il était.

Ils avaient tous repris leur activité précédente autrement dit de se remplir la panse, même si Marvolo voyait encore quelques têtes se tourner vers lui par curiosité.

- J'aime garder mon intimité secrète.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, n'est-ce pas Severus ? s'amusa Albus.

- En effet.

- Severus, le plus jeune maître de potion depuis des siècles. C'est vraiment un plaisir de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous, sourit-t-il. Vous serez sans doute, le plus vieux aussi.

- Sans doute.

Dans la salle, les chuchotements allaient bon train.

- Tu as entendu. Ils sont fiancés.

- Ils vont bien ensemble.

.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que Salazar ne s'intéresse à personne.

- Mais il ne sort pas avec n'importe qui.

- C'est vrai ! Monsieur Domdritle est le conseiller du ministre.

- Waouh ! Je savais juste qu'il avait pris des décisions importantes.

.

- Une autre célébrité !

- Comme si on n'avait besoin de ça !

.

- Le lord est fou !

- Chut ! Tu as vu la tête de Salazar !

- Avoue quand même que le lord l'adore.

- Tu me dois encore 10 gallions.

.

- Salazar ?

- Ne me demandez pas.

Harry pouffa puis parti dans un fou rire alarmant un peu ses proches voisins.

- Salazar, tu devrais voir ta tête !

- Harry !

Il ne récupéra pas longtemps son contrôle qu'il se mit à tenir son ventre tellement il avait mal de rire comme ça. Salazar bouda encore plus.

Ginny fulminait intérieurement. Elle n'avait plus aucun point d'approche pour contrôler Harry. C'était comme si tout était contre elle. Elle voulait la gloire ! A être la seule gamine de la famille Weasley, la petite dernière, elle n'avait droit à rien et Harry arrivait de nul part et avait droit à tout ! Elle était jalouse de lui et enragée qu'il ne se soit pas intéressé par elle. Elle aurait du être son épouse. Elle en rêvait depuis toujours ! Elle était censée devenir Ginnerva Potter ! Et même ce Salazar arrivant comme une brise avait droit à toute l'attention du monde.

Ronald quant à lui était très agacé aussi. Il perdait Harry au profit de ce sale Salazar puis à celui de Snape alors qu'Harry l'avait toujours haïs. La mort de Sirius était censée affaiblir Potter, pas qu'elle ait été prévue mais il était de toute façon censé mourir pour que Potter soit affaibli et qu'il soit plus facilement manipulable. Toutes ces années d'effort réduites à néant en quelques jours à peine ! C'était injuste. Mais le moment venu, il se vengerait de cette cuisante humiliation. En plus, leur garant était un mangemort ! Comment était-ce possible que Harry accepte ce fait, comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Désormais calice, c'était à Severus que revenait la garde jusqu'à sa majorité. C'était un vrai désastre. Heureusement, beaucoup d'élèves ne voyaient pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Et comme il l'avait prévu Salazar était gay. Cela avait été si visible ! Une vraie fille dans le corps d'un garçon.

Pourtant aucun accident n'arriva et les élèves faisaient leurs valise ou du moins ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes. Harry pour une fois partait à Grimmault même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Enfin Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit, lui il le haïssait, mais bon Severus serrait avec lui donc ce serait surement supportable. Il savait que Neville allait chez sa grand-mère, Luna retournait auprès de son père et Salazar partirait avec son maître que Severus et lui rejoindraient pour le nouvel an.

Il espérait que les vacances se passeraient bien. Enfin, c'était presque sur. La partie qu'il attendait avec impatience ? Simple. Lorsque Le lord noir verrait Harry Potter ! Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer ça et cela voudrait dire aussi qu'il pourrait arrêter de boire cette immonde potion pendant plusieurs jours et profiter de Severus tranquillement !

Salazar allait en baver.

##########

Merci,

Le nom de famille du lord est un anagramme évidemment même s'il est affreux ^^' !

.

Un petit commentaire ?

.

Votre Little Sulky Void ^^'


	7. De Retour au Quartier Général

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera aussi bien que les précédents si ce n'est mieux, mais j'en doute…

Ceci dit bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Septième Sortilège : De retour au Quartier Général

Une chance qu'ils ne prenaient pas le train. Severus se voyait mal y être avec les élèves. Son calice et lui feraient le voyage jusqu'à Grimmault en transplantant. C'était rapide et efficace. Bien entendu, il ferait un transplanage d'escorte. Qui sait où son calice pourrait se fourrer. Et ils finiraient le trajet à pied comme de simple moldu puisqu'il serait quand même malvenu de donner la localisation de leur quartier général au lord noir, supposé être l'ennemi.

- Il va falloir y aller, Harry, dit Severus, mais n'aimant toujours pas appeler son calice par le nom de cet insupportable gamin…

Aussi insupportable que son propre calice mais bon… Il avait décidé tout seul de le sauver. Aller comprendre pourquoi. Lui-même se le demandait encore, malgré que ça ne le gênait plus.

- Je suis prêt, dit celui-ci en se jetant joyeusement dans les bras de son vampire.

Evidemment Severus ne répondit pas et leva un sourcil, une attitude caractéristique de sa personne qui avait le don de faire rire son calice. Au début, il trouvait ça totalement snapien et donc nul ou autre mais désormais avec leur nouveau lien, il trouvait ça presque… Sexy ?

- Arrête de baver, espèce de sale cabot, rugit le vampire.

Sachant que ce n'était pas une remarque acerbe pour le blesser, son jeune amant, pas si jeune que ça, se mit à rire joyeusement.

- Bois ça avant que l'on parte, ordonna Severus alors que son compagnon buvait l'infâme breuvage qu'était le polynectar.

- Toujours aussi dégeux…

Un sourire narquois pris place au coin de la bouche du professeur qui s'agrandit à la remarque de la copie Potter :

- Tu es un maître des potions, tu ne pourrais pas rendre ça moins dégoutant ?

- Je pourrais.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

- Sale bâtard !

- Moi aussi, mon petit plaisir…

Moi aussi je t'aime, voilà ce qu'il n'avait pas prononcé à voix haute, mais qu'il pensait pour sur.

- Allons-y, dit Severus.

- Je n'aime pas là-bas, bouda-t-il.

- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix. On rejoindra les Malfoy pour le nouvel an. D'ici là supporte, dit Severus de son habituelle voix froide.

- Si tu ne me quittes pas, ça ira.

- Je ne le ferais pas… De toute façon je ne suis plus un espion.

Enfin pas pour Dumbledore, en tout cas. Il était juste très utile au lord qui même après être venu à Poudlard n'avait pas la confiance du directeur. Il était trop exubérant pour son propre bien. Enfin au moins le lord ne lui ferait rien parce qu'il était très bien placé. Au bras du survivant. Ou du moins officiellement. Officieusement, ce n'était pas lui, et encore heureusement. Il n'était pas pédophile. Gay mais pas enclin à sortir avec ses élèves. Ils étaient un peu fous de croire à une histoire pareille. Bon c'était vrai qu'il ne haïssait plus Po… Harry. Non plus du tout. Il éprouvait même une certaine affection pour ce gosse qui finalement avait hérité de sa mère par bien des aspects. Il n'avait aimé qu'elle et n'aimerait que cette femme. Une des raisons pour laquelle il était maintenant gay.

- Sevy ?

- Rien, je pensais à Ha… Potter.

Un rire étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il était un vampire, il pouvait entendre le plus infimes des bruits et le pouffement de son calice ne lui échappa pas même s'il se retenait.

- Tu peux l'appeler Harry, tu sais…

« Après tout, tu m'appelles bien comme ça assez amoureusement je dois dire, même si je sais que cela t'écorches les lèvres. »

Il le connaissait de mieux en mieux et même s'il avait été réticent à être son calice, désormais il se voyait mal sans lui, sans cet épisode qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Ce qu'il croyait être ne l'était pas. Déçu ? Oui il l'était et pas qu'un peu. Pauvre Harry. Lui il avait appris ça de la même manière que lui : par hasard. Totalement par hasard. Mais comme on disait le hasard fait bien les choses. Harry était libre de toutes manipulations de Dumbledore et ne serait pas non plus un esclave de Voldemort. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et ce vieux fou allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

- Ne te tracasse pas, lui souffla Severus alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la maison des Black. Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?

- Je les ais laisser à la maison…

- Alors raison de plus pour aller les chercher, dit-il en le poussant en avant.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement et Tonks se précipita vers Harry qui se réfugia presque instantanément derrière Severus. Elle se stoppa un peu brutalement renversant un vase qui s'écrasa au sol en un millier d'éclats.

- Immonde sang de bourbes, traître à votre sang ! Déchet !

- Tais-toi, hurla Harry.

Et à la surpris des membres de l'ordre qui avait accourut. Elle se tut. Elle semblait regarder Severus avec insistance puis elle dit :

- Noble créature des ténèbres, bienvenu chez les Black.

- Merci, Madame.

Et elle ne dit plus rien. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être déchirée par un vampire parce qu'elle avait offensé son calice. Pourtant on replaça le drap sur son tableau et ses plaintes cessèrent. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on la cache !

- Ah, mes enfants, se réjouit Albus. Vous êtes là et sain et sauf.

- Evidemment.

- Allons Severus, réprimanda Molly.

- Nous avons nos bagages à déposer même si nous n'avons pas prit grand chose et rester dans ce couloir miteux ne me plait guère. Poussez-vous.

Severus ignora les regards outrés et monta à l'étage. Harry passa devant lui et ouvrit la chambre de Sirius. Sa chambre. Pas question qu'il aille dans la chambre des parents ou dans celle de Rodolphus et il ne se séparerait pas de Severus. Il en était hors de question !

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires en prenant tout leur temps et redescendirent dans la cuisine où une bonne partie de l'ordre se trouvait, bien qu'il manquait aussi pas mal de monde. Il semblait aussi que Dumbledore était parti.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Harry.

- Harry, dit Molly en venant le prendre dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte.

- Harry.

- Remus ? Tu es revenu ?

- Oui, bonjour Severus.

- Remus.

Oui parce que c'était d'un accord commun qu'ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leur prénom pour faciliter les échanges. Pas la peine qu'ils se battent, malgré qu'un soit vampire et l'autre loup garou. Il était aussi des sorciers civilisés.

- Vous allez l'air fatigué.

- Oh… Oui un peu, admit Remus.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te reposer ?

- Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi, Harry. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non bien sur, sourit-il en demandant une permission avec les yeux à son vampire qui hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la table pour prendre un café noir.

Harry prit la main de Remus et le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait la tapisserie familiale.

- Il fallait que je sois sur, mais…

- Lunard ?

- Il te traite bien ? Il ne t'a pas forcé ?

- Attend ! J'ai déjà eut droit à l'interrogatoire du ministre, je vais bien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter tu es pire que James.

- Et toi tu es incorrigible, Sirius, sourit Remus.

- Quoi non ! Je suis Harry, s'exclama-t-il affolé. Bon d'accord… soupira-t-il après un bref silence. Tu as gagné. Comment as-tu su ?

- Patmol, le sermonna Remus. Je te connais.

- Je sais.

- Avoue, que si on t'avait dit que tu serais le calice de Severus…

- J'aurais envoyé cette personne à l'hôpital, finit Sirius.

- Bon allons-y avant que ton vampire ne vienne me tuer.

- Attend, Lunard… appela précipitamment Sirius.

- Quoi ? Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien, mais juste où est Harry ?

- En sécurité…

Sirius baissa la tête, mais se lança :

- Je suis du côté de Voldemort.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu trahir Harry ! rugit le loup en se retournant vers son ami.

- Qui te dit que je le trahis. C'est James et Dumbledore qui nous ont trahis ! rétorqua Sirius qui voulait à tout prix que Lunard l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

- Comment ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! C'est le fait d'être avec Severus !

- Non, on a voulu ma mort parce que je devenais un obstacle pour contrôler Harry. James n'a voulu Lili que parce qu'une prophétie a dit qu'elle serait, quelque soit le père, la mère de l'enfant qui serait aussi puissant que Merlin.

Remus ne répondit rien et Sirius eut la bonne idée de lui faire apparaître une chaise pour qu'il s'y asseye avant de tomber à la renverse. Cela faisait en effet beaucoup de révélations d'un coup alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Des révélations qu'il n'avait pas prévu de lui donner mais finalement la bombe était lâchée.

- Tu veux dire que cette mission c'est pour m'éloigner d'Harry ?

- Je pense, mais ne t'en fais pas, il va très bien.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire où il est ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Alors Lunard ? Avec Harry même s'il est avec Voldy ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. Mais…

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si, si… Je sais que tu es Sirius, mon loup me le dit, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'on sait fait manipuler tout ce temps…

Le supposé mort pouffa :

- T'es pas le seul.

- Et Harry, comment il l'a prit…

- Incroyablement bien. Il est avec le lord.

Remus soupira, se prit la tête dans ses mains. Sirius ne vint pas troubler son état d'intense réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est quand même, tu sais qui…

- Oui, mais si Harry peut le convaincre de changer certains aspects de sa lutte…

- Je suivrais Harry, mais que Harry. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, mais je dois réfléchir… Je ne peux pas croire que James… Laisse moi y réfléchir…

- Bon, tu es tenu au secret.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit tristement Remus.

- Harry ! lança Hermione en entrant dans le pièce. Oh, professeur…

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis plus ton professeur.

- On mange, sourit Hermione.

Sirius sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son vampire. Remus avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé et de calme qui comprenait tout et même les situations les plus improbables… Il se réjouissait du bonheur des autres. Il espérait qu'un jour quelqu'un saurait lui apporter ce bonheur qu'il pensait ne pas mériter. Même s'il ne voulait pas être dans le camp des ténèbres, il ne semblait plus vouloir rester dans le clamp de la lumière. Il était troublé. Plus difficile à convaincre que des enfants. Mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Hermione et Neville était jeune et facile à convertir du moment que Harry le leur disait.

Le repas fut calme, on se passa le journal d'un bout à l'autre et Harry le froissa méchamment.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Calme toi, lui chuchota Severus en lui pressant l'épaule.

Il reçut un sourire contrit en guise de réponse. Hermione sourit elle aussi, mais pour une tout autre raison. Elle avait surpris la fin de la discussion entre ce faux Harry et Remus. Alors comme ça elle avait raison, ce n'était pas Harry, mais une autre personne. Cela semblait plus logique. Mais qui était-ce ? Elle avait l'air de bien connaître Remus. Et Harry était vraiment avec Vous Savez Qui ? Enfin, ça elle le savait déjà mais savoir que depuis le début de l'année elle parlait avec une autre personne qui connaissait les secrets d'Harry était troublant. Cette personne avait du voir les souvenirs d'Harry et donc logiquement être proche de lui. Maintenant qui savait qu'il s'agissait d'un faux Harry ? Salazar, Severus, et Remus, c'était certain. Mais y avait-il d'autres personnes ? D'un autre côté, Severus était-il vraiment aussi du côté de Harry ? Ou était-ce une manipulation de Voldemort pour tuer Harry ? Elle allait devoir parler avec Severus et son calice… La mère de Salazar ? C'était étrange… Enfin pour le moment elle allait faire ce qu'on lui avait dit : faire profil bas et attendre de voir comment la situation évoluait. Elle devait vraiment découvrir elle même que leur directeur était un manipulateur ainsi elle en aurait la preuve de ses propres yeux et non parce qu'on lui avait dit. Ecrire à Neville et Luna.

- Je vais défaire mes affaires, dit-elle en se levant de la table pour ensuite disparaître.

Elle avait l'air pressée… Mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, sur le lit. Enfin… Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il détestait mentir et être hypocrite surtout avec ces traîtres ! Après tout Dumbledore était un manipulateur assoiffé de pouvoir tandis qu'en réalité James était un arriviste. Le seul point positif dans toute cette misère était qu'il était devenu le calice de Severus. Il ne le serait pas devenu si Lili avait pardonné à son vampire et il aurait été le père biologique du jeune Harry. Enfin maintenant, Harry haïssait James Potter et adorait Severus. Après tout il avait appris qu'il ne l'avait traité avec mépris qu'en couverture et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à chaque fois qu'il pouvait. De plus, avec sa nouvelle condition de vampire qui datait d'un accident d'il y a quelques années - il avait refusé de donner des détails – il avait une façon de penser différente ce qui faisait qu'il ne voyait plus ni Remus, ni lui comme des ennemis – comme dans leur enfance – et puis Harry aussi avait beaucoup murit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Je me demandé comment ça se serait passé si James n'était pas le père de Harry. Tu aurais surement était son père…

Son vampire grogna gentiment dans le cou de son calice. Comment pouvait-il encore douter ? Lili était… Et c'était le passé. Il était devenu un vampire par accident, il y avait environ dix ans. En réalité, il avait eut pour objectif de ne pas prendre de calice. Il était d'un tempérament solitaire.

- C'est le passé… Concentre toi sur le présent…

- Je sais, sourit Sirius en faisant un sourire digne de lui mais qui dans le corps de son filleul rendait un effet étrange.

- J'aurais pu être avec Lili, mais c'est de ma propre erreur que notre amitié c'est finie, et non pas d'une manipulation… Alors ce n'est pas quelque chose qui aurait pu être différent. Et puis, je survivrais à la situation actuelle.

- Moi aussi, je pense… répondit Sirius en lui donnant tout de même un petit coup au passage.

Sirius se cala contre son vampire et se plaça de sorte à être entre ses jambes, la tête dans son cou. Comme il n'était pas sous sa forme réelle, ils ne s'embrassaient pas. C'était bien trop dégoutant. Alors ils privilégiaient les démonstrations d'affection considérées comme chastes.

Mais heureusement, pendant la période du nouvel an, il allait au manoir Malfoy parce que Lucius était leur garant. Il était donc logique qu'ils y aillent durant les fêtes. De plus, Severus était le parrain de Draco. D'ailleurs c'était durant cette même période qu'ils allaient présenter Harry, le vrai cette fois, au lord. Ils avaient hâte d'y être. En espérant qu'il ne perde pas son sang froid en voyant son ancien ennemi. Mais ils en doutaient. Salazar allait et même devait préparer le terrain. Sirius éteignit la lumière.

Dans une autre chambre de la maison, Hermione venait de finir de rédiger ses lettres et avait empruntée Hedwige pour la livraison. Ginny ne l'avait pas questionnée sur les lettres. Elle savait qu'Hermione s'entendait bien avec Neville et la folle de Luna contre qui elle se garderait de dire du mal. Les colères de Harry étaient légendaires lorsqu'on insultait ses amis.

Deux jours passèrent calmement et Hermione reçut ses deux réponses un midi et fourra les lettres dans sa poche. Elle voulait les lire, au calme sans personne pour lire par dessus son épaule. Après tout les sujets étaient particuliers et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des problèmes alors qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher.

Le clone Harry et Severus passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ou autrement dit tout leur temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la maison donc Severus entrainait très sérieusement son calice. C'était surprenant. Parfois on les entendait se battre pour finir par un câlin la seconde suivante, se disputer pour finir par une morsure faisant taire le calice. Bref, il était un couple assez particulier, voire très étrange.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce de Buck, l'hyppogriffe. Ici peu de personne venait. Mais même avec le peu de luminosité de la pièce, elle pourrait lire tranquillement avant d'aller parler aux deux autres. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle parle à Salazar. Il lui avait donné un numéro de portable et elle en avait un aussi. Ils communiqueraient donc à la façon moldu.

_Chère H,_

_Mes vacances se passent plutôt bien, je suis aller voir mes parents, tu sais où. On en avait discuté. Pour se que tu as révélé, je ne sais pas, mais ce sont je suis sur c'est que je suivrais notre ami jusqu'à a fin même si c'est avec Lui. La seule chose qui me tracasse c'est de savoir où il est, mais je suppose que si tu penses que Sniffle est là, il ne doit pas être en danger. Enfin, tout ceci ne sont que des hypothèses que tu formules… Il faudrait être sur qu'elles marchent._

_N. L._

_PS : passe leur le bonjour !_

_._

_Bonjour Mione,_

_Je comprends ton trouble. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Je vois que tu as découvert la vérité. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je le suivrais. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. _

_L. L._

_PS : méfis toi des citrons_.

Tu parles d'une aide ! Mais en même temps, ils devaient parler par code dans leurs lettres. Si jamais elles étaient interceptées, ils serraient mal. Donc Luna le savait, et Neville n'avait pas changé d'avis. Aller courage, tu n'es pas folle, tu les as entendu !

Elle se leva et après avoir rangé ses lettres dans son journal intime, fermé à l'aide la sa baguette, elle descendit les étages pour se retrouver dans un salon privé où Severus et le faux Harry étaient en pleine leçon de duel.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Mione, sourit Harry en baissa sa baguette alors que le vampire faisait de même.

- Je voudrais vous parler, dit-elle d'une voix sûre au contraire de son monde intérieur.

- Et bien, parlons, railla Severus en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment par quoi commencer. Professeur Snape devait encore penser que les Gryffondors ne réfléchissaient pas et foncer dans le tas. C'était un peu vrai.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas Harry ! lâcha-t-elle à vive allure.

- Oh… Et qui veux-tu que je sois ? sourit le dit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Sirius…

Elle n'avait pas entendu l'identité du faux Harry, mais à part lui, elle ne voyait personne susceptible d'être si proche de Remus. Cette hypothèse marchait, même si imaginait un Black avec Snape était difficile vu la haine qu'ils se vouaient. Et pourtant, que ce soit Sirius était la seule chose logique qu'elle avait trouvé après avoir longuement réfléchi.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tenta-t-il de dire.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Lupin. Où est Harry ? Et est-il vraiment avec tu sais qui ?

- Oui, il l'est. Et il est en sécurité.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux un par un puis acquiesça comme pour dire silencieusement qu'elle les croyait.

- Hermione, commença Sirius. Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser, mais…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, sourit-elle. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et si effectivement Harry est avec vous savez qui et qu'il veut bien de moi, je serais de votre côté, sinon je disparaitrais surement avec mes parents.

- C'est compréhensible, dit Severus en se relevant. Bien, mademoiselle Granger, je dois entrainer mon idiot de calice.

- Idiot toi même, sale vampire !

- Je vous laisse, sourit-elle pour fuir lâchement la scène qui se déroulait.

Mieux valait ne pas être à proximité de ces deux là lorsqu'il avait décidé de se battre. Le professeur Snape pouvait se montrer très différent entre ses cours, Poudlard et son intimité. Ou était-ce peut-être simplement le fait d'avoir un calice comme Sirius Black qui le déridait considérablement. Enfin ce n'était pas son problème. Elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Elle remonta d'un pas décider l'escalier et se plongea dans la lecture plus que passionnante d'ouvrages considérés comme noir dont la couverture du livre était cachée par une protection en papier comme s'il s'agissait de ne pas l'abimer plutôt que de cacher le titre. Et puis le cacher à la moldu serait moins louche que de le cacher à l'aide d'un sort. C'était une née moldu alors personne ne se poserait de question. Elle se replongea dans son ouvrage : L'art occulte et la magie offensive, livre I.

Il s'agissait d'une introduction à ce qu'il appelait tous : magie noire. Un ouvrage passionnant et instructif d'où elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir des sorts. Franchement c'était la guerre. Il y avait forcément des dommages et des dégâts. Et puis la prison d'Azkaban était une forme de torture aussi, même si les gens envoyé là bas avaient commis des crimes en premier lieu. Pourtant, Sirius étaient innocent et même Harry qui en troisième année n'avait pas pour objectif de servir Vous savez Qui ne les supportait pas à cause de ses souvenirs.

En plus, franchement, les sorciers devraient revoir leur politique. C'était un poltron à la tête du ministère, les procès étaient mal faits. Franchement, si elle pouvait être du côté du lord noir, elle ferait en sorte que cette corruption soit écrasée ! Elle s'égarait… Page cinquante-sept… _L'art d'utiliser les sciences occultes…_

Les jours passèrent, en étant un peu tous les même. Hermione lisait. Ginny restait avec sa mère pour on ne savait quelle raison. Severus et Sirius (en faux Harry) ne se quittaient jamais. Buck était toujours sagement en haut et recevait de la visite de temps à temps. Kreacher faisait son travail docilement à la surprise générale. Il n'était pas enclin à aider Potter au tout début. Enfin, ils avaient laissé ce détail de côté. Peut-être parce que Severus était un vampire et que Harry était son calice comme avec Madame Black. Les jumeaux n'arriveraient que pour le réveillon. Ils avaient souhaité rester ouvert le plus longtemps possible. Leurs affaires marchaient très bien.

La date du réveillon de Noël arriva bien vite, même si pas assez pour certains.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, dit Severus de sa voix polaire et froide.

- Mais…

- Sirius, grogna le vampire. Prépare toi comme il faut !

- D'accord.

Une fois que Sirius ait repris une gorgé de l'infâme breuvage plus si infâme que ça grâce à Severus, ils descendirent vêtu correctement au salon où ils avaient prévu de passer le réveillon avec le reste de l'ordre.

- Harry !

- On est…

- Vraiment content…

- De vous revoir…

- Toi et le professeur…

- Snape…

- Moi aussi, les gars, sourit Harry alors que le dit professeur les regardait d'un air sceptique.

- Bonsoir, sourit Albus de son habituelle voix mielleuse.

- Etrange qu'il n'y ait pas eut de raid c'est dernier temps, dit Arthur Weasley.

- Oui, mais le lord doit préparer un mauvais coup.

- Je n'en sais rien, avec l'occlumencie, je ne fais plus aucun cauchemar, dit Harry.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça, gronda Severus.

- Oui, admit Albus.

Mais sans son espion, la tournure des évènements devenait dérangeante. Si Ronald Weasley n'avait pas stupidement attaqué Harry, il n'aurait pas découvert qu'il était lié à Severus comme calice, mais au moins il aurait encore son espion. Maintenant il n'avait plus personne. A part peut-être ce Salazar qui allait chez Lucius. En plus, Harry et Severus allaient les rejoindre. Est-ce un piège pour tuer Harry ? En même temps, il en doutait. Tout le monde savait que ces deux là allait chez les Malfoy pendant les fêtes. C'était passé dans les journaux après la signature des documents comme quoi Harry était le calice de Severus et donc à sa charge. Ils avaient même du passer à la banque des sorciers pour finaliser les arrangements financier du jeune Potter et son émancipation avancée. Franchement, rien ne se passait plus comme il l'avait à la base prévue.

_._

_« Joyeux Noel à vous tous »_

Voilà le sms que la jeune Hermione reçut vers vingt trois heures de la part de Salazar. Elle lui en renvoya un très similaire et elle continua la fête qui consistait à manger, rire et s'amuser. Ils étaient en famille, même s'il n'y avait pas ses parents. Elle avait dit qu'elle irait les voir pour le nouvel an puisque Harry et Severus disparaissaient aussi durant cette période.

* * *

><p>Merci, sachez que les commentaires motivent fortement pour écrire la suite !<p>

Et toutes mes excuses si des fautes persistes mais relire et corriger soi même est un travail plutôt difficile en réalité.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	8. De Retour au Manoir

Bonjour tout le monde, cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que j'ai posté, le temps passe vite.

Bon… Pour vous avouer la vérité, je suis dans une période connue et horrible nommée la maladie de la page blanche… Une des raisons pour laquelle ce chapitre est si court...

Note : se passe durant la même période que le chap. précédent.

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Huitième Sortilège : De Retour Au Manoir.

Salazar arriva par poudre de cheminette chez les Malfoy contrairement à Draco qui arriva avec le Poudlard express. En réalité, Salazar avait eut du travail de la part de son lord, il devait retrouver un ouvrage dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne vienne les rejoindre.

Salazar à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter, et du mot de passe obtenu parce qu'il était allé dans son bureau avant, entra. La pièce était vide, même le phœnix était absent. Les tableaux discutaient entre eux, calmement mais Salazar n'entendait pas ce qui se disait. Il avait un peu peur quand même. D'après Harry, le professeur Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers la cape de James Potter. Il ne l'utilisait que pour échapper aux portraits et espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Il chercha ou plutôt fouilla, faisant attention de tout remettre à sa place. Devant les mouvements, un des directeurs se mit à parler :

- Cher intrus, que cherches-tu ?

Salazar se figea. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui parlerait. Enfin c'était logique après tout. Les livres bougeaient et il avait déplacé des feuilles pour chercher si par hasard il n'y en avait pas un concernant l'ordre.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit une voix de femme.

- Je ne pense pas que cela pourra le rassurer. Mais sache qu'aucun de nous ne t'a vu.

- Un livre sur les Horcruxes, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

- Oh, s'exclama une autre directrice.

- Je pense qu'il parle du livre derrière le panneau.

- Où, demanda Salazar sans pour autant enlever sa cape.

- Ici, c'est caché, ici !

Il s'y dirigea lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il était très mal. Il vit des escaliers et les emprunta. Une seconde de répit pour réfléchir. Il était mal, très mal… Aller, trouves une idées ! Il entendit les pas du directeur se rapprocher de son bureau puis après un instant de silence, reprendre puis monter les marches. La première grinça… Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait les mains qui devenaient de plus en plus moites.

- Monsieur le directeur fit alors une voix. Il me semble que monsieur Snape et Potter sont en retard à Grimmault. Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés.

- Je vois. Je vais aller vérifier ça, il ne faudrait pas les perdre de vue, sourit-il.

Salazar soupira de soulagement. Il avait eut chaud. Qu'aurait fait le directeur s'il l'avait vu ? Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Une fois que les tableaux lui dirent de redescendre, il le fit et prit le livre. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore puisse se renseigner sur ces artefacts. Le lord lorsqu'il lui avait donné la mission ne lui avait pas expliqué ce que c'était mais juste que c'était très important pour lui. Salazar sortit du bureau après avoir salué les portraits qui se sourirent entre eux. Ils avaient aimé Albus, mais depuis qu'il avait eut en tête de contrôler le monde sorcier, depuis qu'il avait entendu cette prophétie. Il avait changé et leur amour affectif pour ce directeur s'était changé en haine. Il était devenu ce qu'il avait tant cherché à combattre. Mais le pire c'était qu'il était heureux de pouvoir être le plus puissant. Il ne voulait pas de rival quant à la maîtrise de la magie. Ou avait-il toujours été ainsi et que cette facette faisait surface…

Salazar courait dans les couloirs, descendit les marches à vive allure, entra dans les appartements de Severus, rangea la cape dans une malle, prit la poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le feu et annonça sa destination : Manoir Malfoy !

Il sortit comme un pur débutant de la cheminée devant les regards surpris des mangemorts et du lord. Il était couvert de suie, et faillit tomber en avant une seconde fois. Il éternua peu élégamment et Draco lui sortit :

- Tu détestes toujours autant les voyages par cheminée, hein ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir devant la moquerie et remarquant son maître, lui tendit le paquet.

- Ah, je vois que je peux toujours compter sur toi.

Devant le compliment, Salazar ne fit que sourire.

- Et comment va Potter ?

- Bien, il se porte comme un charme, à quelques détails près…

- Je vois, dit-il en donnant le livre à un elfe de maison auquel il donna l'ordre de le mettre dans sa chambre, à son manoir.

Voldemort se leva alors et s'assit au bout de la grande table qui était dressée pour le repas. Salazar s'assit à la place libre à droite de son lord et fut imité par les autres mangemorts tel que Bellatrix assise non loin de lui ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Heureusement qu'il y avait Narcissia entre eux. La folle échappée d'Azkaban voulu se servir d'un plat mais puérilement Salazar piocha dans le même lui coupant la route et commença à manger. Le lord ne dit rien bien qu'il venait d'assister à un comportement qu'en temps normal il n'aurait jamais accepté. Bellatrix ne fit que lui jeter un regard noir qui fit sourire Lucius.

Ce Salazar qu'il respectait parce que Severus le respectait avait vraiment de quoi les rendre tous jaloux, mais étrangement lui trouvait ça très amusant. Il était satisfait de sa place dans les rangs du lord, sa famille était protégée et privilégiée depuis qu'il était de nouveau retourné dans le rang de favori grâce à Salazar d'ailleurs qu'il devait penser à remercier lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Il ne comptait pas le faire en public, déjà parce qu'il ne tenait pas à montrer qu'il avait en quelque sorte eut besoin d'un coup de main de Salazar. Il espérait aussi qu'il ne le dirait pas aux autres membres, parce que dans les rangs de leur lord, il y avait quand même de fortes inégalités, jalousie et que de toute manière c'était au mangemort qui serait le meilleur. Mais bien évidemment pour le moment, cette place de choix était détenue par Salazar qui apparemment ne risquait pas de la perdre vu comment le lord se comportait avec lui. Il était persuadé que même une erreur de la part de son entre guillemet filleul ne viendrait pas lui ternir sa réputation, ni sa position de favori. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette et les conversations autour de la table. C'était sans aucun doute plus judicieux que de se perdre dans ses pensées comme il venait de le faire.

- Alors Bébé Potty sera bientôt des nôtres, ricana Bellatrix.

- Et je te conseil de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, répondit Salazar avec une voix polaire.

Il était très clair que Salazar n'aimait pas Bellatrix et beaucoup soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'elle avait été la favorite du lord noir durant une longue période. Bien entendu, la raison était autre, mais Salazar se gardait bien de leur dire pour le moment. Il ne comptait pas non plus leur dire qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui se racontait dans les couloirs, tout comme Voldemort d'ailleurs.

Un ricanement en provenance de Marvolo fit se tourner les têtes et Salazar regarda son maître avec un regard interrogateur auquel le lord lui répondit par un sourire pour ensuite lui caresser la joue affectueusement.

- Sois sage, veux-tu ?

Il acquiesça en profitant du contact de la peaux de Marvolo qui trouvait son second très amusant et adorable.

- Bella, comporte toi en conséquence du rang de Salazar, ajouta-t-il alors froidement devant le sourire de son ancienne favorite.

Elle était un peu folle depuis son séjour en prison mais comme elle le servait bien pour le moment, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt à s'en priver. En revanche il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait avec Salazar parce qu'il savait que ce dernier la tuerait si elle dépassait une limite invisible. Salazar était puissant, peut-être pas autant que lui, mais pas très loin. Et puis même, ses mangemorts devaient savoir qu'ils devaient respect à son bras droit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se croient le droit d'oublier le rang qu'il leur conférait.

Le reste du repas, Salazar n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de simplement picorer dans son assiette sous le regard sévère de Voldemort qui trouvait toujours qu'il ne mangeait pas suffisamment. Cependant il ne fit aucune réflexion et laissa son bras droit se comporter comme il le désirait. Il ne voulait pas, au contraire, perdre la spontanéité du jeune homme qui l'amusait grandement.

- Puis-je ?

Voldemort acquiesça et Salazar se leva élégamment et disparu par la porte pour aller se coucher ou du moins dans sa chambre, celle attribuée dans le manoir Malfoy. Il était fatigué et n'aimait pas spécialement rester avec les autres mangemorts sauf certains. Mais il était épuisé et avait trop de choses en tête. Il entra, se doucha et se posa sur son lit en pyjama qui s'avérait être un t-shirt de taille maximum pour se reposer.

Il devait en effet trouver un moyen d'annoncer au lord qu'il serait judicieux d'accepter les nés moldu, ou autrement dit toutes personnes magiques avec suffisamment de capacité magique pour ainsi avoir plus de partisans, mais surtout éviter la consanguinité. Personnellement ce qui arriverait au moldu ne l'intéressait pas, qu'ils deviennent leurs esclaves ou pas ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Du moment que ses amis restaient à ses côtés tout irait bien. Malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée de comment en parler au lord. Allait-il s'énerver ? Le punir pour une idée pareille ? Y réfléchir ? Ou immédiatement la jeter aux orties ? L'accepter ? Pourrait-il même l'accepter ?

Mais il devait lui en parler, ils devaient en discuter. Il était très privilégier, tout le monde le lui répétait. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de risques qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas ? Il avait les vacances pour réussir à lui glisser l'idée. Il n'avait pas de quoi se stresser…

Toc Toc

- Entrez !

- Bonne nuit, lui dit Voldemort.

- Bonne nuit, mon seigneur.

- Marvolo.

- Marvolo, sourit Salazar.

Il adorait pouvoir l'appeler autrement que par son titre. Salazar ne s'agenouillait pas devant quelqu'un à moins qu'il le fasse par choix parce qu'il respectait la personne en question. Il avait choisit Voldemort comme son maître et il en était conscient. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui été venu de son plein gré le voir et qui l'avait attiré. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait accepté aussi vite Salazar.

Le lord le contempla encore une minute avant de disparaître en fermant la porte. Salazar soupira. Il s'affala de nouveau sur son lit et tomba dans un sommeil agité.

_- Salazar ?_

_- Mon seigneur, sourit-t-il en venant à sa hauteur._

_- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? _

_- Je…_

_- Parles !_

_- Je pensais qu'accepté les né moldu serait une bonne idée pour augmenter nos effectifs, articula-t-il rapidement. _

_- Les né moldu ! Hors de question ! Tu te crois permit de prendre ce genre d'initiative ! Changer le traitement des moldus pendant que l'on y ait. Doloris (crucio) !_

- Non, hurla le jeune bras droit en s'agitant dans ses draps.

Son front était couvert de sueur, ses mains moites étaient accrochées à la couverture, sa bouche entre ouverte laissait échapper des gémissements plaintifs d'agonie alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Son dos était cambré à l'extrême alors que ses jambes s'agitaient et taper contre le matelas faisant tomber la couette sur le côté.

- Arrêtes, j'ai mal !

- Salazar !

Alerter par les bruits qu'il produisait, le lord était venu dans la chambre voisine à la sienne pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec son bras droit. Et il s'était pressé de le réveiller. Il était inquiet, de quoi pouvait bien cauchemarder son jeune second pour être dans un état pareil ? Il fut rassurer lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir ses jolis yeux verts, terrifié certes, mais plus fermé et donc plus en plein cauchemar. Pourtant à son grand étonnement, il le vit s'éloigner de lui comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Son regard voguait à chaque coin de la pièce pour finir par se poser sur lui, plein de peur. Il le laissa en retrait en attendant qu'il se calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit sa voix cristalline encore empreinte de peur :

- Marvolo ?

Voldemort s'assit plus confortablement au bord du lit et d'un geste de la main lui intima de venir ce à quoi il obéit. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui, mais à sa grande surprise il fut pris dans les bras de son maître. Il se laissa bercer comme un enfant, la main de Voldemort caressant ses cheveux affectueusement le surpris mais il était loin de se plaindre. Ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar du au stresse auquel il était soumis. Il ne craignait rien, le lord ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Alors, commanda Marvolo.

- Vous ne me ferez pas de mal ?

- Non.

La réponse était venue vite et avait été prononcée clairement. Salazar ne doutait pas de sa parole. Sa respiration se fit de nouveau régulière et Voldemort sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il le garda un moment ainsi avant de le coucher et de rabattre la couette sur lui. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient un peu sur son visage, ses longs cils et le léger sourire qui ornait à présent ses traits rendaient ce tableau magnifique du point de vu du seigneur des ténèbres. Pourrait-il trouver meilleur bras droit et même ami ? Son seul véritable ami, d'ailleurs. Il savait au fond de lui que Salazar ne le trahirait pas, bien qu'il n'avait pas d'idée sur ses origines. Il lui laissait ses secrets pour l'instant tout comme il gardait les siens même si un jour ils devraient sans doute partager. Voldemort ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion, il y avait forcément une raison pour laquelle il était venu le servir. Une vengeance, sans doute comme beaucoup de ses mangemorts qui venait servir dans ses rangs.

Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui posait la question. En règle générale Salazar lui tenait tête avec véhémence, le fait qu'il pose cette question le désarçonnait. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà dit qu'il ne le blesserait pas ? Pour une fois Voldemort était confus. Salazar était un mystère à ses yeux. En commençant par cette fusion qui semblait exister entre eux, cette compréhension qu'il avait de lui, et ce courage de lui imposer ses idées, tout en réussissant à n'être que son second mais toutefois presque son égal. Il ne lui manquait que l'expérience.

Il se leva, et retourna dans sa chambre. Avait-il rêvé de lui le torturant ? Pour lui demander s'il le blesserait c'était très probable. Pourtant, pourquoi rêvait-il de cela ? Ce n'était pas logique. Après tout ce qu'il osait faire, ce qu'il oserait encore faire et dire, il devait savoir qu'il avait toute son indulgence, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas lui même comment c'était possible. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être justement indulgent ou gentil ou tout autre qualificatif de ce genre de démonstration. Il était le seigneur des ténèbres ! Il se recoucha, préférant garder ses questions pour plus tard lorsque Salazar serait en mesure de lui expliquer tout cela plus en détail.

Le lendemain, alors que la lumière du soleil matinal transperçait les rideaux venant éclairer doucement la chambre de Salazar, ce dernier émergea de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les paupières pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Sa nuit avait été étrange, il avait cru avoir fait un cauchemar et que son maître était venu le bercer, c'était ridicule. Voldemort ne perdrait pas son temps même pour son bras droit. Un bruit de coup contre sa porte, le fit grogner :

- Entrez…

Un ricanement bien connu lui répondit alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur son lord, habillé d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une chemise blanche.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très…

- J'espère bien après la crise que tu as eut, sourit narquoisement Marvolo.

Salazar rougit et se cacha sous sa couette. Alors ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Il s'était vraiment endormi dans les bras de…

- Pardon.

- Peut-être me diras-tu ce dont tu as rêvé, ordonna-t-il tout en tournant la phrase comme une demande.

Mais le ton était clair : il s'agissait bien d'un ordre.

- Je… Je devrais me préparer, dit précipitamment le plus jeune en essayant de sortir de ses draps pour finir peu élégamment au sol entremêlé dedans devant son lord qui se permit un rire franc.

Salazar le regarda alors comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et qu'il avait en face de lui une créature encore jamais répertorié. Un rire qui cessa bien vite vu sa tête.

Mon dieu, ce rire il voudrait l'écouter encore.

- On en parlera Salazar, sois en sur, mais je te laisse tranquille pour le moment. Tu es très amusant.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il referma la porte, laissant le dit Salazar encore au sol, méditer sur ses mots. Il savait bien qu'il devrait lui en parler. Peut-être qu'il ne se fâcherait pas s'il savait qu'il était incertain. Il allait devoir amener le sujet calmement… Ce n'était pas son point fort que de faire dans la dentelle. Il était très Gryffondor comme sa mère d'ailleurs sur ce point de vu là, au grand damne de son père.

En pensant à eux, il espérait que ses parents allaient bien. Il se méfiait beaucoup de Dumbledore et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les contacter avant qu'ils ne viennent au manoir des Malfoy comme prévu. Il ne pourrait lui même aller dans le QG de l'ordre que lorsqu'il aurait fait ses preuves, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Il espérait que ses parents avait réussit à parler à Remus vu qu'il était important pour Sirius et qu'Hermione était encore en état de doute mais plus encline à être avec Harry et Voldemort. Avec Hermione de leur côté ainsi que Neville et Luna et même encore les jumeaux, plus rien ne retiendrait Harry avec Dumbledore.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il fallait juste que son maître accepte les né moldu et ce serait dans la poche. La guerre serait comme gagnée même s'il voudrait surement le faire avec un plan parfait devant témoin. Il le voulait aussi. Voldemort et lui voulaient la fin de Dumbledore mais encore plus son humiliation et de le voir comprendre qu'il avait perdu. Ce serait encore mieux que de le tuer tout de suite.

Salazar s'habilla en jean et t shirt à sa taille, et descendit rejoindre les autres dans le grand salon.

- Ah, te voilà, sourit le lord.

Il inclina la tête en réponse et s'affala sur la chaise libre, repoussa son assiette et posa son front sur la table.

- Je croyais que tu avais bien dormi ? A moins que tu ne m'ais menti…

- Non, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, mais je suis encore épuisé, bailla l'enfant.

- Et bien tu dormiras pendant le meeting, il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu ne sais déjà…

En réalité, Voldemort ne lui avait pas dit sur quoi portait la réunion, mais il ne voulait pas que ses autres mangemorts le sache surtout Bellatrix. Elle pouvait être fatigante. Salazar sourit et se releva pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Il conjura un canapé et s'allongea dessus en position fœtale enroulé dans une grosse couverture rouge. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il était épuisé comme ça, mais pour le moment reposer son esprit était le plus important.

Il fut réveillé par Voldemort.

- Nous allons au ministère.

Lorsque Salazar se leva, sa vision devint noire. Il s'était déplacé trop rapidement et s'accrocha à son maître, le temps de retrouver contenance.

- Bien, sourit-il finalement.

N'ajoutant rien, ils prirent le moyen de locomotion de la cheminée pour s'y rendre.

- Ah, Monsieur Domdritle, sourit Fudge inconscient du fait qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

- Bonjour monsieur le ministre.

- Bonjour, répondit Salazar avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Monsieur Silvestris ?

- Félis Silvestris, corrigea Marvolo en prenant la main de son supposé fiancé pour qu'il avance.

Une fois dans le bureau du ministre, Marvolo forma un sourire sadique bien à lui et dit soudain :

- Le lord m'envoie, commença-t-il laissant le temps à Fudge de récupérer un peu de contrôle. Il paraitrait qu'un de ses mangemorts soit caché par vos soins.

- Oui, en effet, parvint à dire le ministre qui était lui même sous les de Voldemort.

Il y avait dans ses rangs, les rats comme Peter qui était des trouillards et qui par peur joignaient ses rangs. Quelque chose auquel Salazar voulait remédier.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Barty Crouch Junior.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Salazar. Je croyais qu'il avait reçut le baiser du détraqueur pour s'être fait passer pour Fol'œil ?

- Comment sais-tu cela toi ?

- Silence Cornelius.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur sa chaise alors que Marvolo regardait son second avec attention. Aucune information sur cet incident n'était sortie. Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une discussion avec lui.

- La prochaine réunion tu as intérêt à venir, sourit le lord sadiquement. Et avec lui.

Oh que oui. Barty Crouch Junior était un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts alors que Fudge était un trouillard qui n'était pas retourné à ses côtés. Mais dans tous les cas ce n'était pas une grande perte, mais le fait qu'il cache un de ses favoris le gênait et méritait punition. Apparemment, il avait réussit à le sauver du baiser du détraqueur mais l'avait fait prisonnier de sa personne pour il ne savait quelle raison. Enfin, il lui avouerait tout cela lors du prochain meeting où il recevrait sa punition.

- Bien, bredouilla le ministre.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne viens pas, ricana Marvolo. On y va, sourit-il alors en direction de Salazar qui était resté bien silencieux.

Pourtant lorsque Marvolo franchit la porte sans se retourner vers le ministre, Salazar lui offrit un sourire narquois digne de Salazar Serpentard qui lui glaça le sang. S'il avait parler, il aurait dit d'un ton froid et sadique : « si tu ne viens pas, je te retrouverais et tu aurais préféré subir la punition du lord plutôt que la mienne. »

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses que peu de gens savent…

- Je sais, sourit le plus jeune en prenant la main de son maître.

- Ne devrais-tu pas aller voir ton chat ?

- Si, je devrais…

- Je te reverrais au prochain meeting, donc.

- Cela me semble juste.

Marvolo s'arrêta et coinça Salazar contre un mur et se pressa contre lui, le faisant expirer bruyamment. Il rougit brutalement faisait pouffer son lord contre lequel il sentit les vibrations de son rire se réverbérait contre sa peau le faisant frissonner.

- Je te retrouverai à mon manoir.

Et sur ce il l'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre un couloir et de le planter là. Salazar reprit son calme et se dirigea quand à lui dans la zone des cheminée. Il allait retrouver Harry à l'impasse du tisseur.

Arrivée à destination, Salazar rigola comme un fou.

- Le jeune maître est de retour, Félis est content que le maître soit là. Que peut faire Félis pour le maître ?

Félis, l'être de maison de la famille Prince, celle du côté maternelle de Severus. Il était à leur ordre depuis aussi loin que Severus s'en souvenait. Il avait été l'elfe de sa mère. Salazar aimait beaucoup cet elfe, il était gentil. C'était étrange d'avoir un elfe qui lui obéissait par obligation. Salazar était l'Enfant de Severus parce que pour l'adopter à la manière des vampires, il avait bu le sang du dit vampire. Mais pour que cela fonctionne il fallait que ce soit le vampire qui offre son sang et non l'humain qui le prenait avec ou sans autorisation. Il ne fallait pas d'intermédiaire lorsque l'on buvait le sang. Pas de verre ou autre récipient. Du poignet aux lèvres. C'était ainsi fait. Evidemment, Severus l'avait offert à Salazar. C'était la raison pour laquelle Severus ne pourrait jamais faire de mal au jeune homme, c'était comme sa propre progéniture toute en restant humaine. Une des raisons pour laquelle, l'elfe lui obéissait aussi.

Salazar sourit :

- Non, merci. Est-ce que ma chambre est prête ?

- Toujours.

- Je vais y aller alors. Peux-tu préparer à manger ?

- Bien sûr, jeune maître, s'inclina-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans le bruit caractéristique des apparition et disparition des elfes de maisons.

Salazar monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre.

Il se plaça devant le miroir et relaxa sa magie. Un flot agréable et continu revint déferler hors de lui dans la maison, figeant sur place l'elfe qui reprit son activité peu de temps après. Il avait l'habitude de cet exercice réaliser par Salazar qui ouvrit les yeux et les contempla dans la glace avec un sourire. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se détendre et laisser sa magie refaire surface. Son taux magique était assez élevé, un peu au dessus de la moyenne et il ne voulait pas s'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore plus que nécessaire. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Il aurait aimé être normal, être n'importe qui, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il le savait… Il regarda son reflet lui sourire, se déformer imperceptiblement puis se figer de nouveau. Son ombre bougea, mais on aurait pu croire que c'était du à la lumière du jour, cependant Salazar savait que c'était différent. Son autre soi… Son sourire près de la glace s'élargit et il recula mais son double rigola. Puis lui sourit gentiment.

Il tenait à lui, c'était son protéger. Il était une partie enfouie en lui conçue pour désormais prendre soin de lui. Une partie latente réveillée suite à un choc, un traumatisme psychique. Ils étaient devenus une seule et même personne mais parfois, Salazar avait l'impression de le revoir, lui faire comprendre que tout en étant parti, il était toujours en lui, en étant lui…

##########

Merci,

Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait, cela motive. Si jamais vous avez des suggestions, j'en prendrais note pour essayer de pimenter la chose mais je ne promets rien.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	9. Un Gros N'Importe Quoi

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis en retard ! Oh my god... Mais enfin me revoilà, alors enjoy, j'espère...

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Neuvième Sortilège : Appelons Simplement Ça, Un Gros N'importe Quoi !

Salazar était déjà prêt à repartir au manoir Riddle. Son elfe le salua et il disparu chez son maître. Cet instant de liberté lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Pouvoir être libre durant quatre jours était agréable. Pas qu'être avec Marvolo ne l'était pas bien sûr, mais la contrainte actuelle à laquelle il était soumis n'était pas des plus simple. Son identité devait rester un secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous prêt à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus. Et puis il avait vu qui il devait voir !

- Salazar tu arrives au bon moment, se réjouit Voldemort.

- My lord, bailla sans le faire exprès le jeune homme encore fatigué.

- Aurais-tu encore mal dormi ?

Cette question surprit les mangemorts présents qui n'avaient pas pour habitude d'entendre leur lord leur demander des nouvelles concernant leur santé, mais ils se dirent que peut-être le traitement réservé à son bras droit était différent. Après tout le traitement de Salazar était différent. Dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, ça ne suivait plus aucune règle.

- Excusez moi.

- Vas dormir, ordonna-t-il alors en conjurant un canapé suffisamment grand pour faire office de lit où Salazar se coucha immédiatement et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, Fudge !

_- Maitre !_

_- Parle je te dis, de quoi peux-tu bien avoir peur ?_

_- Je me disais que l'on pourrait accepter les sang mêlés et les nés moldu tant que ce ne sont pas des moldu comme ça cela ferait moins de contestation._

_- Les sang mêlé ! Au même rang que les sang pur !_

_- Mais je ne suis même pas un sang pur, sanglota Salazar, blessé par cette remarque._

_- Silence ! _

- Arrête, Marvolo ! hurla soudain Salazar en arquant le dos et froissant le drap qui le recouvrait.

Voldemort se stoppa instantanément ce qui laissa à Fudge le temps de se reprendre. Les mangemorts entendirent des sanglots à moitié étouffer et aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, ils virent leur seigneur s'approcher de son second et lui caresser les cheveux.

- Salazar ?

- Tu avais promis, pleura le jeune brun.

- Salazar.

La dite personne ouvrit finalement les yeux et se redressa :

- Marvolo ?

La façon dont le nom fut prononcé prouva simplement aux autres que le jeune homme n'appelait pas leur maître par son titre en privé mais par ce qu'ils supposaient être son prénom.

- Encore ce cauchemar ?

- Excusez moi. C'était stupide.

- Parle, commanda-t-il sur un ton cependant neutre.

- Je me disais…

Il hésita faisant se poser beaucoup de question à son lord qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait mettre son adorable second dans cet état.

- Qu'on pourrait revoir certains de nos principes, chuchota-t-il à grande vitesse.

Voilà c'était dit.

Salazar n'osa pas regarder son lord et attendit un doloris qui ne vint jamais.

- Lesquels ?

A la surprise générale, Voldemort acceptait de savoir quels principes l'enfant voulait changer. Eusse était l'un d'eux et ils se serait fait punir d'un tel affront sans aucune forme de jugement.

- Par exemple, on pourrait accepter les sang mêlés et les nés moldu si ils acceptent de couper les ponts avec leur famille moldu pour ne plus être que des sorciers ou je ne sais pas mais pour avoir Potter dans notre camp, il serait utile que Granger puisse être un mangemort…

- Bon point, admit-il en s'asseyant sur son trône. Crois-tu qu'elle tuerait ses parents pour Potter ?

Salazar sursauta face à la question.

- Tu n'en sais rien, pas vrai ?

- Normalement je ne pense pas qu'elle oserait jamais faire ça…

- Fudge, qui t'a permit de bouger ? demanda mielleusement le Lord.

Un brui peu distinct se fit entendre.

- Cesses donc tes jérémiades ! cria Salazar. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

- Peut-être ? proposa leur lord qui se demandait de plus en plus si le jeune homme était capable de torturer un individu.

Salazar ne répondit pas et les autres mangemorts se mirent soudain à penser avec certitude qu'il était peut être tout simplement incapable de torturer quelqu'un.

- Le second du Seigneur se doit de pouvoir torturer et tu en ais inca…

D'un geste souple et vif, Bellatrix se retrouva à gémir sur le sol et à se tordre en des angles impossibles.

- Tu vas me pousser à bout Lestrange, susurra Salazar dont les yeux devinrent rouges comme ceux de leur lord.

Soudain, il se stoppa et se rassit sur la chaise mise à sa disposition chez les Malfoys et la couleur de ses iris redevint l'habituelle teinte verte très particulière. Les cris l'excitait beaucoup trop et lorsque son maitre utilisais sa magie pour, cela le rendait dingue.

- Bon, et bien pourquoi pars-tu à chaque fois que je me lance dans ce genre de séance, tu as pourtant l'air de les apprécier, ricana Marvolo.

- Justement, je les aime de trop, surtout quand c'est vous… admit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Voldemort se mit à rire de manière sadique et plus qu'amusée puis reporta son attention sur Fudge.

$ Maître ?$

$ Qu'y a-t-il ?$

$ Le vampire et le faux Potter sont là $

- Severus !

- Mon seigneur, dit-il en inclinant juste légèrement le buste en signe de respect alors que son amant resta droit.

Pour lui Voldemort n'était pas encore son maitre et un vampire pouvait témoigner du respect mais non de la soumission et Voldemort le savait bien et s'en contentait. Severus était un allié de taille dans cette guerre. Combien de maître en potion existait-il dans ce monde ? Très peu.

- Vous arrivez tôt ! dit soudain Salazar en venant serrer sa mère puis le vampire qui s'était redressé.

- Et bien pour tout t'avouer, Dumbledore commençait à me taper sur le système, soupira le faux Harry d'une manière de Black.

- Avoue surtout que tu es incapable de mener une mission à bien, ricana Severus.

- Vraiment ? susurra le plus jeune. D'ailleurs où est ce put*** d'antidote. J'en ai marre de ressembler à Harry.

- Je vais le chercher, proposa le maître des potions en s'éclipsant un moment dans sa réserve de potions.

- Comment Remus l'a pris ?

- Plutôt bien je dirais. Un peu comme Hermione et Neville quoi.

- Je vois, sourit Salazar.

- Ça en fait combien ? demanda alors Sirius.

- Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges chez les Gryffondors et Luna des Serdaigles. Je préfère m'occuper des gens qui ont une influence importante, dit Salazar pensif. Au fait, Marvolo ? demanda-t-il en voyant son père revenir.

- Hm.

- Tu ne feras rien à ma mère.

- Non.

- Promis.

- Un lord respecte toujours sa parole.

- Bois ça, ordonna Severus à l'animagus qui s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Ses traits changèrent presque aussitôt, et bien que cela soit particulièrement désagréable, il ne sa plaint pas.

- Sirius Black !

- Ah ça fait du bien.

- Tu m'étonne m'man !

- Tu es mort ! hurla Bellatrix hystérique.

- J'ai l'air mort ?

Voldemort ricana en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil mis à disposition tel un trône. (Après tout ils étaient tous chez les Malfoy). Puis il intima à Salazar de s'approcher de lui et ce dernier n'hésita pas à venir s'asseoir sur le sol en conjurant un coussin bien moelleux pour ensuite poser sa tête sur les genous de son maître dont la main vint se perdre dans les cheveux soyeux du petit brun. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de toucher son bras droit et l'autre se laissait toujours faire alors pourquoi se priver et puis de cette manière il le revendiquait encore comme sien, une personne intouchable par d'autre. Parce que oui, le Lord était quelqu'un de très possessif et Salazar était à lui. Ce sale gamin qui était arrivé comme de rien n'était, et qui avait réussit à ancrer sa place mieux que personne ici ne pouvait être à personne à part lui. Même son serpent d'habitude si distant l'aimait, et Saphire aussi.

Cette entité qui n'aimait personne, n'avait besoin de personne… Il les avait vu discuter ensemble dans la voute du château Serpentard, ce lieu en dehors du temps et de l'espace qui n'admettait que très peu d'individu, à vrai dire les même que ceux que la princesse Saphire acceptait. C'est à dire, Salazar dans son temps, ses héritiers et leur compagnon en général. Souvent de très proche ami aussi. Saphire était une raison assez importante dans la grande confiance que Voldemort octroyait à Salazar. Après tout, c'était une entité protectrice de la lignée Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait vouloir que leur bien, leur survie, leur bonheur, car un héritier heureux était un héritier qui embellit la maison, le sanctuaire de Saphire. Sinon elle n'aurait plus de raison d'exister et pour pareille créature, une raison de « vivre » était indispensable.

- Bellatrix, cela suffit, ordonna le Lord. Tu me fatigues. Ils sont mes invités tu entends et comme tel tu te dois de les respecter autant que moi.

- Bien sur mon seigneur, couina-t-elle en s'agenouillant au sol, bien qu'elle en ait assez que tous les gens qu'elle détestait lui passe devant.

- Dis Marvolo, demanda Salazar faisant sursauter une majorité des personnes présentes devant le ton employé.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux la tuer ? Et Peter aussi. Je les hais, dit-il sur un ton trop calme et badin qui fit réellement peur aux mangemorts présents.

- Tu peux.

Ce n'était que deux pions en moins. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et Peter ne servait à rien surtout avec Sirius dans les rangs. Harry Potter aimerait sans doute que son parrain soit innocenté même à titre posthume. Et puis Bellatrix devenait sérieusement une menace dans l'équilibre de ses forces. Et puis avec la nouvelle idée de Salazar sur les nés moldu et les sangs mêlés, elle serait encore plus un problème. Les autres mangemorts se plieraient à sa volonté et lois du moment qu'ils étaient privilégiés et que les anciennes bases du monde sorcier reviennent avec l'étiquette par exemple, l'éducation des enfants. Par contre les moldus ne seraient que le bas de l'échelle. Cela personne ne lui interdiraient. Ils étaient arrogants et intolérants. Ils battaient les enfants issus de leur race magique. Bien entendu, Voldemort verrait de nouvelles lois pour les nés moldu. Les sangs mêlés pouvant simplement être acceptés dans la famille s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants comme lui et Salazar et Severus avant d'être un vampire. Les créatures magiques aussi auraient des droits raison pour laquelle il en avait à son service. Comme le meute de Greyback. Tout cela il le verrait plus en détail avec son bras droit dont l'idée venait.

En réalité, cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de revoir les principes fondamentaux de sa révolution mais il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait trop d'opposition et qu'elle n'avançait plus sauf depuis l'arrivée de ce garçon donc il l'écouterait sérieusement. Avait-il déjà échoué quelque part ? Et puis même après un échec, il serait encore son Salazar. Bras droit et bientôt, très prochainement même amant et époux. Parce qu'il n'en serait pas autrement.

- Chouette ! sourit le brun en se relevant.

Son sourire était tordu, dément, terrifiant, même Sirius prit quelque peu peur et se blotti contre Severus qui se demandait si Salazar ne le regretterait pas plus tard.

- Enfant ?

- Je sais ce que je fais et surtout ce que je veux, dit-il d'un ton net et sûr sans quitter sa proie des yeux.

Peter était tenu par des mangemorts qui voulaient entrer dans les bonnes grâce du second en espérant peut-être avoir quelque faveur. Et puis il ne fallait surtout pas s'en faire un ennemi. Il était jeune, mais puissant, inexpérimenté mais proche si ce n'était pas aimé du Lord. Au contraire, il fallait le protéger et le chérir comme personne. Et leur maître serait content ce qui signifier moins de torture sous sa colère.

- Oncle Lulu, demanda Salazar avec une voix amusée.

Une voix d'enfant devant un jouet qu'il venait d'ouvrir et qu'il aimait particulièrement, non pas pour le garder mais le piétiner. Un air étrange qui avec le yeux vert luisant de Salazar rendait le tableau : effrayant. Ce n'était pas le gentil bras droit, pas l'inoffensif ami dont ils avaient à faire, non c'était le second, presque égal au maître qui parlait, ou plutôt qui ordonnait sans le laisser paraître.

- Tu l'emmènerais au Ministère pour moi ? Et vivant et qu'il ait bien un procès pas de baiser du détraqueur avant que Sirius Black n'ait été innocenté sinon je t'assure que tu le sentiras passé, annonça-t-il de plus en plus durement au fil qu'il donnait son ordre.

- Il sera fait comme vous le désirez, jeune Prince.

Prince, par Severus il était en quelque sorte un enfant de la lignée des Prince et puis il allait bientôt être le consort du Lord, son époux en somme. Il se ferait sûrement plutôt appeler prince que seigneur et puis ce titre était déjà pour leur maître. En plus de cela, Lucius trouvait que ce titre lui allait comme un gant. Enfin il n'était pas stupide, en faisait cela il reconnaissait la supériorité du jeune homme et ainsi serait peut-être il l'espérait un des favori du jeune ce qui serait encore mieux pour sa famille à laquelle il pensait avant tout. Être favori du Lord et de son Prince, voilà une position de rêves puisque Potter deviendrait sûrement le bras droit ou un allié de choix pour le Lord mais personne pas même Potter ne pourrait voler la place de Salazar aux côtés du maître. Personne ne le pouvait. Parce que même si Potter était puissant, il serait certainement encore réticent à l'idée d'aider le meurtrier de ses parents. Pour penser franchement, Lucius doutait beaucoup sur le fait que Potter vienne dans leur camp, même si il doutait aussi d'un possible échec du petit Prince.

- Occupons nous de l'autre personne que je ne veux plus voir devant moi, rigola-t-il.

Il ressemblait à un fou tout droit sorti d'un asile mais pourtant personne ne bougea, ni le stoppa. Marvolo le regardait faire avec une étrange fascination qui n'échappa pas au vampire et son calice et quelques autres mangemorts favoris. Il était amusé qu'un autre que lui torture un de ses favorites ou du moins Salazar en avait l'intention. Aucun geste ne montrait qu'il stopperait le jeune. Bellatrix n'était-elle pas une des ses favorites parce qu'il s'agissait bien de sa mise à mort mais pourquoi ? Leur lord laisserait l'enfant les tuer comme lui en venait l'envie ?

- Je peux vraiment ? demanda-t-il encore une fois avec la voix innocente d'un enfant de six ans à peine. Cette sale garce qui me ridiculise et me ment tout le temps ? Qui me rabaisse et m'humilie ? Je peux, je peux ? Pour de vrai ? Lui faire ce que je veux, lui faire payer, pour Harry et pour moi ?

Il regarda son Lord et ce dernier sourit puis inclina positivement la tête. Oui.

- Mon seigneur, se lamenta Bellatrix.

Son mari regardait la scène de loin et ne disait rien. Il avait aimé cette femme, mais elle était morte une fois qu'elle fut enfermée dans la prison avec les détraqueurs qui s'étaient nourrit d'elle. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec son épouse. Rien, même plus le physique. Les années se voyaient plus qu'il ne faudrait, la folie la rongeait et il préférait encore qu'elle meurt mais pas forcément de cette façon et il ne voulait pas vraiment y assister. Mais quel choix avait-il ?

- Tu veux sortir ? lui demanda soudain le bras droit en le regardant.

- J'aimerais, avoua-t-il.

- Alors sors et tiens, guide maman dans sa chambre avec papa.

- Je n'approuve pas, Laz, même si je la hais aussi, sermonna Sirius. Mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu es grand, tu fais tes choix.

Il avait l'air un peu résigné. Mais par dessous tout il était fatigué cela se voyait sur son visage. Il avait besoin de repos.

- Tu m'aimeras quand mê…

- Ne doute jamais, Salazar, tu es mon fils, rétorqua l'animagus. Tu entends, et puis je suis fatigué. Cousine, dit-il avec toute l'ironie qu'un Black pouvait mettre dans une simple appellation.

- Pas de bêtises, fils, ajouta la créature de la nuit.

- Oui papa.

Ils partirent de la salle.

- J'en étais où, bouda-t-il. Ah oui.

Oui, Salazar était parfait. Sa magie était un délice, sa voix une pure mélodie, il était un vrai péché et pas n'importe lequel celui de la luxure. Le Lord voulait le posséder là maintenant. A la limite de le prendre devant tous, mais il avait du contrôle. Du moins il le pensait, mais la déferlante de haine, de douleur et de passion mêlé au plaisir de torturer sa proie était un réel délice pour Voldemort qui avait l'air aussi dément que son bras droit. Les autres occupants étaient figés, tétanisés devant tant de puissance mais aussi de plaisir malsain, ils avaient peur, peur que cela leur arrive à eux. Toutefois, il fallait l'avouer, combien de fois l'avait-elle défié, devant tous, devant le lord ? Ils ne le comptaient plus depuis qu'il était là, le très bientôt amant du lord. Les autres favoris pouvaient bien voir le désir dans les yeux de leur maître. Cette braise dans le regard du jeune homme puis vint la lumière verte et Salazar vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Marvolo sans faire attention. L'émotion vive et encore forte, toujours présente dans son cœur tambourinant. Il avait aimé ça alors qu'il y a peu même l'idée l'aurait fait vomir, mais il était Salazar Félis Silvestris. Et il aimait ça.

Son ombre frétillait aussi. Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord tous les deux et d'être sur le Lord encore plus. Pour une fois, il se laissa aller contre Marvolo qui le laissa faire.

- Emmenez moi ça et disparaissez !

Salazar se blotti dans les bras du seigneur qui répondit bien que maladroitement à son étreinte qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à regagner son calme, mais il avait une éducation qui ne lui laisserait jamais prendre cet enfant, ce trésor de cette manière. Non, cela était sûr.

- Dormir, gémit Salazar qui commençait vraiment à le rendre fou, mais il tint bon, l'emmena à sa chambre et disparut dans la sienne.

Ce garçon… Il le réclamerait bientôt comme sien. C'était une chose qu'il ferait, et avant la venu de l'autre avorton. Il n'allait pas laisser Salazar douter qu'il serait moins important après l'arrivée de celui dont il préparait la venue. Et Potter saurait à quoi s'en tenir, bien que Salazar avait du lui en parler.

Il était bien dans ses draps… Il ne voulait pas se lever. Surtout pas.

- Debout marmotte, c'est l'heure, le lord t'attend dans son office pour discuter avec toi sur ta proposition.

- Mais je n'ai pas déjeuné.

- Il fallait te lever plus tôt, râla Severus qui était venu avec son calice.

Ils ne se quittaient pas, profitant de l'autre au maximum pour renforcer le lien avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard qui se verrait bientôt sous un nouveau régime. Celui de lord Voldemort, mais pour le moment il attendait son second.

- Et puis tu n'auras qu'à le dire à ton maître, il ne te laissera jamais mourir de faim, ricana le vampire en partant avec un calice très amusé.

Salazar se leva, se prépara, arpenta les couloirs jusqu'au bureau provisoire de son maître. Il toqua à la porte, soupira lorsque la réponse vint si vite, puis entra.

Franchement il ne tenait pas à cette discussion qui allait forcément être assez houleuse et prendre du temps. Et puis dès le matin. Son lord était pressé de connaître ses arguments, arguments bien réfléchis, qu'il avait. Cela faisait un moment que Salazar y réfléchissait.

Salazar croisa les yeux de Voldemort, lui offrit un sourire assez faux qui lui valu un sourcil levé de Marvolo.

- Bonjour, dit simplement le bras droit.

- As-tu bien dormi Salazar, susurra Voldemort.

- Oui.

- Assied toi et parlons.

###############

Merci (d'avoir lu jusque là) !

Un commentaire s'il vous plait, je n'aime pas réclamer mais bon…

J'avoue ce chapitre est plus court mais il s'agit majoritairement d'une transition finalement, enfin je trouve.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	10. Il y a Bcp de Choses Difficiles à Croire

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai eut une énorme panne d'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre parce que bien que j'avais l'idée principale, je ne savais pas trop comment la faire apparaître de peur que ce soit ennuyant ou qu'il y ait trop de révélations en peu de temps. Mais je fais ce que je peux, alors merci si vous êtes encore là, tout commentaire constructif (ou non) est le bienvenu !

Bonne lecture ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir... - stresse à mort -

Mais surtout passé de joyeuses fêtes !

Et remerciez MyFairLadyRose pour m'avoir fait tellement rire dans son message que j'ai eut un petit sentiment de pitié pour vous, c'est à dire essayer d'écrire la suite...

**Curse me to love (you)**

Dixième Sortilège : Il y a Beaucoup de Choses Difficiles à Croire !

Le bureau était dans les tons brun et beige, le mobilier ne pouvait qu'être celui d'une famille de sang pur, le bureau était placé face à la porte et sur la gauche de la fenêtre (d'après le point de vue de Salazar qui vient de passer la porte) par laquelle Voldemort avait regardé le jardin d'un de ses mangemorts de son Cercle en attendant sa venue. Il était désormais tourné vers son bras droit qui semblait avoir été tiré hors du lit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement emmêlés et sa chemise blanche était mal boutonnée. Les boutons étaient en effet décalés d'un cran mais il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte du tout. Voldemort se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû manger, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas faim et ne fis pas non plus de commentaire sur sa tenue. S'il avait mal dormi pendant un certain temps, c'était aisément compréhensible. Il était le Lord des Ténèbres, mais avec son bras droit il se plaisait à penser qu'il était juste Marvolo, un Lord certes, mais plus un ami ce qui leur permettait de discuter et d'échanger des idées pour faire avancer leur cause. Oui parce que sa cause était celle du plus jeune mais bientôt, il serait réellement son égal et non son bras droit, bien qu'il aurait toujours le dernier mot sur les décisions du groupe. Salazar n'aurait qu'à continuer ce qu'il faisait déjà en ajoutant juste le fait qu'il ne dormirait plus dans la chambre privée qui était liée à la sienne, mais justement dans cette dernière.

Salazar s'était assis sur le canapé après que le lord en ait fait de même et choisit le fauteuil en face de lui. Nagini était lover dans un coin de la pièce et semblait scruter les deux sorciers. Le ventre de Salazar émit un son peu gracieux qui le fit rougir de gêne. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se remplir la panse en accourant jusqu'ici après avoir enfilé ce qu'il avait trouvé dans sa valise.

- Noire !

Un craquement retentit laissant voir une créature qui s'avéra être un elfe de maison.

- Que peut Noire pour le grand maître ?

- Un petit déjeuner pour Salazar et rapidement.

- Tout de suite, mon maître, s'inclina l'elfe en disparaissant pour réaliser l'ordre donné.

- Merci, sourit Salazar.

- As-tu fais des cauchemars parce que cela te torturait ?

L'adolescent rougit de honte. Il avait largement passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars. Franchement… Puis que ce soit le maître qui l'ait réveillé…

- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Oui.

- J'avoue ne pas être enchanté par l'idée que tu me proposes mais tu n'as pas tord, commença-t-il. De plus, tu es mon favori, tu le sais. Je t'écoute.

- Je me suis dis que si les amis d'Harry pouvaient faire partis de tes mangemorts ou alliés alors il viendrait à coup sur. Par exemple, les sang de bourbe et sang mêlé, n'ont pas le choix quant à leur camp alors que peut-être vos idées leur plaisent si on exclu le fait qu'il ne mérite pas d'être sorcier. Je veux dire, n'est ce pas la magie, elle-même qui choisit les sorciers ? En plus, pardonnez moi mais la consanguinité à forte dose crée les cracmols. Alors je me demandais si… En plus je suis aussi un sang mêlé !

- Je sais, mais tu es puissant.

- Alors nous n'avons qu'à accepter les sangs mêlés qui sont suffisamment puissants pour être des sorciers et faire pareil avec les nés moldus. On les retire à leur famille à leur naissance, où quand nous nous en rendons compte, pas à leur entrer à Poudlard qui est bien trop tard pour leur apprendre les coutumes et lois de leur monde !

- C'est une idée. Bien entendu, les moldus seront toujours plus bas que tout, même des cracmols.

- Je me disais, les cracmols ne sont pas si inutiles, vous savez. Ils réalisent nos tâches ingrates, mais pourraient servir de garde du corps s'ils étaient bien entrainer comme ça nous les sorciers aurions toujours un avantage sur eux en cas de rebellions.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchis à ce problème.

- Oui, cela réglera le problème du camp de Potter et puis je les aime bien moi, les gens à Poudlard. Et votre camp aura moins de contestation. Je suis sur que beaucoup de gens adhéreraient à vos idées et se rendraient compte du jeu auquel Dumble Crazy se livre. Euh… je veux dire…

Voldemort leva un sourcil face au surnom qu'il avait employé.

- C'est Dray, mais chuut, ricana-t-il.

- Bien.

- Merci.

- En tout cas, je comprends, réfléchit le plus âgé. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas apparu avant ?

Salazar se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eut envie de le dire à voix haute, alors il s'abstint de faire un commentaire surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire non plus.

- Cela nous conférera aussi l'avantage que personne ne pensera que j'accepterais ça. La guerre pourrait prendre un nouveau tournant si j'étais uniquement pour toutes créatures avec une essence magique quelque soit les origines. Cela ferait des espions que personne ne soupçonnerait.

Salazar avait toujours du mal à croire que Voldemort était en train de réfléchir avec lui sur son principe de base de sa guerre sans se fâcher. Il pensait que cela devait être au fait que Nagini se trouvait dans la même pièce et avait peut-être discuter avec lui un peu avant qu'il n'entre. Mais d'un autre côté, il était juste contre les moldus et le gouvernement insensé des sorciers.

- Oui, sourit le jeune prince.

- Parfait, clôt le seigneur. Au fait, Salazar, ton déjeuner est là depuis un moment, se moqua-t-il.

- Hein ?

Avait-il été suffisamment pris et stressé par la conversation pour ne même pas avoir fait attention au retour de l'elfe avec son déjeuner.

- Mange ici, je dois finir de la paperasse.

- Je peux toujours…

- Mange ici, coupa le maître fermement sans pour autant donner l'impression de lui ordonner quelque chose.

Salazar n'ajouta rien de plus et entama son repas avec gourmandise. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim.

- Il est bientôt onze heure, répondit Marvolo sans lever la tête de ses papiers surprenant Salazar qui venait juste de le penser.

- Tu es un livre ouvert.

Salazar se renfrogna, finit son déjeuner et quitta la pièce sans une autre forme de procès ce qui fit que le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit et qu'il se disait que vraiment il était trop indulgent avec lui. Il allait même devoir annoncer tout cela à ses fidèles mais il savait que cela passerait bien, car l'argument du jeune homme était vrai. La magie faisait ses propres choix. Il suffisait juste d'asservir les moldus. Ils en avaient assez de devoir se cacher alors que les moldus ne craignaient rien. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours se plier face à eux. C'était à eux de plier, ils n'étaient rien.

- Alors ? demanda Dray en sautant à son cou.

- Parfait, sourit le brun à pleine dents.

- Génial, on va voler ?

- Oui, bonne idée. Quand est-ce que les autres arrivent pour le nouvel an ?

- Demain soir puisqu'on change d'année après demain.

- Déjà, soupira Salazar.

- Quand arrive Potter.

- Justement, il doit arriver bientôt aussi. J' ai oublié d'en parler au lord… soupira le bras droit.

- Bah, va lui dire, toi il t'écoute et tu ne le déranges jamais, titilla Draco.

- Je me suis enfui du bureau, rougit Salazar.

- Comme s'il allait t'en vouloir, retournes-y. On ira voler plus tard, lui dit le blond en partant rejoindre son parrain pour faire connaissance avec son époux.

Non, mais quel couple quoi ! Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Ils allaient bien ensemble mais c'était tellement loufoque.

- Au fait Laz ! hurla Dray. Rhabille-toi comme il faut la prochaine fois !

Puis il partit en rigolant comme un enfant.

Salazar réalisa que sa chemise était mal mise et se rendit compte que le lord ne lui avait pas fait de remarque désobligeante. Attendez ! Dray n'allait pas croire que…

Il fit le même chemin encore une fois et toqua les joues encore rouges.

- Entre.

- Dîtes Marvolo ? dit-il.

- Et bien entre, intima l'homme en posant son stylo pour montrer qu'il portait son attention sur lui.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que normalement Harry venait pour le nouvel an.

- Même si je n'avais pas accepté ?

- Et bien, oui…

- Entre Salazar ne reste pas sur le seuil, soupira-t-il agacé.

Il entra en faisant un pas se retrouvant dans la pièce sans pour autant être clairement à l'intérieur. Il était borné. Le lord fit le tour de son bureau, se posta juste devant le plus jeune et ferma la porte puis attrapa le menton de Salazar pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Vert flamboyant contre rouge incandescent.

- Veux-tu aller quelque part ? demanda soudain le lord qui n'avait pas résister aux jolies couleurs déjà présente les joues de Salazar qui commençaient à être de plus en plus rouge. Le maître était bien trop près.

- Je voudrais voir la mer, lâcha-t-il.

- La mer, hein ? sourit le lord. Très bien, ce sera donc la mer. Au fait pourquoi ce rougissement en entrant dans mon bureau.

- J'avais mal mis ma chemise et Dray a pensé que vous et moi…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase. A vrai dire il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la commencer du tout. C'était très embarrassant de dire une chose pareille.

- La prochaine fois répond lui que je ne t'aurais pas laissé te rhabiller pour partir et que tu serais resté pour un autre si cela avait été vrai.

Salazar se dégagea de la maigre prise du lord et se retrouva contre la porte, encore plus embarrassé que jamais.

- Ne dîtes pas des choses pareilles. Je vous ais déjà dit de ne pas vous moquer de moi ! cria Salazar oubliant totalement qu'il devrait se contrôler.

- Qui te dit que je me moque de toi ? demanda sérieusement le lord.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… Non, s'il vous plait. Je peux y aller ? supplia Salazar qui voulait juste sortir d'ici.

Voldemort soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et demanda au jeune homme de venir ce qu'il fit docilement posant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux. Il était crispé.

- Détends toi, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Qui est ?

- Regarde moi lorsque je te parle Salazar.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en levant le visage pour le regarder bien qu'il fuyait légèrement ses yeux rouges.

- Bien, Fudge réalise un bal au ministère et je me dois d'y assister or il me faut un cavalier et qui de mieux que mon fiancé ?

- Je dois venir ? gémit lamentablement Salazar.

- Oui, considère ça comme une mission.

- Vous ne préférez pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda le jeune brun alors que la jalousie dans sa voix était palpable.

- De quoi peux-tu bien être jaloux, Salazar. Tu es celui dont ils sont tous jaloux voyons et puis j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi puis nous irons dans une de mes demeure près de la mer et nous retournerons ici que pour le nouvel an pour ensuite repartir dans le manoir de Saphire.

- D'accord.

- Bien, veux tu sortir ?

- Non, admit Salazar. Je peux lire ici ?

- Fais comme tu veux, dit-t-il avant de retourner finir le travail qu'il faisait au ministère pour corrompre les politiques _(bêta : c'est déjà le cas en temps normal ça)_ et avoir le champ libre pour sa guerre.

Après tout il avait été un fin manipulateur et il n'avait rien perdu de cette caractéristique. Après tout cela faisait partie de sa personne.

- Potter vient dans deux jours c'est cela ? rumina Voldemort.

- Vous ne voulez pas le voir ? s'inquiéta Salazar en quittant son livre des yeux pour fixer son maître.

- Pas spécialement. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi méfiant… soupira le plus jeune. Si vous voulez je peux…

- Non.

Oh refus catégorique de changer le plan, mais c'était vrai qu'expliquer à Harry qu'il ne pourrait pas venir de suite était compliqué.

- Bien, je l'emmènerais et lui ferais boire du véritasérum avant.

- Bien.

Salazar soupira.

- Maître, j'ai des lettres à écrire.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais il était certain qu'il avait entendu et sortit simplement du bureau pour retourner dans sa chambre et contacter Hermione, Neville, Luna et les jumeaux qu'ils pourraient venir et faire parti du camp gagnant avec lui ou du moins que c'était en très bonne voie.

Il prit un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encre pour calligraphié ses messages en plusieurs exemplaires demander des nouvelles. Il regarda l'heure et conclu qu'il serait temps qu'il se prépare pour ce bal auquel il ne voulait pas participer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau de son bain, il entendit distinctement :

- L'Ordre est là !

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, attrapa sa baguette, posa son masque sur son visage et rejoignit les autres. Il croisa Draco qui avait été arrêté par des aurors.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Salazar au premier mangemort qu'il percuta en envoyant valser son opposant.

- L'ordre est là, jeune prince, lui souffla Rodolphus. Le maître se bat avec Dumbledore qui veut faire passer le séjour de Harry comme un enlèvement organisé avec cette histoire de calice.

- Mes parents ?

- Sont en sécurité, Dumbledore ne pensera jamais qu'il se trompe sur leur compte, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Évacuez, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais ?

- Le maître ne veut pas de fidèle capturé et soumis au baiser du détraqueur donc filez et maintenant.

Il entra dans la salle du trône aménagée pour l'occasion et tomba nez à nez avec son lord se battant contre l'autre fou, son père et sa mère entre les main de Remus et d'autres membres de l'ordre qui pointèrent leur baguette sur lui mais reportèrent leur attention sur le combat bien vite car il semblait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à intervenir. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à placer son masque juste avant de se précipiter dans la pièce sinon il aurait pu dire adieu à sa couverture.

Dumbledore utilisa un sortilège contre le nouvel arrivant qui semblait l'espace d'un instant avoir capter l'attention du lord. Salazar était prêt à se défendre, mais à sa grande surprise se fut son lord qui arrêta le sortilège :

- Rentre.

- Non.

- Ne discute pas mes ordres, cracha-t-il.

Salazar leva sa baguette :

- Je ne vis que pour le voir tomber, je reste.

- Si tu te fais attraper, je te laisserais mourir.

- Je sais.

Bras droit ou pas, Voldemort ne changerait pas tous ses plans pour Salazar, non ses objectifs étaient plus importants. Les autres passaient après, c'était ainsi. Salazar ne se faisait pas d'illusions. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était si triste, il aimait Marvolo.

- Une de tes catins, cracha Fol'œil.

Un sortilège de Salazar vint droit vers lui et ce dernier l'évita de justesse, mais malheureusement pour lui, Salazar était rapide et n'attendit pas pour lui envoyer une litanie de sorts plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Il n'était pas une catin et encore moins celle de Voldemort.

- Mais c'est qu'il serait vexé.

- Je ne suis pas la catin de Voldemort, c'est clair ! hurla-t-il en lançant le sort de la mort vers son opposant qui ne l'évita que trop tard.

Dumbledore avait sursauté à l'emploi du nom de lord de Tom. Qui était ce gosse pour que le lord veuille qu'il parte se mettre à l'abri, qui a le droit de le contredire et qui le laisse l'appeler Voldemort et non pas maître.

Ce dernier s'était placé derrière Salazar qui tremblait.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas employer ce sort, il n'est pas fait pour toi, soupira-t-il.

- Je…

- Tu sais bien que tu ne l'es pas.

- Je le voulais juste mort.

- Dumbledore, on se reverra un autre jour. Je me suis bien amusé. Tu peux récupéré Potter, mais sache que nous sommes fais pour nous tuer l'un l'autre. Tu ne seras jamais libre, Harry…

- A plus tard, sourit Salazar en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Voir la mort de Maugrey en direct de cette manière, était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter surtout lorsque ce n'était qu'un gamin qui avait fait l'acte. Un simple adolescent qui semblait être même l'héritier du lord.

- C'est son héritier, vous croyez, demanda le faux Harry en se calant plus confortablement sur Severus.

Il avait eut peur pour Salazar. Mais chaque parent s'inquiétait pour ses enfants. Et il était inquiet. Pas pour le sort de Harry, ni pour lui, il savait que le Lord avait juste sauvé les apparences. Il allait avoir besoin de son espion plus que jamais. Mais pour Salazar. Il venait juste de tuer quelqu'un encore, quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré, et qu'il ne haïssait pas… Enfin, il ne pourrait empêcher cet enfant de choisir sa voie lui même. Il le soutiendrait juste au bout comme il ferait pour un fils, comme il le ferait pour son filleul.

L'Ordre était de retour au QG pour discuter sur les évènements qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Son héritier ? bredouilla Minerva.

- Oui, cela semble l'explication la plus logique. Tom ne s'enticherait de personne, ni n'accepterait cette attitude d'un quelconque mangemort surtout que je n'ai pas vu de marque sur aucun de ses bras.

- Comment était-il vêtu ?

- Avec un t-shirt noir et un jeans. Et le masque des mangemorts argentés.

- Etrange.

- Il a tué Maugrey avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Le plus étrange est la remarque de vous - savez – qui, après.

- Ce sort n'est pas fais pour toi, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'il tue.

- Oh, vu la tête qu'il avait, il a déjà dû, remarqua un auror qui faisait parti de leur groupe.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? dit Severus. Lucius n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose arrivé. Il risque sa tête.

- Pourtant le lord était là.

- Il est arrivé parce que vous êtes arrivé ! hurla Harry. Et vous savez bien qu'avec Severus je ne risque rien !

- Nous avons capturé Lucius en tout cas. Il a déjà été emmené à Azkaban.

- Quoi, mais c'est notre garant, murmura Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète, lui chuchota Severus.

- Je veux aller à la maison, demanda Harry à son vampire.

- Nous partirons après.

- D'accord…

- La prochaine fois tu t'en vas ! hurla Voldemort à son bras droit une fois qu'il furent tous rentré au Manoir Serpentard.

Ses mangemorts étaient réunis, mais pour le moment il était en rage face à Salazar qui ne démordait pas et pourtant tous pouvaient voir qu'aucun des deux ne lancerait un sort à l'autre. C'était assez étrange de voir leur lord dans cet état.

- Tu étais inquiet ? demanda alors complètement bêtement le plus jeune sans faire attention au tutoiement.

Le lord se tue et ne répondit pas.

- Vous l'étiez ou pas ?

- Oui, admit-t-il avec une grande réticence.

- Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi, même si depuis peu il y mes « parents ». Je pensais que vous ne me trouviez pas digne d'être à vos côtés pour me battre, rougit Salazar pour s'être mépris sur les intentions de son maître.

- Idiot, clôt Voldemort en intimant à Salazar de venir à sa place habituelle, assis sur un coussin à ses pieds en posant sa tête sur ses jambes et c'est ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

- Bien. Rapport Lestrange.

- Il n'y a pas de perte au manoir parce que très peu de mangemort était présents. La majorité devait arrivée le lendemain. Seul Malfoy a été capturé et emmené à Azkaban en attendant son jugement. Du côté de L'Ordre on ne déplore que Fol'œil. Severus et son calice on été enlevé par l'Ordre qui pense sûrement les avoir sauvés, ils sont donc en sécurité.

- Bien, bien.

- Il faut récupéré Lucius, demanda Salazar.

- Tu veux t'en charger ?

- Oui, sourit Salazar. Je suis capable de te faire un superbe patronus.

- Il faut l'enlever, pas de magouille pour le faire sortir autrement, le torturer puis leur « rendre » Lucius pour qu'il soit blanchi.

- On l'enlève parce qu'officiellement on ne veut pas qu'il meurt parce qu'il détient des informations du côté de la lumière qui nous intéresse et ça le blanchit ? ajouta Salazar tout sourire. J'aime votre plan, Marvolo.

- Ravi qu'il te convienne, sourit narquoisement Voldemort. Il est l'heure, rentré chez vous et je vous reverrais au bal du Ministère, conclut-il plus sobrement.

- Allons nous changer, dit le lord une fois que la salle fut vide.

- D'accord.

Il fallait mieux éviter d'être en retard pour le bal. Cela pourrait créer des soupçons indésirables de la part des membres de l'ordre qui comme Dumbledore seraient présent juste pour les apparences du ministère de la magie parce qu'il fallait dire les choses clairement. Le ministre n'aimait pas ce fameux directeur, bien qu'il ne sache pas ses réelles intentions, ce n'était que de la pure jalousie. Cependant il ne pouvait l'avouer alors il avait été convié à cette fête.

Salazar descendit pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée du manoir Malfoy où son maître l'attendait déjà vêtu d'un élégant et sobre costume noir. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bruns à la place du rouge si attirant habituel. Voldemort dévora des yeux le jeune homme qui le rejoignait habillé à sa façon, se moquant des uses et coutumes. Il portait un short noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche taillé afin que sa taille soit soulignée, un foulard vert comme ses iris et de simple chaussure qui remontait pour encadré sa cheville. Une tenue peu orthodoxe mais c'était bien la marque de fabrique de Salazar que se vêtir ainsi. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, cette tenue lui allait à ravir, le lord était satisfait.

- Prêt ? demanda Marvolo par politesse.

- Non, répondit le petit brun qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

- Ce sera vite finit, rassura le plus âgé en offrant son bras pour le transplanage.

Il savait très bien que Salazar haïssait par dessus tout, tous les moyens de locomotions sorcières, tel la poudre de cheminette, le transplanage, les porteloins, alors il avait optait pour celui où il aurait la situation sous contrôle, le transplanage d'escorte. Puis pour les porteloins il fallait faire tout un tas de papier inutile qu'il ne voulait pas remplir. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec sa révolution.

A l'instant où Salazar se tint à sa bras, il sentit la sensation si désagréable du transplanage le prendre.

#####

Merci,

Un petit commentaire ?

Little Sulky Void ^^' qui espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

PS : il se peut que durant 4 mois vous n'ayez aucun chapitre, c'est normal et je m'en excuse mais il y aura une suite, c'est sur et certain ! Je le promets ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour pouvoir poster !


	11. Le Fameux Bal !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis malade comme un chien... Je n ai plus de voix du tout, mais comme cela fait bientot plus d'un mois que je ne suis pas venu pour diverses raisons, me revoila avec le chapitre 11 qui j espere sera a votre gout ( sale clavier qwerty...). Bref, je vais me recoucher...

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Onzième Sortilège : Le Fameux Bal ! Et Profondes Reflexions…

La salle de bal réservée pour l'occasion était déjà bien remplie par toutes sortes de personnalités ce qui révulsa d'autant plus Salazar qui détestait la foule. Il raffermi sa prise sur le bras de son cavalier ne voulant surtout pas le perdre même s'il s'agissait devant tous de son fiancé qui n'était autre que le conseiller du ministre. D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu avoir cette place aussi rapidement sans éveiller des soupçons sur sa personne ? Il savait que Fudge était un mangemort, une des raisons pour laquelle il se devait de garder son poste en faisant tout pour arrêter le lord officiellement alors qu'il n'avait en réalité que pour but de ne pas vouloir se faire tuer. Quel lâche. Salazar l'avait toujours trouvé écœurant. Cependant comment avait-il fait face au public ? Après tout il n'était apparu que pour vérifier lui même que Salazar n'avait pas menti. S'en rappeler le renfrognant quelque peu mais il n'en montra rien. Ou plutôt la tête qu'il affichait à tous ne changea pas. _(Je rappelle que Voldemort voulait déjà se rendre au Ministère pour y mettre la main et que l'affaire vampirique a juste avancer la date)_

- Détends-toi voyons.

- Peu pas.

- Monsieur le ministre, sourit Marvolo. Je ne crois pas avoir eut le plaisir de vous présenter mon compagnon, Salazar.

- Bonsoir, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

- Bonsoir, répondit Fudge très mal à l'aise devant eux.

- Ah Fudge, Domdrittle, Salazar, salua Dumbledore en arrivant à leur hauteur ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Salazar encore plus agacé ce qui se vit sur son visage ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le directeur à travers ses lunettes.

Une légère pression sur sa main et il regarda son lord lui afficher une mine déçue. Déçue ? De quoi ? Salazar se demandait bien de quoi ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème s'il… Oups…

- Bonsoir, directeur, répondit alors Salazar en souriant et cachant son mépris.

Il devait jouer la comédie ce soir, bien que de toute manière ce n'était qu'en face des personnes dîtes du côté des Gentils, de la Lumière… Après il était de son droit de ne point aimer ce genre d'agitation pompeuse.

- Vous n'aimez guère les mondanités, souris Albus.

- Non, en effet, c'est d'un ennui, bailla le plus jeune en s'éloignant prétextant vouloir se rafraichir.

Il frôla son lord lors de son départ de manière prolongée et se fraya un chemin entre les invités pour atteindre le buffet où il se servit un verre.

Il se retourna pour observer tout ce petit monde qui le dégoutait au plus haut point. Entre les hypocrites qui se disait du « bon côté », les charlatans comme Lockarth ou les crétins comme Ronald… Ce monde courait à sa perte. Il fallait faire le ménage dans ses politiques aussi. Il avait tellement hâte que son lord nettoie tout cela. Certes avec des méthodes radicales mais Salazar ne s'en souciait plus. Ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre. Et vivre bien, comme il l'entendait. Il n'était pas un instrument, pas une arme, ni un objet mais un humain et son propre maître bien qu'il ait comme supérieur son lord.

- Salut Laz, souffla Draco. J'en peux plus…

- Je ressens la même chose, Dray. Un verre ?

- Parfait, sourit enfin le blond qui regarda sa mère se faire aborder et repousser ses prétendant alors qu'une bande de femelles voulaient qu'il en choisisse une pour aller valser.

Quelle horreur ! Il n'était pas gay, mais pas suicidaire non plus… Quoique que si. En fait si, complètement. Il était fou de la seule fille qu'il n'aurait jamais. Mais quel idiot quand même ce cœur, il n'aurait pas pu choisir de jeter son dévolu sur une personne accessible. Cependant étant un Malfoy, il n'était pas contre un petit défi pour conquérir la belle de son cœur. Mais comment faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux et sincère. Le blond n'en avait aucune idée. Un Malfoy veut, il prend… Sauf que là ce fameux principe d'arrogance ne marchait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Un problème, tu rumines ce n'est pas très classe, se moqua Salazar.

- Parle pour toi, répliqua son ami.

Ils restèrent l'un avec l'autre en silence jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à demander.

- Mon père…

- Ne parles pas de ça, coupa le bras droit du lord de manière un peu sèche et ce fut devant la mine de Draco qu'il ajouta plus doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe.

- Merci.

Draco partit rejoindre sa mère car il en avait assez de voir tous ces hommes se pavaner alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux de perdre l'homme de la maison. Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ça ? Ou juste le fait que Lucius soit un mangemort fasse que forcement les autres membres de la famille n'éprouvaient rien pour lui ? Ou qu'il ne comptait pas ? C'était ridicule ! Mangemorts ou pas, ils étaient des êtres vivants, des êtres humains !

Salazar resta seul près du buffet, et même si de nombreuses personnes venaient se servir aucune ne lui adressa la parole vu le regard qu'il lançait lorsqu'il sentait que c'était le cas. Alors qu'il observait Marvolo saluer tout un tas d'individus différents, le directeur de Poudlard vint lui parler.

- Comment se passe tes vacances ?

- Très bien, sourit-t-il.

C'était vrai, ses vacances se passaient très bien. Il était avec Marvolo.

- Un petit tour dans le jardin ? proposa Dumbledore sachant maintenant qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de fête.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Une fois dans le jardin, Salazar se pencha sur la rambarde pour admirer la vue. Le jardin était magnifiquement fleuri, malgré la saison et de ce fait, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Les pétales voletaient lorsqu'elles avaient la malchance d'être arrachées par la brise qui traversait le parc de la propriété où se déroulait l'événement.

- Aviez-vous envie de me dire quelque chose ? coupa soudain Salazar.

- En effet, sourit le directeur.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Mais sa seule réponse fut une baguette pointée vers lui.

- Ne prend pas la peine de sortir ta baguette, prévint-il. Tu n'aurais le temps, sale mangemort.

- Quoi ? Voyons vous…

- J'ai mes sources, abrégea Dumbledore.

Salazar ne voyait aucune porte de sortie, aucun moyen de fuir à sa disposition… Il était littéralement fait comme un rat. Mentir ne servirait à rien. Il savait que le directeur était sur de ce qu'il annonçait. Une source ? Mais qui ? Qui était le traitre ? S'il sortait des griffes de ce crétin sénile centenaire, il lui ferait la peau de la pire des manières qui soit. On ne le trahissait pas ainsi et encore moins son lord. Personne ne se mettait en travers de son chemin, celui de la grandeur dans les Ténèbres aux côtés de son seigneur. Mais pour le moment son problème majeur était de sortir de ce faux pas. Qu'allait-il faire ? Appeler son lord dans la peau du conseiller du ministre ne ferait que briser sa couverture, si elle ne l'était pas déjà… Il se sentit mal. Que se passerait-il s'il était la cause de l'échec de Marvolo ?

- Que voulez-vous d'un simple mangemort ?

- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es son bras droit, tu es celui qui a tué Fol'œil, mais je me demande comment tu as pu devenir le fiancé de Domdrittle…

- Ça ne te regarde pas, ragea-t-il.

Salazar commençait à perdre patience, que voulait cet idiot dégénéré ? Il ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il le sentait mal. Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'enlever. Ou attendait-il pour qu'ils aient l'air de parler ? La hâte pourrait sembler louche, oui s'était sans doute la raison de sa lenteur à l'emmener. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Il avait déjà subtilisé sa baguette. Il était presque sans défense…

- Tu va me suivre sagement dans la roseraie, ordonna le vieil homme.

Ce qu'il fit sans avoir vraiment le choix, non mais tu parles d'une vie. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres… Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Marvolo. Lui, cet homme, ce mage, son maître il l'avait choisit de son plein gré, de son propre chef. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que leur ennemi commun découvre qu'il était un mangemort. Il n'avait pas pu reconnaître sa magie.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ? demanda Salazar en avançant calmement malgré sa peur.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, non il ne pouvait pas. Il avait tant de chose à faire, sa vengeance, aider Marvolo dans sa quête de grandeur, y avoir une place de choix et vivre le reste de ses jours heureux, enfin. Il voulait gouter au bonheur que tant d'autres avaient sans avoir à se battre depuis leur naissance. Il voulait ce que les autres considéraient comme du. Et cela seul Lord Voldemort pouvait le lui offrir. Le directeur mis un terme à ses réflexions en répondant à sa question.

– Depuis un moment.

Un moment ? Cela pouvait dire tout et son contraire. Surtout que cela signifiait que l'informateur qu'il avait dans les rangs du lord avait pu dire plus de chose encore plus compromettante ! A cette pensée, sa colère redoubla d'intensité. Ce traitre lorsqu'il l'aurait sous la main… Attendez un peu… Dumbledore n'avait rien pu contrer… Et là il l'arrêtait lui… Le nouveau venu dans les rangs…

Le mot, jaloux lui revint en mémoire. Un mangemort jaloux de sa place ? Ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ? Mais qui oserait faire une chose pareille ? Avant d'avoir pu mettre un nom sur le visage qu'il avait en tête ce fut le trou noir…

. . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Du côté du lord, ne trouvant pas son fiancé de la soirée, il décida d'aller le chercher mais ne le trouvant nul part, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qu'il mijotait ? Était-il allé le trahir ? Non, impossible, Nagini ne lui mentait jamais et ne s'était jamais trompée lorsqu'il lui demandait son avis et surtout le fait qu'elle aime l'odeur de Salazar y était pour beaucoup dans la confiance qu'il lui accordait puis venait encore s'ajouter Saphire qui ne permettait plus d'avoir le moindre doute. Pourtant, de ne pas le trouver, il se sentait trahi surtout qu'il ne régissait pas à sa marque. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas ça. Son instinct lui criait danger. Et ce dernier ne lui faisait que rarement défaut.

- Mon lord, chuchota Draco. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Où est passé Salazar.

Son interrogation n'était pas parvenue aux oreilles du jeune héritier Malfoy sous la forme d'une question.

- N'est-il pas parti avec le citronné ?

- Merde, jura Marvolo.

Voilà, où était le problème. Quelque chose avait mal tourné lors de leur discussion. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Dumbledore pouvait-il avoir des doutes ? L'esprit du lord tournait à cent à l'heure. Avait-il pu le découvrir ? Pourtant il ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu se trahir. Cet imprévu que de se rendre au ministère n'était qu'arrivée plus tôt que ce qu'il pensait. Le problème ne pouvait pas venir de là… Perdre son bras droit n'était pas imaginable surtout si le dit bras droit était Salazar. Ce jeune homme était juste parfait pour lui. Il était un atout majeur dans cette guerre. Il lui amènerait Potter comme allié. Son « seul » ennemi dans ses rangs même s'il devait lui donner une place de choix ne lui posait pas de problème. Si il pouvait atteindre ses objectifs plus rapidement. La seule question qui persistait était de savoir comment il pouvait convaincre ce satané Gryffondor. Mais il s'égarait.

Il regarda la foule d'un air mécontent.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire le tour de la propriété pour savoir que son bras droit n'était déjà plus là…

- On rentre, dit-il.

Aux autres, il prétexta que son jeune amant avait une migraine atroce et qu'il l'attendait à l'entrée et disparu sans un mot supplémentaire.

_- Maître ? interrogea Saphire. Le jeune petit Laz n'est pas avec vous ?_

_- Non._

_Cassant, net et précis. Le ton fut sans appel. Saphire se tut et le laissa entrer… Le petit être avait des soucis. Elle n'aimait pas ça non plus. Elle espérait qu'il se portait bien. Il se devait d'aller bien, elle savait que son maître avait besoin de lui. _

Le lord s'assit sur son trône alors que ces mangemorts se rassemblaient autour de lui. Draco avait été laissé au bal avec sa mère, partir avec Domdrittle aurait était étrange. Severus qui avait senti l'appel était apparu sans son calice à la droite de son lord. Il avait pu répondre à la marque mais ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps. Il n'était pas censé quitter Poudlard. Sirius en faux Harry lui avait fourni une excuse parfaite. Un achat de dernières minutes. Quelque chose dont soit disant Harry ne voulait pas se passer et en bon vampire, Severus était parti le chercher. Il irait réellement le prendre, mais tout d'abord il était venu voir de quoi la situation en retournait. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il manquait Salazar juste à côté du lord. Il était toujours présent aux réunions et les seules fois où ils étaient absents, Severus et Sirius le savait. Que sa passait-il donc ? La mauvaise humeur de Voldemort ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille.

- Mes chers mangemorts, mon bras droit n'est pas présent pour la simple et bonne raison que l'un d'entre vous à eut la brillante idée de me trahir en révélant la double identité de Salazar à Dumbledore lui même.

Un frisson parcouru la salle alors que des chuchotements emplissaient le silence en prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

- Silence ! rugit leur seigneur. Si l'un de vous m'avoue la vérité, j'aurais plus de clémence que si je le découvre moi-même. Je ne le torturerais pas…

Une promesse d'une mort rapide et indolore plutôt que la lenteur subtile qu'il pouvait réalisé lors de ses séances de tortures et le pire était sans doute Nagini qui venait de se placer aux pieds de Marvolo qui se rassit. Sa baguette tapait l'accoudoir de son siège par intervalle régulier et stressant…

Un mangemort s'avança et s'agenouilla puis bredouilla.

- Articule.

Si il 'avait pas besoin de ce que ce subalterne pourrait lui apprendre il l'aurait déjà achever mais il avait besoin de savoir comment récupérer son bras droit.

- J'ai surpris une conversation où j'ai entendu que quelqu'un voulait la peau de votre bras droit.

Un sifflement, celui du serpent survint.

- Endoloris !

Un cri de douleur s'échappa.

- Ne me mens pas, détacha-t-il calmement et froidement ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer la plupart de ses servants.

- Severus, apostropha-t-il plus calmement.

Les tortillements de souffrance avaient du le détendre. Il haïssait cette situation où n'était pas le maître de la situation et surtout il s'agissait de son bras droit, d'une trahison et d'un mensonge. Rien pour le calmer. Ils savaient tous que bien qu'ils n'aient rien fais de mal, ils n'avaient rien fait de bien non plus et surtout ils n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher la perte de leur supérieur et bars droit de leur lord. Ils allaient se faire punir pour cela.

- Trouve le, il doit être à Poudlard. Tu as la confiance de ce vieux fou.

- Bien.

Le vampire disparu. Comment annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius et surtout si jamais il laissait penser qu'il avait su l'information à Dumbledore. Ce dernier se méfierait. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Son instinct de vampire lui disait de ne pas lui en faire part pour le protéger mais en même tant son instinct de survie lui suppliait de le lui en toucher un mot pour ne pas subir sa colère. Un calice en colère était pire que tout pour un vampire. Surtout quand cela avait un étroit rapport avec la confiance mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient. Son calice passait avant tout.

- Quand à toi, legilimens.

Il fouilla l'esprit de ce mangemort ne laissant derrière lui qu'une coquille vide.

- On ne ment pas à Lord Voldemort ! Endoloris, cria-t-il.

Tous ses mangemorts se retrouvèrent à terre, la plupart criaient, d'autres subissaient en silence mais au final la même douleur les lacérait.

- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de voir qu'il y a un traitre dans vos rangs et en plus le peu qu'y l'ont su vous ne venez même pas m'en informer… Sortez d'ici !

Ils se précipitèrent tous comme des souris dont la cage venait d'être ouverte vers la sortie.

$ maître… $

$ Nagini, il semblerait que même dans sa mort, elle m'agace… Surtout que maintenant je ne peux plus rien lui faire… $

$ Il vaudrait mieux nous focaliser sur notre quête et retrouver le petit reptile $ siffla Nagini.

Il se leva, suivit de près par son serpent. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre des nouvelles de Severus. Il devait encore régler le problème de Lucius.

- Barty Junior !

Une ombre s'avança.

- Mon lord, s'agenouilla-t-il attendant l'ordre qui n'allait tarder. Sa punition précédente lui rappelait de ne pas le mette en colère encore une fois en un laps de temps si court.

- Tu vas chercher Lucius, torture le mais je veux qu'il reste sain d'esprit et de corps, tu as bien entendu.

- Oui maître.

- Il faudra que des aurors le retrouve. Met un masque, fais toi passer pour mon bras droit mais souviens toi tu ne l'es pas.

- Évidement maître. Être un de vos favoris me suffit et je dois vous avouer que la perte de Salazar ne me convient pas… Si vous voulez je peux…

Barty Crouch Junior n'avait pas besoin d'être le bras droit, c'était une pression trop importante. Etre bien placé au sein des mangemorts lui suffisait amplement. Surtout qu'en étant déjà un favori depuis des années et ayant permis au Lord de revenir lui assuraient cette place à vie, mais le mieux était le fait que le véritable bras droit l'aime beaucoup.

- Non, occupe toi de mon plan pour Lucius. Je veux qu'il soit réhabilité rapidement. J'ai besoin qu'il ait la main mise sur le ministère. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Je ne dois pas changer mes plans.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon seigneur.

Il disparut.

Seuls ses mangemorts les plus proches, ses favoris savaient que leur lord n'était pas qu'un tueur sanguinaire qui torturait par plaisir. Seulement sur le coup de la colère, il faisait ce genre de chose sur eux. Il n'allait pas blesser ses propres rangs en permanence. La Lumière était vraiment stupide. Pourquoi le suivraient-il s'ils se faisaient torturer à tout instant. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés, il faisait en sorte de les libérer. Le lord avait des idées qui leurs plaisaient, des méthodes un peu radicales mais elles se devaient de l'être. Une révolution ne se faisait pas sans sacrifices. Mais il était de certains que l'on ne pouvait accepter. La perte de Salazar n'était pas acceptable. Mais pour le moment sa mission se devait d'être bien réalisée, cela réduirait les problèmes dont ils faisaient face et puis il ne voulait pas perdre sa place de favori parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'être à la hauteur des attentes de son lord.

Le dit lord qui se posa devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Il voulait se reposer, il en avait besoin. Cette nouvelle ne le laissait pas indifférent et c'était surement ce qui le perturbait le plus. En général, il n'était pas aussi inquiet de la perte de ses subordonnés même lorsque ces derniers étaient très importants dans ses plans. La perte de Lucius serait fâcheuse mais ne serait pas de l'ampleur que celle que Salazar engendrerait. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Salazar. Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des ses plans, non lui en tant que Marvolo ne supporterait pas cette perte…

$ Maître, il ne lui arrivera rien $ rassura son familier. $ Le jeune petit humain est puissant, je le sens. Il sent un peu comme vous… $

$ Qu'entends tu par là ? $

$ Il est parfait. $

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le reptile s'en alla chasser. Il savait que le jeune Salazar était parfait pour son maître. Celui-ci le savait aussi mais admettre qu'il était important était une autre étape. Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais aimé un autre être humain que lui. Il appréciait Nagini mais c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une part de lui-même. Cependant Salazar serait le seul humain qui pourrait le comprendre. Le seul et l'unique et pour cette raison Nagini ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché. Cela devait se faire naturellement, petit à petit. Nagini prenaient soin de sa couvée d'humains. Elle ne vivait que pour eux, que pour qu'ils soient heureux. C'était ainsi fait. Elle les aimait tous les deux comme un serpent pouvait aimer les enfants de sa ponte.

Le lord ne comprenait même plus les réactions de Saphire et Nagini… Elles adoraient tout simplement et irrévocablement le jeune Salazar et parfois il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si spécial pour que cela soit le cas. Nagini n'aimait même pas ses favoris… Ou du moins pas une aussi grande affection que celle qu'elle réservait au nouvel arrivant.

D'ailleurs en mentionnant l'affection, il avait également un comportement très inhabituel avec le jeune homme. Il était patient, acceptait ses idées sans s'emporter et les revoyait avec lui. La pensée de le blesser ne l'effleurer même pas, au contraire, il le voulait toujours en sécurité. Et s'il y avait mieux veillé personne ne l'aurait enlevé à lui, personne ne l'aurait emmené dans un lieu dangereux, personne ne l'aurait capturé pour lui faire du mal. Où était-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il le voulait, le désirait à ses côtés pour régnait. Qu'importait les autres tant qu'il restait avec lui, qu'il venait le contredire, lui balancer son avis à la figure comme à un vulgaire suivant, qu'il rougisse à ses sous-entendus, qu'il sourit en regardant la fenêtre gardant ses drôles de pensées pour lui. En réalité, il n'aurait jamais du faire passé le fait de se faire un nom au Ministère avant sa sécurité. Il aurait du le garder à ses côtés, comme il le faisait toujours. Il aurait du…

Peu importait, le mal était fait, désormais il devait réfléchir à un moyen de le récupérer, de le retrouver et dans un état convenable. Il devait faire vite. Il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler. Il devait se trouver dans une pièce anti magique sinon il lui suffirait d'enclencher le portoloin qu'était sa marque. Peut-être ne subirait-il pas de torture, la Lumière ne pouvait se le permettre mais la question demeurait. Comment le vieux fou arriverait à faire avaler sa disparition à la population et en particulier Poudlard. Après tout, Domdrittle avait réussit à se faire aimer du peuple et de certaines personnes influentes du Ministère, la disparition de son fiancé ne passerait pas inaperçu. Allait-il dire que c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort comme il le faisait si souvent pour les coups bas qu'il faisait ? Cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires mais son nom de Lord était déjà mal connoté mais se faire mettre sur le dos le fait qu'on lui enlève un être cher… Un être cher ? Oui, probablement… Salazar lui était cher. A cette pensée si peu commune à son esprit, son cœur manqua un battement. L'était-il ? Amou… Non… Ou pas…

Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil comme bruler et se rua hors de sa chambre, passa devant celle de son bras droit et se dire qu'en passant par ici sans l'ouvrir, sans pouvoir le retrouver dans une des pièces de son manoir le rendit morose. Son aura fit reculer chaque mangemort et même pensionnaires des tableaux qui ornaient les murs ou passaient par les mêmes couloirs. D'ailleurs il n'eut personne pour qu'il puisse passer ses nerfs, les corridors s'étaient désertés d'eux même.

Ses pas l'avaient mené devant les cellules dans la cave de son manoir où résidaient les prisonniers qui tremblèrent en sentant cette aura si menaçante faire son entrée. Ils se souvenaient d'elle et de son propriétaire qui envers eux n'avait aucune clémence. Les pas se rapprochèrent et Voldemort pouvait sentir leurs tremblements incessants et émit un rire diabolique en sachant pertinemment que ses prisonniers se reculaient toujours au plus profond de leur cage pour lui échapper. Comme s'ils pouvaient lui échapper. Il était le maître ici et il le serait bientôt pour toute la communauté sorcière, une fois son régime établi. Oh, il n'avait pas pour but de torturer à sa guise, seulement les ennemis et les fidèles qui échouaient à leur mission. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule d'une personne au hasard et décida de s'amuser avec elle. Les cris se firent de plus en plus fort et empli de détresse jusqu'au moment où le silence repris son règne dans les ténèbres si froides de ce cachot souterrain. Voldemort fit demi tour, ne prenant même pas la peine de se débarrasser du corps, le laissant à la vue des autres captifs qui avaient cessé de prier pour un jour sortir d'ici vivant…

- Mon lord ? apostropha un mangemort qui sentant que son maître était de meilleure humeur se permit de le sortir de ses pensées en espérant ne pas subir de sortilèges.

Voldemort se retourna vers son serviteur agenouillé en attendant qu'il parle.

- Un visiteur souhaite vous voir. Il dit que c'est important.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il a refusé de se présenter, mais demande à vous voir, il a dit qu'il avait un marché à vous proposer.

- Dans mon étude, maintenant.

- A vos ordres, mon seigneur, répondit le mangemort en partant chercher la dite personne.

Voldemort s'installa à son bureau et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir frappé, le mangemort laissa passer l'invité qui salua le Lord.

- Alberforth Dumbledore, sourit ce dernier en venant s'asseoir en face de Voldemort.

- Que venez vous faire ici, mais surtout comment êtes vous arrivez ici.

- Cela mon cher Lord est grâce à Félis, l'elfe de maison de la famille Prince qui vous savez garde le véritable Harry Potter. J'ai appris que vous aviez perdu Salazar et je suis donc venu vous apportez mon aide afin de le récupérer. Après tout, nous nous étions mis d'accord lui et moi si cela devait se produire.

- Vous avez donc vu Potter.

- Oh oui, mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir vous dire de plus, sa position est sous fidélitas, récita-t-il clairement. Comme je le disais, je vis à Pré-au-Lard, une visite à mon cher frère ne devrait pas paraître étrange surtout que Salazar est mon disciple. S'il a disparu, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, cela va de soi et aurais donc une magnifique occasion de rester au château et de le faire sortir. Je doute fort qu'il soit ailleurs. Non Poudlard est le lieu où il est retenu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que Salazar a des arguments convaincants.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée.

- Je vous recontacterais par la voie habituelle, en attendant tâchez de réussir vos plans. Et sur cette discussion qui ne fit que frustrer le Lord, il disparu comme il était venu.

Marvolo se retrouva seul de nouveau. Ainsi donc Harry Potter se trouvait avec l'elfe des Prince. Ainsi donc Snape le savait depuis le début et ce Sirius Black aussi évidemment. Quoi que pour accepter que Sirius passe pour Potter, ils étaient forcément au courant ! Ils faisaient partis du stratagème ! Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce Salazar était mauvais pour ses nerfs !

$ Maître, cet homme vous a apporté de bonnes nouvelles ? $

Sonnant comme une question, elle n'en était pas une puisque Nagini avait sentie la pointe de joie qui avait percée la nébuleuse ténébreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait auparavant.

$ On peut dire ça. $

$ Vous ne pourrez pas trouver Potter. $

$ Je sais et pour le moment, il n'est pas un problème. Si Salazar disait vrai, on aurait du se voir dans peu de temps pour qu'il prenne une place à mes côtés. $

$ Et le jeune petit humain ? $

$ Que crois-tu ? $

Un léger sifflement lui répondit alors qu'il partait dans un fou rire Serpentard, faisant fuir les rats qui pouvaient sa balader dans les murs. Ils étaient la source d'alimentation du serpent.

Marvolo avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et pris même un livre au hasard pour se détendre avant d'appeler ses mangemorts pour une attaque au Manoir Malfoy. Ce coup était tordu, il aurait été plus sage d'attendre que Lucius soit réellement condamné avant de lancer une attaque contre sa famille, mais cela le réhabiliterait plus rapidement en le faisant passer pour un fou mégalomane en recherche de proie à torturer pour le plaisir des cris mais dans ce cas précis faire croire à la Lumière que c'était pour la souffrance de Lucius car il l'avait démasqué comme traître. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait de berner la Lumière et d'avoir un espion fiable au Ministère mais surtout voir cet imbécile de vieux aux citrons présenter des excuses à un Malfoy et la famille Weasley qui devrait faire de même, comme Salazar aurait aimé voir ça. Mais il le verrait, oui il le récupérerait avant la fin de la semaine, parole de Lord !

#######

Merci,

Moi sadique ? Mais non voyons… Oh oui c'est vrai qu'est devenu Salazar ?

J'avoue avoir vraiment galérer à partir de l'enlèvement de Salazar, je ne pouvais pas faire un chapitre aussi court vous m'en auriez voulu alors j'ai allongé avec ce que j'ai pu.

Un petit commentaire ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	12. Je Suis Moi, Tu Es Toi

Bonjour tout le monde !

On peut dire que l'inspiration m'est un peu revenue…

PS :

Vous me redonnez le courage avec vos commentaires ! J'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir… Sinon je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui postent des commentaires cette fiction (Je ne vous cite pas, vous vous reconnaitrez) qu'ils (qu'elles) soient là depuis le débout ou bien récemment. Je ne prends pas le temps de vous répondre ou de vous signaler que ça me fait très plaisir mais je le pense même si je ne l'écris pas ! Donc cette fois je me permet de vous en réclamer encore (des commentaires) xD Evidemment, je remercie aussi ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction ! Vous êtes tous mes lecteurs et lectrices et donc pas le choix je vous apprécie ^^'

Sinon je vais essayer de rendre moins brouillon certain passage (merci à RabbidMaki pour la remarque et non je ne pense que quelqu'un qui me lise soit stupide – mouhaha vive l'ego ). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (tant que c'est dit de manière acceptable ^^' j'aime pas qu'on me crache dessus (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs)). Aller, assez bavasser, mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à MyFairLadyRose pour la relecture et les commentaires des plus hilarants.

**Curse me to love (you)**

Douzième Sortilège : Je Suis Moi, Tu Es Toi, Ensemble Nous Somme Le Même Être…

« Je sais qui je suis, pourquoi je suis ici, comment je suis arrivé ici, mais je ne sais pas ce qui va se produire ici. Cette incertitude sur mon futur me pèse. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Marvolo viendra-t-il me chercher ? Viendra-t-il pour moi ou pour mon utilité ? Je sais qu'ils doivent déjà tous savoir que j'ai disparu vu que j'aurais du rentrer avec Marvolo. Je sais que Aberforth viendra me chercher et me trouvera surement au bout de sa quête. Il connaît son matraqué de frère, mais mon lord, mon maître, mon Marvolo viendras-tu ? Ou mon sort n'a-t-il aucun intérêt à tes yeux. N'ais-je été qu'une pièce de plus sur l'échiquier comme je l'ai été tant de fois ? J'ai peur que mon échec me coute ma place à tes côtés… »

L'atmosphère ici est d'une lourdeur accablante. Une pièce blanche, sans fenêtre ni porte où l'éclairage uniforme donne l'infini à regarder ne laissant aucun repère.

« Je me sens noué dans cet espace si éclairé et dont pourtant je perçois la noirceur. Tu attends que la folie nous prenne et nous agrippe pour toujours dans une douce étreinte sans temps. Je sais que Marvolo va venir, je le sais, cette certitude ne demande aucun argument, et ne peut être réfuté car je sais. Je le sens. Tu viendras le chercher, lui, car au fond, nous sommes bien d'accord. Pourrais-tu vivre sans lui désormais ? Je me souviens encore de tes larmes, de tes cris de désespoirs ce jour là et c'était uniquement pour cela qu'aujourd'hui encore tu t'en sortirais car au final, je te protégeais pour lui alors qu'il n'avait pas encore idée qu'il t'aimerait comme tu l'aimerais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour ou d'affection, remplir mon but et mourir tel est ma mission, le destin même de mon existence. »

Retour en arrière – Flashback – Point de vue de Monsieur Harry James Potter

_(Juste après la « mort » de Sirius Black si vous avez besoin de plus de précision)_

Il arpentait comme une ombre, telle une âme perdue les couloirs et dédales de Poudlard. Sa faute. Uniquement et entièrement sa faute. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu la seule personne au monde qu'il avait pu appelé sa famille vivante et désormais Sirius qui avait été son parrain et presque un père n'était plus. Et c'était de sa faute à lui… Si seulement il avait mieux appris l'occlumencie, si seulement… Quoi ? Harry voulait juste revenir en arrière de quelques heures et reprendre son parrain pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui le soutiendrait toujours. Il n'avait plus personne. Ron et Hermione ne comprendraient jamais. Il n'avait pas subi la perte tragique d'un être cher. Jamais n'avaient-ils vu assassiné devant leur propre yeux une personne qui était tout ce qu'une famille pouvait représenter. Seul, encore et toujours… Harry Potter, le survivant, le Golden Boy et tous autres qualificatifs pour le Héro, l'Élu du monde sorcier ne faisait que lui pourrir sa vie déjà si minable. Son unique but était-il de mourir seul et abandonné ? N'y avait-il donc personne qui voulait compatir avec lui ? S'était-il mépris des intentions des gens tout ce temps ? Harry ne savait plus. Il avait si mal. Sa faute. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Sirius le lui murmurer la nuit, voir le visage de ses parents déçus de lui. Le visage de sa mère en larmes lorsqu'elle voyait ce qu'il était devenu. Amener sa propre famille à la mort… Et le directeur qui voulait encore le voir dans son bureau. Juste après cette catastrophe qu'il avait lui même engendré. Ils avaient déjà parlé et il (Harry) avait détruit son bureau dans un excès de colère, mais Dumbledore lui cachait tellement d'informations. Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait encore pas dit ! Il savait si peu de chose sur son propre monde, celui de ses parents, de sa famille, de ses ancêtres ! Il aurait pu se renseigner à la bibliothèque mais à quoi bon…

Il s'y dirigeait bien que le directeur ne voulait le voir qu'après le repas pour qu'il récupère. Croyait-il réellement qu'il se sentirait mieux après avoir mangé ! Quel abruti ! Il lui faudrait tellement plus de temps pour récupérer… Il ne savait même pas si cette étreinte de culpabilité le lâcherait un jour… Si douce et pourtant si amère… Il repris ses esprits un instant et fonça dans le bureau de son mentor, donna le mot de passe et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Intrigué, il colla son oreille contre la lourde porte.

- Il n'arrête pas de pleurnicher !

- La mort de ce cabot était censée le faire venir vers nous ! Au lieu de cela, il s'éloigne, voilà bientôt deux semaines qu'il rumine dans son coin sans nous adresser la parole !

Ron ? Ginny ? Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas… Il distingua d'autres murmures de voix mais ne parvenait pas à les reconnaître. Combien étaient-ils dans cette pièce avec le directeur ?

Refoulant sa colère et ses larmes il continua d'épier la conversation.

- Je sais, mais un peu de patience, bientôt il viendra vous reparler et vous suppliera de rester avec lui. Maintenant que Black est mort, plus rien ne m'empêchera d'être le tuteur et mentor d'Harry. Et lorsqu'il aura tué Voldemort, Ronald tu seras le meilleur ami qui a tout fait pour le sauvé et toi Ginnerva, une veuve éplorée avec toute la fortune des Potter et des Black alors juste un peu de patience. Mon plan est parfaitement au point. Bientôt vingt ans que j'attends cela.

- Oui.

Trop, il en avait entendu trop… Il s'enfuit. Rebroussant chemin, dévalant en sens inverse les marchent, courant à travers le château alors que les portraits se demandaient ce qu'il avait comme menace derrière lui car même le Lord ne le faisait pas décamper aussi vite, courant à gauche à droite, dévalant d'autres marches qui étrangement s'alignaient suivant sa course. Il finit devant une porte familière. Celle des toilettes des filles. Il entra.

- Harry ? demanda Mimi Geignarde en le voyant.

- Oh Mimi, lâcha-t-il dépité.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu, lui dit-elle soudain. Non, Harry Potter n'est pas venu pour descendre encore.

Sur ce elle disparu dans une canalisation, le laissant seul et parlant Fourchelangue avec plus d'aisance qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, ouvrit le passage secret pour être tranquille.

Il marcha et se retrouva bientôt devant la longue carcasse du basilic. Comment avaient-ils osés ! Se servir de lui, payer ses personnes pour être ses amis ! Ils ne se souciaient pas de lui ! Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Il ne voulait que sa fortune, cette réputation qu'il se trainait depuis le début sans le savoir pour quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Qui voudrait être célèbre pour avoir survécu et être orphelin ! Vivre avec des moldus qui haïssaient la magie, l'enfermant, le traitant comme un elfe de maison !

Attendez !

C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait placé là ! Lui qui avait demandé à Hagrid de le sortir de là, avait-il rencontré Ronald dans le train par hasard ? Il avait du y avoir tellement de gens qui le cherchait ce jour là s'ils connaissaient tous son histoire comme ils la connaissaient. Alors pourquoi était-il tombé sur Ronald qui à chaque crise de jalousie partait ! Tout avait été prévu depuis le début, depuis la chute de Voldemort ! S'il n'avait jamais eut d'ami - depuis sa naissance soit à onze ans - la première personne à être agréable avec lui - soit Ronald - il allait forcément rester avec. Et forcément avec Ronald il aurait hait les Serpentard obligeant le Choixpeau à la placer dans une autre maison alors que la maison ne faisait pas d'un sorcier un bon ou mauvais, sinon pourquoi ne pas éradiquer la maison Serpentard si elle ne faisait que créer des êtres maléfiques !

Qu'il était naïf… Toutes ses convictions venaient de s'effondrer comme un château de carte, déjà mal empilé, à cause d'une toute petite brise qui était passée par l'entrebâillement d'une porte mal fermée.

Il s'effondra au sol et y déversa toute sa rancœur, sa haine, sa tristesse, son amertume, sa culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans un monde de ténèbres si chaleureuses.

- Enfin te voilà, dit une voix.

- Qui est là ?

- Moi.

- Je ne te vois pas.

- Ne sais tu pas qui je suis ? demanda cette voix qui paraissait vexée.

- Je…

- Si tu avais écouté Malfoy rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé.

- Pas le peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! ragea Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Juste n'en as-tu pas assez d'être juste un cochon qu'on amène à l'abattoir. Après tout, t ont-ils déjà entrainé ? Non, bien sur que non. Tu leur es plus utile mort alors écoute ma proposition. Tu ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, hors si tu meurs, je meurs et vois tu aussi Gryffondor que je pourrais être, je ne veux pas mourir.

- Qui es tu ?

- N'as tu pas une petite idée de qui je pourrais être, Harry Potter ?

Il ne répondit pas. Le paysage était étrange, il ne voyait pas de limite à cette noirceur mais pourtant elle était rassurante, accueillante comme une vieille amie.

- Je vais te donner un indice, pourquoi crois-tu que tu parles la noble langue des serpents ?

- Tu es… Voldemort ?

- Oh juste une partie de son âme, s'amusa-t-il, une partie malheureusement placée en toi le jour où il a essayé de te tuer.

- Mais c'est… C'est…

- Pourquoi penses-tu que le vieux fou te veut mort ! Si tu meurs, Voldemort pourra mourir.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! C'est ta faute si ma vie est un enfer ! Voldemort n'est qu'un monstre ! Tu es un monstre ! Vous avez tué mes parents, hurla Harry toujours au bord des larmes.

- A cause de qui crois-tu que nous sommes allé te tuer ? cria-t-il en retour. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais placé chez les Dursleys ! Ni moi qui t'ais mis à Gryffondor, ni moi qui me suis laissé berner ! Seule ta haine envers la Lumière m'a permit de sortir aujourd'hui ! Si j'avais pu te contacter plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais laissé tout cela arriver ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta vie ! Je sais tout de toi ! Tout !

- Je suis désolé… sanglota le jeune brun complètement perdu.

- Non, c'est moi, répondit le fragment d'âme plus calmement. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal car je me ferais du mal aussi et ce n'est pas Serpentard comme façon de faire, mais si je te laisse réfléchir par toi même, viendras-tu de mon côté, celui de Voldemort ?

- N'es tu pas toi-même Voldemort ?

- J'ai cessé de l'être depuis un moment. Je suis toi, je suis lui puisque je suis moi mais au final, je suis un peu vous deux. Un jour, je ne serais plus là non plus car le but de mon existence est fait ainsi. Ne sois pas triste. Je ne souhaite que faire un avec toi pour le repos éternel dont Il a si peur mais avec toi, il ne mourra jamais si tu ne meurs pas.

- Je vais mourir un jour.

- Non car vois tu, vous êtes liés.

- Par cette prophétie de malheur.

- Toutes les prophétie ne se réalise pas tu sais, répondit la voix.

- Mais Dumbl…

- N'écoute pas ce sénile attardé ! Non, à partir d'aujourd'hui n'écoute que toi, que moi, que nous. Ce que ton âme à toi te dit, ce que ton cœur te dit et suit le… cesse de faire ce que les gens veulent que tu fasses. Un enfant ne viendra jamais à bout de Voldemort seul. Non, laisse les et n'écoute que nous.

- Tu essaies aussi de me berner !

- Non, trancha l'âme. Je ne peux te mentir de la même manière que te mentir à toi-même te ferais souffrir. Ne m'écoute pas alors, mais écoute toi et tu reviendras et cette fois tu répondras à ma question.

Harry se retrouva seul et cette fois, tout s'effaça…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se remémora son étrange rêve et sut alors qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un rêve. Non, ce n'en était pas un. C'était différent, c'était réel d'une certaine façon. Il avait beau se trouver dans les souterrains du Château, il n'avait pas froid. Il se posa au tailleur devant l'immense squelette et ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide autour de lui, dans sa tête pour rétablir l'ordre qu'il avait besoin pour y voir plus clair.

Primo, il avait surprit une discussion de Dumbledore avec Ronald et Ginnerva (il refusait de les appelait par leur diminutif dans sa tête) qui indiquait clairement que, grand un : leur amitié était fausse, basée sur un arrangement pour leur profit à eux grand deux, sa vie chez les Dursleys avait était voulu pour qu'il soit ignorant du monde auquel il appartenait grand trois que la mort de Sirius était voulu grand quatre : que surement son emprisonnement avait été recherché sinon il aurait pu sortir bien plus tôt, il se souvenait qu'il n'avait même pas eu de procès alors que Severus en avait eu un ! Grand cinq : sa mort était ce qui l'attendait…

Deuxio, il avait un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en lui et ce dit fragment voulait l'aider mais en échange il devait aller chez l'ennemi. Ennemi ? Voldemort était-il l'ennemi désormais ?

Dumbledore n'aidait que ceux et celles qui lui étaient utiles. En s'échappant de prison, Sirius avait nuit au contrôle qu'il avait sur lui ! Cet homme n'était qu'un manipulateur assoiffé de pouvoir et de contrôle ! Il s'était fait avoir comme une merde ! Après tout c'était vrai, qui attendrait qu'un enfant puisse vaincre le plus grand lord de tous les temps ? Il n'avait pas d'entrainement. Ne connaissait rien sur ses origines, sa famille, ses parents, la magie, le monde magique ! Un cochon pour l'abattoir… Non ! Il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il voulait vivre et bien ! Avoir le bonheur que tous considérait comme du ! Oh sa revanche serait terrible, délicieuse, sournoise. Fini d'être le gentil petit Gryffondor docile et stupide, il allait être celui qu'il aurait toujours du être, un vil sournois Serpentard !

En lançant un tempus avec sa baguette, il remarqua qu'il était six heures du matin… Il avait passé toute la nuit en bas et puis quoi ? Il pouvait bien disparaître !

- As-tu fini ?

Il sursauta.

- Pas de gestes inconsidérés, je suis dans ta tête, ricana la voix. Viens.

De nouveau, il se retrouva dans son esprit.

- Voldemort ne me tuera pas ?

- Bien sur que non, si tu es de son côté. Il ne te fera rien. Et avant que tu ne me demandes si je suis sur, je te rappelle que je suis toujours un peu lui même si je ne sais plus ce qu'il pense. Je suis lui mais le lui de presque vingt ans auparavant, le lui du jour où il a voulu te tuer et le toi depuis ce jour.

- Oh…

- Déjà petit apprenti sorcier, il faudrait lever les sceaux placés sur toi pour que je puisse sortir de là. De cette prison où je suis car tu ne peux toujours pas me voir… soupira-t-il.

- Comment faisons-nous ?

- C'est une bonne question, admit-il.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? s'écria Harry.

- Je pense que de la méditation serait une bonne idée, mais… Oh Gobelins. Allons voir ses êtres forts utiles, ricana-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard comme ça.

- Serpentard étai très secret, ce que j'appelle tout bêtement de l'intimité d'ailleurs. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il y a une cheminée que personne ne peut surveiller, pose un glamour sur toi et allons au chemin de traverse et prend la bourse de poudre, il faudra revenir. Dépêchons-nous, s'amusa-t-il. En route !

Harry se retrouva projeté dans son corps de nouveau et se releva maladroitement, et suivit les indications que lui fournissaient l'âme de Voldemort. D'ailleurs comment devait-il l'appeler ?

_- Tom. (en italique il s'agira des conversations internes de Tom et Harry pour être sur que ça ne soit pas trop le bazar à suivre) _

- Chemin de traverse !

Sortant maladroitement de la cheminée, couvert de suie, il était encore moins reconnaissable.

- _Parfait dépêche toi. Il n'y a presque personne. Moins, on rencontre de gens et mieux c'est !_

Il courut presque jusqu'à la banque à peine dépoussiérer et demanda poliment de la manière que Tom lui avait prescrite au gobelin.

- Bonjour, maître gobelin, je souhaite parler au gobelin Greenspeck. Je suis lord Potter.

- Avez-vous votre clé ?

- Malheureusement je ne sais qui me l'a subtilisée et c'est bien pour cela que je viens devant vous.

- _Ne détourne pas les yeux._

- Bien, votre baguette ?

_- Donne lui, il vérifie que tu es bien qui tu dis être. Si on t'avait éduqué je n'aurais pas besoin de t'expliquer ça, ragea Tom._

- Parfait, veuillez me suivre, Lord Potter.

_- Tu iras bien, tu m'écoutes et je nous sortirais d'ici vainqueur !_

_- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry encore un peu chamboulé._

_- Je le dis !_

Il suivit le gobelin le long du corridor et entra dans la pièce dont il avait ouvert la porte et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Que puis-je pour vous Lord Potter ? Je suis Greenspeck. Je n'ai pas mémoire de vous avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois alors comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je répondrais à la première question car la manière dont je vous connais, je préfère la garder pour moi pour le moment. Comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais été en possession de ma clé et voudrais savoir ce qui s'est produit comme transaction si cela est arrivé. Ensuite, je viens pour éclaircir certaines choses.

- Je croyais que pour votre sécurité, vous ne pouviez pas venir, sinon nous aurions lu le testament de Lord Black devant vous.

- Il en a fait un ? s'exclama Harry. Je veux dire comment ça lu sans moi ?

- Ayant été désigné comme son héritier de titre, biens et fortunes majoritaires vous êtes son héritier vous êtes le nouveau Lord Black.

- _C'est une bonne chose._

- Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants, je reviens avec les informations que vous désirez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gobelin revint avec un tas de papier qu'il étala sur le bureau.

- Alors… Ah voilà donc. Des virements mensuels au nom de Monsieur et Madame Dursleys, Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley, pour Albus Dumbledore votre gérant de compte sorcier. Vu votre tête, dois-je comprendre que vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

- En effet.

Harry serrait les dents et les poings. Se maîtriser. Se maîtriser.

- Voulez vous les attaquer devant la cour ?

_- Non ! Laisse les choses êtres ! coupa Tom._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Réfléchis, si tu bloques tes comptes, ils sauront que tu es venu ici, hors ta vengeance doit arriver par derrière, sournoisement !_

- Pas pour le moment, mais réunissez les documents nécessaires et empêchez quiconque de pénétrer ou de faire quoique ce soit avec les comptes Blacks, personne, vous entendez. Je ne souhaite pas qu'une telle erreur se reproduise.

- Bien entendu. Je m'occuperais de tout cela. Voulez vous changer de gérant gobelin ?

- Oui, je vous ais fait appeler pour vous savoir si que ce soit vous, vous conviendrez ?

- Bien sur, ce serait un honneur de m'occuper de vous.

- Il parait que vous savez aussi retirer des sceaux…

- J'allais y venir car je sens votre magie perturbée. En effet, je peux le faire mais ce n'est pas indolore. Au contraire.

- Faîtes, ordonna-t-il.

Il en avait assez de se sentir restreint. Depuis que Tom était apparu, il sentait que sa magie n'épousait pas ses envies comme elle le faisait avant. Il avait toujours du être bloquée mais maintenant qu'une source de magie noire avait fait son apparition, il semblait serré. A l'étroit et c'était inconfortable de ne pas être en osmose avec soi même. D'ailleurs cette sensation était un peu indescriptible. Il fallait vraiment le vivre pour le comprendre… Bien qu'il aurait pu se passer de ce genre de sensations…

- Bien, installez-vous confortablement. Je ne voudrais pas que mon client tombe, sourit le gobelin en s'approchant.

Une décharge de douleur prit Harry immédiatement mais il se retint de faire le moindre bruit. Il avait choisit lui même de passer par là. Sa tête allait exploser. Il lui semblait qu'un étau lui resserrait la tête et que des aiguilles lui transperçaient la chair. Pouvait-on être bruler mentalement ?

Puis tout d'un coup, la douleur s'estompa légèrement et il se sentit bien, reposé, en parfaite coordination avec son monde intérieur, en paix comme il n'avait jamais connu. Il soupira de bien être.

- Fini.

_- Agréable ?_

- Oui, sourit Harry.

- Étrange, dit soudain le gobelin. Vous me rappelez mon autre maître sorcier.

- Vraiment ?

- Peut-être que vous devriez regarder votre nouvelle apparence. Étrange comme elle a changée, mais après tout vous êtes mieux ainsi.

Conjurant un miroir de la main sans faire attention qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette, Harry eut les yeux écarquillés de se voir. Il eut d'abord cru avoir à faire avec un étranger en face de lui, mais la mimique que formait le reflet était bien celle qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il se détailla, remarqua qu'il était plus fin, plus petit –malheureusement -, mais plus imposant de par son aura. Ses yeux étaient passés à un vert plus clair se rapprochant de la couleur de l'attaque mortelle. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et semblaient plus soyeux.

_- Tu vas faire tourner des têtes, ricana Tom._

Harry sursauta car en face de lui, son reflet n'était plus le sien mais un qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau.

_- Je croyais que tu étais le Tom du jour de mes un an ?_

_- Mais je suis aussi le Tom depuis. Mon apparence est ainsi faite. Il est temps de partir d'ici._

- Puisse l'or fleurir entre vos mains.

- Et puisse vos coffres jamais se tarir, répondit Greenspeck avec un sourire entendu en lui tendant une clé et une bourse pleine de gallions. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, jeune lord ?

Pourquoi lui redemandait-il un titre ?

- _Silvestris. Félis Silvestris._

- Félis Silvestris, répondit Harry qui se demandait pourquoi choisir un nom pareil.

- _Aller !_

Harry se rendit dans l'allée des Embrumes d'un pas assuré et ne prit pas en compte les regards des passants, il était trop occupé avec Tom pour le moment.

_- Pourquoi m'a t-il redemandé un nom ?_

_- Parce qu'il a bien senti que pour lui tu ne serais pas Harry Potter. Pourquoi penses tu que je l'ai demandé ?_

_- C'est le gobelin de Voldemort ?_

_- Oui, il sait beaucoup de choses et ne trahis jamais les sorciers dont il s'occupe. Désormais tu n'es plus Harry Potter. _

_- Mais ?_

_- Je croyais que tu détestais être le survivant. En étant Félis Silvestris, tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier du monde, que de toi._

_- Oui. Mais pourquoi ce nom là ?_

_- Parce qu'il te va bien. Te chercher un prénom sorcier serait une bonne idée, car ton nom n'en est pas un et ainsi tu peux venir de n'importe où, personne pour te compromettre._

_- Une idée ? râla Harry qui savait bien qu'il valait mieux laisser Tom gérer la chose pour le moment._

_- Salazar._

_- Un peu présomptueux mais pourquoi pas. Salazar Félis Silvestris. _

_- C'est parfait, oui, clama Tom fier de lui. Tu pourras au moins te faire passer pour un sang mêlé._

_- C'est ce que je suis._

_- Oui, en effet. _

- Que vient faire un charmant jeune homme dans l'allée des Embrumes. Tu t'es perdu ? coupa une voix d'inconnu.

- Non, ôtez vous de mon chemin, menaça Salazar d'une voix polaire. Quoique… Sauriez vous où se trouve le vendeur de baguettes de l'allée ?

- Oui, bégaya l'homme qui préféra soudain l'aider plutôt que de lui porter tord. Là-bas.

- Parfait.

Il entra dans la boutique et claqua la porte pour la fermer.

- Je suis fermé, s'énerva le vendeur jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux de son client.

- Bienvenu, dit-il soudainement. Une baguette, hein ? Intraçable, si vous le voulez, pour 20 gallions de plus.

- Trouvez moi déjà une baguette et nous discuterons le prix après, ricana Salazar qui laissait sa magie le guider.

Elle s'accordait délicieusement à son humeur et pour la première fois, il comprit l'essence de la magie. Il se sentait puissant, en contrôle.

- Celle-ci ?

En l'essayant, une rangée de baguette partit.

- Non. Trop faible. Quelque chose de plus puissant… marmonna l'homme. C'est votre deuxième baguette n'est ce pas ? Un replacement ? Ou avez vous encore l'autre ? demanda-t-il soudain du fond de sa boutique.

- J'ai encore l'autre, mais elle est trop connue.

- Beaucoup de mes clients viennent pour cela.

Il en essaya plusieurs jusqu'à ce qu'une résonne gentiment avec sa magie.

- Bois d'ébène, croc de basilic et larme de sirène. Mélange improbable mais elle vous servira bien, cela ferait trente-sept gallions.

- Vingt.

Il recula d'un pas. Cette façon de dire le prix. Il avait déjà vu cette scène lorsqu'il était jeune et que son père tenait encore la boutique. Un jeune homme de belle prestance était venu ici pour une seconde baguette.

- Soit, céda-t-il.

Il avait vu comment la garçon de cette époque avait réagit et avait peur que celui là réagisse de la même manière. Il avait essayé la baguette qu'il voulait acheter sur son père jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Salazar paya et sortit de la boutique. Il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Il lança la poudre dans la cheminé, annonça sa destination et se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la chambre des secrets.

_- Il faudrait poser un glamour que même ce crétin de directeur ne pourrait voir, essaye avec ta nouvelle baguette et cache là ensuite._

Il s'exécuta et se retransforma en son ancien lui : Harry Potter.

- _Parfait, je vais me reposer… Et puis, maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de moi._

Salazar (ou Harry) profitait de Tom et Tom ne faisait cela que pour rester en vie et continuer sa quête, celle de Voldemort via ce corps, mais Harry n'était pas manipulé pas cette fois car il avait sa magie qui le protégeait. Et il savait que Tom ne lui mentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pour une fois, Salazar était lui. Et là il allait leur montrer pourquoi le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il savait très bien jouer la comédie et tout cela n'en serait que plus amusant pour lui. Il allait les faire tomber, les faire regretter de s'être servi de lui. Oh oui, ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu'y allait leur tomber dessus. Il ne sentait plus le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en lui et se rendit compte que c'était facile de savoir s'il était là ou pas. Pour le moment, il était seul, réellement. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de contacter Voldemort, mais il sourit. Un jeu d'enfant ! Il allait bien s'amuser. Oh que oui ! Ces vacances promettaient d'être intéressantes.

#######  
>Merci,<p>

Un petit commentaire ?

I - J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre sur papier pour essayer de ne pas dévoiler trop de choses en même temps, mais finalement l'avoir réécrit entièrement sans se soucier de l'autre idée que j'avais eut rend mieux, je trouve. J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi.

II – Alors vous avez votre réponse, non ? =p

Little Sulky Void ^^'

PS : Et MyFairLadyRose ose me dire que ce chapitre est court ! J'ai vérifié! Il fait parti des plus longs !


	13. Un Plan Plus Que Foireux !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

Euh, j'avoue que j'ai d'énorme doute sur la suite de cette histoire car j'ai beaucoup de mal à mettre mes idées sur papier… Je vous redemande votre indulgence et votre soutien !

Merci à MyFairLadyRose pour les commentaires à mourir de rire et la correction apportée par une demoiselle dont je n'ai pas encore eut le prénom.

**NOTE (faite de mauvaise humeur) :** Je ne suis jamais contre un commentaire qui soit dit négatif soit une critique, mais lorsque vous le faites, par pitié essayez de rendre ça utile en la construisant. Ceci n'est pas bien ou quoique ce soit et exemples ! Que je puisse voir ce qui cloche. Critiquer pour critiquer, je n'accepte pas ! Et je n'accepterais jamais !

Ça commence à bien faire de nuire au moral des auteurs qui font de leur mieux ! Une critique oui, constructive, qui permet d'aider l'auteur à s'améliorer ! OUI ! Car nous sommes aussi là pour ça, je suis sure que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça !

Je n'accepte pas un commentaire qui crache sur le travail de l'auteur en ne faisant qu'énumérer des points négatifs sans aucune preuve ! Non, seulement c'est nul de faire cela (je me demanderais toujours pourquoi…) mais en plus, cela tue le moral et ne donne pas envie d'écrire la suite ou même de la poster.

Je suis ici pour le plaisir d'écrire, pour vous faire plaisir en lisant mes histoires car mes idées viennent de mon esprit tordu, je ne fais que reprendre des œuvres d'auteur (que je remercie d'avoir créer leur univers) pour les modifier à ma guise et je me permet de m'avancer en disant que vous aimer me lire.

Alors pour les autres : si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous oblige pas à rester, j'ai toujours prévenu au premier chapitre de chacune de mes histoires de quoi il en retournait. S'il y avait du slash, du hétéro, du OOC, du UA et tout autre genre. Alors je ne veux plus entendre de commentaire stupide dans ce style.

J'ai déjà eut droit un jour à un commentaire négatif (je les accepte sans soucis à la seule condition qu'ils soit utile), une superbe critique dont je me souviens toujours car elle était superbement construite et grâce à ça, j'ai pu m'améliorer. J'ai même pris plaisir à parler à la personne qui me l'avait postée donc je ne fais pas mon chieur. Juste que parfois, c'est chiant d'être critiquer juste pour que celui qui a fait une critique se sente supérieur.

Pour les autres, je m'excuse de faire chier avec ce message car je reconnais que c'est agaçant pour vous aussi. Encore merci pour les commentaires qui me disent comment m'améliorer ou ce qu'ils apprécient pour que je continue sur la lancée !

Maintenant j'ai le moral à zéro alors remerciez ceux et celles qui ont posté des commentaires positifs et/ou négatifs constructifs, mais aussi les personnes qui viennent me lire (placé en alerte ou en favori) car c'est pour eux et elles que je vais continuer.

Le prochain commentaire dit négatif, je souhaiterais une critique construite que je sache ce qui ne va pas afin de pouvoir faire mieux. Personne n'est parfait et moi encore moins. Mais surtout laissez moi de quoi vous joindre.

Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce coup de gueule de ma part mais là, c'était trop ! Déjà que je ne sais pas où je vais avec Curse Me To Love, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me sorte des trucs qui ne servent strictement à rien !

Un jour quelqu'un devra m'expliquer pourquoi certaines personnes se plaignent de la tournure de l'histoire alors qu'ils sont prévenus depuis le début ?

PS : Si quelqu'un ose me dire que je n'accepte pas les critiques, notez qu'au chapitre précédent j'ai remercié une personne pour m'avoir dit de faire attention à ne pas être brouillon dans mes chapitres !

Sinon, cette personne ne m'a pas répondu alors que je pense avoir été très correct. Personnellement, j'ai honte d'être placée dans la catégorie des auteurs et auteures si elle en fait partie !

Voilà, je pourrais faire des commentaires désobligeants tellement je suis en rogne rien que d'y penser car cela est juste un manque de maturité profond et je voulais juste remettre les points sur les I avec certains lecteurs pour tous les autres auteurs et auteures qui **savent** écrire une histoire !

Maintenant ça va mieux alors je vous souhaite une :

**Bonne lecture !**

**Curse me to love (you)**

Treizième Sortilège : Le Plan Plus que Foireux de Salazar Félis Silvestris !

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tout seul !

_(Suite du chapitre précédent en ce qui concerne le retour dans le temps)_

Il était sorti de la chambre des secrets après avoir disparu près de vingt quatre heures et la seule chose qui l'accueillit fut des professeurs furieux ou inquiets, cela dépendait des personnes. Les élèves racontaient tout et son contraire. Vraiment, il venait de perdre son parrain et personne ne pensait qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler. Non, il était l'élu, il n'avait donc pas de sentiments… Sa seule utilité était de se battre contre Voldemort et de mourir. Génial ! Quelle vie de merde !

- Harry !

Une Hermione folle d'inquiétude fonça sur lui et le serra fort contre elle. Il se laissa faire assez facilement si on considérait qu'il n'était pas friand des contacts physiques. Bizarrement, elle ne lui demanda rien. Hermione, elle avait au moins l'intelligence de savoir pourquoi il s'était exilé.

- Viens.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche elle l'avait déjà embraqué à sa suite.

- Mademoiselle Granger ! Monsieur Potter ! cria le professeur de la maison Gryffondor qui se fit royalement ignorer.

Elle l'embarqua jusqu'à la bibliothèque où la responsable les laissa entrer sans soucis puisqu'il y avait Hermione, une des élèves les plus studieuses. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils au fond, c'est à dire là où peu de personnes venaient et elle prit celui d'à côté.

- Te voilà tranquille, sourit-elle sincèrement.

- Merci.

Grâce à elle, il avait esquivé les questions pour le moment et pouvait faire des recherches sur le monde magique car il avait besoin de se renseigner. Il s'enfonça entre les étagères et lorsqu'il eut trouvé le bon rayon, attrapa un livre sur l'histoire du monde magique pour satisfaire non seulement sa curiosité mais son manque de savoir. Il fallait qu'il comble se manque de connaissance et vite.

Hermione ne lui demanda rien, s'occupant de ses propres mandragores mais resta avec lui. Lorsque l'heure de dîner vint, ils se rendirent directement dans le Hall. Salazar (Harry) se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps. Il avait été tellement chamboulé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son estomac et tout à coup, celui-ci le fit remarquer par un petit bruit peu gracieux qui arracha un rire à Hermione.

Leur arrivée fut remarquée mais Harry se plaça à côté de Neville et son autre droite fut occupée par Hermione. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien laissant Harry ne rien dire sans lui en faire reproche et mangèrent simplement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry ne se présenta pas au bureau du directeur comme il le lui avait été demandé encore une fois et préféra aller directement au lit accompagné de Neville qui fit de même. Lui aussi était épuisé de devoir répondre aux questions de tout le monde à son propos. Il se demandait comment Harry pouvait supporter ça.

Harry sombra bien vite dans les bras de Morphée et se laissa bercer par ses songes dont aucun ne devint un cauchemar.

- Harry ?

Un simple grognement fut sa réponse.

- Le directeur veut te voir.

- Je ne veux pas, laisse moi dormir.

- Harry, pesta le roux.

- Quand je dis non, c'est non Ronald Weasley ! contra Harry en envoyant sa magie contre son ex meilleur ami qui valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Harry, dit alors Neville qui venait de revenir. Tu es réveillé.

Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que Ron était à l'autre bout de la pièce au sol.

- Comme tu peux le voir, sourit-il en se levant. Il s'enferma dans la douche et en ressortit rafraichit.

Il remarqua alors que Ronald n'était plus où il l'avait envoyé balader et sourit une nouvelle fois. Neville était lui aussi parti. Il prépara sa valise et quitta le dortoir pour aller dans le hall prendre de quoi se restaurer. Il avait faim.

Il entra et se plaça entre Neville et Hermione qui l'accueillirent joyeusement et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, il remarqua l'absence de Snape et le regard que lui lançait le directeur. Aujourd'hui, il rentrait chez les Dursleys… Une fois son estomac plein comme il le souhaitait, il se dirigea dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper indéfiniment. Mieux valait-il faire cela maintenant.

- Monsieur.

- Harry, mon garçon, sourit-il. Tu vas mieux.

- Oui, merci, répondit le plus faussement du monde Harry, mais il avait tellement l'habitude de mentir que ce dernier passa inaperçu comme toujours. Désolé pour votre bureau…

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes à demi lune. Tu retournes chez les Dursleys, les Weasleys viendront te chercher plus tard, une fois que les protections seront mises en place.

- D'accord…

Il s'enfuit du bureau et finit de se préparer pour prendre le train de retour. Il somnola tout le trajet et tomba directement avec son oncle à la gare. Il l'attendait comme tous les ans au même endroit.

- Garçon, dépêche toi !

- Oncle Vernon, je te conseillerais de me parler autrement dorénavant, je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, ricana-t-il une fois dans la voiture.

Bien sur légalement il ne le pouvait pas, mais avec sa nouvelle baguette il n'allait pas se priver surtout qu'il en avait assez de se faire traiter comme un moins que rien avec sa moldu de famille. Et puis, il allait devoir sortir et être tranquille pour mettre son plan, pas encore réellement préparé, à exécution.

Il nota que le teint de son oncle avait considérablement blanchit ce qui accentua son air démoniaque jusqu'à ce que son sourire ne soit plus que celui d'un adolescent innocent. (Note de la béta : l'abus de voldy est mauvais pour votre santé et surtout votre entourage, je vous prierez de lire la notice avant la consommation !) Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise un minimum.

- Démarre.

Il obéit. Vernon savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sa « maladie » contre lui ou sa famille et décida de l'écouter.

- Vous me traiterez correctement et surtout vous direz la même chose que tous les ans si on vous le demande. Ne parlez pas de ce que je fais sinon, tu le sentiras passé mon oncle, d'accord ?

Vernon se demanda soudain s'il était possible de donner un ordre de manière plus imposante pour finir sur une touche enfantine. Arrivée à destination, Vernon prévint immédiatement sa femme et son fils de ne pas approcher Harry a moins d'avoir envie de s'attirer des problèmes.

Les plus belles vacances de sa vie, vraiment. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, mangeait ce qu'y lui plaisait dans le frigo, pouvait se laver, n'avait pas de tâches ménagères, mais le mieux était sans doute le fait de pouvoir aller et venir et d'avoir toutes ses affaires sous la main. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Voldemort. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Et il le trouva au bout d'une semaine lorsqu'il discuta avec Tom. Ce dernier l'informa qu'étant une partie de Voldemort, il était déjà enregistré dans les défenses de la maison, même si il (Salazar) devrait s'y faire enregistrer officiellement car Tom ne lui permettait juste de ne pas se faire déchiqueter immédiatement. Il ne pouvait que l'emmener là bas, après il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire entrer sans une égratignure.

_- Donc je peux transplaner jusque chez Voldy ?_

_- Oui, avec mon aide, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas sur que tout se passe bien._

_- J'improviserais._

Il sentit l'horrible impression de tube le prendre et il se retrouva devant une créature mi biche, mi humaine dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Tom avait-il raté ? Elle était jolie, irréelle et pourtant il sentait qu'elle était une gardienne, qu'elle tuerait si nécessaire. C'était donc ça qu'il entendait par « ne pas se faire déchiqueter immédiatement ».

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse et pourtant menaçante.

- Salazar et toi ?

- Saphire, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu n'es pas là pour faire du mal à la lignée des Serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

Une question posée innocemment mais il sentit la menace qui pesait.

- Non, j'ai une proposition pour Voldemort.

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à presque le toucher, tourna autour de lui en le reniflant et finit par revenir à sa place sur son lit.

- D'accord, sourit-elle. Je te mène à lui, petit Salazar.

_(Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un passage qui est déjà apparu dans le chapitre un mais vous remarquerez des différences si vous prenez la peine de la lire)_

- Bella, apostropha le lord à sa plus fidèle mangemorte.

- Mon seigneur, s'agenouilla-t-elle toute contente.

- Sirius Black est mort, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, sourit-elle sans se relever.

- C'est bien.

- C'est trop d'honneur mon seigneur…

- Surtout pour réaliser ce que n'importe quel idiot peut faire, coupa de manière amusée Salazar.

Il n'aimait pas avoir à dire cela, il parlait de son parrain mais pas le choix. Du moment qu'il pouvait anéantir cette folle, ça lui suffirait.

Il vit Voldemort se retourner vers lui, le fixant d'un air étrange lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il jouait avec le masque de Lucius de manière qu'il espérait nonchalante assis sur l'accoudoir du trône de celui qu'il appellerait bientôt maître, mais de toute manière, il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Salazar se souvenait de sa résurrection (à Voldemort) et remarqua qu'il avait toujours son apparence de serpent au teint blafard. Aussi laid que lui était beau.

Il sourit innocemment à Voldemort faisant alors fit de son apparence alors que toutes les baguettes de la pièce étaient pointées vers lui. Il se mit à rire, un son cristallin prit la place du silence. Il jeta le masque sur le côté avec désinvolture. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

- Salazar Félis Silvestris, se présenta-t-il donc avec une voix mélodieuse. Bien que ce ne soit pas le nom choisit par mes parents, sourit toujours le petit brun.

- Tes parents ? demanda Voldemort en l'observant.

- Traîtres à leur sang, amoureux des moldus, ricana ce dernier en se retrouvant juste devant leur seigneur qui n'avait pas encore levé sa baguette.

Cela était vrai pour quiconque aime le point de vue du Lord, mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de dire du mal d'eux bien que cela le gêne encore, toutefois moins que ce qu'il aurait pensé…

Voldemort ne semblait pas être gêné outre mesure par sa présence, surement du au fait qu'il avait passé Saphire sans soucis. Et il remarqua que les baguettes se baissèrent d'elles même et que leurs propriétaires observèrent l'échange silencieusement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua aussi Severus Snape habillé de sa traditionnelle tenue noire et portant en plus un masque argent, qui se tenait le plus près du trône du seigneur avec les autres favoris. Toujours à droite du siège, jamais à gauche. Il l'observait avec un regard calculateur bien que son visage soit fermé comme à son habitude.

- Tu veux être un de mes mangemorts, affirma celui dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom.

- Oui et non, répondit Salazar en tournoyant sur lui-même.

Il semblait survoler la pièce dans son mouvement de danse, puis se retourna vers le seigneur et la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Voldemort.

- Veux pas être marqué comme du bétail, expliqua-t-il, puis avant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, il enchaîna :

- Le vieux glucosé va le voir si je suis marqué.

- Tss.

- Severus ? s'enquit le descendant de Serpentard en dirigeant son attention vers un de ses favoris dont il doutait quand même quelque peu de la fidélité.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur, répondit-t-il en s'agenouillant au sol.

Avant que le lord puisse lever sa baguette vers lui, Salazar lui attrapa la manche, une action que personne n'avait jamais osé faire.

- Mon seigneur ?

- Soit, tu es nouveau, je t'accorde cela. Remercie le Severus ou n'as tu aucune manière ? susurra le lord qui trouvait ce jeune très particulier.

- Merci, jeune Silvestris.

Ce dernier pouffa et offrit une révérence à son futur lord en remerciement ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

- Tu fais parti de l'ordre ? demanda un autre mangemort comprenant l'allusion et qui ne parvenait plus à se tenir silencieux.

Il portait un masque argenté, il s'agissait donc d'un des favoris du lord, sans doute la raison pour laquelle, le dit lord ne dit rien à sa remarque surtout qu'il voulait aussi connaître la réponse.

- Non, mais je suis le meilleur espion à des kilomètres. Personne ne penserait que je suis avec Voldemort.

Il offrit un sourire narquois aux occupants de la pièce après avoir assisté aux frissons que déclenchait le nom de leur maître.

- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, rugit Bellatrix qui se retrouva une lame au cou l'obligeant à se stopper.

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, menaça Salazar, comme aurait pu le faire Voldemort lorsqu'il était en colère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le prononcer, dit-il soudainement tout joyeux. Ce serrait du gâchis.

Comment osait-elle lui adresser la parole !

- J'ai bien une solution pour faire en sorte que tu deviennes un de mes mangemorts sans être marqué au bras, proposa-t-il avec autorité ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de refuser.

- Vrai ?

Il se demandait encore pourquoi s'était aussi facile. Voldemort qui acceptait qu'il vienne comme ça. Bizarre.

- Hm, répondit-il. Dehors vous autres !

Salazar resta devant le lord qui lui attrapa l'oreille où il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud contre elle puis ce fut comme si une aiguille lui rentrait dans la chair, mais n'avait pas spécialement mal. Lorsque la main de son lord retourna le long de son corps, il conjura un miroir et constata avec plaisir qu'il s'agissait d'un piercing en forme de serpent.

- Elle peut devenir invisible, je t'appellerais via cette marque.

- My lord.

- Tu peux disposer mais pas de bêtises.

Il se retourna après une petite révérence et quitta la pièce, ferma la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Snape qui le plaqua contre le marbre du mur le plus proche sans la moindre douceur.

- Que faîtes vous ici Potter ! Et ne mentez pas je sais que c'est vous !

- Lâchez moi, Snape. Et c'est Salazar.

- Pourquoi ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Parce que Dumbledore n'est qu'un… Vous êtes un espion, vous allez lui dire ? s'horrifia Salazar.

- Êtes vous réellement du côté du Lord ? demanda Severus en raffermissant sa prise.

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Je ne lui dirais rien.

- Mais pourtant vous êtes…

- Le seul serment inviolable que j'ai fait était pour votre mère _mon cher_ Potter et il s'agissait de vous protéger. Je ne suis malheureusement lié qu'à vous par un serment et au Lord via ma marque. En plus, je croyais que vous pensiez que j'étais déjà avec le seigneur des ténèbres, ricana-t-il.

Salazar ne dit rien et se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux comme des soucoupes arrachant un rictus moqueur à son professeur de potions.

- Mais… Mais… Vous avez connu ma mère ?

- Nous étions amis, avoua-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur son élève honnis. Maintenant suivez moi avant de vous mettre davantage dans le pétrin.

Snape lui attrapa le bras et le guida jusqu'à l'air de transplanage et Salazar se sentit une fois de plus amené il ne savait où. Cela commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Le professeur ouvrit une porte d'entrée d'une maison plutôt typique et banale, mais non sans un certain cachet.

- Severus !

Cette voix ? Non !

- Qui est avec toi ? demanda-t-il alors que le dit Severus le prenait dans ses bras.

- Patmol ?

- Harry ?

Il alla le prendre dans ses bras et Harry refoula un sanglot de joie. Son parrain était en vie. Il était vivant ! En parfaite santé ! Il était là, il ne rêvait pas. Vivant, vivant… se répétait dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin. Son parrain, son presque père était vivant.

- Co, Co, comment ?

- Asseyez vous Pot…

- Salazar, coupa-t-il.

- Salazar, asseyez vous, c'est long, ordonna Severus alors que Sirius revenait sur ses genoux ce qui surprit encore plus le jeune homme.

Que se passait-il donc ?

Une fois le récit du pourquoi Severus était un vampire, du pourquoi et comment Sirius était en vie, et du eux comme couple, _(Note de l'auteur encore : cette histoire est pour plus tard si vous la souhaitez)_ Severus, aidé de Sirius, entama une autre explication.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que James Potter n'a été avec ma mère qu'à cause d'une autre putain de prophétie ?

- Langage, ricana Severus.

- Le choc a été assez douloureux aussi, se renfrogna son parrain.

- Lily n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle a aussi été abusée, dit la terreur des cachots.

- Salazar, j'ai toujours voulu me venger de ce vieux fou et tu es l'occasion rêvée. Besoin d'aide ? demanda Sirius tout sourire.

Salazar leur offrit un sourire espiègle en retour qui leur permit d'avoir un magnifique rictus made in Snape de la part du dit Severus.

- Au lit, Salazar dit alors le vampire. Nous finirons tout cela demain en mangeant.

Il se leva, ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère du vampire mais demanda avant de fermer la porte du salon.

- Vous êtes heureux ?

- Je survivrais, répondit Severus.

- Ça va, répondit Sirius en même temps.

- Ça me va aussi, si Severus arrête de me traiter comme Saint Potter.

- J'avais un rôle à jouer, mais je sais que tu n'es pas lui donc je devrais y arriver.

Salazar se dirigea dans la chambre que l'elfe des Princes, Félis lui montra et se coucha puis s'endormit presque aussitôt.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il se sentit reposé comme jamais, mais ne sentit aucune présence de son colocataire (Tom) en se levant. Il se prépara puis descendit rejoindre le couple que formait le vampire, professeur honnis et terreur de cachots avec le maraudeur hors pair évadé de prison et animagus non enregistré. Quelle histoire.

- Bonjour Har… Salazar, sourit Sirius en se goinfrant de tartine.

À la grande surprise de Salazar, c'était Severus qui les préparait pour Sirius.

- Salazar, on se demandait. Voudrais-tu être notre fils ?

Que Sirius lui en fasse la demande ne le surprendrait pas mais Snape ? C'était… Comment dire ça. Improbable ? Impensable ? Plus impensable qu'improbable… Quoique… Il n'y aurait jamais pensé, c'était sûr, mais la probabilité que Snape lui demande… S'approchait du zéro absolu.

Il n'était pas censé répondre quelque chose à cette proposition ?

- Comment ? bégaya finalement Salazar.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il le prendrait bien, s'exclama son parrain.

Bien n'était pas forcément le terme, mais depuis sa transformation, il était plus calme, moins enclin à s'énerver pour rien et bizarrement, savoir que Sirius vivait avec Severus, oui il pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça, le rassurait. Il n'y avait pas meilleur garde du corps surtout s'il était un vampire. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais haïs, juste détesté à cause du traitement qu'il lui faisait subir.

- Disons que te faire boire de mon sang et de celui de mon calice devrait me rendre inoffensif à ton propos si jamais je venais à perdre le contrôle. Un vampire ne blesse ni son calice, ni les enfants eut avec son calice. Cette adoption a été créée par un vampire il y a cent siècles car son calice avait déjà un enfant et ne voulant pas lui faire de peine, son vampire lui a donné son sang pour ne jamais pouvoir le tuer.

- C'est…

- Romantique, finit Sirius.

- Écœurant, fut le mot que Severus prononça.

Salazar pouffa.

- N'est ce pas dégeux de boire du sang ?

- Non. Viens là, plus tôt ce sera fait et plus tôt tu ne risquera rien de ma partie vampire. Je suis comme ils diraient un nouveau né. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je ne t'ai pas saigné, ajouta-t-il pour son calice qui tira une tête...

Salazar se rapprocha du couple et lécha le sang qui sortait de la plaie de Severus. Comme il l'avait dit, le gout était métallique mais en quelque sorte rassurant et chaleureux. Severus lui offrit quelques gouttes de celui de son calice sans s'énerver et Salazar retourna à sa place en chancelant légèrement. Il était euphorique.

- Il va bien ?

- L'effet du sang des vampires en ajoutant le tien ne pouvait que le rendre comme ça, rassura Severus en faisant très bien comprendre à son calice qu'il n'avait aucune éducation sur la race de son propre partenaire.

D'ailleurs ce dernier fit la moue.

Salazar finit son déjeuner dans un état second et se coucha sur le canapé devant l'air amusé de Severus ce que l'animagus s'empressa de faire remarquer.

- Viens.

Salazar se réveilla de nouveau et tomba sur les yeux de son professeur.

- Je crois que tu es malheureusement devenu le fils par lien vampirique de la chauve souris des cachots.

- Je préfère ça à être celui d'un arriviste comme Potter. Et puis désormais c'est Salazar Félis Silvestris.

- Qui a choisit ton nom ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela aurait pu être pire. Bien. Nous avons toute l'histoire de Salazar Félis Silvestris à mettre au point pour le monde, mais surtout pour le Lord. Et puis il faudra réfléchir à comment faire entrer Sirius à Poudlard… soupira-t-il. Ne fais jamais de serment inviolable, fils…

Fils, le vampire le reconnaissait comme tel et Salazar se sentit empli de béatitude. Il était satisfait.

Une histoire à mettre au point, oui ce serait judicieux. Il n'avait pas réfléchit aussi loin.

- Sev' ! Laz !

- On arrive !

#######  
>Merci,<p>

Un petit commentaire ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'

Je sais ce chapitre est assez court, mais bon… Vous voulez la suite de l'histoire ! Comment va s'évader Salazar ?


	14. Plan Parfait

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'avoue que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire le début de ce chapitre, mais que j'ai par contre galéré comme cela m'arrive rarement car ma parole, j'ai bien faillit faire des incohérences ou alors vous manquiez d'informations pour bien comprendre. Bref, galère. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !

Je vous redemande votre indulgence ! (Surtout pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappes et de syntaxes car je n'ai pas fait de relecture)

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

_(Suite du chapitre 11 !)_

Quatorzième Sortilège : Plan Parfait…

_Note de l'auteur : suite du titre au prochain épisode)_

Les élèves étaient dans le grand hall en train de manger leur dîner. Les fêtes venaient de se finir voilà deux jours et ils étaient bien évidemment revenus pour la suite de leur année universitaire. Hermione et Neville ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves de toutes les maisons confondues avaient remarqué l'air plus qu'énerver qu'arborait Harry. Surement du à la une que faisait Lucius Malfoy depuis les fêtes. Les journaux n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler. Les articles les plus récents étaient encore ceux qui avantageaient le camp des Ténèbres et les Malfoys. Les articles précédent étant uniquement sur la capture de Lucius. Bientôt, Voldemort aurait la main sur le Ministère. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient gardé les journaux pour pouvoir suivre les évènements qui étaient tous des plus croustillants.

_Capture de Lucius Malfoy par les Aurors_

_En ce jour de fête, le bureau des aurors a le plaisir de vous informer de la capture du mangemort Lucius Malfoy, lord de la maison Malfoy et politicien au sein du Ministère. En effet, il y a quelques années, Lucius Malfoy a échappé à Azkaban en prétextant avoir été sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'impérium. D'après une source sure, le seigneur des Ténèbres était accueillis chez lui et ceci fut bien confirmé par les aurors qui doivent désormais compter le perte d'Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol'œil. Lucius Malfoy a été incarcéré à Azkaban en attendant un jugement._

_La situation de vampire/calice compromise pour notre jeune Harry Potter_

_Suite à la capture de Lucius Malfoy, actuel garant de la relation vampire/calice de Severus Snape et Harry Potter, personne ne sait ce qu'il adviendra de leur liberté. En effet, sans garant, un vampire et son calice doivent être marqué et répertorié afin de protéger la communauté sorcière._

_Suite en page 3_

‡

_Nouvelle effraction à Azkaban_

‡

_Des mangemorts ont de nouveau pénétré la – dite impénétrable - prison d'Azkaban, mais le seul détenu qui a été libéré lors de cette effraction est Lucius Malfoy. Pour une fois, les mangemorts ont fait vite pour libérer l'un des leurs. C'est bien une preuve que ce mangemort est important pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui multiplie ses attaques._

_Les récentes attaques de du seigneur des Ténèbres en page 6_

_._

_Attaque de Mangemorts Au Manoir Malfoy_

_._

_Après la capture de Lucius Malfoy, lord de la maison Malfoy par des aurors lors des fêtes du Nouvel An, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a lancé une attaque contre les Malfoy peu de temps après._

_La marque flottait dans les airs alors que les aurors pénétraient sur les lieux afin d'appréhender le reste de la famille. La maison a été laissé en état ce qui paraît incroyable lorsque l'on sait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aime tout détruire sur son passage. Cette attaque était clairement un avertissement envers cette famille._

_Narcissia Malfoy, née Black, vient de sortir de St Mungos où elle a était hospitalisée pour avoir subit le sortilège Doloris alors qu'elle protégeait son fils, le jeune héritier de la famille Malfoy. On peut comparer la révérence des mères envers leur progéniture comme Lily Potter, née Evans, a protégée notre sauveur Harry Potter. _

_Le jeune Draco Malfoy, pour sa part, est retourné à Poudlard pour la rentrée ayant faiblement été touché. _

•

_Sauvetage de Lucius Malfoy _

•

_Lucius Malfoy a été retrouvé agonisant dans son sang, par nul autre que des aurors qui le cherchaient. Ils ont une fois de plus combattu des mangemorts qui ont plusieurs fois tenté durant cette rencontre de mettre fin aux jours de Lucius. Alors que se passe-t-il donc ?_

_Lord Malfoy quand a lui est toujours à St Mungos dans un état grave, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Son procès a même était ajourné par nul autre que notre très aimé conseiller Domdritle qui souhaite partager une information importante uniquement lorsque Lucius Malfoy sera de nouveau en état._

_La question est pourquoi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom attaquerait-il ses propre mangemorts ?_

†

D'ailleurs l'air morose de Draco en disait long aussi. Il jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'autre chose. L'inquiétude était lisible sur son visage bien qu'il arborait toujours l'air supérieur des sang purs. Harry (Sirius) picorait dans son assiette avec des gestes vifs en ne faisant pas attention d'en mettre partout à côté ou même de renverser de l'eau sur la table ou d'en envoyer d'en les assiettes des autres. Personne ne lui fit de remarque car ils avaient également noté les yeux meurtriers de leur professeur vampire qui n'avait pas quitté son calice des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Personne n'ont plus n'osa adresser la parole à Harry puisqu'il s'emblait impossible qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur. D'ailleurs l'atmosphère était si pesante que même les discutions habituelles n'avaient pas lieu.

- Severus ? se risqua tout de même le directeur dans le silence mortel de la pièce.

- C'est uniquement de votre faute.

A l'instant même où Severus avait dit cette phrase, Harry se leva d'un bond, foudroya Dumbledore devant une assemblée médusée et plus que surprise puis fut imité par Severus qui partit avec lui.

Ils allaient franchir les portes lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent laissant la place à un presque sosie de leur directeur.

- Aberforth ?

- Ah Severus, comment vas-tu ?

- Connu mieux, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sirius hocha la tête rapidement pour se faire amener par son vampire qui était perturbé. Bien que son calice soit encore à ses côtés, la disparition de son fils par adoption le rendait d'une humeur encore plus noire. Car, même si la nouvelle n'avait pas été répandu, Severus était un vampire et sentait bien que son protéger était en danger. Surtout que les sentiments de Sirius ne l'aidaient en rien à se calmer. Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé que Severus donnerait son sang à Salazar ? Et qu'ainsi il serait son fils. N'avait-il pas pensé que l'état d'inquiétude de Sirius se propagerait chez lui ? Franchement, c'était presque amusant de voir leur très cher directeur omniscient ne pas comprendre la raison de leur énervement.

N'étant pas son calice, ni son fils par le sang et la chair, le localiser était quasiment impossible, surtout si c'était Dumbledore qui était coupable. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas de preuves… Il fallait juste espérer qu'Aberforth réussisse. Sinon preuve ou pas, Severus n'hésiterait pas à faire appel à la Loi Vampirique de protection de famille par le patriarche vampire. Loi qui donnait l'autorisation de vie et de mort sur une menace ou ennemi de sa famille. Sauf que Sirius était contre car sans preuve, Severus serait accusé surtout contre ce sale directeur. Sirius espérait juste pouvoir empêcher Severus de faire une bêtise et qu'il n'en ferait pas non plus. Il n'était pas réputé pour son esprit de réflexion et encore plus si sa famille était en danger. Et dans ce cas, Severus non plus. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Salazar et vite. Avant, que même leur lord ne perde la tête. Dumbledore, sans le savoir, venait de neutraliser une personne de taille dans leur rang.

De retour dans la grande salle, les discussions avaient reprises mais à un volume très faible.

- Quel surprise ! lança alors Albus en se levant, une fois que le couple fut hors du hall.

- Épargne moi ton comportement Albus, soupira son frère, je suis venu pour Salazar car vois-tu son elfe de maison m'a prévenu qu'il n'était pas rentré comme prévu et il ne me répond pas non plus. Je voudrais savoir s'il est revenu à Poudlard sans m'en informer, demanda son frère en venant s'asseoir près de son frère qui avait fait apparaître une chaise à son côté droit de la table.

- Il a disparu ? demanda Albus. Je pensais qu'il était simplement en retard.

- En retard, ricana son homologue.

- D'où le connais tu ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut assis devant les regards surpris des élèves qui ne savaient pas qu'il avait un frère.

D'ailleurs, ils (les élèves) ne s'étaient jamais la question. Mais maintenant, ils s'en posaient. Mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent fut bien : que fait son frère ici ?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna-t-il. Je suis un de ses tuteurs.

- Je crains fort qu'il ait oublié de le mentionner.

- Peu importe, maintenant, il faut le retrouver car je ne tiens pas à ce que la nouvelle ne se propage. Domdrittle ne va pas être content. Il pensait que tu les avais fait rappeler, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit après la soirée du Ministre.

- Je ferais une réunion demain, sourit faussement Albus.

Il fallait qu'il fasse part de sa découverte à l'Ordre. S'il annonçait avoir le bras droit de Voldemort sous la main, cela les rassurerait. Depuis peu, ils doutaient un peu de lui et cette capture, il était sur, le ferait remonter dans leur estime. Et puis, c'était le meurtrier de Maugrey, il serait donc forcément vu comme un ennemi par la plupart des membres de l'Ordre même s'il avait déjà réussi à se faire une place parmi eux. Ils seraient sans doute désabusés et se sentiraient trahi. Mais quoi de mieux pour qu'ils reviennent lui picorer dans la main. Ce mangemort avait réussit par il ne savait trop quel moyen à s'infiltrer dans ses rangs. Qui sait ce qu'il avait fait à Harry Potter.

Il faudrait qu'il annonce la chose à Harry et Severus également, bien que le problème soit que Severus était le vampire d'Harry et qu'ils semblaient tous les deux adorer l'enfant. Comment son espion avait-il pu prendre Harry comme calice alors qu'il le détestait ? Comment Salazar avait pu ne pas être démasqué par Severus qui se vantait de ses talents d'observateur ? Surtout qu'il était son espion, il aurait du le savoir. Depuis quand Harry connaissait Salazar d'ailleurs ?

Rien ne se passait comme prévu… Non, décidemment le directeur n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements depuis la venue de Salazar. Il devait absolument savoir ce que ce Salazar avait fait à Potter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre et maintenant, même son frère était dans le coup. Son frère, sans doute la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment.

Tuteur ! Son frère avait été le tuteur de ce gamin de mangemort qui se permettait de se jouer de lui depuis la rentrée ! Il devait également briser la confiance d'Aberforth pour se gosse et vite. Aberforth détestait Voldemort, savoir qu'il avait contribué à l'éducation d'un mangemort le ferait vomir, mais en échange de son silence pour ne pas briser sa réputation, il était certain qu'Aberforth l'aiderait. Oui, désormais, il fallait qu'il brise la confiance qu'ils avaient tous en Salazar pour qu'ils reviennent lui demander des conseils, de l'aide. En plus, Lucius était considéré comme un mangemort, même si ce Domdritle était en train de le défendre, ce qui faisait que Severus et Harry était sans une position délicate et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, de nouveau, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il pourrait contrôler le couple à sa guise. La situation tournait à son avantage.

Aberforth de son côté se demandait ce qu'il allait suivre. Qu'avait déjà fait son frère à Salazar ? Severus et Harry était inquiet et le Lord en colère comme rarement. Lucius était à l'hôpital, mais gardé par des aurors, ce qui rendait le couple vulnérable. En espérant que le leur seigneur puisse gérer la situation.

- Comment se passe les choses avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda soudain Aberforth.

- Oh, j'ai des nouvelles réjouissantes que je partagerais demain, sourit-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux, la situation devenait dérangeante, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet.

- J'ai même entendu dire que Fol'œil était mort durant un raid.

- Oui, c'était durant le sauvetage d'Harry, soupira tristement Albus.

- Ah, les journaux en ont parlé. Triste de perdre un auror, fou mais un auror quand même.

- Plus sérieusement, que fais tu ici, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec moi, réclama Albus en posant ses couverts.

- Tu es le plus grand ennemi du mage noir.

Albus sourit. Même son frère le reconnaissait comme le leader de la lumière. Parfait. Il avait dut se rendre compte avec les derniers évènements qu'il avait besoin de lui.

- Bien sur. Je ne peux pas le laisser mettre notre communauté à feu et à sang pour ses idéaux dérangés. Mais dit moi, tu connais Domdrittle ?

- Longue histoire que Salazar devra te raconter lorsqu'il reviendra, sourit Aberforth d'un air mélancolique.

Il n'avait pas vu Salazar depuis un moment, mais ils auraient du se voir après ce fameux bal où il avait disparu. Salazar, étrange adolescent qui était apparu dans sa vie comme un rayon de soleil par la fenêtre. Vraiment. Il ne savait pas d'où venait l'enfant, ni qui était ses parents. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien de lui, mais avec ses yeux un peu trop verts, sa bouille d'ange et sa façon d'être, et ses arguments il l'avait conquis. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, au contraire. Albus avait perdu l'esprit. Complètement. Il devait arrêter cette folie. Les méthodes de Voldemort n'étaient pas les meilleures, mais elles apporteraient un nouvelle équilibre dans leur communauté qui ne savait plus où aller. Le monde magique avait besoin d'ordre et cet ordre Voldemort pouvait l'instaurer avec l'aide de ce petit sorcier. Contrairement à Voldemort qui instaurait le respect par la peur, sa puissance et son intelligence sans borne, Salazar l'instaurait par sa joie de vivre, son esprit quelque peu tordu et sa loyauté sans faille. Loyauté qui n'était que pour Voldemort.

Aberforth se vit placer dans des appartements de Poudlard pour son séjour qu'il savait pour le moment indéterminé. Combien de temps libérer Salazar allait-il lui prendre ? Déjà, il devait regagner la confiance de son satané matraqué de frère amoureux des bonbons au citron, ensuite, il devait trouver Salazar, puis s'assurer de son état, et enfin trouver un plan pour le libérer et mettre ce dernier à exécution. La belle affaire ! Vraiment, le considérer, lui, comme la roue de secours en cas de problème… Ce Salazar était fou, tout simplement. Et il devait bien l'être pour aimer Voldemort, quoique, sourit Aberforth, ce jeune homme n'était pas le seul fou de l'affaire puisque ses sentiments étaient partagés. Jamais, il n'avait entendu dire que le seigneur du côté des Ténèbres n'avait eut l'air inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne. Quel couple étrange et en même temps si charmant.

Bientôt - car il ne doutait pas qu'il retrouverait Salazar, il en donnait sa parole – le monde magique serait gouverné par ce couple grandiose qui saurait élevé la magie au rang d'art.

Aberforth retrouverait Salazar. Et il ferait en sorte de faire ça rapidement. Son frère pouvait être inventif en manière de torture. Du moment qu'il pouvait avoir les informations qu'il souhaitait peu importait la manière.

_« Albus avait vendu son âme au diable alors que Voldemort l'avait éparpillé sur Terre »_

_(Note de l'auteur : perso je suis fier de moi pour cette phrase, mais je me suis rendu compte en me relisant que personne ne sait que Voldemort a dispersé son âme mais bon je la laisse quand même pour le plaisir )_

Salazar était un jeune adolescent perdu entre les deux qui avait fini par trouver sa place. Ne jamais mentir à Salazar était une règle si on voulait travailler avec lui. Comme Voldemort, il haïssait les mensonges. Peu importait, s'écria mentalement le vieil homme. Il fallait qu'il se repose et que demain, il essaye de soutirer les informations du nez de son sale frangin. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il pourrait aller à cette fameuse réunion mais comme l'avait Albus au dîner, il semblerait qu'il serait convié. Sinon, après tout, pourquoi lui en parler ?

Il se coucha. Demain, serait une longue journée. Il n'en doutait pas…

Le lendemain matin, Aberforth se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur où apparemment la fameuse réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix avait lieu. Vraiment, son frère ne pouvait pas attendre une heure plus normale pour faire un meeting qu'à cinq heures du matin ? Quoique si les cours reprenaient et que certains professeurs étaient dans l'ordre, ce n'était étonnant, mais quand même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir plus longtemps. En plus, qu'allait dire Albus ?

Il arriva devant la gargouille de son bureau et se rappela soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe… Quelle chance…

- Aberforth, s'écria une voix.

- Severus, sourit-il. Je suppose que le timing n'est pas une coïncidence.

- Non.

Severus préférait largement entré dans ce bureau accompagné d'un allié et de son calice.

Décidemment, pensa le plus vieux des trois, le vampire était toujours de mauvaise humeur, bien qu'il soit avec son calice.

- Je pensais qu'Harry ne pouvait pas…

- En effet, coupa Albus alors que les trois derniers arrivants pénétraient dans le bureau.

- Je ne le quitte pas, grogna le maître des potions en dévoilant ses crocs.

Sirius l'installa alors dans un des fauteuils non occupé et s'assit sur ses genoux d'un air de dire : cela vaut mieux pour vous que je reste.

- Peu importe, annonça le directeur. Bien, installez-vous, sourit-il avec son air de grand-père bienveillant pendant qu'ils exécutaient son ordre. Bien, je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai capturé l'héritier de Voldemort.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent. C'était une très bonne nouvelle pour leur camp.

- C'est magnifique, s'écria Molly. Il faut le juger…

- Non, Molly. Nous devons l'interroger nous même. Imaginez qu'on le donne au Ministère, il le relâcherait comme avec tous les mangemorts tel que Lucius.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle totalement dévouée à la cause de la Lumière et donc à celle d'Albus.

Le dit Albus sourit intérieurement. Voilà avec cette nouvelle, ils avaient repris un peu du poil de la bête. Ils avaient l'air de nouveau motivés et surtout prêt à l'écouter aveuglement. Ce qu'il recherchait. Le seul soucis restait Harry et Severus, et accessoirement son propre frère qui venait de débarquer.

- Vous l'avez déjà interrogé ? demanda Harry.

- Non, pas encore.

- Et Severus ne pouvait pas donner l'information ? remarqua Tonks.

- Le Lord n'a jamais parlé de son héritier.

Chose qui était vraie, ricana Severus. Ce n'était pas son héritier. C'était son – bientôt - amant et égal dans la domination de leur communauté. Mais bien sur, les membres de l'Ordre pensaient que le Lord ne pouvait pas aimer ou ne pouvait pas avoir de désir sexuel et que donc il n'avait personne pour remplir ce rôle. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas énoncer la chose de cette manière surtout au petit Salazar qui se mettrait dans une colère noire s'il apprenait ça. Non, pour Salazar l'amour passait avant tout et le sexe était un bonus dans la relation. Par contre, ça il ne valait mieux pas l'énoncer au Lord de cette manière. Quel couple emmerdant. Attendez deux petites secondes. Salazar était son fils par adoption, est-ce que cela voulait dire que le Lord serait son gendre ?

Severus posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et poussa un grognement qui alerta les autres occupants de la salle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius.

Un autre grognement lui répondit mais la réponse perçut par l'animagus était une affirmation. Sirius avait bien appris à différencier tous les grognements et soupirs de Severus sinon il serait impossible de vivre avec ce satané vampire qui ne répondait que rarement avec des mots.

- Si je comprends bien, tu vas l'interroger ? demanda Aberforth pour ramener la conversation sur le point de départ et la raison de cette réunion.

- Et bien puisque tu en parles, tu pourrais toujours m'aider.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda soudain Arthur.

- Et bien, j'ai bien vérifiée la source de l'information et même avec la personne elle même et… soupira Albus en posant ses coudes sur son bureau pour cacher son visage comme si la nouvelle le perturbait.

- Qui ? pressa alors Sirius qui – comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer Severus à son oreille – devait continuer à jouer son rôle du parfait petit Gryffondor.

- Qui ça, réclama Molly lorsque Albus avait bien fait exprès de ne pas réussir à dire son prénom.

- Salazar… répéta le directeur.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Aberforth avant que quiconque ait pu hurler avant lui.

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- C'est impossible, il ne porte pas la marque ! hurla soudain Sirius.

Comment avait-il pu être découvert par le directeur ? Une source ? Qui ça ? Severus avait presque perdu son calme légendaire en entendant parler de cette fameuse source. Severus avait presque un fond de pitié pour la personne lorsqu'ils mettraient la main sur elle. Presque.

- Qui est la source ?

- C'est impossible ! Salazar a protégé Harry des mangemorts !

- Vous délirez, continua Sirius. Salazar n'est pas un mangemort ! Il a eut tellement d'occasion de m'emmener chez Voldemort ! C'est comme si Severus m'emmenait là bas !

- Malheureusement, mon garçon, je dis la vérité. J'ai eut la confirmation de la bouche de ce dernier.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas interrogé ? rappela Aberforth.

- Voyons, vous croyez que j'aurais capturé le mangemort sans avoir la confirmation de sa bouche ? Je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai interrogé un minimum.

- Mais… commença Sirius.

- Je suis navré, Harry, mais c'est vrai.

Severus exerça une pression sur le corps de son calice à l'endroit où son bras l'entourait ce qui le fit taire et baisser les yeux. Severus sentait bien la colère de son calice face au regard soit disant bienveillant d'Albus. Et il fallait mieux l'empêcher de dire quelque qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux plus tard. Heureusement qu'il avait bu (du sang) avant de venir sinon il ne donnait pas chair de la peau de ce fameux directeur. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et Sirius qui avait sentit que son vampire s'était crispé se cala contre lui dans l'espoir de le détendre.

Eux aussi faisaient un drôle de couple.

- Salazar ?

Aberforth fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il chercha un siège que Minerva lui conjura immédiatement pour qu'il puise s'écrouler avec un minimum de dignité.

- C'est… Impossible… J'ai… Je… Tuteur … Salazar… Il… ne… Pas…

- Mais Salazar ? répéta Molly.

Albus hocha la tête en signe de confirmation qui finit d'achever leur doute. Enfin ceux qui suivait encore le camp de Lumière. Ils avaient besoin de se dire que leur quête avançait parce qu'ils avaient perdu espoir ces derniers temps, mais si Dumbledore était capable d'attraper l'héritier de Voldemort. C'était pour le meilleur. Mais Salazar ? Molly avait toujours trouvé le garçon charmant, mais justement peut-être l'était-il trop et que cela cachait justement le fait qu'il était un mangemort.

- Ce gamin est le meurtrier d'Alastor, ajouta-t-il pour que ses membres soient définitivement avec lui.

Il savait qu'il annonçait cela rapidement, mais le plus vite il récupérait ses membres, le mieux s'était.

- Quoi ! Ce gosse !

- Un meurtrier ! Il faut s'en débarrasser !

- Je veux l'interroger, s'exclama Aberforth. J'ai été son tuteur – il cracha presque le mot – je le connais bien. Je le ferais céder.

- Severus, je pensais que tu véritaserum…

- Je n'en ai pas refait depuis l'autre boudin à chats.

Sirius partit dans un fou rire à l'appellation ce qui fit presque sourire le vampire. Mais c'était bien l'effet qu'il recherchait. Plus Sirius était détendu, moins il était enclin à perdre le contrôle.

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps et je n'en ai pas.

- Vous êtes du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors !

- Vous pensez qu'entre mes cours ! Et surtout mon calice et maintenant que je n'ai plus de garant que j'ai le temps pour des potions ! Vous m'excuserez mais je pense à mon calice moi !

- Comment oses-tu dire qu'on ne pense pas à Harry !

- La ferme, rugit Severus dont les yeux devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Il suffit !

- On se calme, reprit Aberforth. Vous ne voulez pas un vampire en rogne non ?

- Bien, je voulais vous informer de ma capture. Quoi de neuf de votre côté ? Remus n'est toujours pas revenu ?

- Non, pas de nouvelle…

La réunion continua jusqu'à ce que l'heure des cours ne pointe ses aiguilles obligeant la réunion à prendre fin.

Aberforth sortit de ce bureau avec le sourire aux lèvres. Albus allait le mener tout droit où se trouvait Salazar le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Il espérait juste qu'il irait toujours bien…

Mais le plan avançait bien. Pour le moment. L'influence que chacun avait dans son camp et sur la population n'intéressait pas Aberforth. Il n'avait qu'un but pour le moment. Sauver Salazar.

######

Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste de lecteurs et lectrices !

Un petit commentaire ?

Rassuré moi ou faite une critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

La coupure n'est faite que par pur sadisme et je l'assume ! Mais j'aime martyriser mes chère et cher lectrices et lecteurs ! Prenez ceci comme une marque d'affection de ma part xD

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	15. Donne Évasion parfaite

Bonjour tout le monde !

Euh, franchement, j'ai un gros doute sur ce chapitre, mais bon… J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire les chapitres en ce moment, non pas que je n'ai pas d'idées, mais je n'arrive pas à les écrire donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera au moins aussi bien que les précédents et que même dans le cas contraires vous resterez mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices…

Bientôt les retrouvailles entre Salazar et Marvolo !

Bonne lecture !

PS : vient de se rendre compte qu'on était le 5 et essaye de tenir une publication par mois !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Quinzième Sortilège : … Donne Évasion parfaite, …

_(NDA : suite du titre au prochain chapitre ^^' encore)_

Marvolo était dans une humeur noire, pas que cela soit très différent de son état de la veille. Déjà, il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante au réveil, mais sans son petit Salazar dans la chambre adjacente, son caractère acariâtre ne faisait que ressortir. Le seul point positif de cette affaire était que dans les trois jours impartis qu'il avait donné à Barty Junior, ce dernier avait réussit à réhabiliter Lucius Malfoy et à semer le doute dans la population quant à ses allégeances ce qui lui permettrait bientôt d'avoir son espion au Ministère sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien.

Heureusement qu'il y avait cette réussite sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ses fidèles dans lesquels il n'avait plus cette maudite satané salope sur laquelle se venger pour avoir osé mettre son Salazar en danger. Mais pour qui se prenait cette pétasse ! Si seulement il n'avait pas déjà laissé son bras droit la torturer, il pourrait l'achever lui même. Lui faire subir les pires outrages. Bon sang ! Il traversa son manoir d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte d'entrée pour se rendre au Ministère afin de régler ses petites affaires.

- My lord, interpela Barty Jr qui se permettait encore de lui adresser la parole vu que le lord n'était pas enclin à le torturer pour ses récents bons services.

- Ah mon fidèle mangemort, Barty, alors ?

- Comme vous l'avez demandé, je viens vous avertir que Lucius Malfoy s'est réveillé. Après tout vous avez demandé à ce qu'il soit en état rapidement sans que la chose ne paraisse suspecte.

- Je sais, et tu as fait du bon travail. Tu peux disposer.

- Mon seigneur ? tenta-t-il.

- Un problème peut-être, susurra-t-il en plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de son serviteur.

- Le jeune prince ira bien, mon seigneur.

- File, avant que mon indulgence envers toi ne disparaisse.

Il ne se fit pas prier, bien qu'il avait vu que les traits de son maître avaient pris une teinte plus sereine. Entendre que son protégé irait bien était plus réelle que d'essayer de s'en persuader.

Marvolo soupira, mais se rendit au Ministère. C'était son plan après tout. Il devait aller voir Fudge. Ce dernier était pathétiquement faible, mais au moins il ne s'opposait en rien à toutes les idées qu'il proposait. Idées qui semblaient être du genre de la Lumière, empêchant ainsi Dumbledore de pouvoir faire ou même dire quelque chose contre lui. En s'opposant ouvertement à lui même, il se faisait aimer du peuple et ainsi il pourrait plus facilement faire passer ses idées, les vraies, plus facilement. Les nouvelles élections n'allaient pas tarder et s'il pouvait mettre Lucius Malfoy à la place du ministre actuel, sa conquête serait presque acquise. Il ne manquait que Salazar dans son tableau. Salazar. Il aurait pousser un cri terriblement humiliant s'il n'avait pas été le seigneur des Ténèbres et actuel Lord de la maison Serpentard par sa mère et Lord de ses mangemorts. Franchement, ne pas l'avoir sous la main le frustrait. Salazar était toujours avec lui ou du moins toujours joignable et maintenant. Il ne l'était pas et il était inquiet. Lui, Lord Voldemort inquiet pour un autre que lui même. En plus, qu'allait-il faire de Potter maintenant ? Vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Peu importait. Domdritle se devait de l'être.

- Marvolo ! sourit Cornelius en le voyant. Vous êtes enfin là. Lucius vient de se réveiller.

- Oh, bonne nouvelle. Il faudra que j'aille le voir.

- Oui, oui, se tortilla le ministre. Je pensais le voir immédiatement. Le procès doit avoir lieu rapidement sinon les gens vont dire que je ne m'occupe pas convenablement des mangemorts…

- Allons, Cornelius. Faîtes moi confiance. Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu.

- Mais c'est que…

C'est que Barty Junior lui avait fait passer le message comme quoi il devait mettre Lucius sous les barreaux pour avoir trahi le seigneur et maintenant Domdritle qui était contre son maître voulait apparemment empêcher ce fait. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était dans une impasse. En plus, Barty avait dit d'attendre de nouveaux ordres. Mais qu'allait-il lui arriver. La lueur dans les yeux de cet autre mangemort qu'il avait caché à leur lord ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait peur pour sa place au ministère et pour sa vie.

- Je vais rendre visite à Lucius et ensuite nous discuterons de la date du procès.

Après tout, il valait mieux qu'il s'informe lui même de l'état de santé physique et mental de ce cher Lucius pour savoir s'il était en état de pouvoir suivre le plan qu'il avait concocté avant que Salazar… Raahh ! Tout revenait sans cesse à ce petit démon. Quand il mettrait la main sur son mignon, il ne le laisserait plus hors de sa vue. L'enfermer dans ses appartements, pour que Salazar l'attende gentiment sur son lit… Non, pas question d'avoir un problème entre ses jambes maintenant.

- La chambre de Lucius Malfoy ?

- Tout de suite, monsieur Domdritle, sourit un médicomage en l'entrainant à sa suite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Votre fiancé est vraiment adorable, dit-il pour lancer une conversation avec l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays.

- En effet.

Ton froid et cassant. Le médicomage compris immédiatement que le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur ce qui le fit taire pour le reste du trajet.

- Merci, sourit tout de même le lord avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de son vieil « ami ».

Il referma la porte et lança un sort d'insonorisation afin que leur conversation reste privée.

- Lucius.

- My lord, je…

Son lord venait-il l'achever ? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'il ne se réveille. Il ne comprenait rien. Les aurors l'avaient déjà interrogé et il avait juste réussit à bégayer de manière misérable que des mangemorts l'avaient torturé. Pour il ne savait quelle raison. C'était vrai ? Bien sur qu'il avait échoué lors des fêtes, mais pour que des mangemorts vienne carrément le chercher à Azkaban pour le torturer. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple qu'il se fasse juger ? Il aurait surement reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Cette pensé le fit frissonner. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de pire… Après tout il n'était pas un traitre. A moins que…

- Ne te tracasse pas, mon cher fidèle. Je sais que tu n'es pas un traitre.

- Mais… Comment…

- Très éloquent, ricana Marvolo. Non, je viens parler affaires, Lucius.

Dit Lucius qui avala sa salive, pas le moins rassurer du monde.

##########

A un autre endroit.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Chez nous, répondit l'interlocuteur avec un sourire.

- Tu l'as caché chez nous ? cracha l'autre. Chez nous ! Mais tu es malade !

- Allons, allons. Y a-t-il un endroit plus caché et sûr que chez nous ?

- Non, mais…

- Tu vois bien que là bas, personne ne le retrouverait.

- Oui, mais…

- Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est là ! ordonna le plus exubérant des deux.

- Surement, mais…

- Non, je ne permettrais pas qu'il me file entre les doigts.

- Je comprends, mais…

- Évidemment que tu comprends. Et tu vas m'aider. Je dois savoir ce qu'il sait !

- Bien sur…

##########

De retour du côté du Lord.

- Bien sûr, my lord. C'est un honneur, mais ma femme et mon fils.

- Je te torture pour mes plans et tu es inquiet pour ta famille. Magnifique Lucius. Vraiment, soupira alors Marvolo. Ils vont bien. C'était nécessaire. Mais avec les potions de Severus, bientôt tu ne sentiras plus rien. Ton procès aura lieu bientôt. J'attends des nouvelles de Salazar.

- Il va bien ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! rugit le Lord. Il a été enlevé ! Sous mon nez ! Par cet enfoiré de citronné allumé !

- C'est impossible… Comment a-t-il pu savoir qu'il était mangemort ? demanda Lucius ne faisant aucune remarque sur le ton rageur de son maître.

- Un traître.

- J'espère qu'il a souffert.

- Malheureusement, elle est morte avant que j'aie pu mettre ma main dessus. La seule chose amusante est que c'est Salazar lui-même qui l'a tuée.

- Tant mieux, sourit sadiquement Lucius.

- Bien, repose toi. Tu m'es inutile au lit.

- My lord, salua le blond alors que le brun sortait de la pièce.

Il soupira. La torture n'avait pas été plaisante, mais en même temps, grâce aux soins des médicomages ils ne sentaient déjà plus rien. Le fait de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ce plan était que lorsque les aurors étaient passés, il avait été plus que naturel dans son incompréhension. Et puis. C'était les risques du métier. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas mieux et sérieusement si cela pouvait lui faire gagner la place de ministre de la magie. Franchement. Même sa famille allait bien et l'opinion publique serait de nouveau de son côté. Le directeur en aurait pour son argent. Un rictus triomphant orna soudain ses lèvres. Il était soudainement de meilleure humeur.

##########

_(Juste au cas où cela vous perturberez, ce mini passage commence le jours de la capture de Salazar pour finir le jour où Albus emmène Aberforth voir Salazar pour l'interroger)_

- Salazar…

- Qui est là ?

Cela faisait comme une éternité qu'il courait partout sans fin. Tout se ressemblait. Il n'arrivait même pas à sentir Tom. Il voulait Tom. Mais il avait beau l'appeler depuis qu'il était là, Tom était resté muet à ses appels. Combien de temps avait-il couru dans ce décor trop blanc. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, mais pourtant il aurait juré avoir couru des kilomètres…

- Salazar…

- Tom ?

- Laz…

- Tom ! Où es-tu ? C'est tout blanc ici ! J'ai peur ! Marvolo ? Severus ? Sirius ? Quelqu'un… N'importe qui ?

- Ne demande pas n'importe qui, Laz', s'énerva Tom. Il va venir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur toi, rassura-t-il d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

Un reniflement.

- Ne pleure pas voyons. Tu sais bien que Marvolo va venir. Un peu de patience.

- J'ai peur. Je ne te sens même plus, pleurnicha-t-il en se positionnant comme un fœtus. Combien de temps qu'on est là ? Je veux rentrer…

- Mais je suis là. Dis, si tu ne me sens pas mais que tu m'entends. Que dirais tu que je te raconte l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort ?

- Reliques de la Mort ? répéta Salazar comme un enfant.

- Intrigué ? dit Tom avec un sourire triomphant.

Parfait. Il avait réussit à capter toute l'attention de son protégé en attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne les sortir de là.

- Alors, il était une fois…

Salazar l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, ne ratant rien sur sa cape d'invisibilité qui apparemment faisait parti des trois objets. Une baguette était aussi présente dans l'histoire et même une pierre, nommée pierre de résurrection. Les histoires s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'il ne se rende compte que Tom parlait depuis bientôt trois jours. Mais cela Salazar ne le savait pas et Tom ne comptait pas le lui dire. Salazar avait oublié qu'il était seul dans un endroit terrifiant jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement le fit réagir. Tom sourit tristement.

- Salazar.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que tu es important pour moi.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Je ne te quitterais jamais vraiment, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant !

- N'oubli pas, Marvolo ne t'abandonnera jamais.

- Tom ? Tom ?

Un silence mortel lui répondit. Salazar se leva, regarda dans toutes les directions et se mit à courir dans cet espace identique en tout point.

- Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul…

##########

- Albus ?

Aberforth eut du mal à ne pas se précipiter vers le jeune homme qui était installé sur un des lits d'une des chambres d'amis de leur maison d'enfance. Il était tout pâle, on aurait pu croire à un cadavre. Ses cheveux de jais entouraient son visage immobile et figé donnant une impression d'un tableau moldu.

- Oh, ce n'est qu'un coma magique altéré, répondit-il fièrement.

- Altéré ?

- Ce maudit petit héritier de Voldemort ère dans un endroit sans repère depuis sa capture soit plusieurs jours et je pensais que cela t'intéresserait de voir son réveil. Fais lui croire ce que tu veux, mais il doit répondre.

Aberforth avait réussit à convaincre Albus de le laisser gérer l'héritier puisqu'il le connaissait bien et que de le mettre en confiance serait plus intelligent que de continuer à le blesser. Pas qu'il ne veuille être gentil avec un mangemort. Non, il avait du convaincre son frère que ce n'était que pour mieux le briser après. Argument plutôt tordu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

- Depuis 4 jours, il est dans ce coma ?

- J'ai eut du mal à l'y mettre, mais oui.

- Peut-être que le réveiller ?

Aberforth était plus qu'inquiet de l'état mental dans lequel Salazar devait se trouver. Quatre jours sans repère. Salazar allait accepter n'importe quoi pour ne pas y retourner. L'avantage était qu'Albus avait lui même donné sa bénédiction pour que ce soit lui qui gère Salazar, s'il arrivait à faire en sorte que le garçon s'accroche à lui et non à Albus il avait une chance de le sortir de là sans trop de dégâts pour son esprit.

- Je n'attendais que le fait que tu sois prêt, se réjouit Albus qui avait hâte de pouvoir apprendre ce que ce fameux Salazar savait.

Albus préférait utiliser son frère pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait car franchement s'approcher de ce mangemort ne lui disait rien. Il avait bridé ses pouvoirs comme il avait pu, mais pour une fois il n'était pas sur que cela suffirait. La magie de ce gosse semblait être coupée en deux ce qui était impensable. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir deux magies et malgré cela Albus le sentait bien. C'était comme si ils étaient deux dans un seul corps. Cependant, c'était ridicule.

Une fois que Salazar commença à papillonner des yeux, Aberforth s'assit sur le lit et attendit que ses yeux s'ouvrent.

L'impression que tout s'effaçait rendait Salazar inquiet, et pourtant il laissa le décor blanc s'effacer pour tomber sur le visage de celui qui l'avait emmener là !

Non… ce n'était pas lui.

- Qu…

Sa gorge ne semblait pas prête à répondre à sa demande de produire du son pour qu'il puisse articuler une phrase.

- Salazar, entendit-il. C'est Aberforth. Ton tuteur, tu te rappelles ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Repose toi, nous t'avons retrouvé. Tu es en sécurité.

- Marv…

- Chuuut… On se calme. Tu me diras tout, après.

Aberforth avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

- Non ! hurla alors le jeune bras droit.

Non, il ne devait pas le laisser tout seul. Pas seul. Non… Il le savait. Il le sentait. Tom ne lui répondrait plus jamais. En échange de le protéger de la folie meurtrière de ce coma, Tom ne lui répondrait plus jamais. Albus Dumbledore venait de tuer un être qui lui était cher.

- Silvestris ! dit soudain Albus pour rappeler sa présence et surtout pour faire comprendre à ce petit traître de se calmer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère disait toutes ses choses rassurantes à ce fils du démon. Bien sûr qu'il avait dit qu'il devait le mettre en confiance, mais dire tout cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Il haïssait ce gosse qui s'était joué de lui et de ses membres. Ce gosse qui avait du dire il ne savait quoi à Potter. Qui sait ce qu'il avait glissé dans la tête du gosse. Et Severus qui n'avait pas la jugeote de faire quelque chose à part faire de Potter son calice. Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant. Plus vite, il neutraliserait ce gosse et moins il aurait des problèmes avec ces membres. Il devait se débarrasser de ce gamin afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Salazar était une menace qu'il devait neutraliser le plus rapidement possible.

- Non ! se débattit Salazar.

Il voulait Tom ! Il voulait son horcruxe ! Il voulait récupérer le fragment de Marvolo qui était en lui depuis ses un an. Non ! Il le voulait ! Des larmes coulèrent en abondance alors que ses cris de rage emplissaient la pièce. Les deux adultes ne comprenaient plus rien. Logiquement, après un tel coma et surtout les sortilèges pour brider sa magie que lui avait imposé Albus, l'enfant ne pouvait pas avoir la force magique nécessaire pour faire trembler les murs de leur maison, ni avoir les émotions qui le traversaient. Une rage sans nom emplissait ses veines comme un feu incandescent. Il voulait que Tom revienne. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul…

Albus ne comprenait pas. Après une telle épreuve que ce coma, il aurait du se jeter dans leur bras comme un pantin en manque d'affection alors que là, ce Salazar faisait exactement l'inverse. Sa magie avait fait sauter l'anneau qui l'empêchait de l'utiliser. Elle les repoussaient en de terribles assauts qui craquèrent les meubles de la pièce et fissurèrent les murs en divers endroits. C'était impossible. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien créer une réaction pareille ? Albus était inquiet.

- Il faudrait filer d'ici. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie.

- Non ! Je veux des réponses.

- Mais tu as bien vu…

- Comment peut-il faire craquer l'anneau que je lui ais imposé ?

- Peu importe ! gronda Aberforth.

- Fais quelque chose ! ordonna le frère ainé.

- Dans ce cas, tu me laisses faire, répondit excédé le second.

- Entendu, acquiesça Albus.

Franchement, ce gosse était imprévisible. Ce n'était pas possible. Il (Albus) avait même doublé les défenses de cette pièce comparées à celles déjà en place sur l'habitation. Un coma magique même aussi long et aussi altéré ne pouvait pas causer une réaction pareille.

- Salazar ? appela son tuteur.

Un pleurnichement lui répondit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Veux pas… Pas qu'il me laisse.

Alors maintenant la question était de savoir qui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'Aberforth attendait. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça.

- Je suis sur qu'il ne te laissera pas.

- Il est déjà parti, je veux pas ! ragea Salazar en encrant ses yeux trop verts dans ceux trop vieux d'Aberforth qui se sentit lasse.

- Allons, qui que ce soit, il n'est pas parti, rassura-t-il en réussissant à s'approcher du jeune homme assit sur le lit.

- Si ! Il m'a laissé.

- Non, il sera toujours avec toi.

Salazar se rappela soudain les mots qu'il lui avait dit avant de ne plus pouvoir lui répondre et se calma un peu. Suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il ne se sentit pas vide. Non. C'est comme si, Tom faisait parti intégrante de lui, pour toujours.

- Il est encore là, sourit Salazar avant de se mettre à rire comme un dément.

Il rit, s'écroulant sur le lit. Son rire fit frissonner les deux vieux hommes. C'était le rire de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Terrifiant. Même pour Aberforth qui était du côté de l'enfant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Aucun des deux n'osa même l'interrompre, trop fasciner par cette folie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Salazar planta son regard dans celui d'Albus qui recula d'un pas. Cet enfant lui faisait soudain terriblement peur. Pas du tout comme le jour du bal. Cet enfant n'était pas l'inoffensif jeune homme qu'il avait enlevé. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu causer pareille folie. Puis comme elle était venue, elle repartie. Salazar se calma en un instant, ce qui loin de rassurer les deux autres occupants de la pièce, les fit frissonner de peur. Qu'est ce qui allait suivre ?

- Aberforth ? demanda Salazar en tournant et penchant la tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait qui ne rassura pas du tout son tuteur contre lequel il vint se blottir.

- Reste.

Aberforth regarda son frère avant de serrer son apprenti dans ses bras. Il fit preuve d'un certain dégout et recul pour assurer à Albus qu'il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir. Il était fier de lui d'ailleurs de réussir à jouer la comédie aussi bien.

- Il est déjà dix-sept heures ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Aberforth faisant sursauter le bras droit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore interroger.

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard.

Albus n'était pas satisfait. Il n'avait même pas pu interroger ce monstre de gosse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente de sa part lors de son réveil. Quelle perte de temps. Et son frère qui n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de son apprenti de mangemort. Franchement ! C'était comme si même en étant mangemort, son frère l'aimait encore. C'était ridicule. Aberforth haïssait le Mage Noir. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Salazar avait réussit à se faire une place dans le cœur de toutes les personnes importantes du camps de la Lumière. Il se méfierait aussi de son propre frère dans ce cas. Pas de risque. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, sourit Aberforth. Demain, nous pourrons l'interroger.

Et sans faire de bruit, mais en remuant les lèvres, Albus compris : « lorsqu'il sera en confiance, il parlera plus facilement. »

Ce dernier se dit que ce plan n'était pas si mal et retourna à son école. Il avait encore des tas de choses à faire et ce retardement dans ses plans l'agaçait. Mais son frère aurait ce qu'il voulait.

- Je reviens demain. Dès que possible.

- A demain.

La porte claqua.

- Enfin seul, soupira Aberforth alors qu'il remarquait que Salazar s'était rendormi. Parfait.

Il le borda et appela Félis. Un elfe de maison qui ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Il voulu quitter la maison mais constata avec effroi que cela n'était pas possible. Petite erreur de calcul là… Coincé dans sa propre maison. Il n'en était pas question. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Et avant que son frère ne revienne.

- Merde…

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de jurer ainsi, rigola une voix de femme.

##########

Comme promis, le lendemain Albus revint au manoir.

- Alors ?

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis hier.

- Peu importe, dit le directeur.

Il en avait assez d'attendre. S'il devait utiliser la torture physique, il le ferait. Des réponses étaient nécessaires immédiatement.

- Que compte tu lui faire ?

- Aberforth, gronda Albus. Tu peux disposer, si tu n'es même pas capable de le réveiller et de lui arracher les réponses gentiment, je le ferais à ma façon.

- Mais…

- Je vais finir par croire que ce Salazar est encore important pour toi alors que ce n'est qu'un mangemort !

- Je vais t'attendre en bas.

Lâche, oui. C'était certain, mais il ne pourrait jamais empêcher son frère de faire du mal à Salazar, ni supporter de regarder la chose. Il espérait juste que Salazar lui pardonnerait. Son but était de le faire sortir de là. Demain, il le sauverait. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, il était impuissant. Il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui passait et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Son frère était totalement fou ! Quand avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Quand avait-il perdu son frère ? Peut-être le jour de la mort d'Arianna ? Non. Arianna… Albus n'avait pas cessé de rechercher le pouvoir, même avant sa mort. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était morte. Elle lui avait tout donné, et lui pas assez.

- Ne te lamente pas, lui chuchota cette même voix de femme que la veille.

- Mais Albus va…

- Et l'enfant survivra. Je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi.

- Survivre sans aucun doute, mais dans quel état !

Elle rigola ce qu'Aberforth ne compris pas.

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien être drôle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais…

- Tu dis beaucoup de « mais » en ce moment. Ais confiance en moi et ne t'inquiète pas. Demain, vous ne serez plus là et moi non plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Aberforth, je suis fatiguée d'être là.

- Tu ne peux pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi !

- Non, tu n'as plus eut besoin de moi depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir. Laisse moi partir et tu guériras. Je t'en prie.

Aberforth soupira. Elle avait sans doute raison.

- Arianna…

##########

Merci !

Alors ? Alors ?

Un petit commentaire ? Un gros ?

PS : taper avec un pansement sur les doigts ce n'est pas agréable ! Vive les méchantes feuilles de papier qui coupent ! xD

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	16. C'est ce qui aurait été bien

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est enfin les vacances et il semblerait que Dame ou Sieur (comme vous voulez) Inspiration et Imagination n'a pas décidé de revenir... Donc je suis en retard et la suite est encore toute à faire. Pas seulement à écrire mais à penser, je risque fort d'avoir des difficultés à vous la donner dans un mois. Je vais donc faire l'auteur(e) pas bien et vous demander (encore) des petits (ou grands) commentaires à la fin pour me remotiver ;-)

Ah si, j'oubliais, encore toutes mes excuses pour les fautes qui trainent mais... J'avoue, j'avoue, ce n'est pas bien, mais j'ai eut le flemme de me relire...

Je vous laisse tranquille après ce : Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Je rappelle que les dialogues entre $ blabla $ sont dit en fourchelangue.

Seizième Sortilège : … C'est ce qui aurait été bien.

Les sièges se remplissaient petit à petit alors que les membres du Magenmagot _(je ne sais pas si cela s'écrit comme ça) _prenaient également place. Le ministre était déjà installé sur son siège au centre de ses ministres et subordonnés, mais les personnes déjà présentes avaient remarqué l'absence de son si fidèle conseiller. Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent ? Etait-il en retard ? Domdritle n'était pas connu pour ne pas être à l'heure. Il était irréprochable.

On pu remarqué immédiatement que le directeur Albus Dumbledore était présent également, mais son habituel sourire apaisant était couvert par un masque impassible. Était-il contrarié ou tachait-il de masquer sa bonne humeur ? Qu'avait-il lui aussi ?

Severus était lui aussi venue avec Sirius polynéctarisé en Harry car il fallait faire bonne figure. Lucius était non seulement un ami de longue date mais aussi son garant et il avait besoin de lui. Il espérait juste que son lord ait des arguments en bétons et des preuves en acier car personnellement, Severus ne le sentait pas spécialement. Ce coup était tordu. Enfin, en pensant à tous les évènements récents, tous étaient tordus alors cela marcherait sans doute aussi. Il était juste terriblement inquiet pour son fils. D'ailleurs les ondes que lui envoyaient son calice n'était pas des plus positives… Journée pourrie. D'ailleurs sa tête et son aura ne devaient pas être très encourageant car les sièges à côtés du couple s'étaient vidés.

Sirius avait lui aussi une tête à faire pâlir d'envie un inferi. Si son regard pouvait tuer, Albus qui était assis en face serait mort. Non seulement, il avait perdu son garant pour ne pas être marqué, mais son fils, son filleul était il ne savait où, en danger ! Il n'avait pas revu Aberforth non plus et n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas rendre Severus encore plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il était persuadé que le vampire, son vampire d'ailleurs, ne devait pas se sentir très bien également.

Lorsque tous furent à leur place, Amelia Bones qui présidait la séance parla :

- Faîtes entrer l'accusé !

Ce fut un Lucius Malfoy dans une tenue sobre et simple noire qui se fit escorter par deux aurors et qui l'installèrent sur la chaise. Il prit place alors qu'Amélia commençait le discours caractéristique des procès.

- Lucius Malfoy vous êtes accusé d'être un mangemort au service du Mage Noir, plaidé vous coupable ou non coupable ?

- Non coupable.

- Encore ?

- Menteur !

Des chuchotements et des cris remplirent bientôt la salle, obligeant Bones a tapé sur le bureau.

- Silence ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle !

Tous, voulant voir ce fameux procès se turent alors que les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois laissant entrer un Domdritle à moitié essoufflé.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir décalé l'heure du procès monsieur le ministre. Heureusement que j'étais venue plus tôt par habitude, sourit le lord.

- Décalé l'heure du procès, demanda Rita, la journaliste la plus fausse qui puisse avoir vue le jour. Nous n'avons reçu qu'une seule heure, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à ses confrères qui acquiescèrent.

- Oh, aurais-je reçue une mauvaise horaire ? sourit Marvolo en s'approchant de son client. Peu importe, je suis l'avocat de Monsieur Malfoy.

- Très bien, bredouilla Amélia qui lançait un regard étrange vers Cornélius.

Cette affaire allait faire mauvaise publicité surtout avec Rita que Domdritle avait convié, ou plutôt demandé à ce qu'elle soit conviée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas, surtout que cette Rita avait une tendance à déformer la vérité avec un art inné.

- Pouvons-nous continué ?

- Je vous en pris, sourit Marvolo d'un air narquois.

Oh, cette journée l'amusait beaucoup, bien qu'il restait toujours au fond de son esprit, son Salazar. Il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait, ni quand il le reverrait. Si il n'avait pas de nouvelles, ce soir, il prendrait les choses en main. Cette semaine avait été une torture. Néanmoins pour le moment, il fallait qu'il prouve au monde que Lucius était contre Voldemort, soit contre lui même. Un jeu d'enfant.

##########

De retour du côté de Salazar, les choses se passait plutôt bien. Dumbledore était au procès de Malfoy sénior et donc il avait le champ libre pour déguerpir de cette maison qui commençait à devenir une prison. L'atmosphère qu'il avait connu étant enfant n'était plus. Qui sait ce que son frère avait fait pour que l'aura de la maison change à ce point ? Était-ce du au fait qu'il avait torturé ? En fin de compte, Dumbledore, l'homme que tous considéraient comme un sage, ne valait pas mieux que l'image que projetait le mage noir.

- Il ne faudra pas trop le bouger, rappela Aberforth. Il est encore en état de choc.

- Pas de soucis,

- Il faut juste,

- Le réveiller,

- En douceur pour,

- Passer par la cheminée !

- Arrêtez de parler comme ça et grouillez vous ! On ne sait pas quand le directeur va revenir.

- On se calme, miss, on n'est pas à un examen.

- Non, c'est pire. Qui sait si Dumbledore a mis des alarmes.

- Elle n'a pas tord, activez, rappela Arianna. Ils vous attendent de l'autre côté. La voie est libre.

Les jumeaux Weasleys redescendirent avec un Salazar qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait des bleus sur le visage, ainsi qu'un hématome sur la joue gauche. Il avait les yeux à peine entre ouvert et ne parvenait à avancer qu'avec l'aide qu'apportait Fred et George. Sa respiration était déjà hachée alors qu'il ne faisait pas un réel effort. Dans le sens où, marcher n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour lui.

Hermione poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

Si rien que son visage avait cet aspect, elle ne voulait pas savoir pour le reste de son corps. Oh mon dieu ! Dumbledore était fou, complètement fou. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un être humain. Ok, le mage noir faisait pareil, mais pourtant cela ne la choquait pas. Peut-être parce que venant de Voldemort, c'est naturel, attendu. Il était de notoriété que ce dernier torturait les ennemis alors que me directeur était censé être un protecteur. Il ne viendrait jamais l'esprit de personne qu'il puisse faire du mal de sang froid de cette manière.

- Salazar ? demanda le seul blond du groupe.

Il aurait surement du aller au procès de son père. Mais l'excuse comme quoi, il était malade comme un chien et d'après Pomfresh ne devait pas quitter son lit même pour son père, avait fonctionnée. Personne ne dirait rien. Les colères de l'infirmière pour le bien ses patients étaient légendaires. Il n'existait pas quelqu'un d'assez fou pour les braver. Une maladie contagieuse comme la grippe et Draco était en quarantaine. Interdit de visite, personne ne saurait qu'il avait quitté son lit. En attendant, voir le petit prince dans cet état le mettait hors de lui. Quel monstre. Il sourit soudain en pensant à ce que leur lord ferait subir à ce vieux citronné pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à son second.

- Dirais rien, fut le seul son qu'émit Salazar.

Il ne dirait rien. Plutôt mourir que de trahir Marvolo. Il ne dirait rien. Même si la douleur le brulait de l'intérieur. Il ne dirait rien. Même s'il lui semblait que tout son être n'était que souffrance. Il ne dirait rien. Même s'il ne trouvait plus son souffle. Il ne parlerait pas. Même si ses os se craquaient. Il ne dirait rien. Même si son sang lui emplissait la bouche.

Jamais. Parce qu'il aimait Marvolo.

- C'est pas grave, rassura la seule fille du groupe. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler.

Pas besoin de parler ? Après toutes ces questions ? Non, c'était une ruse. Un mensonge. Salazar ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Menteur. Menteuse. Tous et toutes. Il ne dirait toujours rien, même s'il n'avait pas besoin.

- On va voir Marvolo, tenta Draco qui avait vu le mouvement de recul du prince.

Marvolo ? Une autre ruse ? Allaient-ils utiliser son amour pour Marvolo pour le faire parler ? Mais personne ne savait qu'il l'aimait. Il se détendit, juste un peu, juste assez pour ne pas avoir mal aux muscles, mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Si la torture recommençait, il serait prêt. Oui. Prêt. Il sourit, ce qui ne rassura pas les personnes autour de lui.

Et il ne dirait toujours rien. Ne pas parler. Il ne dirait rien. Ils perdaient leur temps. Et lorsqu'ils se lasseraient. Il sera libre. Il ricana. Ce qui une fois encore, fit peur à son groupe de sauveteurs qui se jetèrent un regard inquiet. L'avaient-ils perdu ? Salazar était-il devenu dément ? Son esprit avait-il sombré ?

- Mon prince, tenta une nouvelle Draco.

Prince ? Mon prince ? Il n'y avait que les mangemorts qui l'appelaient comme ça. En particulier, les plus proches de son Marvolo. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Personne en dehors des mangemorts ne savait le titre qu'on lui réservait. Etait-il réellement en sécurité ? Dans le camp de la Lumière, personne ne savait quel était son titre, n'est ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux verts trop brillant pour fixer le blond. Toujours aussi éclatant, comme le sort de la mort, malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient un peu ternis par la torture.

- Le lord nous a envoyé vous chercher.

- Marvolo ? demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Toujours cette mélodieuse voix qui faisait tourner les têtes. Elle ne semblait pas être abimée. N'avait-il pas crié ? Hurlé ? Le connaissant comme il pensait le connaître, Salazar, têtu et borné, était du genre à souffrir en silence. Du genre à ne pas offrir satisfaction à ses bourreaux.

- Oui. Il serait venu aussi, mais on lui a interdit.

Pas vraiment interdit, puisqu'il était occupé, mais réflexion faite, ils lui auraient interdit. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si Voldemort se ramenait à Poudlard ? Evidemment, il oserait pour Salazar, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Interdit ? répéta le petit brun en marchant jusqu'à Draco qui laissa ses robes être agrippées par son Prince.

Le blond sourit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du plus jeune qui se laissa porter.

- On y va.

- Waouh,

- Bien,

- Joué !

- Je reconnais que tu t'en sors bien. Allons-nous en d'ici, reconnu Hermione en passant la première.

Elle fut rapidement suivit de Draco et Salazar puis Fred et George suivirent.

- La voie est libre ! annonça Neville qui avec Théo étaient dans le bureau du directeur et qui montaient la garde.

- J'ai eut peur qu'il y ait des complications, ajouta Théodore qui regarda leur prince plus en détail car l'odeur de son sang le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Passe devant, ordonna Draco à Neville qui ne chercha pas à discuter.

Il était venu prêter main forte au groupe pour secourir Salazar. Il n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'Aberforth était venu lui faire part de l'événement. Ils descendirent donc les marches de la gargouille dans l'ordre suivant. Neville et Théo en tête, Draco avec un Salazar somnolant dans ses bras, suivit d'une Hermione et des jumeaux qui fermaient la marche.

- Le citron ne va pas tarder, soupira Luna qui faisait partie du groupe, mais qui était restée postée dans le couloir.

Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent Luna, la bizarre Luna et décidèrent de se séparer. Il fallait rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards pour sortir d'ici.

- Les Gryffondors barrez-vous ! Si le glucosé vous voit, on n'est mal ! gronda Théodore alors qu'il arrachait la cape d'invisibilité des mains d'Hermione qui se fit entrainer par Neville dans la direction opposée, juste avant qu'un sort ne percute le mur de l'école juste à côté du blond.

Les jumeaux, eux avaient déjà disparus.

##########

Dans la grande salle où avait lieu le procès, Dumbledore s'agitait intérieurement. Marvolo avait des arguments en or pour défendre Lucius Malfoy qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde stresser. Cette attitude montrait bien que ce que disait Marvolo était vrai. Lucius était confiant car les arguments de son avocat étaient les mêmes que lui, Dumbledore, avait utilisé pour sauver Severus Snape d'Azkaban. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ni rien dire. Le seul hic était que c'était lui qui avait fait arrêter Malfoy Senior. Et Devant tous ces gens, Marvolo était en train de leur prouver qu'il avait eut tord. Dumbledore n'avait pas tord. Pas devant la communauté sorcière. Il était leur guide. Ses paroles étaient crues et étaient considérées comme sacrées. Mais maintenant, Marvolo était en train de ruiner ses belles paroles. Il était en train de prouver qu'il pouvait avoir tord.

Il remarqua un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Severus qui le toisa l'air de dire : « tu as creusé ta propre tombe et tu ne peux rien y faire ». Et son professeur de potion avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire accusé Severus alors qu'il était le vampire de son Golden Boy, mais surtout dire que Severus était un mangemort alors qu'il l'avait lui même défendu, reviendrait juste à confirmer les dires de Marvolo. Et cela, il se le refusait.

Il regarda l'heure lorsque son écusson se mit à brûler. Il se leva, il savait déjà la fin de ce procès, salua rapidement Amélia et partit, direction son bureau. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne voulait pas perdre ce mangemort qui n'avait pas parlé. Non, il n'avait fait que rire. Il avait rit de lui. Et avait ponctué ses rires, et ricanements de : « je ne dirais rien ». Parfois, même une insulte se ricochait sur les murs entre deux silences. Ce gosse était tout simplement irrécupérable. Il était déjà malade mental. Qui rigolerait dans cette position ? D'une certaine manière, l'enfant le terrifiait. Il était imprévisible. Il lui rappelait Harry Potter. Une sorte d' « Harry Potter » du côté des ténèbres, libre de ses choix et de ses actions. Il ne le voulait pas. Il était déjà en train de perdre le Harry Potter qu'il avait prit tant de temps à forger… Non, décidemment, il devait vérifié que son alarme s'était déclenchée par erreur. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait choisir qui rentrait et sortait de la maison.

En voy ant, le directeur se lever, Sirius eut un sursaut sur les genoux de Severus qui semblaient de meilleure humeur. L'animagus chercha les yeux de son vampire qui lui offrit un baiser pour le rassurer. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi Albus s'était levé en plein milieu d'une phrase. Il était parti comme s'il s'était soudain rappelé qu'un chaudron était sur le feu.

Marvolo regarda le départ de son ennemi, mais continua son discours. Il se posait les même questions que son maître des potions et son meilleur diplomate (Lucius). Malgré l'inquiétude qui le traversa, il ne pouvait pas partir, ni s'excuser. Il devait finir ça.

##########

- Dégage de là, Dray ! dit Théo avec tout le calme et le sang froid caractéristique des serpents en le recouvrant de la fameuse cape.

Même si le directeur pouvait voir au travers, il fallait éviter les élèves. Après tout Draco était à l'infirmerie. Le blond avec son fardeau, ne se fit pas prier et disparu. Il espérait juste qu'Aberforth ne ferait pas des adieux trop long et allait vite venir aidé Théo et Luna.

- Que faites vous ! hurla le directeur de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Luna et Théodore levèrent leur baguette de concert pour lancer une barrière de protection, le temps que Draco tourne à la fin du couloir. Car le directeur ne les visait pas eux, mais Salazar.

- Comment osez-vous !

De rage, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi, ni comment de simples élèves avaient pu passer outre les barrières de sa maison, de son bureau, ni même comment ils avaient appris que Salazar était prisonnier chez lui. Aberforth ne pouvait logiquement pas sortir, ni appelé un elfe de maison. La seule entrée était la seule sortie : la cheminée, liée à son bureau.

- Albus, hurla Minerva en accourant.

Son chignon semblait défait à certains endroits comme si elle avait parcouru tout le château au pas de course. Derrière elle, se tenait Neville et Hermione essoufflés comme jamais.

- Minerva, tenta Albus.

Comment expliquer tout cela à la directrice adjointe alors que deux des ses Gryffondors chéris avaient l'air de l'avoir prévenue.

- J'attends, dit-elle furieuse.

Minerva n'était pas crainte pour rien. La mettre en colère était une grave erreur. Et malgré sa fidélité à Albus, elle détestait quiconque puisse faire du mal à ses élèves. Et cela qu'importe la maison. Elle était comme Severus Snape, bien qu'aucun des deux ne montraient qu'en réalité, l'histoire des maisons ne les intéressait pas.

- Professeur, soufflèrent Luna et Théo qui s'effondrèrent au sol.

Maintenir un bouclier si longtemps face à des assauts si puissant les avaient vidés.

- L'infirmière ! Maintenant ! hurla la directrice des rouges et or au directeur.

##########

De son côté, Draco avait atteint la salle commune des verts et argent sans encombre et lança sa destination en ignorant les autres Serpentards qui écarquillèrent les yeux face à l'état du bientôt compagnon de leur Lord. Il passa par la cheminée sans se préoccuper des autres et hurla un :

- Noire !

- Que peux faire Noire pour… se stoppa l'elfe en voyant l'état du jeune maître. Par ici !

Draco avait appelé un guérisseur et n'avait laissé personne d'autre approcher le jeune prince. Déjà car il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, mais surtout il ne voulait pas annoncer aux autres qu'il l'avait récupéré. La jalousie, il gérerait plus tard. L'état de santé de son ami était sa priorité, même s'il espérait que Théo et Luna aillent bien. Il avait vu Macgonagall donc ils n'étaient plus en danger de mort.

- Jeune Malfoy ? interpella le guérisseur.

- Oui.

- Il a besoin de repos, de calme, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il ne gardera aucune séquelle physique. En revanche, prenez soin de lui.

- Merci, congédia le blond.

##########

Marvolo rentra à son Manoir avec Lucius et Severus accompagné par son inséparable calice.

- Maître, jeune Draco est revenu avec le jeune maître Salazar.

Un soupir de soulagement les prit, mais il fut de courte durée car Marvolo s'était déjà élancé dans la chambre de son bras droit.

- My Lord.

- Tu peux disposer. Tu seras récompenser bien sur. Je veux aussi un rapport complet.

- Entendu my Lord, mais sachez seulement que le groupe était composé de Neville Longdubat, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Théodore Nott, les jumeaux Weasley et Aberforth Dumbledore.

Marvolo fut surprit du groupe plus qu'hétérogène, mais se contenta de congédier Draco qui cette fois ne se fit pas prier pour retrouver ses parents.

Marvolo caressa les cheveux de son prince des ténèbres alors que Severus et Sirius entraient dans la chambre. Ils avaient besoin de voir leur fils de leurs propres yeux. Et c'était bien pour cette raison que le lord ne leur dit rien. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'être rassuré. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

En fin de soirée, Severus et Sirius n'avaient pas eut le choix et était retourné à Poudlard, où l'ambiance était des plus chaotique. Lucius lui était retourné à son manoir voir son épouse. Draco quant à lui s'était caché sous les couettes de l'infirmerie. Ni vu, ni connu.

Voldemort pour sa part n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Salazar depuis qu'il était rentré du procès. Il avait besoin de le toucher pour se dire que c'était vrai. Il avait cependant attrapé un livre qui l'avait vite désintéressé. Son esprit s'était alors mis à rêvasser.

En regardant attentivement Salazar, il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas apparu dans sa vie plus tôt ? Et comment avait-il pu le comprendre aussi rapidement ? Il devait se réveiller. Marvolo le voulait. Il y avait quelque chose de familièrement rassurant chez Salazar de la même manière qu'affronter Potter était naturel.

$ Son odeur hantait le couloir $

$ Nagini $

$ Il sent toujours aussi bon, comme toi $

Son familier se coucha prêt de la cheminée et s'enroula autour de lui même et se tut, laissant son maître tranquille.

Pourquoi Nagini lui disait tout le temps que Salazar sentait bon ? En règle générale, Nagini détestait jusqu'à même l'odeur de ceux et celles qu'il lui donnait à dévorer. Alors où était la différence avec Salazar ? Comme lui ? D'ailleurs, personne ne lui parlait jamais de Potter. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler depuis que Salazar était avec lui… Et en y repensant bien, c'était le cas. Personne ne lui parlait jamais de Potter. Ce n'était pas logique. Potter était un Gryffondor. Il fonçait dans le tas. Il aurait refusé d'être caché quelque part en attendant que lui, Voldemort accepte de ne pas le tuer car il avait changé de camp. Le seul lien qu'il avait avec Potter était Salazar. De la même manière que tous ses plans revenaient à Salazar, Potter revenait lui aussi à Salazar. Étrange coïncidence vu les circonstances.

$ Marvolo $, gémit Salazar dans un sifflement.

Il se leva, remarqua que Nagini regardait Salazar sans surprise. Son serpent le savait depuis le début. Il regarda son bras droit, s'agiter puis s'immobiliser pour finir sur dos, les draps quelques peu emmêlés dans ses jambes et tombant sur le sol.

Ce dernier papillonna des yeux quelque instants avant des les entrouvrir légèrement puis complètement en remarquant qu'il n'était pas ébloui. Où était-il ? Ses derniers souvenirs étaient des plus confus. Dans un lit, une chambre, mais ce n'était pas la même que la dernière dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. C'était sa chambre, chez lui, chez Marvolo. Il se détendit et constata que Nagini était dans la pièce puis son regard s'ancra dans celui de son maître.

- Bonjour Salazar, ou devrait-je dire Harry Potter ?

##########

Merci,

J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et fidèle au poste de lecteurs et lectrices.

Comme toujours, un petit commentaire ? Rien ne vous empêche d'en faire un grand :)

Je sais, vous aller encore me dire que je suis sadique. J'assume. L'idée de la fin de chapitre est venue avant que j'arrive à trouver comment faire le chapitre en lui même et grâce à mon idée de fin j'ai amené la chose pour que ça colle !

LSV ^^'


	17. Mise en place

NOTE :

Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais je m'y attèle fortement. J'ai même du relire tous mes chapitres pour me remettre les idées dans la tête. En ce moment, il faut imaginer des feuilles partout avec des idées et des schémas dans tous les sens pour mettre en place le prochain chapitre.

Je suis en retard et je n'aime pas ça alors je tenais à m'excuser.

Si vous avez des idées ou des envies, elles sont bienvenues. Pour vous avouer la vérité, je n'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin avec cette histoire. J'ai du mal à croire que j'en suis aussi loin et que le 17 chapitre doit se faire. C'est émouvant. Voilà, partagez moi un peu de votre imagination xD

LSV ^^'

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis en retard et je vous prie de m'excuser et surtout d'excuser la taille minime de ce chapitre ainsi que sa qualité qui me laisse perplexe moi même...

Bonne lecture !

**Curse me to love (you)**

Dix-septième Sortilège : Goupillage / Mise en place / Amorçage (je n'ai même pas d'idée précise...)

- Bonjour Salazar, ou devrait-je dire Harry Potter ?

Oups ?

Salazar se figea sur place et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. En réalité, ce n'était plus prévu depuis l'échec de la nouvelle année… Qu'allait-il faire ? Que dire ? Fuir ? Son Marvolo ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça. Que deviendrait-il s'il le rejetait ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il allait le tuer ? Le torturer encore ? Nan, il ne survivrait jamais à son rejet. Si il y avait bien une chose qui le détruirait, c'était son rejet. Il n'avait plus réfléchi à Harry Potter depuis longtemps car il n'existait plus, il n'avait été qu'une image et non la réalité. Il était Salazar Feliz Silvestris et rien d'autre. En ne l'apprenant jamais, Marvolo aurait été son Marvolo pour toujours.

Il avait encore mal et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes qui surprirent un Marvolo quelque peu énervé. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir les larmes de son second. Son bras droit ? Après tout, oui. Il avait cette place et c'était lui même qui l'avait laissé avec ses secrets. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même et sa colère retomba d'un coup. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire resta coincé dans sa gorge et à le regarder, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout, Salazar était peut-être Harry Potter, mais au final il était son bras droit. Quelle ironie. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt.

Salazar se recula contre la tête de lit alors que le mage noir s'approchait du lit.

- S'il te plait…

- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal Salazar, susurra Marvolo qui ne pouvait considérer autrement le jeune homme.

- Promis ?

- Ce que tu veux.

Ce que Salazar voulait, il l'aurait. Sans aucun doute. Parole de Marvolo. Il ferait de son mieux. Il était trop heureux de l'avoir enfin récupérer. Pour une fois, tout ce passait pour le mieux, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. Et puis, Salazar était à lui, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il se disait toujours depuis son arrivé ? Il avait cette personnalité, son nom lui importait peu. Le voir avec d'autre que lui et l'avoir loin de lui le mettait plus rapidement en colère que lorsqu'il était à porter. Il ne le laisserait plus quitter son champ de vision.

Vu le teint plus que pâlichon de son petit bras droit, il aurait peut-être du attendre avant de lancer (ou lâcher) la bombe. Quoique parfois, il n'était pas connu pour avoir du tact, ni de la patience d'ailleurs.

- Viens là, demanda le lord en s'asseyant sur le lit et gardant un contact visuel avec le jeune brun qui malgré sa position effrayé gardait un œil attentif sur ses faits et gestes (au lord) qui devinrent inexistant.

Il continua à regarder son maître longuement avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui ce qui ravit un sourire au plus âgé. Lentement et avec précaution tout en jugeant la sincérité de son maitre, Salazar avança vers lui et finit enfin par se retrouver près de lui. Suffisamment près pour que Marvolo puisse lui caresser la joue. Son mouvement fit sursauter l'adolescent mais il se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

- Marvolo ? couina-t-il lorsque ce dernier le plaça sur ses genoux.

- Mien.

Clair, net, précis et irrévocable.

- Toi aussi, soupira l'ancien Gryffondor en se positionnant plus agréablement car le jeune homme n'allait pas perdre du temps à penser, déjà car il n'était pas en état puis pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter d'un bon moment avec Marvolo, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air.

Marvolo ricana et lui chuchota aussi tendrement qu'un lord le pouvait :

- Dors.

- Tu restes ?

- Je reviens. Promis, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il ne le demande.

Salazar se laissa être installé sous les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il était épuisé et ne sentit pas Nagini venir se placer à ses côtés en guise de garde du corps. Voldemort regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme avant de fermer la porte délicatement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Barty Junior.

- Ils sont tous près pour la réunion.

- Bien.

Un briefing était plus que nécessaire dans cette atmosphère agitée et il devait s'occuper l'esprit qui retournait bien trop souvent vers Pot… Salazar. Arrivant dans la salle où ses mangemorts étaient réuni, il s'assit sur son trône et laissa à Severus le soin d'animer cette entrevue où certains mangemorts n'avaient pu venir.

Aurais-ce était différent si il avait su qui était Salazar dès le début ? L'aurait-il traité comme il l'avait fait ? Il se rappelait très bien son arrivée peu commune. Il était arrivé anonyme et pourtant sur de ce qu'il voulait. Il avait gravis les échelons à une vitesse prodigieuse et était, il avait l'impression, depuis le début, son bras droit. Il savait que ce n'était pas un piège du vieux fou, ça non, ce ne pouvait l'être. Cependant les secrets qu'il lui avait laissés gardé devraient être mis sur la table. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi ?

Curiosité.

Oui, le lord était plus que curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé le jeune Harry Potter à devenir son Salazar. Il venait d'envoyer cette prophétie aux oubliettes en le rejoignant. Mais toujours ce pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu rendre le jeune garçon de Gryffondor à devenir ce redoutable petit Serpentard ?

- My lord ?

Il tourna son regard rougeâtre vers Severus puis se rendit compte que la salle était vide.

- Je serais dans mon bureau.

Il se leva et laissa Severus seul avec Sirius qui haussa les épaules vers son compagnon lorsque leur seigneur claqua la porte. Que pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il semblait que son esprit était occupé par plus d'une pensée. Ne devrait-il pas être soulagé que Salazar soit de retour en sécurité et bientôt sur pied ?

- Sev ?

- Ne me demande pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le maître des potions qui esquissa un sourire en coin lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son amant qui le tira hors de la pièce.

##########

De retour du coté du lord, ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé de la chambre où dormait Salazar alors que Noire lui servait un café. Bientôt, il devrait mettre au point une stratégie pour faire tomber Poudlard, mais avant, il devait aider Lucius à devenir ministre. En effet, désormais réhabiliter, Lucius Malfoy avait de grande chance d'être élu. Il avait le soutien de la population qui trouvait l'ancien gouvernement inapte à gérer la crise engendrée par Lord Voldemort. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais de procès comme pour Sirius Black qui avait la une des journaux et qui continuait toujours. Rita se faisait un plaisir d'enfoncer les ennemis de Salazar qui, lui faisait certes un chantage sur sa forme d'animagus non déclaré, mais avait réussit à entrer dans ses bonnes grâce. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de ce garçon et elle se dit qu'être de son côté serait plus judicieux que contre. Voilà pourquoi Rita, journaliste des plus agaçante pour récupérer les plus gros ragots et les modifier à sa guise le suivait. Il lui offrait les meilleurs scoops et une protection certaine dans la situation d'avant guerre.

Lucius serait le ministre de la magie et alors ce serait non pas la fin, mais le début du renouveau. Une nouvelle ère pour la magie et ses sorciers et sorcières. Il allait devoir attendre que Salazar soit plus en forme pour faire venir les amis d'Harry afin qu'ils deviennent des mangemorts ou du moins des fidèles et alliés dans ses luttes d'idéologie.

Il venait de le nommer Harry… Cela faisait-il une si grande différence qu'il ait été Harry Potter ? Non. Pour être honnête, ce n'était qu'un nom et puis n'avait-il pas prouver qu'il était Salazar depuis le début ? Pourquoi. Vraiment, son bras droit l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas silencieusement.

##########

De retour du côté du directeur citronné (je précise que cela se passe juste au moment où Salazar se fait sauver), les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux. Non seulement, des élèves étaient à l'infirmerie pas sa faute mais en plus, il ne pouvait décidemment pas dire à Minerva que ses adorables Gryffondors étaient des mangemorts. Ils ne portaient pas la marque, c'était plus que certains alors ne le croirait jamais s'il lui disait que ses élèves venaient d'aider Salazar à s'échapper. Devait-il ? Et à écouter son sermon, il ne savait toujours pas si Aberforth était dans le coup.

- Vraiment Albus, comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareil !?

- Vous ne me croiriez pas.

Devait-il tenté de lui faire comprendre ? S'il arrivait à la persuader des faits, il aurait Minerva pour surveiller ses jeunes élèves rouge et or.

- Essayez toujours, céda-t-elle.

- Ils ont aidé le bras droit de Voldemort à s'échapper.

- Quoi ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Mes Gryffondors !

- Suffit ! Pettigrow est l'exemple parfait !

- Mais Hermoine est une née moldue.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'Harry a été manipulé et ses amis aussi. Il vous faut m'aider ma chère, commença-t-il en la regardant à travers ses lunettes.

- Tout pour sauver mes lions.

Il avait gagné. Il gagnait toujours contre elle. Depuis bien longtemps qu'il savait la faire l'écouter.

##########

A l'infirmerie de Poudlard (à peu avant l'entretien de Minerva avec Albus puisque c'est elle qui les conduit à l'infirmerie).

Draco était tranquillement allongé sur son lit et entendit des voix et se concentra pour comprendre les mots.

- Minerva, que…

- Ils ont besoin de soin, je vous les laisse, je dois régler une affaire avec Albus.

- Amenez les ici, ordonna-t-elle en effectuant un sort pour diagnostiquer le problème.

Elle ne fit même de remarque à Hermione et Neville qui étaient restés pour être sur que leurs deux amis iraient bien. Ils étaient inquiets, autant pour la conversation qui allait suivre avec leur directrice de maison et leur directeur que pour Luna et Théodore.

- Ne faites pas ces têtes, ils ne sont pas en danger, ils ont juste épuisés leur réserve magique. Que s'est-il passé par Merlin ?

Neville jeta un regard à Hermione et pris son courage à deux mains et commença le récit en édulcorant. A la fin de ce dernier, Pomfresh n'en revenait pas.

- Je prendrais soin d'eux, c'est mon rôle, filez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Maintenant, il fallait trouver la salle commune des Serpentard où Hermione connaissait l'emplacement. Le plus dur serait de rentrer.

- D'où tu sais où l'entrée de leur salle commune se trouve ?

- Seconde année avec Ronald et Harry, polynectar, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes fous, je l'ai déjà dit ?

- Plein de fois, rigola-t-elle.

A leur grande surprise un Serpentard était devant attendant nonchalamment adossé au mur :

- Vous voilà.

Devant leur tête il ajouta :

- Les Gryffondors sont si prévisibles.

Le mot de passe prononcé, ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le domaine des serpents.

- Sirius ? Professeur ?

##########

De retour au ministère, c'était l'effervescence. Les élections approchaient à grand pas et Lucius avait une bonne chance de devenir le prochain ministre tandis que l'actuel s'engouffrait de plus en plus bas autant du point de vue du public que dans le rang des mangemort. Fudge ne valait plus rien et n'était qu'un petit pantin perdu que tous utilisait.

- Monsieur Malfoy, les sondages vous disent favorable à être le prochain ministre de la magie.

- Je n'ai que faire des sondages. Le peuple choisira le moment venu.

Il fila loin de ses journalistes. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste pour tâche de paraître occupé et à prévoir des mesures de sécurité contre son propre lord pour être élu et être des plus utile au lord qui apparemment avait bien récupéré Salazar. Tant mieux. Il n'avait jamais vu son seigneur si en colère contre tout et rien.

- Si Potter…

- Vous voulez le soutien de Monsieur Potter alors que vous l'avez toujours abandonné lorsque cela vous arrangeait ! Vous devriez avoir honte, rugit Lucius en prêtant bien attention de faire comme s'il essayait d'être discret.

Evidemment, il venait d'ameuter le personnel des bureaux avoisinant. Il aurait vraiment du être acteur, il aurait fait un carton !

##########

Le lord tournait encore en rond, mais se fit reprendre bien vite par Nagini qui commençait à trouver ses mouvements circulaires ennuyeux. Marvolo se rassit donc sur le canapé pour penser.

Un cri le fit sursauter et Nagini tomba presque du lit lorsque Salazar commença à s'agiter. Marvolo se précipita près de son bras droit et le pris de force dans ses bras.

- Salazar, réveille-toi, lui dit-il en le secouant légèrement.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais persévérant son maître finit par le réveiller.

- Marvolo ?

- Oui, je suis là.

Salazar finit par se détendre et le lord voulu le lâcher pour l'allonger sur le lit :

- Non, ne pars pas.

Salazar avait les mains crispées sur les vêtements de son maître et refusait de le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas être seul et su qu'il ne le serait pas lorsque Marvolo le décala pour s'allonger près de lui. Il cala sa tête au creux de son épaule avec un bras autour de ses hanches et lui murmura :

- Je veille.

Salazar se serra autant qu'il put contre lui et se rendormit une nouvelle fois tandis que Nagini s'enfuyait dans le couloir. Ses deux-là la désespéraient profondément. Décidemment : ces humains.

Voldemort finit par s'endormir également.

Un grand nombre d'heure passèrent jusqu'à ce que Salazar se réveille encore une fois. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il était très bien. Il se sentait en parfaite et totale sécurité et son oreiller était chaud et bougeait…

Stop ! Un oreiller qui bouge n'était pas normal. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément et bénit celui qui avait laissé les rideaux fermés puis tenta de se redresser lorsque deux bras le rabattirent contre ce qui lui semblait être un torse. Il leva la tête et constata qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que son lord. Puis il se souvint de sa demande avant de se rendormir. Non mais vraiment. Il avait l'air de quoi ? Et son lord qui ne semblait pas plus énervé que ça. « Mien ». Il savait qu'il était Harry Potter et il ne lui faisait rien ? Tant mieux, il n'allait pas se plaindre, mais il ne comprenait pas… Pas qu'il souhaitait que son lord s'énerve mais il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions sauf cette indifférence sur son passé et cette continuité dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

- Ne bouge pas, ronchonna le plus âgé des deux qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour pour tomber sur les deux émeraudes de son bras droit qui se surprit à rougir de leur proximité.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Salazar en souriant doucement, ayant pris la décision de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Tant mieux.

Ce petit moment d'intimité fut coupé lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Quoi ? rugit Marvolo qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever.

- My lord, c'est le jour des élections. Lucius va avoir des cheveux blancs à ne pas vous trouver.

Et merde. Déjà ? Ils avaient dormi toute la nuit ?

- Je viens, adressa-t-il au mangemort derrière la porte puis à Salazar plus doucement :

- Je dois y aller.

- Je sais… bailla le plus jeune. Son corps était encore épuisé.

- Appelle Noire pour ce que tu as besoin. Ne bouge pas du lit, tu as besoin de repos. Non, pas de mais, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son bras droit près à rétorquer. C'est un ordre. Normalement tes parents essayeront de passer.

Salazar acquiesça et se rendormit presque aussi tôt. Il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas.

Une dernière caresse sur ses cheveux et Marvolo sortit. Tout s'enchainait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il n'avait plus le temps de souffler. Même s'il voulait rester prendre soin du jeune homme, ses devoirs passaient avant pour aujourd'hui, mais les prochains jours devraient être plus tranquille et puis Salazar était en sécurité dans la propriété. Saphire ne ferait passer personne avec de mauvaise intention et puis il fallait déjà trouver son manoir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, comment Salazar l'avait trouvé ? Il avait prouvé si vite son engagement à sa cause, que les questions s'étaient envolées avant d'avoir commencé.

##########

Du côté de Severus et Sirius, le vampire avait trouvé un créneaux horaire leur permettant de passer deux heures avec leur fils ce qui n'était pas de trop. Le faire à la barbe de Dumbledore n'était pas chose aisée surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'excuse d'une réunion de mangemort et qu'il fallait pouvoir emmener Sirius alias faux Harry. Non, évidemment, Salazar avait fait dans le compliqué. Aujourd'hui qui plus est, c'était le jour des élections du ministre de la magie. Date qui étrangement avait été avancé par le conseil sorcier. Aller savoir comment Lucius avait réussit cette prouesse sachant qu'il faisait parti des élus possibles. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. La magie noire serait acceptée et enseignée comme forme de magie à part entière.

##########

Euh… Je sais que ce chapitre paraît quelque peu bâclé, mais je suis en retard dans la publication et il fallait vraiment que je poste quelque chose pour vous. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suite sur laquelle je ferais un effort supplémentaire.

LSV^^' qui en malade…


	18. Le Lord et son Prince

Bien le bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Je sais, cela fait TRES longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur le site pour poster et je m'en excuse. Entre mon école, mes rhumes et autres virus et microbes en tout genre, ça n'en finit pas.

Je vous offre un chapitre de détente en attendant que l'inspiration (qui commence à revenir) et le temps se montrent plus favorables. Voici donc un chapitre de transition d'action.

**Chapitre 18 :** Le Lord et son petit Prince.

Ennuyant. C'était la seule manière de définir ses dernières journées. Depuis l'incident, il ne lui avait plus permis de partir en mission avec les autres ou de s'en voir confier. Il n'avait même plus accès au jardin. Enfermé, majoritairement dans sa chambre, boudant contre son lord, il ne sortait plus. Il ne faisait que lire et relire les mêmes livres ou demander à des elfes de lui en apporter de nouveau. Mais au final, ne faire que lire et manger dans sa chambre, sans en sortir, et tout cela commençait à devenir ennuyant. Enfin, ça l'était déjà. Ses parents n'avaient pas non plus pu revenir le voir et sa seule compagnie était Nagini. Le maître étant toujours à gauche et à droite, il ne le voyait même plus. En bref, ces journées étaient des plus monotones et Harry voulait que ça change.

Le souci majeur était que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de sortir, un elfe de maison avait fait une crise comme quoi le maître avait ordonné qu'il reste en sécurité à l'intérieur du manoir. Non seulement, il prenait des ordres par un intermédiaire mais en plus, c'était un ordre qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa convalescence était terminée. Il n'avait plus aucune séquelle, physique tout du moins et mentalement, il irait mieux s'il pouvait sortir.

Il avait toujours hais qu'on lui donne des ordres par intermédiaires, comme si le lord était toujours et trop occupé pour le lui dire en face. Quand il l'aurait devant lui, il allait lui donner son point de vue et tant pis si cela devenait sanglant. Il avait besoin de se détendre et vite.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa chambre. Une porte claqua en bas et Harry entendit la voix de son lord. Comme une furie, il descendit en bas et se planta devant lui, leva son regard vers ceux de Marvolo qui eut un haussement de sourcil pour seul réaction. Cherchant une autre réaction et n'en trouvant aucune, Harry dit simplement :

- Je sors.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer derrière le brun plus âgé, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

- Et où crois-tu aller ?

- Dehors, rétorqua Harry. Où ? Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Vraiment ? lui répondit un ton narquois.

- J'en ai assez que tu m'obliges à rester ici à ne rien faire ! se dégagea-t-il.

Et pour une fois, il réussit, et claqua la porte en sortant.

Il avait juste besoin d'air. Bon sang, il n'était pas une petite demoiselle en détresse bien qu'il se soit fait attrapé, torturé et qu'il est perdu son ami… Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à tout cela et Marvolo ne voyait pas meilleure idée que de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était devenu insupportable. A croire que bien qu'il se fiche qu'il eut été Harry Potter, il ne lui faisait plus confiance comme avant. Que ce soit de ce fait ou parce qu'il s'était fait capturé. Cela ne faisait pas de différence, Salazar en avait par-dessus la tête.

- Salazar.

- Fiche moi la paix ! hurla le jeune homme sans se retourner et marchant droit vers le fond du jardin.

S'il accéléra le pas, il en fut de même pour Marvolo qui cette fois l'attrapa puis le plaqua contre son torse sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je te déteste…

- Peu importe, tu restes en sécurité.

En sécurité, hein ? pensa finalement Salazar avant de répondre ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Marvolo voulait qu'il soit en sécurité et rien d'autre. En fait, peut lui importait l'endroit, non ? Du moment que lui était en sécurité. Soit, soit. Il allait penser comme un Serpentard plutôt que de s'énerver comme le Gryffondor qu'il était.

- En sécurité, donc, murmura le plus jeune des deux.

A cela, son seigneur ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

- Le lieu le plus sûr est encore avec toi, non ? Tu serais le plus à même de me protéger, non ?

C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir, se dit son lord. Mais en effet, cela lui plaisait comme idée. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Surement parce qu'il pensait que son manoir avec Saphire était encore le lieu le plus sur. Il n'allait pas donner tord à son bras droit, presque amant qu'il ne pouvait pas le protéger. Et d'ailleurs Marvolo Domdrittle sortait sans son compagnon ce qui avait été remarqué.

Depuis la fête où Salazar avait été capturé, il n'était pas ressorti et il avait juste prétexté son état de santé comme quoi son jeune fiancé était malade, mais que ce n'était rien de mal. Le refaire sortir ne pourrait qu'être une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'il se montre sous un jour plus adouci. Car, Marvolo, le conseiller toujours en retrait avait été découvert sous un jour plus Serpentard et il fallait donc qu'il se remontre sous un jour plus propice afin que le public l'apprécie. Bien que Lucius soit en bonne voix d'être élu Ministre, il n'en restait pas moins que les verts et argents soient majoritairement mal perçu.

Le lord ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester cloitrer dans le manoir donc Salazar pourrait enfin sortir et Marvolo aurait un œil sur lui.

Oui, le plan de son jeune fiancé avait du mérite.

- Très bien, mais tu ne t'échappes pas.

- D'accord, répondit Salazar en glissant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir vers le fond du jardin en criant :

- Attrape-moi si tu peux.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait rester près de son maître, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Et il était tellement content de pouvoir sortir et être de nouveau dans les affaires qu'il venait de se permettre de faire l'imbécile avec son lord qui apparemment était prêt à lui faire plaisir puisqu'il se mit à le suivre vers la roserais.

Lucius se demandait sérieusement ce que son lord pouvait bien faire. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être en retard de la sorte. Il en était presque inquiet. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait juste dit qu'il allait chercher des documents pour cette réunion avec les conseillers et il maintenant il était coincé seul avec eux… Il savait pertinemment sur quoi parler et quoi dire mais normalement il devait être là !

Au moment où un conseiller prit la parole, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Marvolo accompagné de Salazar qui leur offrit un petit sourire timide. Si Lucius ne connaissait pas Salazar comme étant le bras droit de son lord, il aurait pu se laisser abuser par cette bouille d'ange qu'il venait de leur offrir. Ces deux là étaient très dangereux et il supposait en couple.

Le lord et son petit prince. Ils se complétaient à la perfection. S'en était effrayant. Mais d'un autre côté, personne n'avait jamais osé contredire leur seigneur et s'en sortir indemnes, ni même se faire défendre par ce dernier ou encore avoir droit à autant de privilèges en si peu de temps. Vraiment, ce Salazar était aussi dangereux que le seigneur noir.

- Bonjour, sourit Marvolo. Pardonnez nous du retard mais mon fiancé avait besoin de moi et vous savez…

Il laissa sa phrase à s'en suspens et personne ne dit rien de plus. Les journaux avaient fait état de la santé du plus jeune et personne ne contesterait la véracité des propos bien que la rédactrice fut Rita. Etrangement, lorsque ses articles concernaient le jeune homme, Rita était des plus fidèle à la réalité ce qui faisait jasé certains. Qu'est ce que ce Salazar avait comme accord avec Rita pour que cette dernière au lieu de tout déformer ou de le plomber dans ses articles le défendaient subtilement ?

- Je suis désolé… ajouta Salazar en se cachant presque derrière son soit disant fiancé.

Finalement, Salazar ne savait plus si sortir avait été une bonne idée. Il avait peur de chaque ombre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au ministère… Il avait peur qu'on le rattrape et que cela se reproduise. C'est donc inconsciemment qu'il se rapprochait de Marvolo à qui il avait attrapé le bras. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de son jeune fidèle mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait mal réagir dans une zone inconnue et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il quitte le manoir. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sécurité. Salazar n'était pas prêt à retourner près du public. Il pensait qu'avec le cirque qu'il lui avait fait était parce qu'il était de nouveau prêt à ressortir mais il semblait que la raison de cet énervement soit à déterminer. Marvolo ne risquerait pas de perdre à la folie son bras droit.

Salazar était même bien plus que cela. Il était l'icône de la lumière, à être à ses côtés, il avait scellé le sort du monde magique. Mais il était la seule personne à ne pas avoir peur de lui. La seule à le contredire sans qu'il réagisse mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose de séduisant chez lui. Une fragilité qu'il n'avait pas eut la chance d'avoir et qu'il trouvait rafraichissante à protéger. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son seul véritable ami. Lorsqu'il aurait Dumbledore sous la main, il le ferait souffrir.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son frère… Est-ce qu'il était encore en vie ? Il l'espérait. Salazar ne le prendrait pas bien. Les pertes collatérales étaient inévitables mais si c'était pour que son brun souffre… Marvolo commençait à vraiment trop s'attacher à lui. Bientôt, il serait une faiblesse mais qu'il ne voulait pas éliminer. Pourquoi détruire ce qui le faisait avancer et vivre ? Non, décidément, pour une fois ce fou de citronné avait raison. Peut-être que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse.

- Tu veux rentrer ? chuchota Marvolo à l'oreille de Salazar.

- Non, je veux rester avec toi…

Marvolo s'installa sur un canapé et installa Salazar la tête sur ses genoux pour qu'il dorme et sans s'en apercevoir il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en parlant. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu mais personne ne fit de réflexion. Peut-être que le jeune homme portait un enfant et c'était la raison de son état de santé de ces derniers jours. Après tout, Marvolo n'avait pas donné de détails mais pour l'emmener avec lui, c'était que son futur époux avait besoin de sa présence.

- Votre mariage est pour bientôt ? demanda une dame.

- Oui, sourit Marvolo.

Il allait devoir organiser ça. En effet, le réclamer comme sien n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il y pensait depuis un certain temps mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose. Les sentiments et toutes ces choses lui étaient inconnus… En plus, Salazar avait été capturé repoussant ses projets d'épousailles plus loin.

- Il porte votre enfant ? demanda un conseiller en regardant le jeune homme assoupi.

- Pas encore, ricana Marvolo.

Ce n'était pas encore prévu au programme ça. La conception d'un enfant de deux parents du même sexe pouvait avoir des complications si les deux partis n'avaient pas la même puissance magique ou si les deux partis se retrouvaient séparés pour une durée trop longue. Si un parti était plus puissant, c'était celui avec le moins qui portait l'enfant et le « dominant » qui veillait à la survie ainsi qu'au bien être de l'autre et il devait lui donner de sa magie pour qu'il reste en parfaite santé. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait faire de manière réfléchie et posé parce qu'il fallait une potion pour ça.

Il y avait eut de très rare cas d'enfant conçu sans cette potion mais elle était récente et peux utilisées, raison pour laquelle Marvolo ne la ferait boire à Salazar qu'avec son consentement si elle était réalisée par Severus, maître des potions, des plus brillant. En plus, étant le père de son futur époux, il lui faudrait son autorisation… Cette tâche ne serait pas la plus simple. Franchement, il s'était fourré dans une situation rocambolesque tout seul… Un seigneur noir des sorciers qui avait peur de demander la main de celui qu'il considérait comme étant sien.

Son prince, il le serait pour de vrai.

Qu'est ce que les gens pouvaient poser comme question. Après certes, il avait clamé haut et fort être en couple avec le jeune homme mais de là à ce qu'autant de question fuses en permanence… Etaient-ils en train de se dire que la raison de la maladie et du fait que Salazar l'accompagne c'est parce qu'il l'avait mis en cloque ?! Bon sang, il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait quand même des principes, douteux, il voulait bien l'admettre mais des principes quand même. Ou plutôt quand ça l'arrangeait. Il était du genre : la fin justifie les moyens. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait. Simple. En quoi cela était-il un souci ? Il n'avait rien eut étant jeune, maintenant, il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir tout avoir.

Cette réunion commençait à devenir longue. Salazar avait bien de la chance de pouvoir dormir au lieu d'écouter ces immondes limaces essayer d'avoir le meilleur rôle. Fatiguant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour son grand projet de refaire vivre la magie et les sorciers. C'était au nés moldu de s'intégrer et d'accepter leur lois. Pas l'inverse. Après, Salazar avait fait apparaître un point assez significatif. Il fallait du sang neuf dans les veines des sorciers. Après tout, les plus grands sorciers étaient Salazar, demi et Severus avec un père moldu comme lui.

Il faudrait que Lucius arrive à faire passer ce projet, même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit Salazar. Cette idée était après tout de lui et elle avait du mérite. Il ne souhaitait pas le blond en tire les honneurs. Pas en ce qui concernait Salazar. Encore les siennes. Il en avait souvent, ce ne serait pas un souci, mais celle là, personne ne l'avait eut et elle était pleine de bon sens.

Faire entrer les enfants magiques à onze ans était trop tard. Il fallait les initier à leurs traditions et leurs lois. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les sangs purs, sorcier de longue date ne supporte pas ces nouveaux arrivants qui voulaient tout changer sans essayer de comprendre ce qui se faisaient depuis des années. Ces nouveaux arrivants ne respectaient pas tout ce qui leur était inculqué depuis le plus jeune âge.

Franchement, qui avait conçu un système aussi pourri ? Lui, Voldemort, il voulait juste changer tout ça. Il ne savait plus depuis quand, tuer les moldus étaient arrivé. Cette idée lui semblait ridicule à présent. Ce petit Salazar était une perle. Une perle qu'il comptait chérir et garder près de lui. Il était sien. Pas question de le lâcher. Et Salazar n'avait pas l'air d'être contre au vu de son comportement avec lui.

Peut-être que les âmes sœurs existaient finalement. Ou alors, on lui avait envoyé une aide pour revenir sur le droit chemin parce que la magie était d'accord avec son projet de raviver le monde sorcier qui s'éteignait dans des débats futiles et des idées inutiles. Il fallait chérir les êtres magiques, pas les réduire au silence. Toutes les espèces maintenaient un équilibre que les sorciers trop fermé d'esprit voulait éradiquer. Et qui se souciait des moldus ? Franchement, quelle folie d'avoir fait passer des lois qui n'avantageaient pas les sorciers.

Evidemment avec les arguments qu'il avait donnés à ses partisans. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui, mais aujourd'hui il fallait revoir un peu le but de leur lutte. Il ne fallait pas détruire leur patrimoine parce que des nouveaux venaient mais peut-être qu'au lieu de les tuer et des les considérer comme inférieur, il fallait plutôt leur faire comprendre le monde sorcier. Ils arrivaient avec leurs soit disant résolutions mais elles ne correspondaient pas à ce dont le monde magique avait besoin. Le pire était surement ceux qui ne s'en apercevait pas et qui en plus approuvaient comme ce siphonné du bocal…

Salazar se réveilla en sursaut avant de s'apercevoir être dans sa chambre. Encore coincé ici ?

- Réveillé ?

Il sursauta une seconde fois et une main vint lui caresser les cheveux er l'allonger sur un corps, celui de son maître.

- Marvolo ?

- Hm…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je lis.

Il pourrait lire dans une autre pièce, non ? Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Il lisait avec une veilleuse parce qu'il dormait…

- Ne bouge pas et laisse moi profiter, râla le plus âgé.

Très bien, très bien. Salazar se cala plus confortablement et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son lord qui ricana lorsqu'il soupira d'aise. Il était au chaud et bien que encore dans sa chambre, son lord était présent. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que son lord était sérieux avec lui. Depuis sa disparition, il l'avait ignoré au profit de son travail et depuis la veille, il était là. Il avait pu l'accompagner et maintenant il était encore avec lui alors qu'il pourrait aller ailleurs pour plus de confort. Salazar était content de la situation.

- On sort ce soir.

- Ou ça ?

- Tu verras bien.

Oui, parce qu'il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps pour faire des avances à Salazar. Surtout qu'il avait acquiescé lorsqu'il avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était sa propriété. Il ne restait plus qu'à suivre les traditions. Il allait donc lui faire la cour dans les règles de l'art et puis finalement, Salazar serait à lui officiellement.

Le seul souci était d'avoir l'accord de ce fichu têtu du Severus. Il était l'un de ces meilleurs mangemorts, mais quel caractère de cochon. Enfin, il avait trouvé sa paire. L'accord des parents… Si Salazar était pour, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué, non ? Après tout, il ne voulait pas que Salazar lui dise oui par peur de représailles sur sa famille. Et puis, le connaissant, il lui en voudrait. Non, il n'était pas fou au point de tout gâcher de la sorte. Il respectait Severus, le gardant comme maître des potions. Il l'avait voulu dans ses rangs pour ce talent bien spécifique et il ne l'envoyait donc que très peu sur les lignes de combats. Perdre cet élément serait une erreur. Un bon maître des potions ne courrait pas les rues. On leur courrait après, mangemorts ou pas. Le talent était le talent.

- Dis, Marvolo ? Tu sais quand est-ce que je pourrais voir mes parents ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela dépendra du directeur… Cela devient compliqué.

- D'accord…

- On va arranger ça, mais soit patient, lui demanda-t-il. Ma compagnie est-elle si pénible ?

- Non ! nia Salazar sur le champ ce qui fit rire marvolo qui ne faisait que le taquiner. Je veux dire, non, bien sur.

- Adorable.

Ou est-ce que son lord pouvait bien l'emmener ce soir ? Il avait hâte d'y être. Il était curieux. Il serait avec son lord alors il n'aurait pas trop peur de la destination. L'après midi au ministère c'était bien passée finalement. Marvolo l'avait laissé être proche de lui et se cacher les trois quart du temps. Il avait même rabroué les journalistes trop pesants et les employés trop curieux.

Le plus drôle était que son attitude de goujat avait était considéré comme charmante puisqu'il ne faisait que le défendre. Le seul point noir était que désormais Salazar était perçu comme une personne timide qui avait besoin de Marvolo pour le défendre. Il y avait un peu de vrai mais il savait aussi prendre soin de lui. Il était juste agréable de laisser une personne plus expérimentée le faire à sa place. Pour une fois, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller et ne pas à avoir toutes les attentes de tout le monde sur le dos. Pour une fois, il était juste lui-même, juste Salazar et pas le sauveur du monde sorcier ou l'enfant qui as survécu.

Salazar se préparait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ces derniers jours, il passait son temps à dormir ce qui d'après le médecin était tout à fait normal puisqu'il avait encore besoin de récupérer de l'énergie. Il ne savait pas trop quoi mettre. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Le mieux était de s'habiller passe partout avec un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Il enfila vite fait des chaussures, coiffa sa tignasse et rejoignit son lord qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Un lord qui était encore habillé de manière élégante sans faire pompeux.

- Prêt ?

#########################

Merci,

Un petit commentaire avant de partir ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	19. Une demande Peu Conventionnelle

_NOTE de l'auteur :_

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je voulais juste préciser que **NON je n'ai pas abandonné** cette histoire et que je me creuse le cerveau pour pondre la suite._

_Pour vous intriguer un peu voilà le titre du prochain chapitre :_

_**Une demande peu conventionnelle !**_

_Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai écrit qu'une page word, donc il n'est pas prêt de sortir, mais j'espère que d'ici fin juillet, début aout, j'aurais bien travailler dessous. (Et oui, je n'ai pas de vacances moi T.T)._

_Bref, je voulais juste vous dire merci ! A toutes et à tous qui lisent cette histoire. Merci de me faire des commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir de les relire pour me donner du courage :)_

_Voilà, juste pour vous dire que vous aurez bientôt la suite !_

_Little Sulky Void ^^'_

**Bien le bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices.**

Me revoilà ! Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme de parution moins chaotique. Je dis bien essayer ! En attendant, voici la suite de l'histoire !

Ah oui, j'espère m'être bien relu pour les fautes !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

############################

**Chapitre 19 :** Une demande peu conventionnelle !

Lorsque Salazar atterrit sur ses pieds après le transplanage, il perdit rapidement l'équilibre, mais fut rattrapé tout aussi rapidement par Marvolo qui en profita pour le serrer contre lui, plus de temps que nécessaire.

Salazar offrit un sourire timide à son lord alors qu'un bruit qu'il ne connaissait qu'au travers des films le fit se retourner et quitter les bras du plus âgé qui sourit devant l'air surpris et béat de son bras droit.

Le bruit des vagues. Marvolo l'avait amené voir la mer, comme il lui avait promis. Salazar émit un petit rire et ôta ses chaussures, les oubliant alors qu'il allait courir pied nu dans le sable pour atteindre l'eau.

Le ciel était magnifique et le couché de soleil offrait une superbe vue sur un petit chalet au bord de la falaise, que ne remarqua pas le jeune brun qui courait dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant au passage et sautant dans les vagues. Il ne se souciait pas de mouiller son pantalon et ne faisait que rire, jusqu'à ce que sa première euphorie passe et qu'il jette un coup d'œil vers son maître qui s'était rapproché sans pourtant être à hauteur des vagues.

- Merci…

- Je me devais d'honorer ma parole de t'y amené, dit-il calmement.

- Tu ne baignes pas ?

- Non, je suis très bien au sec.

Salazar fit la moue, une toute petite moue qui fit craquer le lord qui retira ses chaussures d'un sort, au lieu de faire comme Salazar et rejoint le plus jeune. L'eau était glacée, bien que la température extérieure soit douce et il ravala une grimace. Il avait horreur du froid. D'ailleurs, il en profita pour attraper le plus jeune et le serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte possessive et ferme.

- Marvolo ?

- Cela te gêne ?

- Non, répondit-il, je suis bien là… murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

- Salazar.

Il releva la tête et fut surpris par l'expression que lui offrait Marvolo, il avait presque l'air hésitant. Il y avait quelque chose avec son regard qui fit frémir Salazar d'anticipation. Le soleil allait bientôt laisser place à la lune mais aucun des deux ne fit attention au rayon vert qui balaya la plage durant un court instant, preuve que le jour avait cessé.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que ses lèvres soient recouvertes par celles de son lord qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir près de lui. Salazar fondit littéralement sur place et répondit aussi avidement que le baiser était donné. Leurs yeux étaient fermés et il n'y avait plus que ce contact intime entre les deux qui comptaient.

Lorsque le baiser se rompit, Marvolo posa son front contre celui de Salazar qui arborait un petit sourire, content d'avoir enfin eut une preuve irréfutable de l'affection que lui portait Marvolo. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son lord d'embrasser tous les venants.

- Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais partir.

- Tu sais que je pense la même chose.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Oui, souffla le plus jeune qui se cala contre son amant.

Enfin, il était enfin avec Marvolo. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Pour le moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas de parents, pas d'attaches, pas de guerres. Rien, juste Marvolo et lui sur une plage sous les étoiles. Qui aurait cru que leur seigneur pouvait être un grand romantique. Pas qu'il lui ferait la remarque, non, certainement pas.

- Tu as faim ? s'enquit le seigneur.

- Un peu, oui, avoua son allié.

- Tu vois le manoir, là-haut ?

- Oui ?

- C'est une maison secondaire, la vue est imprenable.

- Tu es génial, sourit Salazar.

- Je sais, je sais, ricana Marvolo avec un sourire en coin qu'il perdit rapidement lorsque son second lui donna une tape dans les côtes pour s'être moquer de lui.

Salazar se libéra des bras de son supérieur avant de courir comme un dératé vers le logement. Marvolo lui fila le train et lui attrapa le bras qui se balançait d'avant en arrière pour lui donner de l'équilibre dans sa course. Ayant était surpris, Salazar glissa et entraina Marvolo dans sa chute. Ils finirent tous les deux trempés dans la mer alors qu'une vague submergea presque l'ainé qui s'était retrouvé en dessous avec le plus jeune à califourchon sur lui la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

- Bah bravo, râla le brun dos au sable d'une manière très peu noble.

Il était trempé maintenant, tout plein de sable. Sa tenue était fichue. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas prise avec lui sinon il aurait pu lui dire adieu. Et il aurait eu l'air fin pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il allait réprimander Salazar lorsqu'il sentit des soubresauts venir de sa personne. S'était-il fait mal en tombant ?

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, parvint-il à dire entre deux rires.

Salazar était mort de rire face à la remarque de son maître. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Et il en était content. Ce soir, ce n'était pas son lord, mais son Marvolo qui l'accompagnait et qui continuait à lui faire la cours, bien qu'ils soient en quelque sorte ensemble au vu du baiser échangé.

Finalement, ils rirent à gorge déployé avec le bruit de la mer comme musique de fond. Il n'y avait personne pour voir les deux futurs leaders du monde magique en ce moment. Seule la lune pouvait voir ses deux hommes s'amuser comme des enfants, car ils continuèrent de faire la course jusqu'à un escalier qui était fait dans la paroi de la falaise.

- Si tu n'as pas le courage de monter, on peut le faire de la façon sorcier.

- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Salazar en venant se blottir contre son fiancé.

Marvolo le serra fort contre lui, humant son parfum et frottant son nez dans ses cheveux faisant glousser le petit qui demanda finalement.

- On y va ?

- Je profite.

- Tu peux aussi en profiter au chaud. Je suis mouillé et je commence à avoir froid.

- On va arranger ça.

Et tout en répondant, il lui captura les lèvres une fois encore et transplana les faisant atterrir sur un canapé ou Marvolo continua à attaquer goulument les lèvres et la bouche de son prince. Salazar émit un petit gémissement lorsque Marvolo lui mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui décida Marvolo à s'arrêter.

- On ferait mieux de se sécher.

- Un coup de baguette ?

- Je préfère la façon moldu ce soir, pas toi ? sourit narquoisement l'héritier de Serpentard en faisant comprendre son plan à Salazar lorsqu'il déboutonna les premiers boutons.

- Tu vas…

- Tu n'as qu'à dire stop et je m'arrêterais, susura le lord de sa voix la plus sensuel en lui baisant le cou.

- Promis ?

- Tu as ma parole, affirma-t-il. Est-ce que je peux te faire plaisir maintenant ? demanda-t-il impatiemment en retirant son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie.

- Attend… mes parents…

- Ont donné leur accord… râla-t-il en passa sa main sur la cuisse intérieure, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à son propriétaire.

A ce stade, Salazar n'avait plus envie de penser aux conséquences. Il était en feu. Il ne pensait pas que si peu de caresses le mettraient dans cet état. Et pourtant, il avait chaud, et il se sentait terriblement inexpérimenté comparé au lord.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, ma petite vierge. Détend toi. On ira pas plus loin que les caresses. Je t'ai promis un repas, après tout, se moqua amoureusement le tortionnaire.

Salazar ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Le lord lui retira ensuite le haut et il se retrouva rapidement nu. Voyant son maître encore vêtu de la tête au pied, il se reprit et commença à se battre avec les boutons avant de les faire tous sauter d'un mouvement impatient de la main.

- Tricheur.

- Serpentard, répondit le plus jeune qui passa ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

Il se laissa faire et continua à embêter son amant pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il était presque persuader que s'il s'arrêtait, Salazar n'oserait pas continuer son exploration. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et étrangement, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le moment. Son désir était fort, mais son affection l'était tout autant. Il n'était pas fleur bleu, non, loin de là. Il était un Serpentard amoureux et les Serpentard amoureux se contrôlaient mieux que tous par respect pour leur futur amant, ou amante. Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer, pas gâcher. Ainsi Marvolo ne dérapa pas une seule fois et ne toucha pas à l'intimité de son compagnon, jouant avec tout le reste pour le rassurer.

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'arrêter maintenant, se reprit Marvolo en enfilant une chemise propre et un pantalon assorti ce que fit aussi Salazar qui avait une petite mine boudeuse.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau vêtus convenablement, avec des vêtements sec. Salazar lui offrit un sourire rassuré et serein. Maintenant, il savait que Marvolo ne ferait rien dans la précipitation même s'il avait senti qu'il aurait très bien pu.

- Merci…

Marvolo ne répondit rien et pourtant il savait que c'était à lui de remercier le jeune homme. Il avait le monde sorcier presque à ses pieds grâce à lui et une meilleure façon de penser, mais surtout il lui avait offert ce que personne ne lui avait jamais donné : de l'amour sans rien attendre en retour.

Marvolo ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une petite boite qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa poche alors que Salazar fermait le dernier bouton de son pull.

- Allons-y, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, seul signe de son embarras soudain.

Salazar lui emboita le pas, regardant l'intérieur de la maison ce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire tout à l'heure. Il sourit en se rappeler pourquoi. Bien qu'il affirmerait le contraire, Marvolo savait être doux. Certes avec une seule et unique personne mais doux quand même. Salazar le savait et était vraiment content d'être cette personne.

C'était presque à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Qui aurait pu imaginer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avec Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Personne et encore moins les deux protagonistes, mais tout cela c'était bien avant que Harry Potter ne se fasse trahir, ne se rende compte de ses mauvais choix. A présent, il n'était plus. C'était Salazar Félis Silvestris qui était au côté de Marvolo.

Etrangement, si le Manoir Serpentard était décoré de beaucoup de tapisseries et de portraits familiaux, on pouvait dire exactement l'inverse de cette maison. Les murs étaient très peu décorés et il y avait très peu d'objet présent. L'endroit était à la limite d'être vide.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une salle à manger garnie d'une table moyennement grande, comparé à l'énorme et imposante table en bois du manoir. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait doucement et les couverts avaient déjà été disposés. Quelques tableaux de paysages étaient accrochés aux murs et un grand buffet trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

C'était l'une des rares pièces où du mobilier était disposé.

- Je viens d'acquérir ce manoir, coupa Marvolo.

- Oh ?

- Tu voulais voir la mer, non ?

- Oui, bien sur… Tu as acheté ce manoir juste parce que je voulais voir la mer ? s'étonna Salazar.

- Il semblerait. J'ai acheté cette propriété et fait construire ce manoir.

- Mais je t'ai dit que je voulais voir la mer, à peine quelques semaines auparavant !

- Et je suis Lord Voldemort, dit-il comme si cela expliquerait tout.

- Et modeste, en plus.

- Toujours, ricana le plus âgé devant la mine renfrogné du plus jeune.

Maintenant Salazar comprenait le manque de vie et de semblant de vie de cette habitation. Personne n'y avait vraiment habité. Dire qu'il l'avait faite construire pour lui et rien que pour lui. Salazar se mit à sourire bêtement, et fut reconnaissant lorsqu'aucune remarque ne vint à son encontre.

Marvolo tira la chaise pour que son petit trésor s'installe et il se plaça en face. Ils n'utilisaient qu'un bout de la table car Marvolo voyait mal le faire avec la longueur de la table. Salazar avait vu sur l'océan mais il faisait nuit ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait que la lune pour lui faire deviner les vagues.

Une fois assis et que le vin fut servi, l'entrée apparue, comme à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une simple salade, avec de fin morceaux de pommes et des noix assaisonnées par une petite vinaigrette au citron.

Ils trinquèrent et dégustèrent en silence, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Salazar. D'ailleurs Marvolo avait du sentir son inconfort car d'un claquement de doigt, une petite musique d'ambiance s'éleva.

- Tu as pensé à tout, dit Salazar le rouge aux joues.

- Evidemment.

- Salazar ricana et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

- Comme tu t'ennuie, commença le lord. Et que personne ne connait cet endroit, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas aménager l'endroit.

- Moi ?

- Eh bien, oui, toi, se moqua-t-il.

- Je… d'accord… mais tout seul ?

- Je passerais te voir. Mais tu dois te reposer et il y a la mer. D'ailleurs Noire t'aidera, ajouta-t-il.

- Je le ferais avec plaisir, sourit Salazar qui aurait enfin de quoi s'occuper sans penser à la guerre qui se préparait.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y penser. Bien que physiquement il n'avait plus aucune séquelle, il savait qu'il était encore très craintif. C'était frais dans sa mémoire et jouer les braves ne lui disaient plus rien. Il avait tenté et le résultat n'était pas très convaincant. Rester au calme lui ferait du bien.

- Je ne sais pas quand tes parents pourront vraiment se libérer, ni tes amis d'ailleurs…

- Je sais…

Il n'ajouta pas le « tu me l'as déjà dit ».

Le repas se passe alors tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, Salazar et Marvolo passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie de l'autre, oubliant leurs soucis et tracas quotidien. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert et champagne, Marvolo plaça une petite boite sur la table et la glissa vers Salazar.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu le sauras en ouvrant.

Ce qu'il fit rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec une bague. Elle était fine et ressemblait étrangement à sa marque de fidélité envers Lord Voldemort. Il s'agissait d'un serpent qui s'enroulait sur lui-même.

- Que ?

- C'est un portoloin, au cas où. Il y a également bon nombre de charme pour te maintenir en sécurité.

- Je… ah…

Le ton déçu n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu, parce que Marvolo rigola et attrapa la main qui tenait la bague pour la lui reprendre.

- Mais avant que tu ne le portes, je me demandais si tu me ferais l'honneur d'officialiser nos fiançailles comme il se doit.

- Tu veux dire… Pour de vrai ?

- Suis-je du genre à te mentir.

- Non… Enfin oui… s'emmêla Salazar. Non pour mentir et oui pour l'autre.

- Alors trinquons, sourit-il satisfait, en lui passa la bague au doigt, lui baisant la main et la relâcha.

- A nous, sourit joyeusement Salazar.

- A nous, confirma l'ainé.

Le lendemain matin, Salazar se réveilla doucement et se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il sourit et se leva.

Il descendit dans la salle à manger il remarqua que le petit déjeuner était prêt et trouva aussi un mot.

_Je suis partie pour une affaire urgente, je reviens ce soir. Profite de la mer et décors notre maison mais ne sort pas des protections de la propriété, tu es en sécurité. N'oublie pas le portoloin au cas où et appelle Noire. _

_Prend soin de toi et rappelle-toi que tu es à moi. _

_Marvolo. _

Qu'est ce qui avait pu être si urgent pour que Marvolo partent de cette manière. D'une manière assez précipité d'ailleurs, au vu de l'écriture. Salazar ne se posa pas plus de question et fit exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il appela Noire car elle devait savoir comment s'y prendre pour décorer l'endroit.

#######################

Un peu plus tôt de la matinée, Marvolo c'était levé le premier et était descendu préparer le petit déjeuner, il était sagement en train d'attendre que Salazar, qui avait un peu trop bu la veille, son manque d'expérience quant à l'alcool se faisant sentir, se lève jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou n'arrive.

Le hibou des Malfoy. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'on le dérange alors qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé ?

.

_Cher Domdrittle,_

_J'ai reçu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, et je me disais que vous aimeriez surement régler l'affaire vous-même._

_Lucius Malfoy, Ministre de la magie._

_._

A ce pli était joint l'article de la une du journal.

.

_**Salazar Félis Silvestris est un mangemort et serait le meurtrier d'Alastor Maugrey ?**_

_En effet, nous avons reçu des informations comme quoi le fiancé du conseiller, Marvolo Domdrittle de notre Ministre actuel, Lucius Malfoy, innocenté récemment de ce crime, serait lui-même coupable de fidélité envers Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_Il serait également coupable du meurtre de sang-froid d'Alastor Maugrey, tué dans la demeure Malfoy alors que Lucius était arrêté._

_Cela mettrait en doute l'innocence de Lucius Malfoy ainsi que l'allégeance de Marvolo Domdrittle. Faut-il aussi ajouter qu'Harry Potter est très proche de lui et qu'ils se considèrent comme des frères. Notre sauveur aura-t-il été corrompu ?_

_Mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, quelle est donc la vérité ? Je vous tiendrez informé de toutes nouvelles pour mettre de la lumière sur cette affaire._

_Rita Skeeter._

_Pour plus d'informations sur le procès de Lucius Malfoy, voir page 2_

_Pour plus d'informations sur Marvolo Domdrittle, voir page 3 _

_Pour plus d'information sur Salazar Félis Silvestris, voir page 4 _

.

Autant dire qu'après cette lecture, Marvolo était dans une colère noire. Il savait pertinemment qui était la source de cette information. Et il allait le lui faire payer.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas plus fourbe qu'un Serpentard en colère.

###########

Merci,

Un petit (ou gros) commentaire ?

L'action revient ! : )

(Désolée, en revenant voir sur le site si l'histoire était bien postée), je me suis rendu compte que les - des dialogues n'apparaissaient pas... voilà qui est corrigé)

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	20. Mauvais calcul

Bonjour ! Me revoilà !

Je suis un peu plus inspiré en ce moment, vous avez de la chance. Par contre, comme j'improvise depuis le début, j'avoue que je galère quand même surtout pour savoir comment finir xD eh oui, pas de bêta, pas vraiment de personnes pour en parler ! Ok, j'arrête de me plaindre !

**Et je dis merci aux personnes qui sont encore fidèle au poste de lecteur de cette fanfiction ! Pour vos MP, et/ou vos Reviews. Ou à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favorite. Et merci tout simplement aux autres qui viennent lire ! (mais vous pouvez passer dans la catégorie des commentateurs facilement ! :) **

Sinon, une question qu'on m'a posée : **combien de chapitre je prévois ?** L'histoire est bientôt terminée. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer, juste pour continuer. Je vais terminer l'histoire dans **approximativement 5 chapitres** (plus ou moins, cela dépendra_). Je sais ma réponse à changer par rapport au MP. _

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

############################

**Chapitre 20 :** « Mauvais calcul »

Marvolo arriva dans les locaux du ministère de la magie et fut directement assaillis par des journalistes en quête d'informations. Les gros titres avaient attirés plus de lecteurs que d'habitude et qui de mieux pour répondre à toute leur question que le fiancé de la personne en question.

Elle avait été aperçue la veille, mais cette nouvelle n'avait pas encore fait les gros titres. Et tous se demandaient si Domdrittle était au courant de quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, ils lui filaient le train.

- Un commentaire, Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que vous allez annuler vos fiançailles ?

Il les dépassa d'un pas rapide en les ignorant tous. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et tomba sur Rita Skeeter.

- Bonjour Rita, sourit dangereusement Marvolo.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Domdrittle.

- Je me demandais, qui a bien pu vous donner une information aussi saugrenue ?

- Je ne révèle jamais mes sources.

- C'est bien dommage car voyez-vous, je vous attaque pour diffamation dans l'heure.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant là une Rita, toute effrayée qui en oublia même de le suivre et marcha quelque pas pour traverser le couloir pour tomba sur Lucius qui était aussi assaillis par des journalistes.

- Un commentaire, Monsieur le ministre ?

- Aucun, à part qu'étrangement au moment ou je deviens ministre, mon entourage soit constitué de mangemorts, ricana-t-il.

En apercevant son lord arriver à grande enjambée, Lucius ouvrit la porte de son bureau, céda le passage et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Mon lord, vous êtes venu, soupira Lucius de soulagement qui ne savait pas comment son lord voulait résoudre ce problème.

- J'attaque Rita pour diffamation. Après tout, ni Salazar, ni moi-même ne portons la marque de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit-il presque en s'amusant.

Bien que la nouvelle l'énervait au plus haut point car elle ralentissait leurs réformes, elle devrait être facilement mise à mal.

- C'est-à-dire, commença Lucius. Bien qu'Alastor soit fou, il n'en était pas moins un auror et disons qu'ils sont tous un peu échaudé.

- Il n'y aura qu'à les refroidir, rétorqua Marvolo agacé.

- Et si Rita donne sa source ?

- Alors Dumbledore sortira de son trou et à ce moment-là, il ne pourra plus se terrer. Il sera facile de l'attaquer pour l'enlèvement de Salazar.

- Et s'il a vraiment une preuve ? demanda Lucius inquiet.

- Alors, il ne restera plus qu'à garder Salazar en lieu sûr pendant qu'on trouve autre chose sur Dumbledore. Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué de trouver quelque chose.

- Je suppose… Et vous croyez que Salazar pourrait nous aider ?

- Evidemment, mais je vais régler ceci avant qu'il ne l'apprenne.

Lucius suivit Mravolo pour demander une audience avec Rita afin de la juger pour diffamation. De tel propos ne pouvait pas être permis.

############

Du côté de Sirius et Severus les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux à la lecture du journal. Sirius était dans tous ses états et était presque impossible à calmer. Severus faisait comme il pouvait, mais Sirius avait peur, peur de perdre Salazar.

Ils venaient à peine de le retrouver que le voilà déjà en danger. Que se passerait-il ? Pour une fois, le journal disait presque vrai. Salazar avait bien mis fin aux jours de Maugrey. Comment prouver l'inverse. L'incident sur la capture de Lucius Malfoy par les aurors n'avaient jamais été clairement énoncé.

D'un côté, cela permettrait de modifier les faits comme ils le voulaient mais de l'autre. Ils n'auraient jamais tous la même version… Mais le pire était que tous les membres de l'Ordre auraient la version de Dumbledore… Severus attrapa Sirius pour le caler dans ses bras car à tourner en rond, il commençait à perdre la tête.

.

Toujours à Poudlard, mais dans la grande salle, Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle lisait dans le journal. Quel ramassis d'inepties ! Comment une information pareille avait telle pu sortir. Et de là, à mettre en doute toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Salazar, elle trouvait cela un peu gros. Cela voulait simplement dire que quelqu'un avait fait en sorte que l'information soit tournée dans ce sens.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et donna un coup de coude à Neville qui capta le regard de Luna. Ils fixèrent Draco qui leur fit un signe de tête. C'était l'heure. Ils s'étaient mise d'accord.

Tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle se posaient des questions. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. En plus tous avaient remarqué que le professeur Snape et Harry n'était pas présents et ce depuis que Salazar avait disparu. Et maintenant, ils apprenaient qu'il était un mangemort en fuite.

- Albus, demanda Minerva qui se doutait que cette information ne pouvait venir que de lui.

- Allons, je ne faisais que remettre une note capitale à la population. Après tout, il est dangereux, vous avez vu ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Oui, mais…

- Ma chère Minerva, cajola le directeur. Nos élèves verront que Salazar est dangereux.

- Personne ne croit ce journal surtout si c'est écrit pas Rita Skeeter, grommela-t-elle.

- Pas d'inquiétude. Il sera plus vite retrouver par les aurors et l'ordre doit s'occuper à la sécurité d'Harry.

- Je sais.

- Il faut être sûr que Severus et Harry n'ont pas été empoisonnés pour croire ce Salazar.

- Bien entendu.

Le directeur ne s'était encore jamais trompé lorsqu'il prenait des décisions. Il fallait lui faire confiance, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait protéger Harry de l'influence du Mage Noir.

###########

De retour du côté de notre chez petit Salazar, tout allait bien, il était en train de regarder des catalogues de meubles donnés par Noire sur un transat du balcon. Il avait le dos au soleil et un jus de fruit pressé sur une table. Il faisait beau, la plage était aussi vide qu'il l'aimait et le bruit le calmait. Salazar avait entouré d'un coup de crayon les choses qui l'intéressaient pour en discuter avec Marvolo tout à l'heure.

Il avait été particulièrement patient et attendris hier, et il trouvait cela rafraichissant. Hier, ce n'était pas son lord qui avait passé la soirée avec lui. Salazar devait se rappeler que lorsqu'il reprendrait sa place de bras droit, au lieu de prendre du bon temps, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme avant. Ce n'était pas la peine de tout emmêler.

D'ailleurs, lassé par le feuilletage des magazines, il prit une serviette de bain et se jeta dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la mer et se baigner.

Il n'y avait aucun souci à l'horizon.

###########

Rita était à la barre des accusés et en face se trouvait Marvolo tout sourire de la voir perdre ses moyens.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, clama Amélia Bones qui avait pris la place de Lucius.

Il avait préféré être impartial et ne pas présider ce conseil ce qui avait été très bien reçu de la part de ses conseillers et de la population magique. Il le savait et l'avait fait en connaissance de cause. Il était trop proche de Monsieur Domdrittle pour que le procès n'ait pas l'air truqué.

- Plus tôt ce matin, nous avons tous reçu notre Gazette du Sorcier et à la Une de ce journal, une nouvelle plutôt accablante qui sans preuve est une grave accusation et un grand affront. Ainsi Rita vous allez nous donner cette fameuse source ou subir les conséquences de ce mensonge sans fondement qui pourrait ruiner la vie d'un homme. Vous être quand même consciente de cela ?

- Oui, répondit une voix tremblante.

- Parfait, alors votre source, peut-être. Et je ne pense pas que plaider la discrétion de vos sources soit une bonne idée. Après tout, Monsieur Domdrittle ici même souhaite des explications.

Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Qu'elle ne serait pas en danger. Que faisait-il à la barre des accusés. Elle ne voulait pas être jugée pour accusation injustifiée. Pourtant il l'avait gracieusement payé pour cet article et son silence.

- Je…

- Alors ? Si vous refusez de parler ou de communiquer des preuves.

Non, il fallait qu'elle parle. Elle n'avait aucune preuve. Juste la parole du directeur et la promesse d'un article génial. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait accepté. Hormis la paye et l'envie de faire la Une, il n'y avait aucune raison logique. Elle connaissait les risques du métier, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à paraitre devant la cours. Même les articles sur Potter ne l'avait pas fait venir ici. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas risquer sa vie…

- Dumbledore… lâcha-t-elle soudain prise de panique.

Le regard que lui lançait Domdrittle lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il fallait se l'avouer, cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule. D'ailleurs sa réponse, lui valut un sourire particulièrement satisfait qui fut très vite masqué.

- Bon ce n'était pas si compliqué. Est-ce que quelques aurors pourraient faire venir Monsieur Dumbledore, le directeur, je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est lui-même, affirma Rita qui bizarrement repris sa plume pour écrire.

Elle n'allait pas changer du tout au tout. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la ligne de mire, elle avait repris ses vieilles habitudes.

Ce dernier arriva, tout sourire ce qui ne rassura pas Marvolo. Il s'était peut-être un peu précipité. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait déjà ce qu'il devait dire. Son but était de totalement discrédité Dumbledore qui avait l'exact but inverse. Leur bataille venait de s'étendre à un autre domaine et pour le moment Marvolo menait la danse.

- Bien le bonjour, sourit le directeur. Eh bien, que se passe-t-il donc ? demanda-t-il comme s'il demandait l'heure.

- Apparemment vous auriez des preuves selon lesquels Monsieur Félis Silvestris est un mangemort, expliqua Amelia qui ne savait pas comment juger cette attitude.

- Oui, en effet, mais pas tout à fait un mangemort, l'héritier de Voldemort.

- Balivernes ! lança un conseiller.

- Je vous assure que j'ai en mémoire l'affrontement entre le jeune homme et Maugrey. Lors de la capture de Monsieur Malfoy, chez eux, nous étions venus secourir Harry Potter des griffes de Voldemort et ils étaient là.

- Par : ils, vous entendez le Mage noir et Monsieur Félis Silvestris ?

- Oui, en effet. Une pensine ?

Marvolo lui lança un regard glacial, il ne pensait pas qu'il dirait la vérité toute crue. Il lui avait semblait impossible qu'il puisse dire qu'il était entré chez les malfoys, secourir Harry Potter.

- Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que j'aurais amené le mage Noir dans ma demeure ? J'entends par là livrer Harry Potter et Severus Snape alors que je me suis porté garant pour eux ? Tout le monde savait qu'ils viendraient pour les fêtes, je les ai invités dans le Hall de Poudlard !

- Certes, mais Voldemort a aussi envahis votre manoir pour mettre fin aux jours d'Harry. L'ordre dont faisait partis ses parents a juste réagit à la menace avec l'aide des aurors, expliqua le chef de de la Lumière.

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire tomber Lucius, ni même Marvolo, car il n'avait aucune preuve que Marvolo était bien Voldemort. Oh, il le savait, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Absolument rien, surtout avec Lucius comme Ministre mais faire en sorte que Salazar tombe pour que Marvolo ne soit plus parfait, cela resterait suffisant pour ensuite le discréditer finalement.

Marvolo avait un énorme doute. Il savait que la pensine ne montrerait que Voldemort et Salazar avec son masque, rien de bien concret. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre Dumbledore si à l'aise.

Les conseillers passèrent en revus les mémoires du directeur à l'aide de la pensine qui venait d'être apportée.

- Vous reconnaissez sans doute la baguette ? demanda alors le directeur.

Marvolo se serait tapé la tête contre la table si cela avait été possible. Et merde ! Il avait complètement oublié ce détail des plus importants…

- La voici, vous reconnaitrez sans doute celle de Salazar Félis Silvestris, lança-t-il joyeusement alors qu'un auros procédait au sort qui permettait de faire remonter les sorts utilisés pas une baguette et un Avada vint soudain hanter les esprits.

- Monsieur Domdrittle ? s'enquit un auror qui l'avait vu tomber sur sa chaise.

Cette réaction prouva aux yeux de tous que le conseiller n'en savait rien, et cela rassura les personnes présentes, mais il s'était assis car maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire que Dumbledore l'avait enlevé. Le directeur pourrait trop facilement dire qu'il avait fait ça pour le plus grand bien et qu'il protégeait Harry. De plus, comment dire qu'il l'avait récupéré.

- Il ne porte pas la marque, lâcha-t-il vers Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est son héritier, je ne trouve pas cela étrange, sourit-il.

- Qui nous prouve que tout cela n'est pas trafiqué ? demanda un conseiller, très proche de Lucius qui voyait que cette question lui brulait les lèvres mais n'osait pas la poser.

- Allons, on ne peut pas trafiquer…

- Malheureusement, la mémoire peut toujours être trafiquée et vous êtes venu avec cette fiole avant… Vous pouviez lui faire ce que vous vouliez. En plus, comment pouvez-vous être en possession de la baguette du soit disant héritier de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Je doute qu'il vous l'ai laissé.

- Monsieur Dumbledore a été vu avec Monsieur Félis Silvestris durant le bal du Ministère. Il aurait pu lui subtiliser ! cria une voix dans l'assemblée.

- C'est vrai ! hurla un autre.

- SILENCE ! Ou je fais évacuer !

- J'ai malheureusement du le combattre…

- Et il serait parti sans sa baguette ? railla une conseillère plutôt sceptique. Si ce jeune homme a bien tué Auror Maugrey, vous croyez qu'il aurait perdu sa baguette comme ça ?

Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, quand il été venu l'autre jour, il était plutôt attendrissant et semblait aussi se remettre d'un accident. Etait-ce dû au directeur ?

- Il m'a avoué les faits lui-même, dit très calmement Albus. Je suis sûr qu'un petit peu de véritasérum ne ferait pas de mal.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait amené au bord de la mer hier. Au moins, il était en sécurité.

- Le véritasérum réglera le problème. Après tout s'il n'est pas le meurtrier, il peut venir témoigner sans crainte, continua Dumbeldore.

Très bien ! coupa Amelia. Monsieur Domdrittle, votre fiancé sera convoqué demain à parler sous véritasérum. Je ne poserais aucune question personnelle, bien sûr et ne demanderais que les points évoqués aujourd'hui. Le procès est ajourné à demain !

Salazar était en sécurité pour le moment. Et ni Lucius, ni lui n'était inquiétés. Cela aurait pu plus mal se passer. Mais du véritasérum, sérieusement. Salazar avait vraiment tué Maugrey… Et demain… Il ne pouvait pas demander de repousser la date, cela aurait pu être louche…

Peut-être pourrais-je récupérer la baguette de mon fiancé.

Bien entendu, sourit faussement le directeur en lui donnant la baguette.

Ils se séparèrent et quelques personnes avaient remarqué les fausses politesses et la tension entre les deux personnages. Quelques choses se tramaient entre les deux. Cela était certain.

Marvolo marchait d'un pas rapide et ferme suivit de Lucius qui était inquiet de la tournure des événements. Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau en échappant de justesse au flash des journalistes.

Je n'y avais pas pensé ! rugit le lord. Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligeant ?!

Vous aviez d'autres projets, rassura Lucius.

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il va devoir passé sous potion de vérité et va être arrêté ! Je pensais pouvoir leur lancé que Salazar avait été enlevé par ce vieux crétin citronné mais il m'a devancé !

On peut toujours le discréditer à son tour, chercha le blond.

Et avec quoi ?

Peut-être que votre bras droit trouverais une solution.

Moi qui ne voulais pas lui en parler… râla le lord en continuant à marcher de long en large dans le bureau.

Il va de toute manière, recevoir une missive. Autant le lui dire avant.

Certes… occupes toi des reformes et de prévenir les gens qu'il faut, je vais aller, annoncer ça à… Salazar.

Marvolo repartit et évita habillement les journalistes qui voulaient absolument son point de vu. Bande d'hypocrites sans cervelles.

Il arriva sur les terres nouvellement acquises et remarqua que Salazar faisait un château de sable tranquillement en chantonnant des chansons moldus. Etant dos à lui, il ne le remarqua pas et se rapprocha silencieusement.

Bonjour Salazar, susurra Marvolo en le prenant par la taille, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Marvolo, souffla le plus jeune rassuré. Tu m'as fait peur.

Excuse-moi. Alors cette journée ?

Géniale, surtout que tu es là. Mais c'était quoi cette affaire urgente ?

Je pense que tu devrais aller te changer et me rejoindre dans le salon. J'ai besoin d'un café.

Cela ne rassura pas Salazar mais il reprit une attitude plus proche de celle de son bras droit et répondit :

Bien, mon lord.

###########

Après le départ de son seigneur, Lucius en profita pour prévenir les mangemorts de la situation afin que personne ne prenne des mesures inutiles ou qu'ils se mettent en danger. Une missive partit rapidement au Manoir Saphire pour que les mangemorts présents fassent circuler l'information et une autre partie chez Severus qui devait tenter de résonner un Sirius agité.

Il se plongea ensuite dans son rôle de Ministre de la Magie et commença à réfléchir sur la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet sur la magie noire. Après tout, aucune magie n'était néfaste, la seule chose qui comptait était l'intention derrière un sortilège. Mais il ne voyait pas bien comment introduire la chose comme quelque chose qui devait être étudier au même titre que la magie blanche.

Cette société corrompue et pleine de préjugées était un problème et presque Le problème.

Il soupira.

###########

Sirius était en train de lire lorsque la porte des appartements de Severus s'ouvrit pour laisser place au maître des lieux avec un blessé.

- Mais que !

- Va me chercher les potions de la trousse de secours ! aboya le vampire qui alla déposer le vieil homme sur le canapé. Et restez tranquille, ajouta-t-il pour ce dernier. Je ne veux pas de cadavre dans mon salon.

Il ne fit que rire à cette remarque et se laissa soigner. Il s'en était sorti de peu. Heureusement qu'il connaissait la maison par cœur et qu'il avait pu éviter son frère. Frère qui d'après les nouvelles ne s'inquiétait même pas de son sort.

Enfin, il le regretterait plus tard. Il avait beau être son frère, parfois, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et puis il lui en voulait toujours pour sa mort.

- Voilà ! accouru Sirius les mains pleines.

###########

Un passant entra dans le chemin de traverse. Il devait malheureusement aller dans l'allée des Embrumes chercher un produit qui n'était pas illégal mais pas très bien vu. Il n'y en avait donc pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il pénétra dans la première ruelle.

- Il parait que le Lord veut recruter des nés moldus.

- Quoi ?

- Parait que le sang des nés moldu permettrait de rafraichir la magie.

- Oh…

Il ne comprenait pas. Le but de cet homme n'était-il pas de détruire tout ce qui était moldu ?

- Vous êtes perdu ? demanda alors la vieille femme en souriant.

###########

Une fois qu'il fut propre et qu'une inquiétude avait grandie en lui, Salazar s'assit sur un petit fauteuil en face de son maître dans le petit salon du manoir. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de ce qui s'avéra être du chocolat chaud et bien que le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, Salazar but une gorgée avec plaisir. La sensation de calme se répondit en lui et il respira un grand coup avant de se lancer dans la discution.

Alors ?

Nous avons un problème.

Qui est…

Tu es recherché par les aurors. Dumbledore avait gardé ta baguette…

Quoi ?!

Salazar se leva d'un bond, renversant presque sa tasse au passage qu'il posa distraitement sur la table basse alors que Marvolo buvait une nouvelle gorgée tout en le regardant faire les cent pas.

Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette histoire ?

Il a prouvé que ta baguette est celle qui a tué Alastor et avec une pensine le tour était joué. Sauf qu'un conseiller a eu la brillante idée de rappeler que la mémoire pouvait toujours être trafiquée. Mais tu vas devoir passer sous véritasérum demain matin…

Quel merdier ! Et ils ont brisées ma seconde baguette ?

Non, sourit Marvolo en la lui tendant.

Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il agacé mais souriant en caressant sa baguette pour se la réapproprier.

Il semblerait en effet, sinon tu peux toujours rester cacher. Les aurors ne passeront jamais Saphir, et ton portoloin te menera à elle.

Non, j'irais demain ! Plutôt mourir que de laisser cet emplumé gagné ! Je me suis juré de le voir tomber !

N'allons pas jusqu'à la mort. Mais tu sais que si tu es questionné, tu ne pourras pas mentir. Tu as tué Alastor.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Salazar soudain très confiant.

Marvolo lui lança un regard des plus sceptiques avant de poser sa tasse de café vide.

- Je vois difficilement ce qui te met de si bonne humeur…

- Vous me faîtes confiance ?

- Oui, soupira le lord en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Malheureusement, grommela-t-il devant l'air ravi de son bras droit.

Oui, une idée pour atteindre Dumbledore. Si tu tombes, il me faut une idée pour le faire tomber aussi. C'est une guerre d'influence.

Une idée, hein ? Je vais réfléchir, dit-il en se mettant sur Marvolo pour se faire câliner.

- Avons-nous terminé avec les affaires, mon lord ? demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées des siennes.

- Pour le moment.

Marvolo lui offrit sans mal ce baiser et approfondit même, il fut surpris lorsqu'il senti que des mains se baladaient sur son torse.

Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre, souris très malicieusement Salazar en repassant au tutoiement.

Il se leva tout en lui tirant la manche pour l'entrainer dans la chambre.

Agréablement surpris, Marvolo se laissa guider, entrainer et allongé sur le lit et sourit en coin lorsque Salazar défit ses boutons un par un. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers lui, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation et lorsqu'il la reçue, il continua son exploration. Il dessina les pectoraux de son lord et se baissa pour recevoir un autre baiser. Bien qu'il soit assis au-dessus, Salazar sentit que si le lord voulait inverser les rôles, il le ferait sans problème.

Salazar baisa ensuite le cou, frotta son nez à la peau pâle de son maître et baissa les yeux vers le bas. Marvolo le regarda faire amuser pour l'envie et la timidité du plus jeune qui apparemment ne suivait que son instinct.

Le plus jeune se décida finalement à défaire le pantalon du plus âgé et se leva pour faire tomber au sol le pantalon avant de revenir. Cependant, il piqua un fard monumental lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur entre ses cuisses lorsqu'il se rassit.

Je crois que c'était une belle invitation, dit Marvolo avec un sourire narquois.

##########

Merci,

Sadique, moi ? Allons, mais de quoi parlez-vous. xD

Question : Lemon ou pas ?

Sinon un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu. Je remercie toujours les personnes qui m'en laissent même si j'ai tendance à ne pas le dire souvent !

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	21. Chacun La Sienne, Non ?

Bonjour !

**Attention****, présence d'un passage à caractère sexuel en tout début de chapitre. Il n'est absolument pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire. (Je l'ai ajouté en dernier suite à vos commentaires ? Mais il n'est pas particulièrement graphique). ****Vous pouvez le passer et faire comme s'il n'y en avait pas ! **

**Cherchez juste la ligne faire par des ##### pour continuer l'histoire ! **

PS : mot ajouté chapitre 13, (merci)

Comme toujours, mes excuses pour les fautes qui pourraient encore être présente.

Ce sur : **BONNE LECTURE !**

############################

_Chapitre 20_

_- Avons-nous terminé avec les affaires, mon lord ? demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées des siennes._

_- Pour le moment._

_[…]_

_Je crois que c'était une belle invitation, dit Marvolo avec un sourire narquois._

_._

**Chapitre 21 :** Chacun La Sienne, Non ?

.

**########### LEMON ON ########### SINON PASSEZ AU PROCHAIN PASSAGE EN ########### **

Marvolo l'attrapa sans mal et le porta simplement dans la chambre, ne trouvant pas le canapé, être un endroit très confortable, ni romantique (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais) pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

Salazar se laissa faire en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son maître et en parsemant de petits baisers la peau qu'il avait à porter de lèvres. L'ascension fut étrangement rapide, et le plus jeune se retrouva presque jeté sur leur lit avant d'être rejoint par un lord dont les yeux étaient dilatés par l'envie et le désir de s'approprier l'autre.

Salazar grogna face aux manières de son lord mais se laissa faire, rapidement envouté par les sensations que lui procurait ses caresses, ses baisers à peine effleurés et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Sa respiration s'était déjà quelque peu accélérée et il avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon partir, Salazar se ressaisit, aida son amant à le dégager puis recommença son exploration.

Ils jouèrent ainsi à se toucher, s'embrasser et se frotter l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que plus audacieux, le jeune homme glissa sa main vers l'entre jambe de Marvolo qui ricana devant le manque de savoir-faire. Vexé, ou plutôt faussement vexé, autrement dit outré, Salazar serra davantage sa main, obligeant son maître à s'arrêter de ricaner parce que sa respiration se coupa brièvement.

Marvolo plissa les yeux, devant l'air plus que satisfait du petit brun et décida alors de se venger. Ils étaient deux à jouer et bien que Salazar ait un grand pouvoir sur lui, il n'en restait pas moins le maître, le dominant.

Il fit descendre sa main, de son cou en passant par les hanches lui arrachant un énième frisson avant de finir sa course, frôlant son érection, entre ses cuisses. Salazar se tendit légèrement et réclama alors un baiser que lui accorda volontiers son seigneur. Celui-ci finit par délaisser ses lèvres rougies et parcouru son torse imberbe pour venir lécher ce qui allait le rendre fou et le distraire pendant qu'il le préparerait.

Salazar arqua le dos en lâchant un gémissement suivi d'un juron bien vulgaire qui aurait fait rire Marvolo s'il n'était pas déjà occupé. Ses petites mains se crispèrent contre les draps, son dos quasiment cambré en permanence, la sueur perlant de son front alors que sa bouche laissait échapper autant de gémissements de plaisir que d'inepties suivant la douleur ou le plaisir que lui procurait le lord, l'obligeait à continuer pour que cette musique continue.

Une main vint se perdre dans les cheveux du tortionnaire lorsqu'un troisième doigt se joint aux autres. Comprenant l'ordre implicite de revenir le rassurer, Marvolo s'arrêta, il releva la tête pour admirer son tableau.

Débauché. Son bras droit était à sa merci, une soumission d'autant plus plaisante qu'elle était totalement volontaire. Salazar avait les cheveux éparpillés contre les oreillers dont certains avaient fini leur course au sol, sa bouche était entrouverte et tentait de faire passer de l'air.

- Ouvre les yeux.

N'ayant jamais entendu une voix aussi rauque provenir de son maitre et lord, Salazar les ouvrit immédiatement et sourit de voir le regard protecteur et possessif de son amant. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot d'amour à n'en plus finir. Tant qu'il savait, que le sentait, Salazar n'avait pas besoin d'une histoire romantique digne des plus grands films.

Sentant toujours les doigts en lui, immobiles, il bougea ses hanches, expérimentalement, et fut récompensé par le visage surpris de l'ainé qui narquoisement vint l'embrasser pour les introduire un peu plus profondément en lui.

Sa plainte mourut dans leurs baisers.

Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de son torse alors que ses hanches se mouvaient pour toujours plus de frictions. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, juste la possessivité et l'attachement du « maitre ».

- Tu comptes me torturer encore longtemps ? Ou tu as besoin d'une autre invitation, râla Salazar entre deux soupirs.

Sa seule réponse fut un nouveau rire, presque joyeux, même si majoritairement moqueur. Mais Salazar, aussi soumis qu'il aimait l'être, agacé s'échappa de sous Marvolo qui grogna en se redressant.

Le jeune brun s'était installé un peu plus loin dans le grand lit et avait haussé un sourcil, imitant parfaitement les airs narquois de son autre moitié qui sourit amusée, toute trace de plaisanterie disparue de ses traits.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda d'une voix innocente Salazar en se mordant la lèvre.

- Toi, finit par dire le plus âgé en revenant l'embrasser pour le détendre avant de ne faire plus qu'un.

Il se replaça entre les jambes de son fiancé, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le pénétrer aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas lui faire du mal. C'était quelque chose, que Marvolo ne voulait pas. Il prenait soin de ce qu'il était à lui. Il était quelqu'un de soigneux.

Salazar avait pris une des mains de Marvolo et la serrait fortement, il avait les yeux embués de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Cela faisait mal, mais ce serait encore pire de se stopper. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Ils avaient besoin de s'appartenir, de ne faire plus qu'un pour que leur relation avance d'un pas.

Et ils savaient autant l'un comme l'autre, que s'ils s'arrêtaient, ils n'oseraient jamais recommencer. Aussi puissant et fort qu'ils étaient, ils n'en étaient pas moins des êtres humains lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Salazar laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Marvolo trouva sa prostate. Ne souhaitant pas perdre pas le point d'extase de son chéri, il accéléra la cadence qui finit dans un rythme désordonné et animal : passionné.

Les mains de Salazar griffaient par endroit le dos de Marvolo qui continuait le rythme infernal de cette danse ancestrale. Aucun des deux ne voulant céder à l'autre et mettre fin à cette litanie de soupir d'extase et de gémissement de plaisir.

Finalement, Marvolo, en bon Serpentard, glissa une main entre leur deux corps pour faire céder Salazar en empoignant son érection toujours présente.

- Tricheur.

Il n'entendit pas son maître ricaner gentiment contre son oreille lorsqu'il perdit pied. Il se cambra une dernier fois dans une appelle désespérée qui fut retournée par Marvolo lorsqu'il jouit à son tour en prononçant son prénom.

Il se retira délicatement de son jeune amant avant de se placer sur le dos et de le faire venir contre lui. D'un geste de la main, il les nettoya par magie et laissa le temps reprendre ses droits.

**########### LEMON OFF ########### VOUS POUVEZ LIRE DE NOUVEAU ########### **

.

Le lendemain matin, Marvolo s'était levée aux aurores, incapable de rester inactif plus longtemps. Il ne pensait pas que tout se passerait bien. Cela semblait improbable… Il était accoudé au balcon en sirotant un café bien chaud. L'air marin lui faisait du bien. Il essayait de se rassurer en répétant en boucle que Salazar savait ce qu'il faisait.

Avant, il n'aurait pas eu cette boule au ventre à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal. Il aurait été inquiet que la mission échoue, mais pas particulièrement de la sécurité de son bras droit. Il n'avait d'un autre côté, jamais eut besoin de s'en inquiéter. Il était puissant et avait toujours discuté ou du moins souvent discuté de ses plans avec lui. Seulement voilà, à présent Salazar n'était plus uniquement son bras droit. Il était son amant et son prince.

Le perdre n'était plus une possibilité envisageable. Non seulement, il était son meilleur allié, mais il était aussi la seule personne pour qui Marvolo avait des sentiments. Ces mêmes sentiments qu'il croyait enfoui, perdu et impossible à faire resurgir.

Salazar était une faiblesse et un point fort. Qu'importe, de toute manière, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le perdre. S'il pouvait, il l'aurait caché dans son manoir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore meure, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Salazar ne resterait jamais inactif.

- Que fais-tu debout si tôt, bailla un Salazar habillé d'une simple chemisette en le rejoignant sur le balcon.

L'air frais le fit frissonner, mais il avança tout de même jusqu'à son amant.

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ? demanda-t-il en finissant sa nuit dans les bras de son lord bien qu'il soit debout.

- Es-tu certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui. Je suis presque sur des réponses que je vais donner sous cette potion. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'aimerais bien. Nous sommes si proches du but.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon lord, tout se passera bien. Je le sais.

Il embrassa son lord rapidement sur les lèvres avant de s'en retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise et s'étira, appela :

- Félis !

- Que peut Félis pour le jeune prince ? demanda l'elfe en apparaissant devant lui en s'inclinant puis s'avançant pour lui tendre une lettre.

- Mon petit déjeuner, bailla une nouvelle fois le plus jeune.

- J'aurais peut-être du essayé de reporter l'audience cette après-midi, se moqua l'ainé en entrant à son tour dans la pièce et en refermant la porte.

- Non, sourit Salazar en se tartinant une tranche de pain de confiture. Seulement vous devez me promettre de me laisser le temps de m'expliquer si jamais mes réponses vous semble louches, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Je te fais confiance, répéta-t-il comme la veille.

Oui, bien que l'idée ne l'enchante pas. Il savait que Salazar devait comparaître devant le monde magique et se plier à la règle que Dumbledore avait faite. Cette maudite idée de lui administrer une potion de vérité. Comment son bras droit pouvait envisager s'en sortir sans une égratignure. S'il échouait, c'était un aller direct à Azkaban pour un baiser du détraqueur.

- Vous ne dites pas cela pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas Marvolo ?

- Non, c'est le cas, en tant que mon bras droit et mon prince.

- Bientôt, Dumbledore tombera, rigola Salazar. Mais si jamais je me retrouvais en prison, vous viendrez me sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils n'auront même pas le temps de t'y amené, répondit du tac au tac son lord.

- Alors tout ira bien, sourit le jeune homme en croquant dans sa tartine.

Il attendait ce jour depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait été trahi. Au final c'était lui qui avait changé de camp pour ne pas avoir à être un pantin manipulé. Désormais c'était lui qui le faisait. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il allait faire tomber tous ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de lui.

Dumbledore, Ronald, Ginnerva. Au moins c'est trois-là. Bellatrix n'était déjà plus. Mais c'est trois-là s'était bien trop joué de lui pour qu'il les laisse en paix. Personne ne se moquait de lui de la sorte. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon ignorant sans ami. Il avait était si facile de le manipuler car il ne connaissait rien du monde magique. Et Ronald l'avait toujours empêché d'en apprendre plus en l'occupant en permanence. Peut-être aurait-il dû plus écouter Hermione. Mais, il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Elle prendrait trop la grosse tête.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Hermione, il se demandait comment elle allait, si elle avait réussi à être avec Drago. Maintenant que le Lord avait dit que les nés moldus seraient acceptés, Salazar pourrait bientôt faire entrer Hermione, Neville et Luna dans le cercle des mangemorts pour qu'ils soient en sécurité vis-à-vis de la guerre qui se préparait.

- J'y pense, mon lord, dis soudain Salazar en se levant de table pour aller se changer.

Ce dernier releva la tête, seul signe qu'il l'écoutait.

- Les nés moldu vont être accepté dans tes rangs et dans le monde magique ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà fait circuler l'idée dans les rangs et personne ne s'y est opposé comme je m'y attendais. Mais je crois que leur avoir rappelé que c'était ton idée était une très bonne chose, rit-il comme un maniaque.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez.

- Personne ne veut finir comme Bellatrix, mais je crois aussi que quelques personnes soient attachées à des nés moldu dans mon dos, râla-t-il.

- Ils ne vous aurez pas trahis pour autant.

- Certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit bien.

- Je reviens, dit Salazar pour clore la discussion.

Une fois prêt, Salazar attrapa le bras de son futur époux et ils transplanèrent devant les locaux du ministère. Ils pénétrèrent dans une cabine téléphonique. Salazar se demandait bien pourquoi on devait aller au Ministère de cette façon mais il ne posa pas la question.

Après qu'ils eurent décliné leurs identités et la raison de leur visite, la cabine descendit. Marvolo en profita pour étreindre Salazar quelques instants pour le rassurer car lorsque la porte allait s'ouvrir, ils risquaient de tomber sur une horde de journaliste assoiffés de nouvelles.

- On ne peut pas les esquiver ? demanda Salazar qui détestait les journalistes.

Enfin, il détestait leur manière de se présenter, de demander des informations ou leur façon de rapporter les faits comme cela leur chantait. Ils étaient toujours en train de le harceler en tant que Harry Potter et maintenant que Salazar Félis Silvestris avait fait la une, il avait l'impression de retomber dans sa maudite célébrité. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ! Dumbledore allait le lui payer.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée qui grouillait de sorcier en tout genre. Certains venaient porter plaintes, d'autres en costard se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur bureaux, et il y avait ceux qui portaient une tonne de paperasse. Et c'était ceux-là même qui intéressaient Marvolo qui avait une idée en tête.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé, mais Salazar ne voulait pas le savoir. Il détestait cet endroit. Les rares fois où il s'y rendait ce n'était jamais pour de bonnes nouvelles.

Salazar remarqua que des journalistes attendaient juste qu'il arrive et il se cacha derrière Marvolo qui d'un coup de la main discret fit déraper une personne qui passait devant les journalistes. Tous ses papiers s'éparpillèrent en l'air comme un nuage et Salazar pouffa et fut entrainer par son lord qui sourit complice à son bras droit alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- C'était rusé, remarqua Salazar, bien content de ne pas avoir à subir leurs jérémiades de questions.

- A qui crois-tu donc t'adresser.

Salazar cacha son rire dans le torse de Marvolo. Il ne changerait pas. Il savait être plus attentif à ses besoins, mais il n'en restait pas moins un lord d'une arrogance sans borne.

Salazar ne s'attarda pas sur les couloirs, lui rappelant trop la fois où il était venu avec ses soit disant amis pour sauver Sirius… Il serait mort si Severus n'était pas intervenu. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais tant que ses parents étaient heureux, il se fichait de la raison. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné de poser la question. Ce n'était plus dans l'ordre du jour de savoir.

Marvolo poussa les portes de la salle d'audience et les bavardages se turent instantanément. Mais quelques chuchotements reprirent petit à petit. Beaucoup avaient pensé que le jeune Félis Silvestris ne viendrait pas. Sa présence démontrait de son innocence. Ils étaient tous impatients de connaître la vérité sur cette affaire qui avait débuté la veille.

Elle était de haute importance et c'était surement la seule raison valable pour qu'elle soit réglée aussi rapidement.

- Salazar ! hurla une voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Sirius qui était toujours sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter.

Les regards se portèrent une fois de plus sur eux et Salazar soupira intérieurement de cette maladresse commise par sa mère. Cependant, il était plus que ravi de pouvoir voir ses parents même si les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus appréciables.

Il fut pris dans une étreinte ferme et se détendit presque aussitôt.

- Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien, lui murmura-t-il en desserrant son étreinte pour bien vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu !? jura Sirius.

- Tout ira bien, sourit Salazar gêné d'être ainsi inspecté par sa mère. Bonjour Severus, ajouta-t-il pour son père.

- Salazar, Domdrittle, salua poliment le vampire en récupérant son calice pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir.

Marvolo les suivit, laissant Salazar seul qui se dirigea vers la chaise qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il s'assit et attendit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Severus posa sa main sur celle de Sirius qui lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant.

- Vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée ? demanda l'animagus au lord.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, répondit ce dernier, pas spécialement convaincu lui-même, bien que son ton ne le laissait pas penser.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Calme-toi, demanda Severus qui avait les nerfs à vif à force que son calice passe d'une émotion à une autre. Je ne tiens pas à faire un carnage pour faire disparaître la cause de tes angoisses.

Il n'était pas contre tuer Dumbledore, mais ça ne serait pas une idée des plus judicieuses. Oh, il le ferait si Salazar devait être inculpé de meurtre. Puis il n'aurait plus qu'à fuir avec sa famille jusqu'à ce que le Lord règne sur le monde magique.

Bon, se reprit Severus. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, mais il était prêt à tout pour sa nouvelle famille. Il s'était attaché à eux plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Désolé…

Les discussions avaient toutes reprises à un volume plus bas qu'avant l'entrée de l'accusé qui était tranquillement installé sur la chaise. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec tous ses regards tournés vers lui et il croisa le regarde de Dumbledore et lui aurait tiré la langue, mais à la place il ne lui offrit qu'un petit regard qui en disait long. Oh qu'il tomberait. Il avait le plan parfait pour le faire sombrer. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à garder ses esprits lorsqu'il ingurgiterait la potion. Il ne pouvait pas mentir mais chacun avait sa vérité, non ?

Son sourire ne rassura pas Dumbledore mais pourtant il savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait que Salazar était l'héritier de Voldemort. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur. Dérangé. Cet enfant était complétement dérangé. Mais en même temps, il fallait l'être pour suivre Voldemort. Cet homme était un danger, une menace pour l'équilibre du monde sorcier. Il ferait tout pour s'en débarrasser.

Lorsqu'Amélia s'assit, elle réclama le silence qui se fit.

- Monsieur Salazar Félis Silvestris. Etant donné la situation, nous avons jugé plus sur de procéder à un interrogatoire à l'aide du véritasérum. Etes-vous contre ?

- Non. Juste pas de question indiscrète.

- Bien entendu. Je poserais les questions.

Elle fit signe à un auror et ce dernier présenta une fiole que Salazar renifla d'abord et rit gêné devant l'air de l'auror.

- Désolé, mon père est un maître des potions.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, mais buvez.

Ce qu'il fit. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il entra dans une léthargie. L'homme près de lui hocha la tête en direction de la juge et elle débuta.

- Déclinez votre identité.

Sirius avait peur qu'il ne dise Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, Severus et le lord n'avaient pas meilleure mine que lui, bien qu'ils le cachaient beaucoup mieux. Cette peur n'était visible qu'au travers de leurs yeux.

- Salazar Félis Slivestris.

La première étape était franchie.

- Etes-vous le fiancé de Monsieur Domdrittle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Il l'était. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais pas vraiment la vérité non plus.

- Parfait, maintenant nous savons que la potion fonctionne. Etes-vous un mangemort ?

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Il n'était pas un mangemort. Et soudain, Marvolo aurait presque rigolé. Salazar n'était ni un mangemort, ni son héritier et personne n'aurait l'idée de demander s'il était l'amant du mage noir. Salazar ne faisait que dire ce qu'il pensait être la vérité. Le seul souci restait Maugrey…

- Etes-vous l'héritier de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom ?

Il ne répondit rien et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au moment où Salazar tourna la tête sur le côté. Amélia se racla la gorge et redemanda avec un frisson :

- Etes-vous l'héritier de Voldemort ?

- Non.

Beaucoup de personne se disait que Dumbledore avait tout inventé. Et ce dernier, assit dans les tribunes opposées pu voir le sourire vainqueur de Marvolo, bien qu'il reprit vite un visage impassible à la question suivante.

- Travaillez-vous pour son compte ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette question avait été réclamée pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas autre chose.

- Non.

Certainement pas. Il ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort, mais pour et surtout avec Marvolo (ou son lord). Voldemort n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il n'était pas devenu le bras droit de Voldemort mais de Marvolo ou de Tom Riddle. C'était assez facile de contrecarrer cette potion. Elle faisait dire la vérité mais Salazar avait une vérité différente de celle que les autres auraient eue à sa place. Et de toute manière, « son » pouvait être n'importe qui, bien que liée à la question d'avant. Mais il n'allait pas faire la remarque sur ce manque de clairvoyance.

C'était la dernière question de la juge qui se demandait presque ce qu'elle faisait là. Pour le moment, Salazar n'était pas au service de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et s'il avait bien mis tuer l'auror Maugrey, il fallait savoir pourquoi !

- Avez-vous tué Alastor Maugrey dit Fol'œil.

Ils retinrent tous leur respiration. Lucius Malfoy qui était assis avec les conseillers, Marvolo qui fixait étrangement son bras droit, Sirius qui se blottit davantage contre Severus et ce dernier qui ne quittait pas des yeux le directeur.

Le publique attendait la réponse avec une émotion palpable. Cette réponse allait déterminer la suite des évènements. Cette réponse était la clé dans la chute de Dumbledore ou dans la chute de Salazar Félis Silvestris.

Le directeur savait qu'aucun remède n'avait été fait contre cette potion. Il savait aussi que la potion n'avait pas été fait par Severus donc il n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de la rendre inutile. Mais surtout, il savait que Salazar avait bien tué Alastor. Il le savait. Seulement voilà, maintenant, il ne savait pas quel miracle Salazar avait prouvé son innocence quant à son allégeance au Mal. Qu'importait, s'il avait tué un auror, il serait tout de même puni. Surtout que les évènements montraient bien que Salazar était lié à Voldemort. Seulement, il avait dit ne pas travailler pour lui. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?! Et à cause de tout cela, il était certain qu'on affirmerait que la mémoire qu'il avait amené pour lire dans la pensine était un faux.

Amélia attendit la réponse du jeune homme avec une impatience soudaine. Elle pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Plus aucun bruit, toute la pièce était entrée dans un silence dérangeant depuis qu'elle avait posé la question.

Le jeune homme sourit soudain et répondit de cette même voix qu'il avait employé pour répondre, de cette même voix que toutes les personnes soumises au véritasérum prenaient. Une voix neutre, dénuée de sentiments et d'émotions. Une voix qui pouvait à cet instant lui valoir un aller direct à la prison des sorciers si la réponse était positive.

Des tas de questions allaient suivre si la réponse était affirmative. Car pourquoi le jeune homme l'aurait tué ? Non, tout cela n'était pas logique et ils espéraient que la réponse serait un « non » ferme et clair pour que ceci cesse. Le directeur avait fait de fausses accusations en ce qui concernait son état de serviteurs du mage noir. Et Salazar était venu. Il ne serait jamais venu s'il l'avait vraiment tué. Il aurait mieux fait de fuir. Si la réponse était celle qu'elle pensait, Dumbledore aurait de sérieux ennui. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Salazar qui déterminerait le déroulement de la séance.

Son sourire fit soudain peur à directeur car étrangement bien qu'il soit totalement passif comme la potion faisait en sorte qu'il soit, il réussit tout de même à tourner son visage d'ange vers le directeur. Personne ne rata le mouvement et les journalistes retrouvèrent soudain l'usage de leur main et le bruit du grattement de plumes sur le papier rompit le silence avant que le mot fatal ne franchisse enfin les lèvres du Prince des Ténèbres.

###########

Merci d'être encore là :)

Sadique, moi ? Mais non voyons. Je fais durer le suspense.

Little Sulky Void ^^' qui se nourrit de commentaires !


	22. L'ultime Confrontation

Bonjour !

J'avoue que je trouvais moi-même ce chapitre assez étrange, mais n'ayant pas de bêta, je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner mis à part vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Finalement, après quelques jours de repos et une petite relecture, il me parait bien :)

L'épilogue est proche !

BONNE LECTURE !

############################

_Son sourire fit soudain peur à directeur car étrangement bien qu'il soit totalement passif comme la potion faisait en sorte qu'il soit, il réussit tout de même à tourner son visage d'ange vers le directeur. Personne ne rata le mouvement et les journalistes retrouvèrent soudain l'usage de leur main et le bruit du grattement de plumes sur le papier rompit le silence avant que le mot fatal ne franchisse enfin les lèvres du Prince des Ténèbres._

**Chapitre 22 :** L'ultime Confrontation : la Chute d'un Mage_ !_

- Non.

Personne n'avait cru avoir entendu le mot. Personne ne comprenait. Dumbledore s'était trompé ? C'était impensable, inimaginable et pourtant un Avada était sorti de la baguette du jeune homme. Comment cela était-il possible ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifait ? En ce moment, c'était la panique. Rien ne se passait plus comme prévu.

Les personnes dans l'audience venaient toutes d'horizons différents et certains avaient entendu des rumeurs sérieuses. Il paraissait que les nés moldu pouvait rester neutre dans la guerre entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. L'affaire avait été comprise comme telle. Ni ténèbres, ni lumière, juste deux leaders. Pourquoi ?

C'était la raison de leur venue, la raison qui les avait poussés à venir aujourd'hui. Des nouvelles qui passaient dans l'allée des Embrumes avait fait faiblir leur confiance en Dumbledore. Il n'avait suffi que d'un simple bouche à oreille. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des paroles.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Amélia malgré sa surprise qui avait réussi à ramener le calme. Qu'avez-vous tué avec l'Avada sortit de votre baguette ?

- Pas moi qui ai tué.

- Savez-vous qui alors ?

- Oui.

- Un nom.

- Tom.

- Et où est ce Tom ? demanda-t-elle avant de demander ce que représenté cet homme pour l'apparemment innocent accusé.

- Mort, Dumbledore l'a tué.

- Comment ça ? balbutia la juge complétement perdue.

Cette journée s'annonçait bien plus longue que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Non, mais franchement, c'était à croire que Salazar allait leur prouver que tout ce dont en quoi ils croyaient était faux.

- Quand il m'a enlevé au Bal, Tom a essayé de me défendre.

- Enlevé ? Attendez une minute !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Bor*** ?!

Sirius, Severus, Lucius et Marvolo n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, personne dans l'assistance ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait mais tous se demandait :

Qui était ce Tom ?

Ou pour ceux qui connaissaient mieux la situation :

Comment Salazar pouvait-il mentir avec cette potion ! Il avait bien tué Maugrey.

Salazar sourit et on lui administra l'antidote. Amélia n'avait plus de questions relatives à l'affaire à lui poser. Il venait de soulever un point mais l'affaire était classée. Il était innocent.

- Albus Dumbledore ! rugit Amélia Bones en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie !

Le directeur avait blanchit. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il contrer les effets de la potion ? Et qui était ce Tom ? Pendant qu'il se posait des questions, Salazar salua l'assemblée avec un sourire et rejoint ses parents et son amant.

Salazar offrit un sourire timide à son lord.

Puis soudain, Marvolo comprit. Tom. Il s'appelait Tom Marvolo Riddle, si ce n'était pas Salazar qui avait tué Maugrey, même si c'était son corps. Et il était entré dans son manoir la toute première fois. Comment avait-il eut l'adresse ? Comment avait-il passé Saphir ? Soudain tout paraissait avoir plus de sens. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient à son bras droit. Les circonstances n'étant jamais propices.

Harry Potter avait été un horcrux ! Salazar en était donc un aussi. Mais il avait été détruit… Peu lui importait. Son prince allait être hors de danger. Mais comment pouvait-il être encore en vie si l'horcrux était détruit ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi cet enfant parle ? sourit Albus, un peu déconcerté. Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Tom.

- Un peu que tu vois, annonça Aberforth qui entra dans la salle avec Macgonagal sur les talons.

Le plan de Salazar était d'une fourberie maître. Il avait précisé dans sa lettre que Félis lui avais remise en main propre ce qu'il devait faire. Aller chercher Minerva, l'une des rares personnes à croire Albus dur comme faire. Si elle tombait sous l'emprise de Salazar, s'en était fini de ce mage de la lumière.

Il devait simplement lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Et Salazar avait bien précisé que quelques soit l'issue de son procès, il devait l'amener avec lui pour faire éclater la vérité devant tous les témoins. Dumbledore ne pourrait rien tenter en présence d'un si grand nombre d'individu.

Et Salazar ne fut pas déçu de l'entrée de son ancienne directrice de maison.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je vous ai cru ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage faisant reculer les premiers rangs de l'auditoire. La sécurité d'Harry Potter ! Sécurité ! Tout cela pour le plus grand bien ! Vous avez délibérément kidnapper un innocent que vous avez torturer et et… continua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, devant une audience médusée de voir la professeur la plus stricte perdre autant ses moyens. Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'ils étaient la pire espèce de moldu qui puisse exister ! Dans un placard sous l'escalier ! gronda-t-elle alors que personne ne comprenait vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Pendant dix ans vous m'avez fait croire qu'Harry vivait dans un grand confort et j'apprends qu'il ne connaissait qu'un placard sous l'escalier ! Oh, ria-t-elle d'un rire jaune. J'ai regardé les registres qui sont adressés automatiquement par l'école pour vérifier, dit-elle en agitant une enveloppe qu'elle lança sur le bureau d'Amélia avec une certaine force la faisant sursauter.

_Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_Dans le placard sous l'escalier_

_4 Privet Drive Little __Whinging,_

_Surrey_

Si Minerva était loyale envers le directeur, elle l'était d'autant plus à Poudlard. Elle aimait ses élèves par-dessous tout, même les Serpentards. Elle était comme son collègue Severus Snape car bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais, la sécurité de ses élèves était une chose à laquelle il veillait. Même les élèves les plus agaçants et les plus farceurs comme les jumeaux avaient été sous sa protection.

- Je vous laisse entre vous, dit Minerva en se raclant la gorge gênée de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Je dois gérer l'école en l'absence d'un directeur compétent.

Elle tourna les talons et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en gardant la tête haute, laissant le frère d'Albus faire un clin d'œil complice à Salazar qui souriait à pleine dents en regardant le directeur qui était de plus en plus pâle. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de la sorte. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, il avait encore l'avantage. Il était fini.

Le publique le regardait alors sous un nouvel œil. Il ne vit de visage amical nulle part et tous étaient abasourdis. Même Severus et Sirius ne savait pas cela. Harry avait vécu dans un placard ? Il avait été battu ? Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué que quelque chose clochait ?

- Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée, sourit Salazar en regardant son entourage.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Lucius Malfoy réveilla la clameur qui voulait que Dumbledore soit juger et reconnu coupable. Ils se fichaient même de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils voulaient de la justice. Harry Potter était le choucou des sorciers !

En plus d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Dumbledore avait tué un certain Tom pour enlever Salazar qui était innocent des crimes qu'il lui inculpait. Il avait mis en danger le sauver du monde sorcier en le plaçant chez des moldus incompétents. Quelle autre erreur avait-il pu faire dans ce cas ?

- Il est pire que le Mage Noir, hurla un né moldu.

Ce même homme qui s'était retrouvé à prendre un verre dans l'allée des Embrumes avec trois sorciers dont il tairait le nom. Il nierait même y être allé, mais il avait discuté avec un mangemort. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Ça lui avait juste paru la meilleure décision ! Ce mangemort lui avait même serré la main avec enthousiasme, le surprenant comme rarement il l'était.

- Tu délires, Brown ! Le mage noir veut tuer tous les sang impurs !

- Et qui a lancé cette rumeur sur le mage noir ? rétorqua-t-il aussi sec, figeant une nouvelle fois la population présente.

Le mangemort en question, un certain Rodolphus Lestrange, lui avait paru bien amical et l'avait ensuite aidé à acheter ses ingrédients en le guidant dans l'allée. Oh, il savait qui était cet homme, mais il n'avait appris son nom qu'une fois l'entretient terminé, et juste avant qu'il ne transplanne. Surement par peur d'être dénoncé. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela lui avait semblait bizarre que cet homme soit le même que celui dont les journaux avaient parlé. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

Marvolo était en train de jubiler. Intérieurement, il était en train de vivre un vrai rêve. Un né moldu qui le défendait. Voilà qui était parfait. Il avait bien fait d'écouter Salazar. Il avait dit à ses troupes de ne pas attaquer les nés moldus en leur expliquant qu'il fallait rafraichir le sang des sorciers et qu'un sorcier était un sorcier car la magie les choisissait comme tel.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins que les moldus ne devaient pas les traiter comme des êtres abjects. Oh les moldus étaient d'immondes créatures. Peut-être pas tous, mais il ne les aimait pas. Il ne changerait pas d'avis à leur sujet. Il n'y avait que quelques rares exceptions.

- Que ferais-je sans toi, chuchota le lord à son bras droit qui lui sourit :

- Torturer inutilement des moldu ?

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il rit. Il rit tellement fort que tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il était en train de se tenir les côtes tellement il riait. Salazar le regarda faire comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Marvolo ?

Il reprit son calme, s'excusa auprès des citoyens et lança alors sur un ton de défit :

- Tu as perdu vieux fou. Echec et Mat.

- Jamais tu entends, hurla-t-il fou de rage de s'être ainsi fait acculé. Tu es le diable en personne !

- Ah ? Parce que traiter trois enfants de suite comme de la boue, les faire vivre dans des familles abusives ce n'est pas un crime peut-être ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je hais les moldu ?

- Je ne le permettrais pas ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Que se passait-il ? Normalement les duels n'étaient plus permit, mais personne, ni les aurors, ni les agents du ministère ne firent le moindre mouvement pour arrêter ce qui se passait. Aujourd'hui, il fallait savoir, il fallait qu'ils sachent tout et Marvolo semblait être tout à fait capable de se défendre. Il y avait quelque chose à son propos qui devint rapidement clair aux yeux de l'auditoire.

En effet, Salazar fut plus rapide que Dumbledore, sa jeunesse et ses réflexes aidant et l'envoya se cogner contre le mur le plus proche. Dans sa haine contre ce traitre, il en oubliant presque la présence de tiers dans la pièce. Il descendit les marches et avança vers son ennemi, vers ce traitre et son tortionnaire avec une allure terrifiante. Il se comportait comme le bras droit du mage le plus puissant de leur aire et comme la fois où il avait achevé Bellatrix.

- Directeur, regardez-moi bien et dîtes moi qui vous voyez, sourit-il à pleine dent.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et le regarda à travers ses lunettes tout en se relevant, il avait toujours sa baguette à la main, mais la gardant cachée derrière lui. Il voyait des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, une fine stature et le sourire de vainqueur du bras droit de Voldemort. Mais surtout ce qui le frappa le plus ce fut la baguette qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait.

Il tenait dans ses mains, la sœur de Voldemort.

- Harry ? Mon garçon ?

- Je ne suis pas ton garçon ! rugit-il, stupéfiant l'assemblée dont plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà évanouie ou enfui raconter la nouvelle. Je te hais, pleura-t-il de colère. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, à moi ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! M'avez-vous demandé à moi ce que je voulais ?! Tu dois tuer Voldemort ?! imita-t-il. C'est ta destinée et bien vous savez quoi ! Je n'en veux pas ! Vous n'êtes qu'un traitre de manipulateur ! cracha-t-il sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- Salazar, revient ici, demanda Marvolo qui par précaution avait aussi sa baguette pointée vers son ennemi de toujours.

- Voldemort, que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien, rit-il. Absolument rien. Il est venu me chercher pour échapper à ses moldus.

Et soudain, une exclamation fusa. Marvolo était Voldemort. Ce même Voldemort qui avait pour ami Severus Snape et un faux Harry Potter, le vrai Harry Potter, le frère de Dumbledore. Des nés moldu, des sang mêlés.

Il n'avait tué personne depuis des lustres. Il n'avait rien fait d'illégal, au contraire, il était devenu conseiller.

- Depuis que j'ai réussi à regagner un esprit sain, je me porte beaucoup mieux. D'un certain côté, ton petit « Golden Boy » a accompli sa prophétie. Mais tu dois mourir, mon cher vieux directeur. Vois-tu, je n'accepte pas que tu tortures mon fiancé.

- Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Oh pardon, Amélia, ce n'est pas très légal ? dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Non. Alors, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Qui vote non coupable des crimes de maltraitance envers Harry Potter, de la manipulation de ce dernier, de l'enlèvement et de la torture de Salaz... Harry Potter ?, corrigea-t-elle. Ainsi que de diffamation envers le dit Harry Potter. Ainsi que du meurtre de Tom. D'ailleurs qui est Tom ?

Salazar rit, mais ne répondit pas.

- Alors ?

Devant le regard du publique, personne n'osa lever la main, comme si le faire résulterait en une mort atroce entre les mains de la population sorcière. Le Mage Noir n'était même pas pris en compte. Ce Marvolo Domdrittle était sans doute un faux nom mais il s'agissait tout de même de l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre.

Quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'agir très différemment de d'habitude et c'était surprenant. Il pensait qu'il serait plus mégalomane fou lorsque son identité avait été dévoilée et pourtant son attitude n'avait pas changé.

- Et ceux qui votent coupable, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle levait la main aussi.

Etrangement, toutes les mains ne furent pas levées mais il y avait de quoi l'inculper.

- Bien, dit-elle. Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes jugés coupable de ces crimes et êtes condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité.

- Jamais, hurla-t-il en levant sa baguette une nouvelle fois pour se débarrasser du lord.

Il ne perdrait pas comme ça ! Il avait vaincu l'ancien mage noir, il pouvait détruire le nouveau ! Il avait travaillé dur pour faire du monde magique un monde meilleur. Il avait tout fait pour être respecté et écouté. Son influence n'avait pas pu être détruite si vite ! Et pourtant, il avait perdu.

Harry Potter avait eu sa vengeance. Dumbledore était tombé.

- Stupéfix !

Ronald Weasley venait de lancer un sortilège en direction de Salazar qui fut vite protégé par un bouclier d'Hermione Granger. Un membre de l'ordre dont Salazar ne se souvenait plus du nom entra alors en scène attaquant Monsieur Brown, qui avait pris la parole, et qui leva lui aussi sa baguette.

.Draco se retrouva à se battre tout comme Neville, Luna et les jumeaux qui avaient réussi à s'inviter à la fête suivit de Ginnerva et quelques Gryffondors. Toutes les maisons de Poudlard avaient un représentant. Des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles aussi se tenaient en ennemis, défendant tous leurs convictions. La salle avait été infesté de mangemorts, la plupart n'était pas dans l'élite des masques argentés, mais étaient loyaux envers le Lord et leur Prince. A part l'absence de Minerva et de Lupin, tous les membres de l'ordre était présent.

Molly Weasley ne comprenait pas ! Arthur quant à lui en voyant ses enfants décida de ne pas faire comme son épouse qui essayait de les résonner en leur parlant. Il était restait en retrait. Il ne savait pas avec quelle portion de sa famille il devait se battre. Contrairement à sa femme, il n'avait pas une opinion fermée quant à la magie et les moldus bien qu'il aimait leurs inventions.

Si Voldemort avait amené ses mangemorts, Dumbledore avait amené ses fidèles. Bien vite, il fut clair que deux camps s'étaient formés. Même les aurors avaient choisi de se battre. Les deux camps avaient autant de sorciers, de tout âge, d'un côté que de l'autre.

Plus personne ne bougea. La salle était remplie de face à face. Il n'y avait pas de frontière entre les ennemis. Les bancs étaient pleins de sorcier, baguette levé et pointé vers la personne ennemie la plus proche.

Il y eu juste un grand silence alors que Lord Voldemort toisait Albus Dumbledore. Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne ne bougea, attendant l'ordre indirect de commencer les hostilités.

- Pourquoi Harry ? demanda le directeur.

- C'est Salazar, cracha ce dernier. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ricana-t-il. Laissez-moi vous poser une question, _cher directeur_. Resteriez-vous avec des gens qui vous considèrent comme une arme pour vaincre Lord Voldemort, des gens qui font semblant d'être vos amis ? Resteriez-vous aux côtés de traitres !

- Tu n'as aucune justification à donner à cette ordure, coupa Neville avant que Marvolo ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Oh, je le sais, Nev', sourit Salazar. Je voulais juste que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

La bouche de Neville forma alors un « Oh » de compréhension et sourit devant l'air rageur du directeur qui ne le serait bientôt plus. Bien qu'il soit à nombre égal, les forces ne l'étaient pas. Lord Voldemort et Salazar pouvaient facilement venir à bout de Dumbledore et ainsi mettre fin à la bataille qui allait avoir lieu. Car rien ne pourrait l'empêcher.

Le premier informulé fut lancé et Dumbledore lança un sort de protection alors qu'un serpent de feu jaillissait de la baguette de Voldemort. Dumbledore allait répliquer par une attaque d'eau mais fut déconcentré par Salazar qui ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce jour.

Hermione se débrouillait très bien contre Ronald alors que Draco jouait avec Ginnerva. Luna et Neville prirent deux aurors avec l'aide d'un Lucius qui paraissait de très bonne humeur.

Neville esquiva de peu un sortilège mais perdit l'équilibre se faisait, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et il se retourna sur le dos pour voir un sourire triomphant s'approcher de lui. Malheureusement ce dernier ce prit un Avada bien placer par un Lestrange qui tendit la main vers le fils de ceux qu'il avait torturé.

- Merci…

D'un accio, il lui rendit sa baguette et reprirent le combat.

Neville savait que s'il rejoignait les rangs du Lord Noir, il devrait supporter les Lestranges. Et pour le moment, il n'avait que faire de qui l'avait sauvé. La chose qui lui importait était qu'il était en vie. Comme avait dit Salazar : dommages collatéraux.

Plus loin se trouvait Severus au côté de Sirius qui n'ayant pas pris sa potion avait repris son apparence normale. Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention trop pris par leur propre combat. Le vampire était dans une phase meurtrière pour la simple et bonne raison que son calice était en danger. Il finit même par y avoir un moment où personne n'osa plus s'approcher du couple au vu du nombre de cadavre qui jonchait le sol. Même Sirius avait arrêté de se battre pour regarder son compagnon les mettre en pièces. Il aurait dû être dégouté mais étrangement, cela le rassurait que Severus puisse le défendre de cette manière.

A deux contre lui, Dumbledore était en difficulté. Se battre au Ministère n'avait pas fait partie de son plan. Au début, il avait amené des membres de l'ordre pour protéger Harry, mais il semblait qu'il soit déjà depuis longtemps du côté de l'ennemi. Comment Harry avait-il pu découvrir ses plans ? Et même Sirius Black était dans le coup. Bien qu'il soit accaparé par son combat, il avait remarqué l'homme que Severus défendait avec passion.

Un sort le frôla. Salazar était entré dans une rage qui ne s'éteindrait qu'à la mort de cet homme. Marvolo esquiva sans mal une attaque du directeur alors qu'il lui lançait une nouvelle attaque. Salazar se replaça près de son lord et continua l'attaque. Entre les sorts purement de magie noire de Marvolo et les sort de défenses très impressionnants de Salazar et leur aisance à échanger les postes Dumbledore en vint bientôt à être acculé.

L'heure n'était pas à la pitié. Ginnerva tomba sous le coup d'un sort de Draco qui prit très mal le fait qu'elle ait traité Hermione de traitresse, Ronald se prit un sort de coupure bien placé de Neville et fut bâillonné et ligoté par Barty Crouch Junior qui s'était joint aux festivité. Rodolphus Lestrange tomba de la main d'un auror après que Molly l'ait aveuglé. Il eut des pertes des deux côtés et le combat cessa lorsque Dumbledore tomba à genoux devant Salazar qui lui brisa sa baguette en deux d'un geste rageur avec un sourire malsain.

- Rendez-vous ! hurla le jeune homme en se tourna vers l'assemblée.

A ce moment, les fidèles au camp du directeur surent que c'était la fin. Mais pour les autres, il s'agissait bien du commencement.

Un signe de tête de Marvolo et ses mangemorts ligotaient Dumbledore qui était épuisé. Contre deux et avec son âge, son endurance n'avait pas fait le poids.

Personne ne parlait et ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose, Marvolo en profita pour prendre la parole. C'était l'heure pour commencer son règne.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort ! clama-t-il en parlant comme il le faisait avec ses mangemorts.

Sa prestance et sa voix résonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment.

- Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'instaure une nouvelle aire pour les sorcières et sorciers ! Nos coutumes ancestrales seront ressuscitées, comme notre gloire passée. La magie a choisi qui était digne d'utiliser, d'apprivoiser et de porter ce précieux cadeau ! Nous ne devons plus perdre les héritiers de ce pouvoir et les laisser souffrir aux mains des moldus, nous ne devons pas les faire entrer dans notre monde à l'adolescence mais bien avant ! Qui a dit que la magie noire était mauvaise et la blanche parfaite ? La magie est un don que nous devons utiliser ! Nous devons évoluer ! Chérir cette essence avant de la perdre pour toujours !

Une clameur prit place dans les locaux du Ministère, tous avaient entendu l'appel du Lord.

Salazar sourit. Leur règne commençait.

###########

Merci,

Un commentaire ?

Wouah, j'ai eu un mal fou à rendre tout ce chapitre réaliste. J'ai ajouté la bataille après y avoir réfléchie pendant deux jours, mais je suis satisfait du résultat.

LSV ^^'


	23. Epilogue - Partie 1

_Note d'auteur (début avril):_

_Bonsoir mes petites lectrices et petits lecteurs,_

_Ayant reçu plusieurs commentaires me demandant la même chose, à savoir si il y avait une ne pouvant pas répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, je me permet de le faire ici._

_La réponse est oui. Je travaillerais sur l'épilogue prochainement vu que j'ai un peu de temps. (Enfin !). Évidemment, il y aura ce qui se passe après leur victoire, et un évènement concernant votre couple préféré ! J'essaye de poster ça pour la fin du mois._

_En ce qui concerne une prochaine histoire dans le monde de HP, je réfléchis encore. Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps et j'hésite encore sur ce qui est possible._

_Encore merci à tous et à toutes de suivre mes histoires. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, pour les personnes qui ont mis Curse Me To Love en alerte et en favori ! Je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin sans vos encouragements !_

_LSV ^^'_

* * *

><p><p>

**Bonjour ! **

Avant dernier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas comment continuer cette histoire et je n'ai pas envie de faire n'importe quoi. Je préfère finir en beauté (autant que ça peut l'être) et ne pas rajouter une nouvelle intrigue qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Je vais donc finir par ce que j'avais pensé en écrivant le 1er chapitre : une Happy Ending !

**Vous aurez un épilogue partie 2, c'est promis ! Je vous laisse déjà lire cette petite suite pour vous permettre de patienter jusqu'à la fin du mois lorsque j'aurais réussi à finir l'épilogue.**

L'inspiration étant capricieuse ces temps-ci, soyez encore plus adorable que d'habitude et prenez le temps de me faire un petit commentaire.**  
><strong>

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

############################

**Epilogue – partie 1 :** Le règne de Lord Voldemort et du Prince Salazar

_Dumbledore était tombé, il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois._

_Lord Voldemort avait proclamé son retour très bien accueilli par la communauté sorcière qui savait désormais qui s'était joué d'eux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser que ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à un certain temps. Voldemort avait eu pour objectif de détruire tout ce qui n'était pas de sangs purs. Mais désormais, la vie était différente._

_Severus était devenu le directeur de Poudlard et Sirius avait été réhabilité. Personne n'avait été plus surpris par le couple que Minerva qui connaissait bien les deux durant leur jeunesse. Severus était stricte mais il savait être juste, depuis que la maison Serpentard était considérée comme la « meilleure maison » il n'y avait plus besoin de les favoriser pour leur donner de la valeur._

_Sirius avait repris le cours de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal avec grand plaisir, restant ainsi toujours à proximité de son vampire. Pouvant afficher leur lien avec beaucoup de plaisir, Sirius se permettait de faire réagir Severus en publique au grand damne de ce dernier._

_Les professeurs étaient restés à leur poste, satisfait par le travail du jeune directeur qui grommelait en permanence qu'il détestait ce poste et qu'il aurait préféré continuer à créer des potions._

_Des cours supplémentaires avaient été ajoutés pour permettre aux jeunes sorciers d'apprendre la magie noire. Un cours très spécial pris en charge par un très spécial Barty Crouch qui avait pris plaisir à enseigner sous la forme de Maugrey._

_L'Ordre du Phénix avait disparu. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être._

_Ronald ne fut jamais retrouvé, personne ne sut qu'il avait finis comme Bellatrix, sous la main de Salazar. Molly ne se remis jamais de la perte de ses deux plus jeune. Dans la famille, en revanche les jumeaux devinrent riches grâce à leur boutique qui devint une chaine très connue. Arthur finit par devenir neutre et rejoint son ainé en Roumanie pour fuir l'Angleterre._

_Lupin avait disparu sans laisser de trace, hormis une lettre simple et claire disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas parmi les sorciers et qu'il avait trouvé sa place. De la même manière, on n'eut jamais de nouvelle de la meute de Fenrir._

_Hermione avait enfin pris son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et avait embrassé un Draco dans la grande salle alors que celui-ci n'avait rien demandé. Leurs joutes verbales furent classées comme les pires qui n'aient jamais eu lieu à Poudlard._

_Neville, quant à lui attendit le Bal de la Nouvelle Aire pour faire de Luna sa petite amie._

.

Salazar sourit dans le canapé du bureau de Marvolo alors que celui-ci finalisait les derniers papiers avant d'aller se coucher. Salazar lisait tranquillement les journaux : Dumbledore recevrait le baiser du détraqueur demain. Enfin… Marvolo l'avait empêcher de le finir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait qu'il reçoive une mort plus juste. Une souffrance éternelle.

- Je veux y aller !

- Ou ça ? demanda dans un soupir Marvolo, agacé par tous ses papiers.

- C'est demain qu'il meurt.

Le lord releva la tête vers son amant, il n'eut pas besoin de précision pour comprendre de qui son fiancé parlait. D'ailleurs en parlant de date, ils n'avaient toujours pas fixé la date de leur mariage.

- Ce n'est pas une vision des plus plaisantes, tu sais, finit-il par dire.

- Je sais, mais je dois être sûr qu'il ne me fera jamais plus rien.

- Dans ce cas, je t'y amènerais puisque je dois y aller.

Il fit une pause puis repris :

- C'est difficile de croire que je suis désormais considéré comme le lord de la communauté sorcière. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Avec si peu de mort et même des personnes comme Brown, qui a monté en grade au ministère après la bataille, se sont rangé de notre côté.

- A la manière d'un Serpentard, répondit Salazar en se moquant un peu.

- Tu insinues quoi ?

- Rien Marvolo. A quand le mariage ?

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, mais soit changeons de sujet pour le moment, ricana son maître qui ne savait pas trop quand faire ce mariage.

Salazar resta silencieux. Il connaissait très bien son futur époux pour savoir que lorsqu'il avait ce regard pensif c'était qu'il réfléchissait. Il le laissa donc à ses pensées et en profita pour le reluquer.

Il était toujours le même, leur relation était un étrange mixte entre amour et subordination. Ils avaient deux facettes, celle pour le publique et celle qui restait comme, depuis le premier jour de son arrivée. Pourtant Marvolo savait qu'elle avait changée. Salazar n'était plus son bras droit depuis longtemps. Il était devenu son Prince et par ce titre, il était devenu son futur conjoint.

- Il faudra le temps pour le préparer. Tu t'en doutes. Je dirais qu'on pourrait programmer la date pendant l'été, dit-il songeur jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se mettent à pétiller. J'ai la date parfaite !

- Ah oui ? demanda Salazar.

- Ce sera en Juillet, un petit 17, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Leur relation avait bien évoluée et avec cette date cela ferait un an exactement que Salazar était apparu devant Lord Voldemort. Le jeune homme avait du mal à croire tout ce qui était arrivé en à peine une année, mais il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Salazar n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Lorsque Dumbledore serait mort, rien ne se mettra plus en travers de leur chemin. Salazar espérait que rien ne gâcherait la cérémonie.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eut les détails de la discussion entre Marvolo et ses parents. Le peu de fois où il avait réclamé des détails, Marvolo avait pâlit avant de s'évader et ses parents ne faisaient que lui sourire ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Etant donné que personne ne voulait lui donner de réponses, il avait simplement mis le fait de côté.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien, sourit Salazar en regardant son amant. Je vais voir mes parents, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il fit un baiser rapide à son lord avant de sortir chercher ses parents à Poudlard. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher. Il ne remarqua pas le regard attendri du lord alors qu'il passait la porte avant de reprendre un air impassible et de se remettre au travail.

Salazar arriva jusqu'au salon et y trouva ses camarades de Poudlard qui apparemment n'y était pas pour le moment. Une permission de Severus ?

- Hermione Granger, dit-elle avec une voix haut perchée et une révérence digne d'un sang pur.

- Neville Londubas, sourit le second en mettant ses mains dans les poches. Il avait gagné en assurance.

- Luna Lovegood, chantonna la troisième de son éternelle manière d'être.

- Draco Malfoy pour vous servir, termina le dernier avec un sourire charmeur. Nous sommes la garde rapprochée de notre Prince Salazar.

- Ma quoi ?

- Ta garde rapproché ! On a décidé que puisque tu étais le fiancé du lord et que tu n'avais pas de mangemorts à ton service, nous, on serait ta garde rapprochée ! sourit Neville.

- Vous êtes timbrés, rigola Salazar en les prenant dans ses bras, mais merci, leur chuchota-t-il.

- Maintenant que c'est officiel, nous nous en retournons à Poudlard et bien sûr, tu viens avec nous. Tes parents t'attendent !

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminette et Salazar fut abandonner avec ses parents dans le bureau de directeur où Severus trônait sur le siège derrière le bureau avec un air de lassitude.

- Je vois que c'est la grande joie de votre côté, rigola Salazar en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face du bureau de son père.

La décoration avait bien changé depuis que l'ancien directeur était parti. Severus avait accepté de prendre ce poste à la condition que la pièce soit refaite au complet, afin d'effacer les souvenirs de la guerre et de tourner une nouvelle page. Mais ce n'était pas la seule condition, il avait interdit que Dumbledore ait un portrait parmi les directeurs. Il avait cependant accepté à contre cœur une photo moldu de l'homme qu'il avait placée dans un coin qu'il ne voyait pas assis.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste, râla le vampire. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne comptent pas sur un directeur immortel.

Salazar se permit de rire franchement ce qui fit sourire rapidement son père avant que ce dernier ne pose sa tête entre ses mains pour écouter son fils. Car bien que ce dernier vienne les voir par plaisir, il savait qu'il aurait prévenu. Or une visite à l'improviste signifiait qu'il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que leur lord.

Comprenant que son père était prêt à l'écouter, Salazar lança simplement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il lui parla alors de demain, du mariage qui n'avait toujours pas était organisé et de bien d'autre chose.

- Pour demain, coupa Severus, avant de perdre le fil de la discussion, s'il y en avait un. Je comprenne que tu veuilles y aller, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Comme te l'as surement déjà dit, le Lord, ce n'est pas une vision des plus plaisantes. En as-tu vraiment besoin ? Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas y aller, trancha-t-il lorsqu'il vit Salazar ouvrir la bouche. En tant que parent, je te demande si tu dois vraiment t'y rendre.

- Vous viendrez si j'y vais ?

- Je ne pourrais pas, ton second père ne supportera surement pas de revoir des détraqueurs.

- Oh… C'est vrai…

- Salazar, reprit doucement le « jeune » directeur. Je sais que tu as déjà demandé à Marvolo de t'y amené donc il sera avec toi durant la cérémonie. As-tu vraiment besoin de nous ?

- Non, mais cela m'aurait rassuré un peu, je pense.

- Ne regrette pas ta décision. Je sais que tu as déjà tué, que cela ne te gêne pas au point de faire d'atroces cauchemars car le peu que tu as fait, tu avais de bonnes raisons pour. Mais je souhaite tourner la page, reprit-il lassé. Oublier que ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'erreurs jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne viendrais pas.

- D'accord.

- En ce qui concerne ton mariage. Je crois que tu vas nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ricana-t-il gentiment avant de le faire partir car il avait trop de travail pour se faire ainsi embarquer dans un monologue de crainte de son fils unique.

##########

Le lendemain, le ministre de la magie, Lucius était placé au centre de ses conseillers. A sa droite figurait fièrement le lord du monde sorcier avec son bras droit, légèrement en retrait qui lui tenait quand même la main se trouvait Salazar.

- Comme voté, vous avez été condamné au baiser du détraqueur, et l'heure de votre sentence a sonnée, dit simplement le Ministre en regardant une dernière fois cet homme qui avait chuté.

- Tu fais une grave erreur, mon garçon, répondit simplement Dumbledore que la prison avait rendu à son véritable âge avant que la pièce ne soit définitivement scellée.

Il était enchainé, à genou, et seul au centre d'une pièce blanche. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'auditoire derrière les vitres, mais il savait qui se trouverait à son exécution. Il y aurait le Ministre qui resterait, ses acolytes, des journalistes avec l'estomac suffisamment bien accroché, Voldemort et Potter.

- Adieu, chuchota Salazar derrière la vitre en voyant des détraqueurs entrer dans la salle.

Les aurors les avaient lâchés dans l'enclos. Salazar pouvait voir le givre recouvrir partiellement la glace, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir le regard terrifié de son ancien allié. Ligoté les mains dans le dos à un poteau afin qu'il reste debout malgré la pression des détraqueurs.

Salazar détourna le regard quelques instants pour tourner son visage vers Marvolo. Sentant le regard de son amant sur lui, il détourna la tête rapidement et leva un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

- Merci.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit rien mais porta ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme pour un baiser de soutien. De la main qu'il tenait toujours entre la sienne, il le décala devant lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne en le prenant dans ses bras.

Salazar se détendit instantanément contre lui, décrochant un sourire victorieux au maitre qui continuait d'observer la scène derrière la vitre. Heureux, il n'avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait le monde à ses pieds et surtout Albus Dumbledore allait bientôt disparaître car ce qui allait lui arriver, était un sort pire que la mort. Un sort approprié pour une personne aussi agaçante et manipulatrice.

Marvolo resserra sa prise contre son bras droit qui se permit également un sourire. Heureux, il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait enfin un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison et une personne qui prenait soin d'elle, qui ne laisserait rien lui arriver, mais surtout qui lui offrait le monde sur un plateau. Salazar ne regretterais jamais sa décision.

Salazar regarda alors l'âme de Dumbledore sortir de son corps et rejoindre la « bouche » du détraqueur et sourit. Un petit sourire satisfait et son regard devint presque vil. Sa mort lui procurait plus de plaisir que celle de Bellatrix.

Le soir même, Marvolo n'offrit qu'une étreinte délicate et possessive à son prince.

########## Ellipse ########## Ellipse ##########

Narcissia courait dans le manoir, une action qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé depuis un très grand nombre d'années. Elle portait des tissus dans ses bras et tentait de ne pas déraper sur les longueurs qui atteignaient presque le sol.

Hermione l'esquiva rapidement au haut des marches et descendit en trombe pour retourner chercher une boite en carton restée au rez-de-chaussée, devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir Saphire.

Saphire avait rarement vu autant d'agitation dans sa demeure et était très heureuse de la situation. Ce serait une fête magnifique ! Elle avait hâte d'y assister. Salazar avait tenu à ce qu'elle ait lieu dans son manoir et se souvenait avec émotion de leur discussion à ce sujet.

...

Écriture en cours...

...

#########

Encore merci à vous !

LSV ^^' toujours friand de commentaires !


	24. Epilogue - Partie 2

**Bonsoir ! **

**Honte à moi, je suis en méga retard, mais trop... et même beaucoup trop de travaux qui me sont tombés dessus les uns après les autres et certains en même temps m'ont obligé à mettre la suite en suspend... Mais me revoilà pour clore cette histoire ! **

Et je me sens mélancolique. Cette histoire est finie. Enfin son écriture est finie car la suite je vous laisse l'imaginer.

**Encore une fois : MERCI pour les commentaires, les mises en favoris et alertes ! Je ne le dis jamais assez alors encore merci ! Je ne vous répond pas forcément mais que vous veniez lire me touche toujours ! **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**PS : je suis en train de réfléchir pour une autre HP/LV.**

############################

**Epilogue – partie 2 :** Le règne de Lord Voldemort et du Prince Salazar

Stressé et heureux. Impatient et nerveux. Extatique et terrifié. Et si Marvolo avait changé d'avis ? Et si une attaque survenait ? Et si la fête se passait mal ? et si…

Avec des si, il pourrait refaire le monde. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Absolument aucune. Les préparatifs avaient été réalisés par Narcissia et Hermione avec une bonne main d'œuvre de Mangemorts, d'amis du Prince, de sa famille et de toutes les personnes de confiance du Lord. Marvolo lui avait juré encore la veille avant leur séparation forcé qu'il avait hâte d'être aujourd'hui? Rien ne pourrait rater. Sinon des doloris partiraient !

Salazar respira un bon coup et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

- Tu es parfait, et même dans un sac poubelle, il voudrait de toi, ricana son père en lui tendant son bras.

Salazar ne se retourna pas de suite et lui tira la langue à travers son reflet. Un joli minois se présentait face à lui. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés et coiffés en tresse placée sur son épaule et il portait une belle robe émeraude pour s'assortir à ses yeux. Il respira encore une fois et prit le bras de Severus qui le mènerait jusqu'à Marvolo.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'en menait pas vraiment plus large. Il était impatient de clamer une nouvelle fois haut et fort et de manière officielle que Salazar était à lui. Mais aussi impatient qu'il l'était, il était tout aussi extatique et stressé que son amant. Pour l'occasion il avait revêtu un costume noir qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé porter un jour et malgré son trouble intérieur, il avait l'aura d'un lord et regardait d'un air presque blasé ses invités.

S'il n'avait pas été Lord Voldemort, Lucius qui était son témoin l'aurait vu se dandiner en attendant que l'amour de sa vie n'arrive.

- Tout se passera bien, dit-il plus au lord qu'à lui-même sans avoir l'air de parler au dit seigneur qui soupira une nouvelle fois.

L'attente était interminable.

Puis finalement, la musique s'éleva et il put enfin apercevoir Salazar au bras de son père. Sa tête était cachée par un joli voile en soie verte. Sirius qui était dans les premiers rangs s'était comme tous les invités retournés pour admirer la mariée qui avait accepté après multiples batailles avec Narcissia et Hermione de porter une robe magnifique qui en plus rappeler les couleurs de Serpentard.

Salazar, depuis qu'il était entré dans la grande salle du manoir de Serpentard n'avait pas lâché Marvolo des yeux et essayait malgré le voile de capter ses yeux.

Peine perdu, mais son père lui sourit et chuchota :

- Heureusement qu'il y a des invités, dit le vampire avec un sarcasme digne d'un Snape.

- Papa ! s'offusqua Salazar en rougissant.

- Je vous le confie, dit alors Severus suffisamment fort pour couvrir la musique et les quelques chuchotements qui avaient pris place dans la salle.

- Et je vous en remercie, sourit Marvolo en tendant sa main vers on fiancé qui la saisit avec empressement.

Severus acquiesça simplement et rejoignit Sirius qui était presque au bord des larmes. Il offrit un sourire heureux à son amant et lui serra la main en continuant à regarder la cérémonie.

- Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, pour unir notre Lord à son Prince, clama alors un représentant neutre du gouvernement qui avait toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour unir tout couple de sorciers et sorcières.

Le reste du mariage se passa comme au ralenti pour les deux tourtereaux. Un baiser laissé difficilement chaste conclu la cérémonie officielle, une danse guidée par Marvolo enchaina la suite des festivités sur leur musique préférée et des verres trinquèrent, des éclats de rire et de voix s'élevèrent de temps à autres dans le Manoir et Saphire regardait tout ce petit monde s'affairer avec bonheur.

########

Une fois la porte claquée, Marvolo plaqua Salazar contre la surface verticale (soit la porte) qu'il verrouilla discrètement, en dévorant les lèvres de son désormais époux. Il le pressa gentiment, plaçant facilement sa jambe entre les siennes tandis que sa main libre - l'autre parcourant la chevelure de son cher et tendre – redessinait la main gauche de Salazar pour y sentir la bague qui officialisait son appartenance (à son lord).

Salazar se laissa faire complètement, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de son mari alors que des gémissements lui échappaient par moment. Il se sentit volé quelques instants dans ses bras et sentir la soie des draps, comment ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés nus ne lui chatouilla pas l'esprit alors qu'un brasier prenait possession de son être à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus voluptueuses et insistantes.

Les mains de Marvolo contre sa peau étaient délicieuses, sa bouche le rendait incapable de faire autre chose que de s'abandonner aux plaisirs, et lorsque son corps chaud se colla contre le sien, Salazar était déjà au bord de la jouissance. Ils s'appartenaient tous les deux, rien ne pouvaient plus contester leur pouvoir et Salazar ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Un sourire s'étira et Marvolo lui ravit sans mal, le relaxa comme jamais auparavant et Salazar savourait le soin tout particulier que son époux prenait pour lui faire l'amour, comme si c'était encore sa première fois, comme si il était la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse qui puisse exister.

Leurs préliminaires durèrent, suffisamment longtemps pour faire supplier Salazar d'en finir et suffisamment courte pour qu'il en veuille encore. Marvolo se délectait davantage : avoir Salazar à sa merci était toujours un plaisir qu'il avait. Il était la seule personne pour qui Marvolo ferait réellement n'importe quoi. La seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un dans la nuit et ils surent qu'ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. Comme si un doute les avait déjà traversés… Marvolo ricana en serrant tendrement son amour contre lui alors que Salazar souriait paisiblement dans le monde des songes.

########

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans le Manoir de la Gardienne Saphire qui profitait de l'aura de bonheur perpétuelle dans la demeure.

- Marvolo ! cria Salazar en courant vers lui, tout sourire.

- Que t'arrive-t-il donc de si bon matin ? demanda ledit Marvolo en reposant la Gazette.

- On sera bientôt trois !

_« Et même pas besoin de potion »_

########

Merci,

Cette fois, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Je vous remercie une fois de plus d'avoir suivi jusque-là, d'avoir été patient (je suis navré du retard…) et fidèle au poste. Je suis heureux de finir (car je vous l'ai promis) et triste car il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction.

MERCI !

Little Sulky Void ~ LSV ^^'


End file.
